


Город Ангелов

by SPECTR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Банды, Преступный мир, детектив, драма, насилие, полиция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 74,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPECTR/pseuds/SPECTR
Summary: Она - предана своему делу, всю себя посвятила службе в полиции, в надежде сделать мир лучше и безопаснее.Он - закоренелый преступник, не так давно вышедший из тюрьмы.Несколько случайных встреч, безобидных разговоров и всё это плавно переходит во взаимную зависимость, как от наркотика. Они совершенно разные, но как известно противоположности притягиваются…
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Мэг Мастерс/Кастиэль
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Мэг Мастерс шла вдоль высоких зданий, мимо витрин престижных магазинов и различных кафе. Сегодня она решила выйти пораньше и пройтись пешком до места работы, так сказать, изучить маршрут. С первого взгляда Лос-Анджелес колоссально отличался от её родного города. Погода была солнечная и довольно тёплая, несмотря на пронизывающий ветерок.

Она с неохотой покинула Бостон, отважилась на перевод и вот, пролетев через всю страну в экономклассе какой-то занюханной авиакомпании, была в Лос-Анджелесе. Настроение оставляло желать лучшего. Не то чтобы всё было ужасно, нет, просто она с трудом привыкала к новым местам. Департамент полиции предоставил вполне уютную служебную квартирку недалеко от участка. Также приятным было известие, что, помимо квартиры, ей в пользование выделили старенький «Форд» — все лучше, чем трястись в патрульных машинах, а вечером торчать на остановке, дожидаясь автобуса, чтобы добраться домой. Больше всего её беспокоило положение с финансами, пришлось уехать, бросив квартиру, купленную в кредит и на погашение которого пошли все деньги. Юрист обещал все уладить в течение нескольких месяцев: слишком долго ожидать возврата части денег, а жить на что-то нужно было сейчас. Но она всячески старалась не думать об этом, небольшой суммы на карточке должно хватить на первое время, а там и зарплата будет.

Ночка выдалась не из лёгких: до часа разбирала свои вещи, стараясь разложить и развесить их куда надо, потом выпила горячего молока с мёдом и легла спать. Крутилась, вертелась, но так и не могла сомкнуть глаз, а если и засыпала, то через десять минут встревоженно просыпалась. И вот, промаявшись таким беспокойным сном до утра, была искренне рада, когда на прикроватной тумбе зазвенел будильник, извещая, что надо поднимать задницу и тащиться на работу, точнее, на свой первый рабочий день на новом месте службы.

По пути зашла в ближайший от участка кафетерий, захватив там стаканчик кофе и булочку с корицей, чтобы окончательно настроиться на рабочий лад. Для Мэг кофе был лучший ободряющий напиток. Дождавшись зелёного на светофоре, двинулась с толпой вперёд. Около участка стояли парочка патрульных машин и чёрный джип с тонированными стеклами.

— Хм, неужели какой-то детектив разъезжает на такой тачке? — пробубнила она себе под нос, с интересом разглядывая авто. Хотя вряд ли, зарплата полицейского не столь высока, чтобы позволить себе автомобили такого класса. Проходя мимо, Мэг заметила на месте водителя бритоголового типа в белой майке, покрытого татуировками и с золотой цепью на ше. Тот слушал какой-то рэп, покачиваясь в такт музыке, и совершенно не беспокоился о том, что припарковался у участка полиции. Девушка недовольно фыркнула, но решила не обращать внимания на подобное хамство. Она быстро взбежала по ступенькам, скрывшись за тёмно-серыми дверями полицейского участка номер сорок семь, который затерялся на Вестсайде.

Прошлась по коридору, попутно здороваясь с новыми коллегами, в последний момент успела заскочить в лифт и уже с довольным лицом поднималась на третий этаж. Именно там весь этаж занимал отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Вышла из лифта и поприветствовала одного из дежурных офицеров. В вестибюле сидели двое мексиканцев, пристёгнутых наручниками к поручню. Завидев девушку, один растянулся в улыбке.

— Эй, красотка! Арестуешь меня? Я совсем не против, — противным голосом с явным акцентом проговорил он. Другой, услышав реплику своего соседа, придурошно заржал.

— Ага, непременно. Но позже, — наигранно бросила она бугаю, улыбнувшись.

Боком открыв дверь в отдел, осмотрелась: сейчас тут было не так многолюдно, как вчера в полдень, когда она заносила документы шефу полиции о переводе. Столы стояли ровными рядками, некоторые отгорожены полупрозрачными перегородками, офицеры отвечали на звонки, писали отчёты, переговаривались. Мэг вздохнула, прикрыв глаза: обстановка казалась такой родной, как в Бостоне.

Кастиэль, завершив манипуляции с оформлением бумаг, не без помощи адвоката, конечно, вышел из кабинета босса полиции и спешил покинуть участок, так как находиться тут после двух суток пребывания в камере хотелось меньше всего. Злился, что попался так глупо и загремел в полицию, пришлось вносить залог, и нетрудно догадаться, что Габриэль за это по головке не погладит. Он шёл меж столов, ловя на себе взгляды полицейских, почти всех знал в лицо, так как был частым гостем этого отдела, но перестал обращать на них внимание. Просто копы, а он тот, кого они норовят обратно упрятать в тюрьму. Сейчас чувствовал себя так подавленно и устало, что лишний взгляд в сторону казался усилием. Почти дойдя до лифта, в проёме двери он наткнулся на девушку, очень привлекательную, как ему показалось: её волнистые каштановые волосы спадали на плечи, она стояла, прикрыв глаза с умиротворённым лицом. Кас на мгновение залюбовался ею, но его взгляд наткнулся на полицейский значок на поясе девушки и выглядывающую рукоять оружия в кобуре. Это сразу вернуло его на землю, он тяжело вздохнул.

«Ну, ещё бы, кто может быть в полиции с утра пораньше, кроме сотрудников?» — подумал он про себя. Девушка открыла глаза и ошарашенно уставилась на него, Кас улыбнулся, у неё были карие глаза.

Выбравшись из нахлынувшей ностальгии, Мэг открыла глаза и хотела было идти к своему столу, но перед ней возник человек. Отшатнулась и осмотрела незнакомца: рост выше среднего, выразительные голубые глаза, четырёхдневная щетина, хаос тёмных волос на голове, помятый бежевый плащ, под которым чёрный костюм-двойка, белая рубашка и черти как завязанный синий галстук, усталый вид. Эдакий лейтенант Коломбо, подумала Мэг. Мужчина слегка улыбнулся:

— Привет. Можно пройти? — приятный хрипловатый голос заставил девушку сосредоточиться. Она и позабыла, что по-прежнему стояла в дверях, загораживая собой единственный путь к отступлению этому голубоглазому типу.

— Привет. Да, конечно, проходите, — Мэг приветливо кивнула, отойдя в сторону. Мужчина обошёл её и направился к лифту. Она проследила за ним взглядом, пока тот не скрылся из виду.

Кас старался говорить как можно мягче, не выдавая свою усталость, незнакомка пропустила его, сделав шаг в сторону. Обходя её, Кас ощутил приятный аромат кофе и корицы, исходивший от девушки, он жадно втянул воздух ноздрями. "Наверное, кофе и печенье с корицей", — подумал он, в животе предательски заурчало: надо бы перекусить. Двигаясь к лифту, ощущал на себе взгляд, но оборачиваться не стал, сославшись на то, что это его паранойя в присутствии полиции. Внизу его уже дожидался автомобиль с водителем. Спускаясь по лестнице, он на ходу стащил с себя плащ и, сев на переднее сиденье, швырнул атрибут одежды назад.

— Куда едем? — водитель выключил музыку.

— В офис, думаю, там захотят со мной поболтать… — Кас грустно улыбнулся, водила лишь кивнул и завёл машину. Сейчас надо идти и оправдываться, почему он вновь оказался за решёткой, на ровном месте, так сказать, повязали. И лучше всего, если оправдываться придётся именно перед Габриэлем, так как окажись он перед Михаилом, и словами воспитательная работа не ограничится. А по пути, наверное, позвонить Винчестерам и узнать, удалось ли им догнать того, кто настучал легавым, и наведаться к ним. Вероятнее всего, если их не схватили копы, будут прятаться у Бобби на свалке машин.

— Ну вот, оказывается, не все так плохо. Буду работать с красавчиком детективом, — прошептала Мэг. Настроение заметно улучшилось.

Стол выделили что надо, у окна, подальше от кабинета шефа и поближе к комнате отдыха. Мэг бросила на вешалку куртку и уселась на своё место. Аккуратно расставила ручки, карандаши и прочие принадлежности, включила компьютер, провела ревизию в ящиках стола, выгребая оттуда кучу всякого барахла. Справившись с этими заботами за полчаса, расслабилась, откинувшись на спинку стула, стала наблюдать за новыми коллегами. Она даже стала мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то песенку и откровенно скучать, когда услыхала разговор двух офицеров за соседним столом:

— Ещё бы, пришлось отпустить под залог в десять тысяч, потерпевший неожиданно отказался от показаний. Я не удивлюсь, если через неделю дело вовсе развалится, так и не дойдя до суда… — проговорил офицер, со злостью захлопнув ящик с документами.

— Не переживай. В следующий раз повезёт больше! — ответил ему коллега, дружески сжав его плечо и, насвистывая, пошёл прочь.

Мэг не стала заострять внимания на этом, так как подобное было сплошь и рядом. Вскоре помощник мистера Гаррисона — начальника их отдела, принёс Мэг папки с делами, чтобы, так сказать, ввести в курс дела нового сотрудника.

Мастерс с энтузиазмом стала листать страницы, делая для себя разные пометки. Так увлеклась этим, что даже не заметила, как пролетели два часа. Как оказалось, Лос-Анджелес не просто так заслужил свою славу, благодаря высокому уровню преступности. Исходя из сводок и материалов разных дел, получалось, что в городе действуют множество банд, которые не гнушаются любыми делишками начиная от рэкета и заканчивая торговлей оружия. Мэг захлопнула очередную папку, перешла к другой, в красном переплёте, с личными делами бывших осуждённых и действующих членов банд их района. Новые лица, латиносы, афроамериканцы, азиаты, белые, так сказать, всех форм и расцветок. Среди них убийцы, наркоторговцы, воры, насильники, садисты - все масти криминалитета. Она мельком просматривала краткую биографию каждого, пока её внимание не зацепилось за фото очередного преступника. Лицо мужчины, показалось смутно знакомым, она задумалась.

Все верно! С пожелтевшей странички на неё смотрел тот самый брюнет, которого она встретила утром у лифтов. Сначала не поверила своим глазам, присмотрелась повнимательнее: нет, и впрямь это был он. Не в плаще, а в оранжевой тюремной робе, на фоне «ростомера», в руках табличка с номером, в профиль и анфас. Мэг расстроилась: до последнего надеялась, что тот парень один из офицеров, а оказалось с точностью наоборот. Она стала читать досье.

Это был Кастиэль Милтон, родом из Лос-Анджелеса. Является членом одной из банд, именуемой «Ангелы Вестсайда». В материалах была пометка, что везде, где эта банда имела влияние, повсюду рисовались граффити в виде ангельских крыльев. Кастиэль же имеет три судимости, из них две отсидки в федеральной тюрьме и один условный срок, а также множество приводов. Десять месяцев назад освободился из мест не столь отдалённых. Из многодетной семьи, где все втянуты в криминал. Нашёлся также Михаил, Габриэль, Бальтазар, и все - Милтоны.

"Секта какая-то", — подумала Мэг.

***

Спустя несколько часов Кас уже поднимался в лифте на самый верхний этаж высотного здания, принадлежавшего их семье, где располагалась, так сказать, штаб-квартира. Вышел из лифта, подошёл к секретарше, что сидела за столом возле кабинета Габриэля. Завидев посетителя, она ослепительно улыбнулась:

— Добрый день, сэр. Проходите, вас уже ждут.

Кас кивнул и скрылся за дверью кабинета. Габриэль стоял у окна, поедая очередной шоколадный батончик, развернулся.

— Привет, братишка! Как дела? — начал он. — Да тут и гадать не надо – хреново!

Кас подошёл к нему ближе, остановившись в центре кабинета.

— Объясни мне, пожалуйста, что за фигня? Тебе ясно дали понять, чтобы не высовывался, пока не уляжется эта канитель с убитым копом. Нас и так прессуют за дело и без, а тут ещё ты подставляешься, — Габриэль повысил голос.

— Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства… — попытался оправдаться Кас, но его перебили.

— Да ну, неужели Винчестеры опять облажались? Я даже знать не хочу подробностей. Пришлось выдернуть адвоката и внести залог. Но это ерунда, — Габриэль присел на край стола, — ты понимаешь, как это звучит? Как поступит Михаил, когда узнает, что его братца скрутили копы, когда тот в компании двух своих дружков напал на хозяина прачечной? Кас, это маразм!

— Я знаю, просто нас подставили. Полицию вызвал не хозяин, а кто-то другой…

— Да мне наплевать, кто их вызвал, — Габриэль приблизился к Касу, положив руку ему на плечо. — Тебе что, неймётся? Пойди, отдохни, поезжай куда-нибудь, только не высовывайся и не попадайся на глаза легавым. Или ты соскучился по тюремной робе и часовым прогулкам в загончике, таская железки и пиная мяч?

— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Я всего лишь хотел помочь Винчестерам, — Кас опустил голову.

— Знаю, знаю, — Габриэль посмотрел на часы. — Так, ладно. Все, давай, проваливай! У меня важная встреча через полчаса. Я тебя предупредил: в следующий раз покрывать не стану.

— Спасибо.

— Для того и нужна семья, Кас. — Габриэль развалился в кресле.

Кастиэль развернулся и покинул кабинет, направившись к Сингеру на свалку.

***

После обеденного перерыва Мэг познакомилась с тем, чей стол располагался как раз перед ней. Это был лейтенант Фергус Кроули, весёлый, но, как показалось девушке, достаточно скользкий и изворотливый тип. Он рассказал вкратце о ситуации в целом, что предшественник Мэг, капитан Эдвард Сандерс, был убит две недели назад, средь бела дня, посреди проезжей части. Когда капитан вышел из своего автомобиля, к нему подъехала колымага без номеров, из которой выскочил некто в маске, скрывающей лицо, и нанёс Сандерсу одиннадцать ударов ножом в живот. Когда полицейский уже лежал на земле, убийца достал из кармана баллончик с краской и нарисовал рядом с трупом на асфальте крылья. Почерк «Ангелов Вестсайда», поэтому в последнее время за них серьёзно взялась полиция.

— Чертовы извращенцы. Мало убить человека, так нужно сделать из этого представление, — завершил свой рассказ Кроули.

Чтобы быть принятым в банду, необходимо кого-нибудь жестоко покалечить или же убить. А чтобы попасть в руководящую верхушку, нужно убить копа или федерала. Также Кроули поведал о руководителях этой банды. Габриэль содержал сеть стриптиз клубов и борделей, но также поговаривали, что имеется у него студия для съёмок порнофильмов. Бальтазар заведовал игорными заведениями и клубами, попутно приторговывая различным оружием. Руководил всем этим «синдикатом» Михаил как самый старший брат. Криминальная группа имела чёткую иерархию, со своими руководителями по нисходящей: одни заведовали распределением прибылей, другие держали в узде «новобранцев», чтобы те не натворили дел, третьи отвечали за вооружение и оснащение и так далее.

— Ну что же, скучать явно не придётся, — вздохнула Мэг, поглядывая на часы.

***

Прошло две недели, освоилась Мэг на новом месте, к удивлению, быстро. Влилась в коллектив и с головой ушла в работу. За этот небольшой промежуток времени удалось прикрыть два притона, найти и арестовать лиц, которые напали на водителя автобуса, предотвратить массовую драку между мексиканцами и небезызвестными Ангелами Вестсайда, в итоге шестнадцать человек обосновались на десять суток в местном КПЗ. Также повязали двух ненормальных братьев Винчестеров, Сэма и Дина, которые ночью на кладбище пытались зарыть живьём человека. Но их, к сожалению, трое суток промурыжили и отпустили, так как потерпевший не стал писать заявление. Работы прибавилось, по сравнению с тем, что творилось в Бостоне. Мэг в основном засиживалась допоздна в участке, а затем отправлялась домой, забегая по пути в магазинчик, чтобы купить продуктов.

Проходили серые дни один за другим, похожие друг на друга.

Кас тем временем воспользовался советом брата и залёг на дно. Правда, Дин предлагал поучаствовать в выигрышном деле, они с братом похитили какого-то беднягу и начали ему угрожать, чтобы тот взял их в долю от бизнеса, угрожали они тем, что привезли несчастного на кладбище и стали закапывать. Но это ничем хорошим не закончилось: паренёк так вопил, что кто-то вызвал полицию и горе-похитителей арестовали. Тогда Кас поблагодарил Господа, что отказался от этого дела. Кастиэль днём спал, либо читал, а ночью шёл в один из баров и торчал там или же переодевался и бродил по ночному городу, разрисовывая стены граффити. Удивительно, но за пару недель он ни разу не попадал в передряги, даже как-то скучно становилось.


	2. Chapter 2

Кастиэль прохаживался вдоль зданий, присматривая местечко, где можно было бы обозначить очередным граффити область влияния их банды. Покружив с час по округе, намалевал четыре рисунка и приметил замечательную стену у отделения почты, но там было достаточно людное место, поэтому необходимо дождаться темноты. Забыл сменить батарейки в плеере, поэтому ближайшие часы придётся обойтись без музыки. Он побродил по соседним улицам, встретил пару компаний, поболтал с ними, время пошло быстрее, предлагали курнуть косячка, но он отказался, так как предстоящее дело требовало сосредоточенности и внимания. Перекинулся пару раз в карты, и когда на улицах стали загораться фонари, отправился к намеченной цели.

***

Мастерс проторчала в участке до семи вечера, оформляя очередных нарушителей спокойствия: на этот раз группа из пяти человек устроила погром в пиццерии. Поставив свои подписи везде, где необходимо, Мэг устало спустилась в гараж и, сев в автомобиль, направилась домой. В квартире её ждал холодный ужин, скучный сериал и одиночество. Наверное, в такие моменты надо было скучать о теперь уже бывшем бойфренде, который остался в Бостоне, но Мэг почему-то не хотела даже вспоминать его. Том Хейли, окружной прокурор, находился в статусе её парня почти год. Но когда у Мэг возникли неприятности, он никак не пытался её поддержать, ссылаясь на то, что она поступила непрофессионально, сломала подозреваемому руку. Вот тогда девушка и разорвала с ним всякие отношения и, бросив всё, улетела в Лос-Анджелес.

Мэг переоделась в более удобную одежду, поужинала, посмотрела телевизор, лениво щёлкая каналы, и уже собиралась начать готовиться ко сну, подогреть молока с мёдом, как открыла холодильник…

— Вот зараза! — выругалась она. — Как я могла забыть?

Пришлось одеться и заставить себя пойти в магазин. Мэг, проклиная свою сегодняшнюю рассеянность, топала в круглосуточный магазин за молоком. Все бы ничего, но на часах уже была почти полночь. Плюс ко всему погода изменилась слишком резко, из тёплого солнечного дня превратившись в ветреный прохладный вечер. Она плотнее застегнула куртку, сунув озябшие ладошки в карманы. Магазинчик находился на соседней улице, сразу за поворотом у перекрёстка. Всюду было безлюдно, лишь изредка проезжали жёлтые такси. Но Мэг не боялась бродить в тёмное время суток по городу одна. Начала свою карьеру в полиции с патрульного, и частенько приходилось мотаться по городу и подворотням именно ночью, тем более значок и табельное оружие были всегда при ней.

Проходя мимо очередного переулка у здания отделения почты, поёжилась, приостановилась, услышав какой-то странный звук. Прищурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть темноту: сразу же её взгляд упал на фигуру, находящуюся наверху сложенных деревянных ящиков. Кто-то стоял там и, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, разрисовывал стену, время от времени тряся баллончик с краской, который издавал характерные щелчки. Для более удобного сеанса вандализма этот некто включил подсветку мр3-плеера и светил на своё художество.

Мэг тихонько расстегнула куртку и вынула оружие из кобуры, стала медленно приближаться к «художнику». На стене уже были нарисованы крылья, и работа почти была закончена. Девушка усмехнулась, включила фонарик и направила свет и оружие на незнакомца:

— Ни с места, полиция! Поднимите руки так, чтобы я их видела, и медленно повернитесь, — она получше рассмотрела человека. Белая толстовка с чёрными полосками на рукавах, потёртые чёрные спортивные штаны, изношенные кроссовки. Парень вздрогнул, услыхав её голос, затем шумно выдохнул и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил обводить краской контур крыла.

Кас так увлёкся процессом, что и не заметил фигуры, появившейся из-за поворота. И когда услыхал голос, от неожиданности вздрогнул, женский голос, значит, какая-то мадам решила погеройствовать. Если его сейчас схватят и бросят в камеру, это будет просто смерти подобно, поэтому Кас настроился решительно и не позволит себя скрутить. Он последний раз встряхнул баллончик, заканчивая элемент рисунка…

— Повторяю. Поднимите руки и повернитесь, — Мэг крепче сжала рукоять пистолета.

— Сейчас, секунду. Негоже оставлять незаконченным такой шедевр, — ответил парень каким-то знакомым голосом. Оглянулся, щурясь от света, лишь на миг, взглянув на неё. Мэг узнала его: это был Кастиэль Милтон. Он сделал последний штрих, опустил руки и добавил: — Надеюсь, вы на каблуках, леди?

Мэг не поняла смысла вопроса:

— Что?

В следующий момент он резко повернулся, запустил в Мэг пустой баллончик и, ловко спрыгнув на землю, пустился бежать через тёмный переулок. Мэг увернулась от летящего в неё предмета и заорала:

— Милтон, стоять! — но было уже поздно, Кастиэль стремительно удалялся, она бросилась вдогонку. Теперь до неё дошёл смысл вопроса: для погони каблуки мешали. Хорошо, что она вышла до магазина в кроссовках.

Мэг неслась по лужам, не обращая внимания на вонь от мусора, иногда перепрыгивая через попадающиеся на пути коробки и валяющиеся баки, но тем не менее сократить дистанцию до преследуемого не удавалось. Кас, не оглядываясь, мчался, ловко варьируя меж грудами мусора и всякого валяющегося барахла и останавливаться, видимо, не собирался.

— Ну что ж, ладно. Раз так хочешь поиграть в догонялки, не могу отказать, — прошептала Мэг, прибавив скорости. Она, сколько себя помнит, всегда занималась бегом и сейчас проигрывать в этом спринте была не намерена.

Кас бежал что было сил, слышал лишь биение собственного сердца от ударившего адреналина, и позади шаги преследующего его копа. Ах, чёрт! Он-то думал, мадам не ринется за ним в тёмные подворотни, а сначала начнёт вызывать подмогу, но не тут-то было, он недооценил противника. Поэтому оставалось уповать лишь на то, что она устанет и сама отвяжется. По ходу забега Кас сориентировался, где находится, и путь к спасению был не так уж далеко.

Тем временем через сотню метров переулок заканчивался, и впереди виднелась проезжая часть улицы. Кас, не сбавляя скорости, перебежав через проезжую часть, направился прямиком в противоположный переулок. Мэг до последнего была уверена, что он свернёт и продолжит свой побег по светлой улице вдоль магазинов, но облом. Она двинулась за ним, впереди через десяток метров узкий проход был перегорожен полутораметровым сетчатым заборчиком, Мэг уже начинала радоваться, что все, жертва сама загнала себя в ловушку. Но к её удивлению Кас ловко, не сбавляя скорости, перемахнул через эту преграду, приземлился на ноги, но запутался в пакетах, разбросанных повсюду, и упал на асфальт, содрав колено в кровь. Зашипел от внезапной боли и злости, но останавливаться было нельзя. Не обратив внимания на боль, вскочил и побежал дальше. Мэг перелезла через забор и, матеря на чём свет стоит парня, продолжила преследование, благо, что это падение дало ей меленькое преимущество.

Миновав ещё один тёмный, грязный, вонючий переулок, она начала уставать, впереди виднелся хорошо освещённый участок, что-то наподобие дворика. Кастиэль начал сбавлять скорость, приближаясь к этому месту, и, выскочив на освещённую дорогу, вовсе остановился, согнулся, оперевшись ладонями о колени, и тяжело дышал. Развернулся в сторону приближающейся девушки и развёл руками. Мэг направила оружие на мужчину, быстрым шагом приближаясь, сейчас до неё доносились отчётливые звуки хип-хопа и голоса. Она насторожилась и остановилась на приличном расстоянии от правонарушителя.

Кас хватал ртом воздух, стараясь восстановить дыхание, он развернулся, тогда получилось лучше разглядеть его преследовательницу: это была та самая девушка, которую он встретил пару недель назад в полиции, когда его отпустили. "Мир тесен", — подумал он. Сейчас она казалась ему ещё более милой: румянец на щеках от этой погони, чуть приоткрытые алые губы и глаза с таким хитрым прищуром, словно она уже празднует победу. Глупышка, ещё и не подозревает, что победитель тут он.

— Набегался? — она попыталась изобразить улыбку, но из-за сбившегося дыхания это было нелегко. — На колени, и руки так, чтобы я их видела!

Как только Мэг проговорила это, сбоку от Каса на асфальте появились тени и стали приближаться, уже через миг из-за угла к нему подошла группа типов не самых законопослушных, судя по внешнему виду, которые с интересом заглянули в переулок, где она стояла. Два здоровенных афроамериканца, один азиат, девица вся в татуировках и трое низкорослых белых парней. У всех одежда в чёрно-белых расцветках, что свидетельствует о принадлежности к банде. У Мэг внутри ёкнуло – она, сама того не подозревая, забрела ночью на территорию банды. И мозг стал рисовать дикие картины, страшно подумать, что может произойти ночью черти где, в самом тёмном проулке, с молодой красивой девушкой и толпой отъявленных маргиналов.

«Вот чёрт! Сукин сын, привёл меня прямо к своим дружкам!» — выругалась про себя Мэг. Теперь она вспомнила советы Кроули, что в некоторые места лучше не соваться после захода солнца, тем более в одиночку.

— Какого хрена, Кас? — чернокожий верзила обратился к Кастиэлю, на что тот пожал плечами и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Она испугалась, хоть и мастерски это пытается скрыть, но его не проведёшь, слишком часто он видел страх разных, совершенно непохожих друг на друга людей: богатых, бедных, чёрных или белых — он един для всех. Кас ухмыльнулся, ощущая своё превосходство, и плевать, что на него наставлена пушка, она не дура, чтобы начать палить, так как его кореша успеют вытащить своё оружие в случае необходимости.

— Леди хочет меня арестовать, — состроив невинное личико, ответил он. — Кстати, а за что вы хотите арестовать, офицер?

— За вандализм, — лаконично ответила Мэг, продумывая, что будет делать, если эта орава решит накинуться на неё. А самодовольная ухмылка, появившаяся на лице мужчины, мешала сосредоточиться.

Все, стоящие возле Каса, хором заржали, как умалишённые.

— Да ну, и что же сделал наш "святоша", разорял могилы? — залепетала девица, делая затяжку, все ещё посмеиваясь.

— Нет, разрисовал стену здания почты, — Мэг начала говорить мягче, стараясь не провоцировать насилие. — Это вандализм!

— С каких пор искусство стало вандализмом? — Кастиэль удивлённо уставился на неё, чуть склонив голову набок.

Выражение его лица изменилось, причём так резко, что Мэг на секунду замешкалась. Самодовольная улыбка пропала, ей на место пришёл настолько милый и обезоруживающий взгляд, что сейчас Мэг почувствовала себя палачом с занесённым топором над невинным котёнком. А его слегка перепачканное лицо и неопрятный вид придавали образу некую детскую непосредственность.

Кас сверлил её таким взглядом ещё несколько секунд, затем вздохнул и наклонился, разглядывая рану на коленке. Гнусно, сильно поранился и грязно, надо продезинфицировать как можно скорее.

— Вам нечем заняться, что ли? Вчера прирезали троих на стройке, а вы гонитесь за тем, кто нарисовал граффити. Где справедливость в этом мире?

— Вы совершили правонарушение. И попытались сбежать — сопротивление при аресте. — Мэг почти восстановила дыхание и в случае чего готова была делать ноги, хотя понимала, что убежать вряд ли получится. Она не знала местности, а эти хулиганы были как у себя дома. И мысль о том, чтобы быть изнасилованной, а затем убитой, оптимизма не прибавляла.

— Я испугался, что в меня тычут стволом, и побежал, вдруг вы вовсе не коп, а какой-нибудь гангстер и хотите меня замочить? — Кастиэль улыбнулся, подняв на неё взгляд, и сложил руки на груди.

Мэг замолчала, его улыбка казалась такой искренней, не мнимой, без всякой угрозы. Или он просто понял, что сейчас он хозяин положения и играть будут по его правилам, поэтому так резко изменился?

— Очень смешно, — Мастерс сдалась, поставила оружие на предохранитель и медленно засунула обратно в кобуру. Лучше не доводить до предела и без того напряжённую обстановку.

Она осмотрелась. Какой-то двор, на вид заброшенный, стены изрисованы всевозможными граффити, повсюду банки, бутылки из-под спиртного, разные пакеты, окурки и прочий мусор, стекла в здании выбиты, на ступеньках одного из подъездов стоял магнитофон, из которого доносился хип-хоп. И что самое удивительное, в центре этого дворика стоял холодильник, разрисованный яркими звёздочками и смайлами. Сейчас трудно было поверить, что этот бардак находится всего в нескольких десятках метров от чистых улиц достаточно престижного района. Словно другой мир, живущий по своим законам и правилам, где жертвой может стать каждый, кто окажется слабее местных хищников. Мэг только сейчас поняла, что довольно-таки далеко от знакомой улицы. И где она находится, совершенно не представляла. От этого она вся сжалась внутри, почувствовав свою беспомощность.

— Чёрт, где я вообще? — девушка продолжала озираться.

— Там, куда не стоит заглядывать копам. И они это знают, — прохрипел азиат, спрятав за ухо косячок, который до этого теребил меж пальцев.

Кас шумно выдохнул. Интересно. Выходит, она не местная, так и есть, поэтому он видел её впервые тогда в полиции, представительниц прекрасного пола работает на порядок меньше в их отделе, и всех он знал в лицо, но не её. Скорее всего, недавно перевели, выдвинул он предположение. Сейчас она убрала пистолет и, следовательно, угрозы не представляет, а Кас не собирался убивать полицейского только из-за граффити. Значит — «мир». И надо бы эту дамочку выпроводить из их логова, ненароком не спровоцировав убийство, так как не все его знакомые так нейтрально относились к полицейским.

Он усмехнулся, что-то прошептал своим друзьям, и те стали расходиться.

— Может, вызвать такси, леди коп? — Кастиэль жестом предложил ей следовать за ним. Сам подошёл к деревянной скамье, где валялись пачки от сигарет, пустые пакетики из-под чипсов и банки из под пива, небрежно смел их на землю и вальяжно уселся, расставив ноги и раскинув руки на спинке скамейки.

Мэг прошлась вперёд, поравнявшись с Касом, она не понимала, говорит ли он серьёзно или издевается. Он сидел и внимательно разглядывал её лицо, словно сканировал, изучал, так внимательно, как изучают живые организмы под микроскопом. От этого становилось не по себе, уже не от страха, а от столь пристального не затуманенного похотью или маниакальными замашками взгляда. Просто чистый, тёплый взгляд, словно заглядывающий в самую душу.

— Ну, так как, вызвать такси? — Кас, подался чуточку вперёд, пнув носком кроссовка пустую банку.

— Ты же несерьёзно? — Мэг скептически покосилась на него. Перешла на ты, заметила она про себя и закусила губу.

— Я вполне серьёзно, — Кас устало потёр глаза.

Мэг внимательно смотрела на собеседника, стараясь не обращать внимания на трехэтажные маты со стороны шумной компании, где двое весельчаков принялись танцевать под звуки песен, остальные расположились на ступеньках, пили пиво, курили косячки и о чем-то оживлённо беседовали. Кас совершенно спокойно с непроницаемым лицом разглядывал свои кроссовки, вытянув ноги. Девушка старалась обдумать предложенное, либо самой попытаться добраться назад, следуя маршрутом погони по тёмным переулкам, но это не грозило ничем хорошим. Взвесив все за и против, она согласилась, посчитав, что если её до сих пор не убили, то, видимо, и не собираются. А человек, сидевший перед ней, меньше всего был похож на хладнокровного убийцу, решившегося завалить копа, но внешность бывает обманчива, как известно…

— Идёт. — Мэг кивнула.

Кас устало поднял на неё взгляд, затем обратился к чернокожему здоровяку, который с довольной физиономией отплясывал:

— Малыш Джо, вызови такси! — реакция этого «малыша» не последовала. Тогда Кас повысил голос. — Эй! Хватит трясти задницей, вызовите такси!

Малыш Джо обернулся, улыбнулся во все несколько зубов, закивал, выудил из кармана своих широченных штанов телефон и заказал такси, сопровождая каждое слово ярким «усёк?».

— Сказали, сейчас подъедут к остановке, — он неопределённо махнул рукой и продолжил свои незамысловатые движения.

— Спасибо, — Кас кивнул ему и поднялся со своего места, подтягивая штаны. — Ладно, так уж и быть, провожу до остановки. Только при одном условии, что не попытаетесь меня заграбастать, иначе Малыш Джо переломает вам ноги.

— Я же коп… — удивилась Мэг такому заявлению. Только она чуточку расслабилась — и вот те на. Малыш Джо, конечно, отправит её на небеса одним ударом, но и глупо думать, что Кастиэль просто так позволит на себя напасть, обычно подобные личности умеют за себя постоять, иначе не протянули бы на улице и недели. Он был выше её и сильнее, так что проверять на деле вероятность того, сможет ли она в одиночку арестовать Каса, не стала.

— Думаете, ему есть до этого дело? — Кас усмехнулся, посмотрев на Малыша.

— Хорошо. Не буду пытаться арестовать, уговорил, — Мэг засунула руки в карманы куртки, на всякий случай не стала её застёгивать, чтобы при опасности выхватить оружие. Затем, как-то не подумав, брякнула: — А до дома проводить даму нет желания?

— Ха, ещё чего. Проводить даму и оказаться в браслетах в опасной близости от участка? — Кастиэль засмеялся. Неужели она думает, что так легко попадусь на подобные уловки? Знаем, проходили, так что не пройдёт этот фокус. — Увольте! Может быть, в другой раз, когда меня не будут преследовать за вандализм.

Он направился через тёмный проулок, сунул руки в карманы брюк, опустив плечи. Мэг последовала за ним. Поскольку в опасных ситуациях она не могла молчать, то жизненно необходимо было нарушить тишину.

— Какие планы на вечер? — спокойным голосом спросила она, время от времени поглядывая на сопровождавшего её мужчину. — Точнее, на ночь.

— Да все как всегда. Я должен был дорисовать мой шедевр, зайти в ближайший магазинчик, на оставшуюся мелочь купить булочку или какую-нибудь печенюшку и свалить домой. Где, выпив горячего какао, завалиться спать, — Кас пожал плечами. — Но вот, облом! Пришлось бежать сломя голову через три улицы от злобной дамочки с пушкой, да и благодаря вам ещё последние приличные штаны порвал.

Мэг на мгновение стало его жаль, захотелось пригласить на чай или что он там пьёт, но здравый смысл не позволил этого сделать. Кто в трезвом уме потащит к себе домой не пойми кого, да ещё и очевидного криминального элемента. Странно, но, идя с ним по тёмному переулку, каким-то волшебным образом у неё притупилось ощущение опасности. Словно она сейчас гуляла солнечным тёплым днём в парке, а не бродила по подворотням с сомнительным, неоднократно судимым типом. Она вздохнула, не зная, что ответить, как внезапно вспомнила, с чего все началось:

— Я, вообще-то, шла за молоком. И случайно увидела тебя.

— Да неужели? И зачем пытаться поймать меня? Шли бы куда шли, — Кас прищурился, — или вы захотели приключений себе на пятую точку найти?

— Это моя работа. И долг как гражданина помешать порчи муниципальной собственности, — фыркнула Мэг, подумав, что действительно на кой чёрт было вообще ввязываться в это.

— Ха! — только и произнёс Кас.

Забавно, случайно оказаться там, где не нужно, до какого абсурда доведена эта погоня и вообще все события последнего получаса. Если она не собиралась никого ловить, а просто шла в магазин, а он просто решил «пометить» очередное здание. Он тайком поглядывал на неё, как от ветра локоны волос спадают на лицо, и она аккуратно убирает их за ухо, как временами прикусывала губу. Странные ощущения не покидали его с тех самых пор, как он понял, кто перед ним, и уверял себя в том, что просто милая девушка. Кас вздохнул, прогоняя эти мысли. Пусть садится в такси и с глаз долой.

Они миновали проулок и вышли на освещённую улицу, направляясь к ближайшей остановке. Вскоре подъехало такси, Мэг хотела было поблагодарить Каса, но рядом его уже не обнаружила. Обернулась: он удалялся в противоположном направлении, по пути пиная попадавшиеся под ногами камушки или другой мусор.

— Даже не попрощался… — раздосадовано прошептала она.

Хотя чего это вдруг она так волнуется, надо сказать спасибо Господу, что выбралась живой и невредимой из этой нелепой ситуации, а то бы в противном случае валялась где-нибудь в крови или же вообще эта орава по кругу пустила. Всё-то оно так, но почему-то было слишком обидно и стало совсем уж грустно, она продолжала смотреть вслед удаляющемуся мужчине, пока таксист не окликнул её. Села в такси, назвала адрес. Через несколько поворотов Мэг попросила остановиться у магазина, водитель, не возражая, притормозил прямо у входа. На вопрос, сколько она должна, ответил, что всё оплачено, пожелал приятной ночи и уехал. Девушка пожала плечами и, затарившись молоком, побрела домой, уверяя себя в том, что никогда больше не будет вмешиваться в дела, её не касающиеся.

Вернулась в квартиру, сняла обувь, кроссовки от пробежки по замызганным подворотням стали грязные, такие же, как и брюки, пришлось швырнуть их в стирку, а самой принимать душ. Напоследок выпила горячего молока и, завернувшись в тёплый плед, заснула.

Кас же уверенно шагал по ночному городу к одному знакомому, что живёт неподалёку. Его звали Алфи, он варил всякую дрянь типа экстази и продавал её, проживал в квартире со своей бабушкой, которая занималась в этом бизнесе финансами, заведовала прибылями. У Алфи Кас и решил переночевать, чтобы не тащиться домой — слишком далеко топать пешком. Друг предоставил ему матрас, расположив его на полу у окна в своей комнате, а бабуля, поворчав сначала на гостя, что ходит так поздно, накормила и, обработав колено йодом, отправила спать, сопровождая это яркими ненормативными словечками.


	3. Chapter 3

В ближайшем месяце жизнь Мэг не изобиловала яркими событиями, а превратилась в повседневную рутину, которая начинала надоедать. И с этим нужно было как-то бороться. Пару раз в выходные она покупала купон на экскурсионную поездку по Лос-Анджелесу и на несколько часов становилась восторженным туристом. Как оказалось, город — очень красивое место. Побывала на разных пляжах, посетила несколько музеев и достопримечательностей, заглянула на Беверли-Хиллз, в воскресенье даже удалось съездить в Голливуд, правда, звёзд так и не увидела, но положительными впечатлениями себя обеспечила.

Развлекалась, таким образом, по выходным, а затем возвращалась на работу, окунаясь в недельную серость. Кипа скучной бумажной работы, выезды на места преступлений, опознания, допросы и другие мероприятия. Всякий раз, слыша название банды Ангелы Вестcайда, у неё почему-то перед глазами возникал образ Кастиэля, перепачканного и в той потрёпанной одежде. Словно наваждение, твердила она себе и пыталась отвлечься на посторонние вещи. Тем временем к её персоне стал проявлять интерес Кроули, и Мэг не могла понять, с чем это связано: она с ним не флиртовала и никаких двусмысленных взглядов не кидала. Он уже дважды её приглашал посидеть в кафе, но Мэг вечно была занята и находила отговорку, мол, в следующий раз. Это было более чем странно, так как он был женат. И, вот, в очередной пятничный вечер он, закончив свои дела, уже собирался уходить, как остановился у стола Мэг:

— Мастерс, ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь?

— Бывает, — сухо бросила она, заполняя протокол, — обычно по выходным.

— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Слушай, давай поступим так: ты сейчас закончишь эту работу, и мы сходим, развеемся в какое-нибудь милое местечко. Ну, как на это смотришь?

Мэг уже хотела раскрыть рот и отшить назойливого кавалера, но поразмыслив — пятница, скучно, а сидеть одной дома и гипнотизировать телевизор уже надоело, — она согласилась:

— Хорошо, уговорил, — Мэг расписалась в нужной графе и отложила ручку. — Итак, куда пойдём? Говорю сразу: в шумный клуб или стриптиз я не пойду.

— Раз так… — он задумался, — тогда, как ты смотришь на азартные игры? Покер, рулетка или блэк-джек, например?

— В казино, что ли? — Мэг удивлённо подняла бровь.

— Не совсем казино. Местечко в отеле, несколько столов для карточных игр, пара рулеток, бильярд и бар с богатым ассортиментом, — Кроули чуть наклонился к ней. — Соглашайся, не пожалеешь.

— Ну ладно. Надеюсь, мне позволят финансы хотя бы войти туда?

— Вход бесплатный, а если желаешь сыграть впервые, дают подарок — фишек на тысячу. Так что можно вполне развеяться и поиграть. Что надеть, решай сама: там нет каких-то строгих правил и контингент достаточно разный, — Кроули посмотрел на часы. — Я заеду за тобой, управишься за час?

— Вполне. — Мэг кивнула, собирая свои вещи в сумочку.

— И вот ещё что. Не бери с собой оружие и значок, иначе будем выделяться, как бельмо на глазу, — хохотнул мужчина, направляясь к выходу.

Через час, как и обещано, Мэг была готова и ждала новоявленного ухажёра у подъезда. Разряжаться она не хотела, так как шла развеяться, а не на свидание с Кроули, поэтому надела блузку и джинсы. Кроули приехал как раз к намеченному времени, и вот уже они катили в неизвестном направлении.

— Над чем сейчас работаешь? — спросил он, нарушив тишину.

— Дело об избиении двух водителей-дальнобойщиков, они утверждают, что у них вымогали деньги и угрожали, а когда отказались платить, на них напала группа лиц и избили. По описанию это из банды, — Мэг поморщилась, словно съела ломтик лимона. 

— Не удивительно, — Кроули притормозил на светофоре, — раньше всё было проще. Ещё каких-то лет десять назад в нашем районе паслись с два десятка мелких банд, грызлись меж собой и не мешали бизнесу. Мордобои, стрельба и поножовщина чуть ли не каждый день. Потом, видимо, поняли, что дело безвыигрышное, и решили объединиться под лицемерным названием – Ангелы Вестcайда. И пожалуйста, получили одну многочисленную, организованную группировку, осевшую на всей этой огромной территории. Мелкие стычки закончились, и потянуло это отребье свои лапы во все сектора бизнеса: от продажи хот-догов до махинаций с недвижимостью. Один плюс — за последние лет десять, наверное, не было крупных побоищ, так, по мелочам, повздорят с мексиканцами там-сям и расходятся все по своим углам.

— Скверно… — Мэг смотрела в окно. — Ладно, не будем о работе — всё-таки хотели отдохнуть.

Кроули усмехнулся и кивнул в знак согласия. Тем временем они подъехали к многоэтажному отелю с яркой вывеской. У входа стоял лимузин, из которого с писком и смехом выглядывали полуголые девушки с бутылками шампанского. Вокруг суетились служащие парковки, один из них, парень в красном жилете, забрал у Кроули ключи и отогнал машину на стоянку. Пока Мэг шла за Кроули, с интересом разглядывала окружение, все блестело и пестрило роскошью. Они вошли, но внезапно прямо в холле свернули в сторону, направляясь по коридору вглубь отеля. Мэг ужа начинала нервничать, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке: она терпеть не могла пафос и вычурность и сейчас, следуя за кавалером, боялась представить, что будет там, куда они направляются.

***

Кас сидел в одиночестве за игровым столом, постукивая по зелёному сукну тузом треф. Последний «напарник» сбежал от него ещё двадцать минут назад, оставив почти пять тысяч; крупье устало тасовал карты, поглядывая на сегодняшних посетителей. Кастиэль вздохнул, бросив взгляд в сторону бара. Неужели сегодня не удастся нормально поиграть? Или плюнуть на все и идти напиться, тем более сидящая у стойки блондинка давно на него неоднозначно поглядывала.

— Макс, сегодня же пятница? — спросил он у крупье.

— Верно, — словно предвидя следующий вопрос, парень с улыбкой продолжил: — Просто ещё слишком рано, сэр. Ближе к полуночи народ прибавится.

— Хорошо, если так. Пойду выпью. — Кас поднялся со своего места, оставив там карту, и направился к бару. Крупье кивнул. Кастиэль присел на высокий барный стул, ожидая, когда к нему подойдёт бармен, который наливал водку подвыпившему мужчине.

— Привет, — раздался приятный женский голос у уха. — Что, игра не идёт?

— Привет, — Кас даже не развернулся, чтобы понять, кто это, — именно, совсем всё тоскливо. Угостить чем-нибудь?

— Не откажусь, — блондинка постукивала ногтями по почти пустому бокалу.

Кастиэль взглянул на подошедшего бармена:

— Виски, и даме все, что пожелает, я угощаю, — Кас улыбнулся девушке, которая с энтузиазмом восприняла этот жест доброй воли. Затем бегло осмотрел зал и наткнулся на знакомую фигуру Кроули у его стола, он был с какой-то девушкой. Интересно. Уже отойдя от стойки, Кас бросил бармену: — Сейчас вернусь.

Мэг с Кроули дошли до нужной двери, где стоял, приветливо улыбаясь, молодой человек. Завидев новых посетителей, он оживился:

— Добро пожаловать! Приятно провести время, — он открыл перед гостями дверь.

— Спасибо, — ответила Мэг.

Это был хорошо освещённый просторный зал: справа — зона для блэк-джека и несколько рулеток, слева — бар и столы для покера. По центру — несколько бильярдных столов. Хотя помещение было средних размеров, но людей находилось достаточно, чтобы занять почти все места. Там, где игра уже была в самом разгаре, образовывались толпы из нескольких человек, то ли друзей играющих, то ли просто посторонних, изъявивших желание понаблюдать. В бильярд играли небольшими компаниями, бар тоже не пустовал, весело беседуя, там облюбовали себе место лица всех возрастов. И обстановка напоминала скорее уютный бар, нежели какое-то подобие казино, как Мэг изначально себе представляла.

Кроули в дверях пропустил её вперёд:

— Ну как, нравится?

— Вполне, — Мэг улыбнулась. — Куда теперь?

— Идём, — мужчина направился к распорядителю и кассиру в одном лице. — Здравствуйте, моя подруга решила стать завсегдатай вашего заведения.

— Добрый вечер, — девушка-кассир привлекательной наружности что-то быстро отсчитала перед собой и протянула Мэг стопку фишек и пластиковую карточку, — вот, это вам, стартовый бонус! Удачи, буду надеяться, что вам у нас понравится. 

— Благодарю, — Мэг забрала свой «бонус».

— А теперь идём, посмотрим, где остались места, — Кроули стал озираться. Все столы с низкими ставками были заняты, либо свободным оставалось одно место, в блэк-джек играть он не хотел, так что рассматривал варианты для покера. Они прошлись немного вперёд, но мест не оказалось. Мэг осмотрелась, завидев пустой стол недалеко от бара:

— Эй, вон совсем пусто, — она указала в его направлении.

— Видел. Там не особо хочется играть. Ставки высокие: от сотни и выше, — пояснил он, — но, видимо, выбор невелик, идём.

Они подошли к необходимому месту.

— Свободно?

— Да, сэр, четыре места свободны. Присаживайтесь, — крупье улыбнулся и стал выставлять фишки, тасовать карты.

Мэг присела по левую сторону от крупье, а Кроули — по правую. На столе у горы фишек пустующего, но занятого места, валялся туз треф, на спинке стула висел тёмный пиджак, судя по всему дорогой и сшитый на заказ.

"Неплохо" — подумала Мэг, настраивая себя на выигрыш или проигрыш халявных фишек — в любом случае, надо отдохнуть. С довольным лицом отсортировала свои фишки, аккуратно разложив их перед собой. Кроули снял пиджак, расположив его на спинке стула, бросил взгляд куда-то за спину Мэг и чуть заметно поморщился, девушка не обратила внимания на перемену своего спутника. Потом она услышала то, отчего её словно молнией поразило. Кроули растянулся в притворной улыбке и протянул:

— Здорово, Кас!

— Кроули, что, решил в очередной раз просадить премию? — с усмешкой ему ответил знакомый хрипловатый голос.

Мэг не выдержала и, дабы удостовериться, что у неё не слуховые галлюцинации развернулась, устремила свой взгляд туда, куда смотрел её спутник. В паре шагах от них остановился Кастиэль. "Чёрт возьми! Откуда он мог тут взяться?" Кас стоял с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Мэг замерла, выпучив глаза, может, и дышать перестала, чувствовала, что происходит что-то странное. Одна её часть ударилась в панику, другая же по необъяснимой причине ликовала. Сейчас перед ней находился можно сказать совершенно другой человек: тот нелепый прикид, подходящий для бродяжек, исчез, ему на смену пришли классические брюки со стрелками, блестящие туфли и синяя рубашка, которая чертовски ему шла, на запястье красовался дорогущий Ролекс. Мэг впала в ступор…

Кас приблизился к своему знакомому и меньше всего желал увидеть с ним её. Удивление и разновидность разочарования обрушились на него, обдав ледяным потоком. Пусть бы это была любая другая девушка, но нет, сейчас с не менее удивлённым лицом на него смотрела та особа, что не так давно хотела его арестовать. Которая слишком ярко отпечаталась в памяти, заставляя периодически вспоминать черты её лица, её голос. Внутри все сжалось, но это никак не проявилось внешне, он всё так же оставался совершенно спокоен. Приведя мысли в порядок, Кас решил не обращать на это внимания: всё же это их личная жизнь, и кто он такой, чтобы мешать или указывать.

— Оу, леди коп. Неожиданная встреча. Приветствую, — он подмигнул Мэг, которая продолжала на него таращиться.

Мэг уловила мимолётную растерянность на его лице, прежде чем оно приобрело совершенно непробиваемое выражение. Наверное, надо бы уже прекратить пялиться на него, а то это выглядит смешно.

"Подумаешь, внезапно встретились, сыграем в карты, что тут плохого?" — спрашивала она себя. Но если все так просто, почему её всю пробирает мелкая дрожь? Почему тогда, когда он развернулся и, не попрощавшись ушёл, было так плохо, что не отпускало даже на следующий день? А сейчас, когда всё забылось и практически стёрлось из памяти, как дурной сон, он снова появился и вновь может в итоге одарить теми скверными ощущениями и неприятным осадком. Мэг тряхнула головой, чтобы отогнать гнусные мысли, иначе всё это грозило обернуться напрочь испорченным вечером.

— Вы что, знакомы? — Кроули недоверчиво прищурился, глядя Касу в глаза.

Мэг наконец вышла из этого глупого состояния и хотела было ответить, но её перебил Кас:

— Можно и так сказать, мы встретились в участке, когда меня выпустили под залог, — Кас пожал плечами, не сводя при этом взгляда с девушки, — но нас так официально и не представили.

— О, вот оно что. Ну что же, знакомьтесь заново. Кас, это Мэг Мастерс, Мэг, это Кастиэль Милтон, — Кроули на последнем слове попытался придать голосу нотки презрения, но, видимо, это совсем не задело того, для кого было предназначено.

— Можно просто Кас, — Кастиэль протянул ей руку для рукопожатия.

— Очень приятно, — Мэг нерешительно протянула свою, ставшую ледяной от волнения ладошку и коснулась тёплой ладони мужчины. Он слегка сжал её руку, от этого прикосновения девушка чуть вздрогнула. Да что же это такое? Надо успокоиться, а то веду себя как чокнутая.

— Значит, Мэг? — Кас проговорил по буквам её имя, будто смакует, пробуя на вкус, как дорогое вино. — Мне нравится.

Рукопожатие затянулось на более длительный промежуток времени, нежели должно было быть. Кас уже расслабил ладонь, но его держала девушка. Не то чтобы он был против, вовсе нет, странно, но ему также не хотелось разрывать этот безобидный контакт. Всему помешал Кроули, который, дабы привлечь к себе внимание, кашлянул. Мэг сразу же отпустила руку и развернулась к столу.

— Хорошо, что вы объявились, а то я уже хотел было уходить, — Кас заулыбался. Затем обратился к Мэг, которая нервно постукивала пальцами по поверхности стола: — Дама пьёт мартини?

— Да, — кивнула Мэг, не сразу поняв суть вопроса, но вмиг опомнилась и сосредоточилась. Как-то некрасиво по отношению к Кроули: пришла сюда с одним мужчиной, угощает выпивкой совершенно другой. Она уже хотела было запротестовать и отказаться, но было поздно, Кас развернулся спиной и собирался удалиться.

— Отлично. Значит, я просто обязан угостить вас, — добавил он и направился к бару.

Мэг бросила испепеляющий взгляд на Кроули:

— Что он тут делает? — прошипела она и начала рыться в сумочке, по привычке стараясь отыскать пачку сигарет, но обнаружила лишь пачку никотиновых пластырей: совсем забыла, что пытается бросить курить уже месяц.

— Играет. Это заведение его брата, — пояснил Фергус и вопросительно поднял бровь. — А что, с этим проблемы?

— Мог бы заранее предупредить. Нет, проблем нет, — девушка вздохнула, стараясь унять хаос внутри себя.

«Успокойся и прекрати себя вести, как школьница на выпускном!» — закричала про себя Мэг, чтобы донести до себя всю абсурдность своего поведения. Она бросила взгляд к бару: там Кас, оперевшись о барную стойку, что-то говорил бармену.

— Вот и славно. Сейчас будет весело. Опасайся этого типа, он всегда блефует, — Кроули кивнул в сторону бара. — Сегодня мы просто обязаны вытянуть из него все до последнего цента.

— Амбициозно, — Мастерс улыбнулась.

— Прошу вас, — тем временем вернулся Кас, аккуратно поставив около Мэг бокал с мартини, а себе — стакан виски. Затем занял своё место.

— Благодарю, — Мэг подарила ему улыбку, в ответ на которую он ей подмигнул и взглянул на часы.

— А меня не угостишь, Кас? — Кроули расставил свои фишки.

— Дай подумать… нет. Угощай себя сам, — засмеялся Кастиэль, даже не посмотрев на собеседника.

— Я так и думал, — Кроули посмотрел на Мэг, решив, что её угощать уже не надо: опередили. Поднялся и направился к бару.

Мэг и глазом моргнуть не успела, как Кас, облокотившись на край стола, придвинулся к ней слишком близко, оказавшись в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица. Она даже почувствовала аромат его одеколона и слегка уловимый запах виски.

— Ну как, готова ободрать до нитки своего бойфренда? — проговорил Кас таким голосом, что у Мэг по телу вновь промчался целый батальон мурашек.

Он замер, оказавшись в такой близости, чтобы слышать её чуть сбившееся дыхание и ощущать запах её волос. «И что она в нём нашла?» — Кас вздохнул, невольно представил, как Кроули провожает её до дома, целует…

— Постой-ка, ты предлагаешь мне игровой сговор? — Мэг удивлённо уставилась на Каса. И не подумав, зачем, решила разъяснить одну деталь, которая, как ей в данную секунду казалась, является очень важной: — И он мне не бойфренд! Просто работаем вместе.

Словно камень с плеч упал, стало внезапно легко. Как он мог подумать, что такая девушка будет встречаться с женатым типом наподобие Кроули.?Разве она позволит сделать из себя любовницу? Вряд ли. Кас воодушевился, окончательно настроившись ободрать Кроули.

— Да, предлагаю, а ты разве не хочешь? — Кас перешёл на шёпот, отчего Мэг стало не по себе.

— Хочу… — еле слышно ответила она, даже не задумавшись над вопросом.

— Вот и славно, — Кас отодвинулся от неё, — дробим ставки и по кругу, загоняем до максимальной. Если на руках совсем все худо, повышай на нечётное число.

— У тебя и схема продуманная? — Мэг усмехнулась, представляя лицо Кроули, когда тот проиграет.

— Ещё бы. С ним легко играть, он всегда думает, что я блефую, — Кас замолк, так как Кроули со стаканом бурбона занял своё место.

Все были готовы. Крупье раздал по четыре карты каждому, объявив о начале игры.

— Итак, Кас, чем занят в последнее время? Всё так же, как шестёрка, бегаешь по поручениям своего братца? — Кроули ухмыльнулся, взглянув на Каса, который сделал маленький глоток виски. Мэг стало неприятно от подобного вопроса, они только пришли, а Кроули уже начинает подкалывать постороннего человека.

— Что-то вроде того. А тебе всё так же жена изменяет с соседом, а ты продолжаешь делать вид, что ничего не знаешь? — Кас развернул к нему голову, глядя в глаза, причём внешне оставаясь совершенно бесстрастным. Ухмылка медленно сползла с лица Кроули, и тот, усмехнувшись, замолк, уткнулся в свои карты. На этом взаимные неприязненные реплики окончились, и все погрузились в игру.

— Надо бы добавить, чтобы все в равных условиях находились, — сказал Кас, придвинув Мэг стопку своих фишек. — Вот теперь порядок, пусть всё будет по-взрослому.

Она хотела возразить и вернуть, но взгляд Кастиэля говорил за него: назад он их не примет.

Как ни странно, стратегия, а точнее, сговор с Касом работал: Кроули, сопя, повышал по крупицам ставки, а затем либо пасовал, либо проигрывал более сильной раскладке. Временами ему удавалось выигрывать, когда у его соперников вовсе не «шла карта».

Мэг так увлеклась, что потеряла счёт времени; порой, когда удавалось сорвать банк, она даже радостно вскрикивала, при этом постоянно ловя на себе взгляды Каса, который, как только встречался с ней, смущённо прятал глаза. А в это время стопочка фишек Мэг росла на глазах.

Было приятно видеть, как Мэг так искренне радуется и улыбается, несмотря на то, что обдирает своего коллегу по работе. Кас наблюдал за ней на протяжении всей игры: она так забавно хмурила брови, когда крупье открывал карты, и так мило поджимала губы, проигрывая, что он сам невольно улыбался как идиот. Странно, тогда он, испугавшись этих ощущений, просто сбежал, не пожелав до конца разобраться, а потом жалел целую неделю. Сейчас же допускать подобной ошибки не будет. Хотя, что он может сделать, если Мэг решит уйти с Кроули, как только тот засобирается восвояси? Наверное, ничего, а сказать: останься, давай посидим ещё немного, выпьем, Кас просто не решится. Не потому, что он трус, а потому, что это покажется странно, учитывая, кто она и кто он. И вот, в очередной раз спасовав вслед за Кроули, он, как заворожённый, смотрел, как Мэг почти вскочила с места, обрадовавшись победе. И плевать, что у неё пара дам, а у него — флеш, сейчас её улыбка стоила намного дороже, чем эта пригоршня пластиковых фишек.

Но, тем не менее, через пару часов и нескольких повторов в выпивке, Кроули отложил карты:

— Все, с меня хватит, — процедил сквозь зубы он. — Возьму реванш в другой раз.

— Как знаешь, — Кас откинулся на спинку кресла, вытянув руки.

Фергус поднялся, накинул на плечи пиджак, обратился к Мэг:

— Мастерс, идёшь?

Кас затаил дыхание, необходимо было что-нибудь придумать, только бы он не забрал её.

Мэг, все ещё улыбаясь, сгребала выигрыш со стола, затем неожиданно посмотрела на Каса, который с обеспокоенным лицом сидел и смотрел на свои фишки.

— Может, ещё партию? — негромко проговорил он, решившись все же поднять взгляд на Мэг.

Девушка задумалась. Уходить именно сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Она была не прочь ещё выпить и даже с удовольствием поиграть, но Кроули привёз её сюда, а она его бросит, совсем по-хамски получается. Но, глядя на этого голубоглазого заговорщика, она понимала: то, что о ней подумает Кроули, становилось совершенно безразличным. Хоть пусть считает её исчадием Ада или ещё хуже.

Пауза. Это сигнал, возможность сдвинуть чашу весов, Кас решился взять инициативу в свои руки:

— Вы на одной машине приехали? Не беда, вызову такси или сам отвезу, если конечно не напьюсь в стельку, — усмехнулся он, переводя взгляд то на Кроули, то на Мэг.

— Пожалуй, сыграю ещё, ты же сам говорил, мне надо развеяться, — мягким голосом произнесла Мэг, стараясь не обидеть Кроули. Но он, видимо, не особо сожалел, лишь пожал плечами и, попрощавшись, ушёл.

— Супер! — Кас подал знак крупье раздавать карты.


	4. Chapter 4

Мэг посмотрела на Каса, тот смотрел на неё. Даже не взглянув на свои карты, взял фишек из ровной стопки и сделал ставку. Девушка уравняла, крупье открыл три карты; в итоге у Мэг была лишь пара девяток — не самый удачный расклад. Кас потёр гладковыбритый подбородок ладонью и с хитрой улыбкой повысил текущую ставку сразу на тысячу. Мэг задумалась: или он блефует, или на руках сильная карта и лучше спасовать, но она не из тех людей, кто, видя очевидный вызов, будет отступать. Уравняла, на что мужчина довольно улыбнулся ещё шире. Крупье открыл ещё карту, теперь у Мэг были две пары: девяток и валетов. Она посмотрела на Каса, тот, как ни странно, отвёл взгляд от её персоны и сосредоточенно пялился в свою раскладку, что уже само по себе необычно. Он тяжело вздохнул и повысил ставку ещё на полторы тысячи, на что крупье запротестовал:

— Сэр, позволю себе напомнить, что максимальный взнос за этим столом тысяча сто… — но его оборвали на полуслове.

— Да брось, Макс, сделай для меня и этой прекрасной леди исключение. Мы хотим играть по-крупному, — Кас состроил обиженное лицо, и крупье сдался, видимо, не видя для себя пользы в случае продолжения спора, объявил:

— Хорошо. Максимальный размер ставок увеличен. Играем дальше.

Теперь уже Мэг вовсе запуталась, вспомнила слова Кроули, что Кас блефует, и слова самого Кастиэля, что он никогда не блефует. Плюнула на всё и уравняла.

Крупье принял фишки и открыл последнюю карту, Мэг молилась и просила боженьку, чтобы там были либо девятка, либо валет, всё лучше, чем две пары. Но, увы, там была двойка треф. Мэг расстроилась, что понадеялась на удачу и поставила немалую сумму при слабой руке, Кас же, на первый взгляд, выглядел вполне весёлым. Девушка уже приготовилась к повышению ставки, но, к её удивлению, Кас пропустил. Мэг, вовсе сбитая с толку, разозлилась его неопределённому поведению и уже, сопя, повысила ставку, пойдя в ва-банк на оставшиеся семьсот.

— Ух ты! — Кас улыбнулся, ещё раз посмотрел на свои карты, расстегнул ещё одну верхнюю пуговку на рубашке. — Как всё серьёзно, я, пожалуй, пас.

Крупье собрал фишки в центр стола, затем, объявив Мэг победителем, передвинул их ей.

Мэг от такого поворота событий вскочила с места, победно вскинув руки:

— Да-а-а! Я победитель!

Затем поняв, что со стороны выглядит странно, и на неё покосились все из-за соседних столиков, она вернулась на своё место. Выигрыш составил шесть тысяч двести долларов. Хотелось кричать, но она сдерживала себя. Наконец, окончательно придя в себя, Мэг заметила, что Кас просто сидит на месте и, улыбаясь, смотрит на неё.

— Поздравляю, — проговорил он, поднимаясь со своего места, — пойду выпью с горя.

Он направился к бару, оставив так и не открытыми свои карты, это вызвало у Мэг странное ощущение, она, потянувшись к его месту, перевернула карты.

— Не может быть! — прошипела она. На столе лежал фул-хаус из валетов и двоек. Мэг посмотрела на крупье: — Он что, поддался?

— Не могу знать, мэм, — с улыбкой ответил тот. — Обналичить выигрыш можете у кассы или же перевести в безналичной форме на карточку и затем воспользоваться деньгами в любое время.

— Позже разберёмся, — Мэг кивнула парню и, поднявшись со своего места, двинулась к бару с целью прояснить некоторые моменты. Кас сидел на высоком стуле и потягивал виски. Первая мысль Мэг была в том, что он просто уже достаточно пьяный и не понял, что сделал за столом, хотя говорил он вполне чётко и двигался без свойственных шатаний в походке. Хотя выпил прилично, когда играл с ними, да и до их с Кроули появления тоже, судя по всему, не ограничился одним стаканом.

Кастиэль, с нисходящей с лица улыбкой, добрался до бара, где бармен тут же налил виски. Вздохнул, обдумывая дальнейшие действия, Мэг выиграла и теперь, вероятно, захочет уйти. Он взглянул на часы: всего лишь десять вечера. Но ему жутко хотелось именно её компании, и что делать? Пригласить в ресторан или в клуб? Глупо, она откажется, лишь усмехнётся ему в лицо: кто пойдёт гулять с преступником, тем более выиграв приличную сумму? А если предложить отвезти её домой? Ещё хуже: он прилично выпил и едва ли отважится вести машину, и ещё наиболее маловероятно, что она, видя его состояние, сядет в автомобиль. Боковым зрением он заметил, что к нему рядом на соседний стул подсела Мэг:

— Итак, зачем ты это сделал?

— Что сделал? — непонимающе он посмотрел на неё.

— Проиграл!

— Да брось. Я до последнего был уверен, что у тебя фул-хаус из валетов и девяток. Всё сильнее моих несчастных двоек, — как-то не слишком убедительно ответил мужчина. Но, поймав на себе строгий взгляд Мэг, добавил: — Подожди-ка, или ты мне не веришь?

Мэг усмехнулась:

— Представь себе, нет, — она до сих пор не могла разгадать мотивацию его опрометчивого поступка.

— Оу, неожиданно, — Кас сделал ещё глоток алкоголя, — я никогда в жизни так не ошибался, не думал что у тебя две пары.

Мэг закатила глаза:

— Ой, да брось. Ты специально поддался, ну же, признай!

— Вот уж нет. И ещё раз нет. Я не поддавался… — он наклонился к ней и прошептал: — я уступил. Это разные понятия. И всё потому, что мне чертовски нравится твоя улыбка… Разве не достойный аргумент? М?

Кас сам не понял, зачем это сказал, наверное, алкоголь всё же начинает действовать. А чего опасаться? Сказал и ладно, ведь это же правда, а поверит или нет, уже дело десятое. Ему действительно нравилось видеть, как она улыбается и радуется, и сейчас он был готов проиграть хоть весь свой депозит, лишь бы созерцать это. В конце концов, он не был жадным, а вернуть проигранное сможет в любое время, пара часов за столом с высокими ставками и при должном везении даже можно приумножить капитал. Но сейчас это волновало меньше всего…

Сейчас, оказавшись в такой опасной близости от её лица, в затуманенном спиртным сознании возникло желание поцеловать Мэг, но наиболее вероятной реакцией на подобную наглость, будет пощёчина или ещё хуже, учитывая профессию этой особы. А портить момент не хотелось, поэтому он, сделав над собой усилие, отказался от этой идеи.

Мэг медленно выдохнула. Нравится улыбка? Не думала услышать это именно сейчас и именно от него. Ей давно не говорили подобных комплиментов, хотя это и был самый банальный и простой из них, но оказался, к удивлению, весьма приятным. Вообще, последний час она постоянно ловила себя на мысли, что всё, что делает Кас — как говорит, как смотрит на неё, как улыбается, —доставляло ей некое удовольствие. Одно дело осыпать комплиментами, и совсем иное — в угоду незнакомой девушке намеренно проиграть крупную сумму. Все по-разному выражают свою симпатию, возможно, это его способ произвести впечатление или же просто бессознательное желание, кто знает? Заглянула ему в глаза: там не было лукавого взгляда или насмешливого прищура, на неё смотрели с неподдельной нежностью пара голубых глаз. От этого внутри всё словно затрепетало, а сердце стало выбивать более быстрый ритм.

— Кас, а мне нравятся твои глаза, — прошептала Мэг, посчитав, что на правду необходимо отвечать правдой. На эту безобидную фразу его щёки чуть заметно покраснели, что удивило Мэг.

— Спасибо… — Кастиэль застенчиво улыбнулся и принял изначальное положение. Он часто слышал подобное от девушек, но от неё это прозвучало иначе, и вообще, ему безумно нравился её голос, тем более, когда она произносила его имя, растягивая буквы. «Вот же дурак, надрался виски и теперь философствую тут», — подумал Кас, сделав очередной глоток янтарного напитка, всполошился, осознав, что так и не предложил выпить Мэг.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — он кивнул в сторону множества бутылок разных размеров и форм за спиной бармена, который протирал стаканы.

— Наверное, нет, с меня хватит, — девушка улыбнулась, бросив взгляд на алкоголь. — Да и тебе тоже: не хочу, чтобы рухнул прямо передо мной.

— Думаешь? — Кас нахмурился, вертя в руке стакан. — На меня медленно действует алкоголь, но, вероятно, ты права, не стоит доводить до той кондиции, когда не смогу связать и пары слов.

Мэг усмехнулась и осмотрелась: народа заметно прибавилось, и стало более шумно.

— Хочешь, уйдём? — Кас заметил её озадаченный взгляд и всё же решился попытаться продлить это неожиданное, но приятное рандеву.

— Куда? — Мэг насторожилась, уже мысленно гадая, что скажет её собеседник, к примеру, снимем номер, развлечёмся и всё в том же духе. И если ответит именно так, как ей реагировать на подобное?

— Не знаю… — лениво протянул Кас, затем вздохнул и более грустным, нерешительным голосом проговорил: — Куда-нибудь просто выйдем, на улицу, подышим воздухом, посмотрим на проезжающие машины, да куда угодно, если тебя напрягает шум.

— Можно, — облегчённо выдохнула Мэг. Неожиданный поворот, но чего греха таить: ей действительно хотелось покинуть этот гудящий улей.

— Идём, заберём денежки и сбежим, — услышав положительный ответ, Кас воодушевился тем, что Мэг не послала его в известном направлении, он почти сполз со стула и, слегка пошатываясь, направился к столику, где они играли.

Мэг проследила за ним взглядом и задумалась, следует ли куда-нибудь идти с подвыпившим уголовником? И чем такая прогулка может обернуться? Нападёт на неё, попытается изнасиловать или ещё чего-нибудь — кто знает, что в пьяную голову может взбрести? Но сейчас почему-то это волновало её меньше всего, просто хотелось забить на всё и пойти с ним куда угодно. Необычно, но интересно. Она последовала за Касом.

— Макс, упакуй нам приз, — распорядился Кас, неопределённо махнув рукой. За столом уже сидели двое мужчин, которые поглядели на подошедшего с неким интересом. Крупье кивнул и, достав пластиковый контейнер для фишек, аккуратно сложил туда выигрыш Мэг.

— А мои остатки роскоши запиши там куда-нибудь, а то потеряю ещё, — Кастиэль хохотнул и взял пиджак со спинки стула.

Мэг забрала свои «честно выигранные» и на пару с Касом пошла к кассиру.

— Видишь, всё как здорово сложилось, — начал Кас, шаря по карманам пиджака, — пришла погулять, срубила деньжат. Блеск… да где же они?

— Да уж, супер, — Мэг, видя его неловкие попытки осмотреть карманы, вырвала у него пиджак из рук и принялась выворачивать карманы. — Что ты ищешь?

— Ключи от машины, — Кас пожал плечами, приглаживая ладонью торчащую во все стороны шевелюру.

Мэг осмотрела все отделения. Она обнаружила лишь пару фишек, один кубик для игры в кости и фантик от конфеты, удивилась, неужели он ходит без мобильника, ключей от дома и прочих атрибутов, которые должны быть у любого мужчины в пиджаке или, в любом, случае с собой.

— Облом, ключей нет.

— Хм, интересно, — Кас потёр глаза, — наверное, я приехал без неё. Ну да ладно, найдётся когда-нибудь.

— Вообще-то, машину вместе с ключами, наверное, забрал парковщик у входа, — улыбнулась Мэг, вернув мужчине пиджак.

— Верно! — Кас растянулся в идиотской улыбке. — Запамятовал я что-то.

— Ну да. Неожиданно как-то, — Мэг поглядывала на него, он казался таким забавным и милым, чуточку рассеянным, но в то же время странно притягательным.

Они подошли к кассиру, Кас посоветовал перевести сумму на карточку, так как с такими деньгами на руках разгуливать опасно, да и с картой более удобно. Мэг согласилась, протянула свою кредитную карту, куда вскоре был переведён весь выигрыш. Парочка направилась к выходу, миновав дверь с вышибалой, Кас засуетился:

— Так, куда теперь? Давай, слушаю предложения. Нужно место спокойное и тихое, либо относительно спокойное?

— Первый вариант, — Мэг пожала плечами, засунув руки в карманы. Глупая привычка. — На свежий воздух желательно, чтобы из тебя выветрился виски.

— Ладно, — Кас кивнул, — посидим во дворе, идёт?

— Вполне.

Спустя минуту, миновав главный зал отеля и пройдя через служебное помещение, вышли на улицу, оказавшись в небольшом дворике, судя по всему, для персонала. Несколько удобных лавочек, клумбы, пальмы и в середине — фонтан. На крыльце курила девушка в форме официантки.

Мэг присела на одну из скамеек, Кас остановился рядом, спустил рукава и стал застёгивать запонки на манжетах, при этом так забавно хмуря брови, что Мэг усмехнулась.

Тем временем Кас, справившись с рубашкой, сложил руки на груди и пристально уставился на Мэг так, что она ощутила себя провинившейся.

— Давай сейчас ненадолго забудем, что я отъявленный мерзавец, а ты коп, и просто побеседуем, так сказать, как нормальные люди? — он чуть склонил голову на бок, выжидающе глядя на Мэг. — Непредвзято.

— Идёт. Давай попробуем, — её заинтриговала такая постановка вопроса, она согласилась, поёжившись от ветерка, который показался прохладным, выйдя из тёплого помещения. Кас не оставил это без внимания:

— Позволь? Побуду джентльменом, — он усмехнулся, накинув ей на плечи свой пиджак. Затем плюхнулся рядом на скамью: — Итак, давай, рассказывай, нравится в городе ангелов?

— Не знаю, город как город. Я ещё толком не освоилась, но побывала в дивных местах, тут чудесные пляжи.

— Что верно, то верно, — Кас задумчиво уставился куда-то в небо, не зная, как поставить вопрос. Ему хотелось побольше узнать о ней, о жизни, о том, что любит... Сам не понимал, почему, но хотелось именно этого. — Расскажи мне о себе.

— Я словно на допросе, — засмеялась Мэг.

— Нет, нет. Ты не подумай чего плохого, мне и правда интересно это узнать, даже самому странно, — растерялся Кас, испугавшись, что спросил слишком прямо и этим каким-то образом обидел девушку.

— Да я шучу, — видя эту растерянность, отмахнулась Мэг. — Расслабься!

— А-а-а, Дин говорит, что у меня плохо с чувством юмора, так что иногда туплю, — пояснил он, облегчённо вздохнув.

— Кто такой Дин? — Мэг потянула край пиджака, а затем принялась надевать его на себя. Мягкий аромат одеколона хозяина элемента гардероба сразу же окутал её вместе с теплом.

— Мой приятель, Дин Винчестер, — пояснил Кас.

— Винчестер, что-то знакомое… — Мэг задумалась. — Не так давно задерживали мы неких Винчестеров. Они пытались закопать человека на кладбище.

— Ах, да! Это они, — Кас засмеялся. — Меня приглашали поучаствовать, но я, к счастью, отказался.

— О боже, не продолжай! — Мэг легонько шутливо толкнула его в плечо.

— Ладно, уговорила. Кем ты хотела стать, когда вырастешь? — неожиданный вопрос, неожиданный и для самого себя, внезапно возник и вырвался.

— Как бы банально это не звучало, я хотела стать копом, — ответила Мэг не задумываясь, — как и мой отец, это семейное. А ты?

— Я хотел быть астрономом, таким забавным типом в колпаке и мантии, наблюдать за звёздами и открывать планеты, — Кастиэль мечтательно посмотрел в небо. — Но, увы, братья не разделяли моего энтузиазма. Кое-как окончил школу, и надо было отправляться в колледж, а вместо этого я отправился в окружную тюрьму в Чино на пять лет.

— За что? — любопытство и привычка копа расспрашивать брали верх, Мэг прятала ладошки в рукавах пиджака.

— Угнал и разбил машину. Вся беда в том, что там находилось пять тысяч. Да и прошлый условный срок за хулиганство тоже повлиял. Поэтому пришлось отправиться за решётку, — Кас пожал плечами, вспомнив, как тогда боялся, выходя из автобуса в наручниках и цепях на щиколотках.

— Глупо, — вздохнула Мэг. — Это совсем не то, за что стоило бы садиться в тюрьму, по сути просто вычеркнув из своей жизни пять лет.

— Глупость ещё будет впереди. Отсидев весь срок, набрав массы и подкачавшись, так как заняться было нечем, я вышел, покрутился два года на свободе и снова загремел за решётку, на этот раз за нападение и побои. Гнусная погода, ужасное настроение, и тут меня на зелёном подрезает какой-то козёл. Вот я и сорвался, взял ключ и отделал бедолагу. На суде с учётом моих прошлых заслуг прокурор попросил тринадцать лет, но благо хорошие адвокаты списывали всё на нервный срыв и прочие заморочки, поэтому суд назначил восемь лет в тюрьме строго режима Сан-Квентин… — Кас вздохнул. — Чёрт, я тогда хотел сдохнуть прямо в зале суда!

— Мне жаль… — Мэг искренне было жаль его, учитывая, как скверно бывает в тюрьмах и как нелепо он туда попадал. Хотела спросить про его братьев, но не стала, посчитав, что это перебор.

— Да брось, сам виноват. А ты как жила, что интересного происходило? — Кас поджал губы, словно намереваясь слушать захватывающий рассказ.

— Всё менее интересно, нежели у тебя, — усмехнулась Мэг. Задумалась, почему с такой лёгкостью она вдруг рассказывает о себе совершенно постороннему человеку? И он также поведал ей о том периоде своей жизни, который в большинстве своём любой другой попытался бы скрыть. Но не Кас — видимо, он не считал, что надо что-то утаивать. Или же он просто не скрывает из-за того, что она коп? Мэг отогнала эти мысли и продолжила: — Окончила академию и пошла работать, сначала патрульным, потом в отдел убийств, затем уже посоветовали в отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью перебраться.

— Ты же не отсюда, верно?

— Нет. Я из Бостона, обстоятельства вынудили переехать сюда. И вот, через пару недель после моего переезда я решила арестовать вандала, — она засмеялась.

— Да, что-то такое припоминаю.

Так, болтая о разных посторонних темах - о погоде, о фильмах, о еде - они не заметили, как пролетели два часа. Кас, уже окончательно проветрившись и протрезвев от виски, периодически от откровенных вопросов заливался краской, а Мэг, видя это, смеялась и в очередной раз удивлялась, каким разным может быть человек, узнай его получше и в иной обстановке.

Она и не помнила, когда последний раз с кем-то вот так незамысловато сидела и откровенно говорила на различные темы, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что, возможно, выглядит нелепо, когда пытается пародировать персонажа из мультфильма или глупо улыбается, когда Кас несёт несусветную чушь про своих друзей и их безумные выходки. Она просто искренне смеялась над шутками и умилялась, видя как он покрывался румянцем.

Кас внимательно слушал её, всякий раз стараясь запомнить каждый миг, словно непонятная пелена накрыла с головой, не желая спадать. Всё окружение как будто было стёрто, оставив сейчас лишь её. И он был совсем не против такого расклада. Впервые хотелось просто находиться рядом с почти незнакомой женщиной и просто разговаривать о чём угодно, смотреть на неё, слышать голос и смех. И всякий раз, когда она улыбалась, им овладевал странный порыв схватить и заключить её в объятия, прижать к груди и больше никогда не отпускать. И каждый раз он сдерживал себя, начиная ёрзать на месте.

— Интересно, который час? — Мэг посмотрела на официантку, которая уже четвёртый раз за всё время, что они тут сидят, вышла покурить.

— Почти полночь, — с нотками сожаления заявил Кас, посмотрев на часы.

— Полночь? — Мэг удивлённо уставилась на него, до сих пор не веря, что просидели почти два часа, а она и не заметила, как пролетело время. Уловила в голосе собеседника сожаление и отметила для себя, что он также не хочет расставаться, а придётся. Девушка вдохнула ставший прохладным воздух. — Наверное, нужно ехать домой: всё же не собиралась засиживаться допоздна.

— Возьму тебе такси. Идём? — Кас кивнул в сторону дверей.

— Хорошо, — Мэг поднялась со своего места, потянувшись. Кас последовал её примеру.

— Какие планы на вечер, точнее, ночь? — спросил он с улыбкой, процитировав Мэг, когда та в прошлую их встречу задала этот же вопрос.

— Не забыл. Планы... Какие могут быть планы у одинокой девушки? Вернусь домой, выпью молока с мёдом и, укутавшись в тёплое одеяло, рухну спать, — пролепетала она, идя рядом с Касом, поднимаясь по ступенькам на крыльцо. — А у тебя?

Кастиэль пожал плечами:

— Аналогично: домой и спать завалюсь - выдался длинный тяжёлый день и, на удивление, приятный вечер.

Мэг хмыкнула, но промолчала, его слова как нельзя верно описали происходящее с ней. Напряжённый рабочий день, предложение Кроули, и вот она тут, играет в покер и просто болтает, так сказать, с новым знакомым. Что-то ей подсказывало, что, не встреть она Каса, то пришлось бы торчать с Фергусом и беседовать на скучные темы с желанием скорейшего возвращения домой. А в итоге она провела довольно интересный и приятный вечер в компании не менее приятного человека, невзирая на то, кем он являлся. Всё это могло показаться глупым и неразумным — развлекаться игрой в покер и мило беседовать с преступником, который в любой момент может стать обвиняемым, — но Мэг это не волновало, она просто решила расслабиться и отдохнуть, забыв ненадолго, что она коп. Сейчас она просто какая-то женщина, а он какой-то мужчина, и не стоит развешивать ярлыки, портя великолепное настроение.

Они молча шли, каждый думал о своём, так добрались до главного входа, где стояли несколько машин такси. Кас заглянул в открытое окно к таксисту и о чем-то быстро договорился, затем подошёл к Мэг, которая рассматривала дорогие автомобили, стоящие у входа, и незнакомых людей.

— Домчит с ветерком. Если что, ответит головой, — шутливо произнёс Кас.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Мэг улыбнулась, хотела было вернуть пиджак Касу, но тот запротестовал.

— Оставь, на улице холодно. Потом как-нибудь заберу, — он тепло улыбнулся и тяжело вздохнул. — До встречи.

— До встречи… — Мэг приблизилась к нему и легко поцеловала в щеку, затем на ухо прошептала: — Спасибо за вечер, было чудесно.

От этого неожиданного прикосновения у Каса в области живота всё сжалось, а то, как она прошептала ему последние слова, лишь подливало масла в огонь. Его бросило сначала в жар, потом в холод, когда он и глазом моргнуть не успел, а она уже развернулась, открыв дверцу.

— Тебе спасибо, — прошептал Кас, когда Мэг уже села в такси.

Она забралась в автомобиль, назвала таксисту адрес, и в последний раз оглянулась, посмотрев на Каса. Тот с каким-то невинным выражением лица оставался на месте, что Мэг хихикнула и помахала ему рукой, он помахал в ответ.


	5. Chapter 5

Кастиэль, все ещё охваченный возвышенными чувствами, оставался стоять на месте, глядя в ту сторону, куда укатило такси с Мэг, а затем встретил своих приятелей, с которыми успешно напился, и ближе к утру, с трудом добравшись до дома, рухнул спать прямо в одежде.

Добралась Мэг до своей квартирки без происшествий, таксист домчал к самому крыльцу подъезда. Она быстро поднялась в квартиру, где уже расслабилась, развалившись на диване. Погрузилась в свои мысли и не заметила, как уснула, так и не сняв пиджака Каса…

***

Выходные пролетели, словно их и не было: переделала дела по дому, забрала вещи из химчистки, оплатила счета - в этих заботах и прошли эти два дня, а теперь предстояла рабочая неделя. Мэг в очередной раз не выспалась — не могла уснуть, хотя легла достаточно рано. С утра потребила несколько чашек кофе. И вот, придя на работу, была настроена посидеть с бумагами, заполняя отчёты, и малость перевести дух, как уже через пару часов в отдел пришёл Кроули, при полном параде, в бронежилете, с оружием и приказал трём офицерам следовать за ним, мол информатор дал наводку, что некие личности перегружают что-то подозрительное средь бела дня. Мэг с неохотой последовала за ним, по пути заглянув в арсенал. Странно, что для подобного мероприятия Кроули взял всего лишь трёх офицеров и трёх патрульных. Уже в машине прошли инструктаж, что группа неизвестных в данный момент в одной из автомастерских под видом починки фургонов перегружает некие свёртки, которые могут быть чем угодно - от наркотиков до контрабанды - и их святая миссия - пресечь это.

Ещё только подъезжая к нужному месту, Мэг заметила, что они теперь находятся не в самом благополучном районе. Всюду у дорог валялись переполненные контейнеры с мусором, который, судя по всему, коммунальные службы не спешили вывозить, светофоры кое-где не работали вовсе. Люди на улицах косились на полицейские машины и принимались звонить куда-то, провожая недобрым взглядом служителей правопорядка. Небольшие группки подростков, завидев полицейских, настораживались, ощетинивались, словно зверьки, завидевшие хищника. Строения сменились, пропали высотки и яркие витрины, им на смену пришли серые двух- и трехэтажные дома, кое-где мелькали одноэтажные здания, занятые магазинчиками и непонятными офисами.

Через полчаса их машины остановились у автомастерской с яркой вывеской «Три колеса и фары», все полицейские быстро выскочили и окружили предположительное место проведения сделки. У небольшого здания было всего лишь два окна с занавешенными жалюзями и дверь, не считая ворот. Мэг, Кроули и два полицейский остановились у двери, остальные заняли позиции у окон, на случай, если находящиеся внутри попытаются сбежать и начали «штурм».

Дверь оказалась незапертой, с лёгкостью распахнулась, и служители правопорядка с криками: «Ни с места, полиция!» ворвались в мастерскую. Фургонов не оказалось вообще, в просторном помещении находился лишь тёмно-синий Mercedes-Benz S 500 без переднего колеса и шесть человек, которые, собравшись у стола в дальнем углу, играли в карты. Среди собравшихся был и Кас, который удивлённо пялился на полицейских, при этом что-то медленно прожёвывая, он вынул из кармана мобильный и стал быстро набирать то ли номер, то ли смс. При этом громко и отчётливо объявил своим приятелям, чтобы те не рыпались и вели себя спокойно, затем обратился уже к полицейским:

— Какого хера вам тут надо?

Кроули, заметив его манипуляции, приказал бросить телефон, что Кас и сделал.

— Я смотрю, мы вовремя заглянули. Кас, Дилан и даже придурок Уолт - милая компания, — Кроули обвёл присутствующих взглядом и прошёлся у автомобиля, заглянул в багажник. — Что тут у нас?

Пока Кроули рыскал в багажнике, Мэг осмотрелась. Автомастерская, как и везде, но без машин, кое-где стояли покрышки и диски, валялись домкраты, инструменты, пол местами был заляпан маслом и другими жидкостями, необходимыми для автомобилей. В воздухе также ощущался запах бензина и чего-то жжённого - с другой стороны, чем ещё может пахнуть в таком месте? Кас в компании своих товарищей стоял у стола, чуть подняв руки, и внимательно следил за Кроули, даже не посмотрел на Мэг, что для неё показалось странным, учитывая, их прошлую встречу. На нём не было дорого костюма или же уже знакомой толстовки, в которой она видела его ранее. Сейчас он не походил на бродягу или же на джентльмена, а скорее на гангстера – чёрная майка, и такие же джинсы, на шее тонкая серебряная цепочка. Мэг разглядела татуировки у него на руках, хоть и малую часть из них, но нетрудно было догадаться, что подобное художество, вероятно, из мест лишения свободы. Изменился и взгляд Каса: стал холодным, совсем не тем, каким он обычно смотрел на неё. От этой перемены стало немного досадно - вероятно, именно сейчас перед ней настоящий Кас, сбросивший маску добропорядочного человека.

Мастерс осмотрела его подельников: все спортивного телосложения, двое в ремонтных синих комбинезонах - наверное, механики - один голый по пояс смуглый верзила, покрытый татуировками - видимо, это Уолт. Остальные двое одинакового роста расположились за спиной Каса и тихо перешёптывались, Мэг даже показалось, что она их уже видела, листая материалы какого-то дела.

— Ничего там нет, — подал голос Кастиэль, — у меня спустило колесо, вот заглянул сменить и заодно решил перекинуться в покер с ребятами.

Кас был зол - день не задался с самого утра, и тут ещё нагрянули копы - отличное начало, чтобы закончить его в камере. Он чертыхался про себя, проклиная на чём свет стоит Кроули, когда тот полез рыскать в его машине, чувствуя себя хозяином. И Мэг объявилась с ним, вот этого только и не хватало… Но сейчас не время и не место впадать в переживания по поводу глупых надежд и тому подобное. И Кас сосредоточился на происходящем; оставалось выяснить, что тут забыла полиция, и дождаться приезда адвоката, которому он успел скинуть смс. Краем глаза он подметил - Мэг погрустнела, сверля его взглядом,- но, не подав виду, что уловил это, продолжал следить за Кроули.

Мэг тем временем спрятала оружие, но её примеру не последовали двое стоящих рядом полицейских. Подошла к автомобилю, с интересом разглядывая такое дорогое авто, заглянула через приоткрытое стекло в салон, отделанный то ли деревом, то ли каким-то материалом, похожим на него, мягкие сиденья необычной формы, блестящая приборная панель. Мэг хмыкнула про себя, но промолчала.

— И правда, пусто. — Кроули захлопнул багажник.

— Поаккуратнее! — заорал Кас, зло глядя на него.

— Так печёшься за свою колымагу? — засмеялся Кроули.

— Эта колымага, как ты выразился, стоит дороже, чем ваши паршивые тележки, вместе взятые, — огрызнулся Кастиэль и опустил поднятые руки, оперевшись ладонями на край стола.

— А ты успокойся, чего нервничаешь? Или где-то припрятаны наркотики или нелегальная пушка? — один из офицеров подошёл к Касу и стал разглядывать стол с картами.

Кроули поравнялся с Мэг:

— Учитесь детектив, тут вкалываешь как проклятый и максимум, что можешь позволить себе - поддержанный «Фиат», а вот герой слонялся по улицам и обдирал торговцев хот-догами, накопил на тачку тысяч за триста баксов. А, Кас, в чём секрет?

Кастиэль промолчал, нервно мотнув головой. Мэг внимательно наблюдала за происходящим, но не вмешивалась, предпочитая посмотреть и разобраться, что к чему.

— Обыск устроить хотите? — спросил верзила в одних джинсах.

— Все верно, здоровяк, — кивнул Кроули.

— А ордер есть? — Кас присел на край стола, предварительно отодвинув карты и пачку с арахисом.

— Ордер будет… — встряла в разговор Мэг, все ещё не сводя взгляда с Каса.

— Вот когда будет ордер, тогда и приходите, — Кас сложил руки на груди, уставившись на девушку. Постарался придать голосу нотки сарказма.

— Такой умный, да? — Мэг сделала шаг ему навстречу.

— Я этого не утверждал, но раз вы настаиваете… — Кастиэль развёл руками и ухмыльнулся.

Мэг хотела было ответить, но её опередил Кроули, который так же сделал пару шагов, приблизившись к компании:

— Мы проезжали мимо, услышали шум и крики о помощи, решили проверить и вот наткнулись на вас. Мало ли что от вам подобных можно ожидать, может убиваете кого-нибудь или насилуете.

— Ну ведь не убиваем же! — отрезал Кас, поднявшись со стола и, выпрямившись, оказался напротив Кроули. — Трупа или потерпевшего нет.

— Может, вы его съели, — хохотнул Кроули, сделав шаг назад для пущей безопасности, — или спрятали. Мы тут все осмотрим, а вы, голубчики, пока посидите у нас в отделении до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Пакуйте товар!

Все шестеро стали возмущаться, кто-то даже начал выкрикивать непристойности на испанском или португальском, когда офицеры, принялись, не церемонясь, обыскивать компанию, выстроив вдоль стены. Так ничего не обнаружив, помимо перочинного ножа у Каса, пачек сигарет у его друзей и всяких мелочей, поочерёдно защёлкнули у каждого на запястьях наручники и стали выводить из мастерской. Когда Каса вели к выходу, он небрежно, но достаточно отчётливо бросил, адресуя свои слова Кроули:

— Чёртов клоун!

— Договоришься, ангелочек, — отозвался Кроули, крутя меж пальцев гаечный ключ, — пересчитаю рёбра, станешь как шёлковый.

— Ага, попробуй.

Мэг, дабы не нагнетать обстановку, легонько подтолкнула Каса к выходу:

— Двигай.

Выйдя на воздух и подойдя к автомобилю, Мэг усадила Кастиэля на заднее сиденье, а сама намеревалась занять место около водителя. Потянувшись к ручке, она почувствовала что-то неладное, а именно: улица, которая была совершенно безлюдной к моменту их приезда, наполнилась людьми. Парами или по три человека, там и тут появились молодые люди с характерными отличительными знаками принадлежности к банде. Мэг обернулась, окинув взглядом улицу позади себя - там была такая же картина. На первый взгляд она насчитала около двадцати человек, насторожилась. Обычно подобное не предвещало ничего хорошего, прекрасно понимая, что у каждого из них под одеждой или в карманах есть оружие. Пистолет, обрез или лёгкий автомат, неважно, сейчас перевес был не на стороне полиции и нужно было вызывать подкрепление, либо сваливать, пока не дошло до беды. Она юркнула в машину, сразу взяла рацию:

— Кроули, у нас тут возникли проблемы. Толпа, вероятно, вооружённых людей… по сути мы окружены.

— Слетелись падальщики. Сейчас уедем, — последовал ответ.

Мэг отложила переговорное устройство и откинулась на сиденье, продолжая наблюдать за происходящим. Она бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, Кас сидел, запрокинув голову, разглядывал обшивку «потолка» машины и широко улыбался. В машину запрыгнул и водитель, хлопнув дверью, он быстро взял в руки помповое ружье, приведя его в боевое положение.

— Наверное, думаешь «Чего они ждут?» — нарушил тишину Кас, встретившись взглядом с Мэг в зеркале.

— Была такая мысль, — кивнула девушка в ответ.

— Ждут команды, — пояснил Кастиэль, придвинулся ближе, прислонившись лбом к решётке, разделяющей места для полиции и задержанных. — Стоит сказать «Фас, рвите!» и вас, легавых, из этого района живыми не выпустят. И это вы знаете, потому и собираетесь рвать когти. Чёртовы трусы.

— А ну закрой пасть! — гаркнул водитель, заметно нервничающий.

— Чувствуешь, Местерс? Так начинает гореть земля под ногами. — Кас усмехнулся и принял прежнее положение, вновь растянувшись в улыбке.

Приятно было чувствовать своё превосходство, хоть и в такой форме. Когда полицейские, сидя в собственной машине, не чувствовали себя в безопасности, а наоборот, ощущали себя загнанными в ловушку. Водитель, мужчина лет тридцати, у бедолаги уже покрылся испариной лоб, когда он вертел головой, стараясь уследить за людьми на улице, и до белизны в костяшках сжимал своё оружие, наивно полагая, что оно его спасёт, если вдруг начнётся пальба. А Мэг ему было искренне жаль, она тоже боялась, хотя старалась не показывать это, и ему не хотелось, чтобы в случае чего она пострадала, и был совсем не против, если Кроули словит пулю или даже две.

Мэг ничего не ответила, а лишь перевела взгляд на стоящих по ту сторону дороги двух высоких парней. Ей стало вновь страшно, они окружены и их меньше; если, упаси Господь, кто-нибудь станет стрелять, то избежать трупов не удастся. Спустя несколько минут, из мастерской показался Кроули с другим офицером, которые запихнули последнего задержанного в машину и начали уезжать. Машины, заурчав двигателями, начали медленно выруливать на проезжую часть, хрустя мелким гравием под колёсами. Проезжали мимо собравшихся людей, которые явно были настроены агрессивно, что-то выкрикивали, делая неприличные жесты, но за оружие не хватались. Отъехав на почтительное расстояние, все облегчённо вздохнули, даже Кроули по рации сообщил, что все обошлось.

Остаток пути до участка проделали в тишине, изредка которую нарушала сводка диспетчера, сообщая о происшествиях. Мэг чувствовала себя разбитой, невзирая на то, что ничего практически не делала, но оказалась вымотана эмоционально. Она пару раз поглядывала на Каса, который дремал, прикрыв глаза.

Когда автомобиль остановился у участка, Кастиэль оживился и заёрзал на месте, оглянулся назад, где следом за ними остановились и другие машины.

— Дежавю, — протянул он и пододвинулся ближе к двери, которую открывал полицейский.

— Ты, наверное, и со счёта сбился сколько их было? — усмехнулась Мэг, выходя на воздух и поправляя лямку от бронежилета.

— Ага, — Кас кивнул, дёрнувшись в хватке полицейского, который потуже защёлкнул наручники. — Эй, полегче там! Я уже и так пальцев не чувствую!

— Извини, принцесса, — съязвил коп и рывком потащил Каса за собой к дверям участка, где они в несколько шагов и скрылись.

Их примеру последовали и другие задержанные. Мэг подождала, когда завершится эта процессия, и направилась за ними, на ходу стаскивая с себя бронежилет. В холле участка царил хаос, и было необычно многолюдно, две темнокожие женщины рьяно доказывали офицерам, что их братья не совершали того, в чём их обвиняют. У входа сидели какие-то дети, мальчик и девочка, и плакали, их пытался успокоить полицейский, который уже даже где-то раздобыл мягкую игрушку, но не особо помогало. С утра в понедельник, судя по всему, отдел нравов устроил рейд на проституток, так как у окна восседала дюжина девиц не самого тяжёлого поведения, которые хаяли офицера, заполняющего протокол подле них. Дежурные отвечали на звонки, стараясь перекричать тот шум, что был всюду. Мэг усмехнулась, видя этот бардак, и ускорила шаг, стараясь нагнать коллег, что вели задержанных, пока те не вошли в лифт.

Проходя около «ночных бабочек», Кас не удержался и заорал:

— Привет, девчонки! Что, не дали вам отоспаться эти кровопийцы?

— И как ты догадался, Кас? — ответила девица в ярко-розовом топике, архимини-юбке и с синяком под глазом, — Вытащили прямо из постели, уроды.

— Я вообще, догадливый, — захохотал Кастиэль, оглядываясь, когда его силой толкал полицейский к лифтам. Уже почти скрывшись в лифте, он изловчился и выглянул, заорав ещё громче, — Обращайтесь в профсоюз, дамы! Хватит терпеть произвол полиции!

Мэг забежала в лифт, где уже хихикала вся компания, а Каса полицейский приложил к стене лифта и заломил руку, тот всё равно морщился, но продолжал смеяться.

— Милтон, ты заткнёшься сегодня? — зло прошипел ему конвоир.

— Так точно, босс. Вот увидишь, как только поднимемся, буду молчать как рыба, обещаю… — Кас дёрнулся, так как копу шутка не понравилась, и он ещё сильнее вывернул ему запястье. — А-а, сука, больно! Сломаешь мне руку, я тебя закопаю!

— Поговори мне ещё, сломаю не только руки, — бросил офицер, ослабив хватку и, в конце концов, отпустил несчастного.

Мэг, все это время наблюдавшая за сценой, не знала, как себя повести: то ли прекратить насилие, то ли не обращать внимания, так как он сам нарвался на подобное обращение. К моменту, когда она все же решилась уговорить коллегу отпустить Кастиэля, полицейский и сам это сделал, наверное, понял, что перегнул палку. Кас, отлипнув от стенки лифта, повернулся лицом к выходу, все это время его подельники продолжали хихикать. Дурдом, подумала Мэг, и лифт наконец стал подниматься на нужный этаж. Она заметила, что Кас притих, и опустив плечи, пялился в пол; сбили спесь, хоть и таким методом, зато действенно. Кроули все это время, не обращая внимания на происходящее, рассматривал наспех составленный протокол и явно был чем-то недоволен, но молчал, лишь сосредоточенно листая страницы.

Лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и все вышли, полицейские с задержанными ушли чуть вперёд, а Мэг приостановилась с Кроули:

— Что-то не так?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Кроули. — У нас ничего, пусто. Мой осведомитель облажался, и мы вместе с ним. Если за шесть часов не вытащим из них ничего полезного, то получим от начальства нагоняй, что вломились в мастерскую без ордера и арестовали этих подонков. Можно, конечно, прилепить сопротивление при задержании…

— Но они не сопротивлялись, — удивилась Мэг.

— Разве? А мне кажется, Кас пытался бежать и в лифте напал на полицейского, — Кроули лукаво улыбнулся и направился к комнате для допросов.

Мэг от такого заявления оторопела, одна её часть была возмущена подобным поведением коллеги, другая же где-то глубоко понимала, что эти ребята не в церковном хоре поют, а вполне реальные отморозки с улицы. Которые в любой подходящий момент могут начать стрельбу или поножовщину и которые должны не бродить среди законопослушных граждан, а сидеть за решёткой. Она встряхнула головой, стараясь отогнать ненужные мысли, и, бросив куртку на вешалку у своего стола, пошла следом за Кроули.

Каса, как и его товарищей пристегнули к поручню вдоль стены и оставили дожидаться дальнейших процедур. С наручниками был явный перебор, так как, пока они добирались до участка, у Кастиэля онемели пальцы на обеих руках, а когда коп стал ещё выкручивать руку в лифте, все усугубилось. Сейчас, благо одну освободили, оставив пристёгнутой лишь левую. Сразу стал разминать ладонь, стараясь возобновить нормальное кровообращение:

— Твари… — прошептал он, морщась от неприятных ощущений. Затем обратился к остальным, — ни слова не говорите, молчите. Мы должны дождаться адвоката.

— Поняли, — ответил здоровяк за всех и потёр переносицу, — я так и не понял, что им надо было?

— Без понятия, может, наводка? — Кас пожал плечами, — хорошо, что без пушек были.

— И без травы! — добавил сосед здоровяка, стараясь присесть на корточки, тем самым устроиться поудобнее.

— И без трупов в багажнике, — усмехнулся Кастиэль, и все хором заржали.


	6. Chapter 6

Мэг остановилась в дверном проёме, глядя на смеющихся. Не было заметно, что эти «весельчаки» напуганы или напряжены, учитывая, где находились, а вели себя как раз таки наоборот, развязно и непринуждённо; о чем-то переговаривались, шутили, сопровождая шутки и реплики нецензурной лексикой. Не смущали их и наручники на запястьях и полицейские, снующие по отделу, все поведение, жесты и тон голоса говорили о том, что перед ней лица, которые не единожды пренебрегали законами, общепринятыми нормами поведения и неоднократно побывавшие в местах не столь отдалённых.

Она перевела взгляд на Каса, который поддерживал разговор своих приятелей и время от времени переминался с ноги на ногу, при этом потирая запястье. Татуировки, начинавшиеся от локтя на обеих руках, и уходящие по плечам на спину имели смысл, и этот смысл могли прочесть те, кто посвящён в тонкости того мира, где обитал Кастиэль. Каждая что-то обозначала - событие в жизни, совершённые ошибки или утрату близкого. Каждая служила для окружающих знаком и пояснением, кто перед ними, в то же время уже наличие подобных рисунков по «рекомендациям» правоохранительных органов являлось клеймом перед законопослушными гражданами, для работодателей знаком «стоп» и отказом в трудоустройстве, даже на самую простенькую работу наподобие уборщика или грузчика. По сути, он добровольно огородился от обычной жизни, навесив на себя яркую табличку, обличающую антисоциальный образ жизни.

Подведя итог, Мэг поняла, что прошлая их встреча - вся, от начала и до конца,- оставившая только позитивные впечатления, всего лишь обманчивая видимость, маска, за которой скрывался совершенно другой человек. А сегодня и сейчас все произошедшее и увиденное, эта перемена и не в лучшую сторону поведения Каса, зародила у Мэг некое разочарование. Поначалу она старалась не думать и не воспринимать его негативно, гнала любую мысль, которая могла бросить на него тень, но сейчас всё стало более чем очевидно, и юлить от себя самой, игнорируя факты, не было смысла. Она тяжело вздохнула и подошла ближе, нужно прекратить колебаться и вернуть себя в рабочую колею, где нет лишних эмоций, привязанностей и пущей чепухи, которая лишь мешает работе. Мастерс старалась говорить как можно тверже:

— Вот же веселье, прям обхохочешься. Словно вы не в полицейском участке, а в цирке.

— А что прикажете? Унывать? — прохрипел тип в комбинезоне, — не первый раз тут и не последний.

Кас тем временем просто стоял и скалился. Внимание Мастерс привлёк начальник их отдела, который проходил мимо. Он остановился, поприветствовал её, бегло глянул на присутствующих:

— Все знакомые лица, как погляжу. Я уже подумываю вашей братии тут выделить комнаты, потому что каждый раз, выходя из кабинета, натыкаюсь на вас, господа. За что на этот раз?

— А ни за что. Неправомерное задержание, обыск без ордера, насилие… — Кас продемонстрировал запястье, где ещё отчётливо виднелись следы от наручников. — Я вообще не при делах!

— Милтон, если тебе верить, то ты всегда не при делах. И сроки тебе просто так дают, по ошибке, — мистер Гаррисон усмехнулся, — весь такой белый и пушистый.

— Так и есть! — подхватил Кас, ослепительно улыбнувшись ещё шире.

Гаррисон ничего не ответил, а лишь махнул рукой и пошёл по своим делам.

— Твой начальник - хороший человек, — Кас кивнул в сторону скрывшегося в дверях кабинета мужчину, — вам с ним повезло.

— Да, — сухо бросила Мэг, потянувшись с ключом к наручникам, чтобы перевести Каса в комнату для допросов. — Лицом к стене и руки за спину.

Кас хмыкнул и, не сопротивляясь, развернулся к стене:

— Ослабь левую, пожалуйста, — проговорил он, ощущая, что там совсем дело худо.

— А чая тебе не принести? — съязвила Мэг, щёлкнув наручниками на правой руке.

— Как человека прошу, левую ладонь не чувствую вовсе. Хочешь, чтобы у меня отвалились пальцы?

— Какой ты нежный, — пробубнила Мэг себе под нос и все же исполнила просьбу.

— Просто вам надо знать меру, — отозвался Кастиэль. — Спасибо!

Мэг ничего не ответила, и они направились к серой двери в конце коридора с номером три.

После того, как стальная хватка на запястье ослабла, Кас почувствовал покалывание в кисти, а значит, всё стало лучше, чем было. От него не ускользнуло, что Мэг была задумчивой и какой-то грустной: может, это просто усталость и стресс? Весь путь до участка он, прикрыв глаза, думал не о том, что происходит и как выпутываться из лап полиции, а о том, как теперь его будет воспринимать Мэг, когда увидит его сущность, настоящего Каса, не спрятанного под оболочкой дорогого костюма и расплывчатого образа джентльмена? И все конечные догадки сводились к одному: она будет его воспринимать так же, как и должен преступника воспринимать полицейский. Уже поздно что-то менять, поздно менять его самого, и, наверное, все так, как и должно быть. Кас понимал это всегда, что, как бы человек ни старался, но будучи чёрным, ты не станешь белым,- сейчас такая же ситуация. Но почему-то от этого становилось неуютно, он видел, разочарование у неё в глазах и, на душе начинали скрести кошки. Может, надо что-нибудь сказать? Попытаться завести разговор, но впервые он не мог подобрать слов, и это злило. А после того, каким тоном она произнесла последние реплики, совсем стало не по себе. И вот сейчас все усугубится, если в той злополучной комнате, где он бывал не раз на пару с Кроули, будет именно она задавать вопросы.

Они поравнялись с дверью, и Мэг, взявшись за ручку, открыла её, запустив сначала Каса, а потом вошла сама. В нос сразу же ударил уже знакомый запах, и Кастиэль поморщился; с этим «ароматом» еле ощутимого хлора и какого-то средства прилетели и воспоминания, в памяти всплыли все негативные, обидные, унизительные допросы, на которых он тут бывал, и после которых оказывался в оранжевой робе на ближайшие несколько лет.

В углу стоял Кроули и листал протокол. Когда все трое остались одни, он распорядился:

— Сними с него браслеты.

Мэг, пожав плечами, освободила Каса и повесила наручники себе на пояс, затем сделала пару шагов назад и прислонилась спиной к стене. Кастиэль тем временем уселся на стул, положив руки перед собой. Кроули закрыл папку и бросил её на стол.

— Итак, мистер Милтон… — Кроули присел на край стола, нависнув над Касом, — чего нового скажешь?

— Чего скажу? Наверное, то что тебе стоит сменить одеколон.

— Ты все шутишь? Шутник, не смущает, что на тебе висит убийство Сандерса?

— Да брось, если что-то было, мне бы давно предъявили. А так это голословные обвинения, меня там не было, и я его не убивал, — Кас похлопал по столешнице ладонями. — И вообще, по какому праву вы нас арестовали?

— По какому праву? По такому, что вас, животных, нужно в клетках держать подальше от общества. И будь моя воля, перестрелял бы всех! — Кроули повысил голос, а Мэг напряглась.

Кастиэль только усмехнулся и взъерошил шевелюру.

— А если серьёзно, то тебя и твоих корешей взяли за агрессивное поведение, сопротивление при задержании и нападение на полицейского, — усмехнулся Кроули, стукнув ладонью по папке с протоколом.

— Что? Вконец оборзели? Не было такого, — Кас бросил недоумевающий взгляд на Мэг, которая спокойно стояла и следила за происходящим.

— А кому поверят больше - вам, отморозкам, больным на голову, или офицерам полиции? — Кроули поднялся и с самодовольной физиономией прошёлся по комнате. — Так что, дружок, пакуй вещички, в свете твоих судимостей и, насколько помню, ты выпущен под залог, а дело до сих пор не закрыто, ждет тебя поездка в казённый дом. Лет эдак на пять, как рецидивисту.

— Выкуси… — прошептал Кас, уронив голову на ладони, которыми постукивал по столу. Хотелось накинуться на полицейского и свернуть ему шею, за то, что тот пытается повесить на него лживые обвинения, а Мэг, в свою очередь, стоит и просто смотрит. Неужели он ошибся, и она такая же лицемерная, беспринципная легавая, как и большинство, с кем приходилось общаться? До этого момента она казалась ему иной, нежели остальные обитатели этого участка; быть может, в прошлый раз, затуманенная алкоголем голова выдавала желаемое за действительное? Он шумно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, затем добавил уже хриплым голосом: — Требую адвоката!

Мэг не сразу поняла, говорит ли Кроули серьёзно или это его методика допроса? Хотя сейчас ей было непонятно, из-за чего Каса допрашивают, так как он не делал при них никаких противозаконных действий. Но, чем дольше длился этот диалог, тем становилось понятнее, что Кроули говорил вполне серьёзно, а, учитывая послужной список Каса, нападение на полицейского и сопротивление при задержании могли повлечь достаточно серьёзные последствия, если все полицейские будут свидетельствовать не в его пользу. Она не выдержала, и кивнув Кроули на дверь, пригласила его выйти:

— Можно тебя на минутку?

Мужчина взял со стола папку и вышел следом за ней.

— Что ты делаешь? — Мастерс вопросительно вздёрнула брови.

— Свою работу, дорогуша, — оскалился Кроули, — а что, тебя не устраивает?

— Ты бросаешься обвинениями в том, чего люди не совершали!

— Рано или поздно совершат. Ты тут сравнительно недавно, а я варюсь средь этого дерьма уже почти двадцать лет и знаю, что подобные личности должны гнить в тюрьме или земле. — Кроули стал говорить тише.

Мэг открыла рот от удивления: она понимала, что любой преступивший закон должен нести наказание, но то, что хотел провернуть Кроули, тоже является преступлением. А, учитывая, что он служитель закона, и пытается подобное устроить, казалось ей противным и низким.

— Я не буду лжесвидетельствовать, и если ты не отбросишь эту затею, я иду к Гаррисону и сообщаю о должностном преступлении! — отрезала Мэг, глядя собеседнику в глаза. Кроули лишь улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Ты такая правильная, аж тошно...

Затем он развернулся и пошёл прочь. Мэг выдохнула, и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, вернулась в комнату для допросов. Кас оставался в прежнем положении. Она обошла стол и села напротив него, размышляя, что сейчас нужно говорить и делать. Так как необходимо было отпускать всю их компанию, ибо обвинить не в чем. Убрала упавшую на лицо прядь волос и кашлянула, дабы привлечь к себе внимание. Кас приподнял голову, быстро глянул на Мэг, затем обернулся в поисках Кроули, но его не было.

— Интересно, — проговорил мужчина, проведя ладонями по лицу, — выпроводила этого индюка, типа тактика такая? И он стоит за стеклом?

— Нет. Он ушёл.

— Хм, так тоже будешь шить на меня дело, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах? — Кас внимательно смотрел на собеседника, стараясь понять, что происходит.

— Нет, не буду… — Мэг отрицательно мотнула головой, — дела никакого нет и не будет, так как сегодня вас забрали по ошибке, в процессе выполнения нами своей работы. Все могут ошибиться.

У Каса словно камень с плеч упал: значит, она выходила за дверь не для того, чтобы выдумать хитрость, а поставить Кроули на место. От этой мысли он заметно повеселел.

— Но это сейчас. В следующий раз, если ввяжешься в авантюру, и тебя возьмут с поличным, отправишься сам знаешь куда, а ты, насколько я помню, не желаешь этого. — Мэг устало вздохнула.

— Вы делаете своё дело, и я это понимаю. Но можно по-разному выполнять свою работу: можно рыть носом землю и торчать на улицах днями, пытаясь отыскать преступника. А можно ходить с важным видом и при всяком удобном случае подкидывать бывшим заключённым наркоту или пушку, а потом кичиться, какой я классный коп, — Кастиэль чуть подался вперёд, понизив голос: — Таких тут полно, и мне интересно, ты среди них?

— Боюсь, что нет. Я всегда за то, чтобы все делалось по закону.

— Рад это слышать. — Кас улыбнулся.

Приятно, что среди всего бардака и коррупции, пронизавшей все структуры, всё ещё остаются порядочные люди. И стало вдвойне приятнее, что есть такие милые копы. Он не отвёл взгляда, а так и продолжал сидеть с нелепой улыбкой на лице и смотреть на Мэг. Радость пришла на смену негодованию и злобе, которые не покидали последние часы, отчего дышать стало легче, воздух казался не таким вязким и даже прошли неприятные ощущения от наручников. Внезапно захотелось протянуть руки и коснуться Мэг, удостовериться, что это не мираж и не образ, возникший в его голове из-за того, что он задремал, и она реальна.

Мастерс оставалась на месте, хотя, наверное, должна была уйти и отпустить всех задержанных, извинившись от всего управления. Но сейчас сдвинуться с места казалось непосильной задачей: усталость, стресс и непонятное двоякое ощущение, словно пригвоздили её к стулу. Она смотрела перед собой, в очередной раз удивляясь человеку, сидящему напротив. Ему чуть не предъявили обвинение и не определили за решётку, а он сидит и улыбается, как ребёнок, вместо того, чтобы как можно скорее покинуть участок. Улыбается той самой улыбкой, которая ей так нравится и которую она вспоминала все выходные. Из этого состояния Мэг вывел стук в дверь, от неожиданности она даже вздрогнула, быстро встала и вышла. Там стоял дежурный, который пришёл передать, что задержанных можно отпускать и Кроули уладил с начальством это недоразумение. Мэг поблагодарила и заглянула в комнату для допросов:

— Все, можешь быть свободен. И друзья твои тоже.

— Отлично. — Кас поднялся и в приподнятом настроении покинул злополучное помещение.

Они молча дошли до остальных, теперь уже «освобождённых», которые, судя по всему, без Каса уже приуныли или просто устали стоять, и все присели на корточки. Со стороны эта картина выглядела смешно, создавалось такое ощущение что они висят с поднятой рукой. Завидев приближающихся, компания оживилась.

— Ну что, слышно? Нас будут кормить? — бодро пропел здоровяк.

— Нет. Пожрём, но не тут, — ответил Кас. — Отправляемся восвояси!

После сказанного все стали высказывать своё мнение по поводу происходящего, причём в такой форме, что Мэг думала, у неё уши свернутся в трубочку. Она отстегнула всех и собрала наручники:

— От лица нашего участка приношу извинения за ошибочное задержание, — проговорила Мэг на одном дыхании.

— Ой, да ладно, мадам, кто виноват, что Кроули дебил? — прошептал один, который был в комбинезоне, и остальные засмеялись.

— Давайте без оскорблений, а то передумаю. — Мэг повертела у него перед носом наручниками.

Все закивали и засобирались, Кас кивнул приятелям, чтобы те шли за своими вещами, которые конфисковали при задержании, а он их догонит. Те беспрекословно послушались и зашаркали по направлению к лифту, чтобы затем спуститься на самый низ и у окна выдачи личных вещей забрать свои пожитки.

Кастиэль проводил взглядом мужчин и повернулся к Мэг, которая продолжала оставаться на прежнем месте и смотрела не моргающим взглядом вслед уходящим. Наверное, о чем-то задумалась.

— Эй, хочешь провожу тебя до твоего стола? — спросил он шутливо.

На этой реплике Мэг засмеялась и отрицательно замотала головой:

— Нет, спасибо. Я найду дорогу. А тебе пора уже.

— Гонишь меня? Из полицейского участка? У меня такое впервые, — Кас усмехнулся. — Ну ладно, давай. Удачи и до встречи. Ещё увидимся.

— И тебе удачи. Не попадайся больше.

Кастиэль вздохнул, и развернувшись, поспешил прочь.

Мэг медленно добралась до своего стола, куда положила наручники, и, взяв кружку, побрела к аппарату с кофе, потому что сейчас ей жизненно необходима была порция кофеина, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.


	7. Chapter 7

Кас нагнал своих друзей внизу, когда те, забрав свои вещи, дожидались его у дороги, стреляя у прохожих зажигалку. Вдоволь накурившись, все отправились пешком к гаражу, откуда их спешно увезли. У мастерской к их приходу оставались две компании подростков, которые караулили незапертое строение и находящееся там добро. Подростки от двенадцати лет и старше дурачились, курили и просто разговаривали. Заметив Каса и остальных, двинулись им навстречу, сразу же завалив различными вопросами и не забывая упомянуть о своей заслуге относительно сохранности автомастерской, за что приятели Каса отдали им все свои сигареты и вручили ещё сверху, отыскав среди хлама, двадцать долларов.

Кастиэль дождался, пока его машине вернут колесо, отогнал её в гараж к себе домой и решил прогуляться, переодевшись в привычный наряд, запланировал заглянуть к приятелям, узнать, как дела, забрать деньги с тех, кто должен, и вернуться в лучшем случае к полуночи.

***

Мэг, выпив кофе, почувствовала прилив бодрости, это не могло не радовать, учитывая, что она последние несколько часов чувствовала себя разбитой. Дел никаких на сегодня, похоже, не было, и поэтому она намеревалась сделать то, что хотела уже давно, а именно разузнать о смерти Сандерса. Мэг тихо подошла к Кроули, который за своим столом уплетал гамбургер и запивал это Колой.

— Прости, что прерываю, не подскажешь, кто занимается делом Сандерса?

— Всё в норме, подскажу. Детектив Рид из отдела убийств, спроси его у дежурного, быстро отыщут, — ответил Кроули, прожёвывая свой обед.

— Спасибо, — Мэг уже хотела было уйти, но посчитала что нужно извиниться, — и ещё, хотела бы извиниться, наверное, я была слишком резка…

— Не извиняйся, это я перегнул палку, — Кроули отрицательно мотнул головой, — на меня иногда находит, ну знаешь, как бывает? Не могу терпеть, когда подонки ходят среди нас, а мы не можем ничего сделать. Я просто вспылил, все знают, что Сандерса завалил Кас, но не могут это доказать. А он, ублюдок, ходит, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Все знают? Откуда? — Мэг присела рядом на стул у стола Кроули.

— Сама посуди, все его братцы, те что на свободе и не в могиле, уже давно заправляют чем-то, а Кас до сих пор бегает по улице, тряся торгашей и крышуя проституток. Единственный, кто ещё не на верхушке, - это он, и ему нужно было убить Сандерса, который, между прочим, грозился посадить его снова. Вот и мотив, даже двойной мотив, месть и возможность подняться по карьерной лестнице, — Кроули сделал глоток колы, — так что, вся сложность - это доказать. Если хочешь, сходи в отдел убийств, там тебе, может, что нового скажут.

— Хорошо, спасибо. — Мэг поднялась и, захватив куртку, пошла в отдел убийств.

Неприятное ощущение, а точнее сказать, мерзкое ощущение после рассказа Кроули не покидало. Все доводы и аргументы налицо, как и сказано, есть мотивы, есть возможность, нет доказательств. Мэг мысленно вернулась на несколько дней назад, когда она мило беседовала, возможно, с тем, кто убил уважаемого полицейского, отца двух детей, примерного семьянина и мужа, и непросто убил, а сделал это жестоко, кроваво и цинично, оставив свою подпись, как вызов и насмешку: «Вот он я! Поймайте», а чтобы ловить, нужно доказать.

Нечему удивляться, люди бывают ужасны, даже если внешне такими не кажутся. Чтобы быть жестоким выродком, не нужно иметь характерную физиономию, рога и хвост. Под личиной неприметной внешности, под толстой шкурой ложной человечности, в любом может обитать зверь, который ждёт своего часа, чтобы в подходящий момент выскочить и показать свой мерзкий оскал, оставив после себя кровь, горе и оборванную чью-то жизнь.

И сейчас хуже всего то, что где-то в глубине души, Мэг не хотела верить и допускать и толики возможности, что именно Кас убил капитана Сандерса. Та непонятная тяга, что манила её к нему, не исчезала, а с каждой новой встречей лишь усиливалась, и кажется, как бы она ни сопротивлялась, как бы ни пыталась сбросить невидимые путы, всё было тщетно. Словно чёртик, сидящий на плече, вопреки здравому смыслу кричал: «Иди, давай, ближе, ты же этого хочешь!» И Мэг шла на поводу этого наваждения, невзирая ни на что…

Вот и сейчас внутренние демоны, завидев колебание и растерянность, принялись плясать, зарождая сомнение, пытаются впихнуть в очевидное яркие НО с подсказками: «НЕ доказано», «Этого не может быть он, он не такой», «Как ты могла вообще так подумать?»

Мэг, с ужасом витая в этих мыслях, не заметила, как лифт остановился, и простояла несколько секунд, приходя в себя, очнулась уже тогда, когда двери лифта стали закрываться. Она вовремя опомнилась и успела выскочить, нашла детектива Рида, который взял толстую папку с делом и отошёл с Мэг к своему столу, где подробно ей рассказал о моменте совершения убийства, способе, также показал фотографии с места преступления — зрелище не для слабонервных. Когда же дело дошло до возможных убийц, мужчина разложил перед Мэг десять главных подозреваемых, среди фото был и Кас…

— Мы проверили сорок шесть человек, которые имели возможность и могли совершить подобное. Отсеялись те, у кого алиби, остались лишь эти, — детектив указал на фотографии перед ними.

Мэг внимательно вглядывалась в лица, среди которых вполне мог находиться и убийца.

— Кастиэль Милтон мог совершить убийство? — Мэг старалась говорить как можно чётче, так как чувствовала, что голос начинает дрожать.

— Да, — будничным тоном ответил Рид, — и убить мог, и был мотив. В первой пятёрке был и остался, но, увы, нет доказательств. Быть может, позже, когда-нибудь вскроются новые факты и тогда сможем прижать того, кто сделал подобное с нашим коллегой.

На этом Мэг решила закончить на сегодня расспросы про Сандерса и в подавленном состоянии, с трудом дождавшись окончания рабочего дня, отправилась домой. Где намеревалась всё как следует обдумать и взять себя, наконец, в руки, проявить профессионализм, а не поддаваться эмоциям.

В водовороте мыслей и догадок уснула, желая, чтобы сон был без сновидений, так как мозг за сегодня и без того был перегружен.

***

В занавешенную шторами спальню, пробирался солнечный свет.

Разбудил Каса телефонный звонок, что доносился от мобильника, который лежал в кармане брюк, валяющихся у кровати вместе с другой одеждой. Он перевернулся набок и, все ещё с закрытыми глазами, попытался отыскать источник звука в ворохе одежды. Справившись с этой задачей, поднёс телефон к уху:

— Слушаю…

— Привет, братишка, — послышался бодрый голос Габриэля, — спишь, что ли?

— Эм, уже нет, — Кас открыл глаза, — что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто ты мне нужен сегодня, вот, решил заранее предупредить, чтобы не упорхнул на весь день. Так что собирайся, и жду тебя у себя.

— Да, хорошо, скоро буду! — Кастиэль дождался гудков и положил телефон на тумбочку.

Кас зевнул и развернул к себе будильник, который показывал половину восьмого, вздохнул, затем принял сидячее положение, свесил ноги с кровати и прошёлся ладонью по лицу. "Надо бы побриться" — подумал он. Позади послышался шорох, и к Касу на торс легла тонкая женская ручка с идеальным маникюром, затем показалась и её хозяйка, рыжеволосая девушка приятной внешности, зелёные смеющиеся глаза и тонкие губы. Она пододвинулась чуть ближе и обняла мужчину, поцеловав в щеку.

— Кто звонил в такую рань? — пропела она ему на ухо, подарив лёгкий поцелуй в шею.

— Гейб, — ответил Кас, слегка улыбнувшись, чувствуя, что девушка другой рукой юркнула под простынь, которой он прикрылся, дабы не быть совсем голым.

— И что ему надо? — рыжеволосая бестия опускалась поцелуями ниже к ключице, слегка покусывая кожу.

— Я… — Кастиэль шумно выдохнул, ощущая возбуждение, — так что прервёмся, мне надо быть у него как можно скорее. Перекусим по пути, если ты не против.

Девушка отстранилась, лукаво подмигнула ему, и, ловко спрыгнув с постели, скрылась за дверьми в ванную. Кас проводил её взглядом и принялся собирать вещи, что были разбросаны по всей комнате. Затем принял душ, и надев привычный костюм, дожидался, пока его спутница тоже приведёт себя в порядок. Спустя несколько минут молодая особа уже была готова и сидела на пассажирском сиденье рядом с Касом. Добрались они до офиса быстро, по дороге перекусив в кафе.

Подъезжая к главному входу, Кас заметил Гейба, который в сопровождении трёх охранников стоял около своего джипа. Кастиэль остановился около него, вышел и, обойдя машину спереди, открыл дверь девушке; та поблагодарила его и одарила улыбкой.

— О, ребятки! Да бросьте, вы опять взялись за старое? — Габриэль развёл руками. Кас ничего не ответил, а лишь улыбнулся. Девушка, поприветствовав Гейба, направилась к зданию офиса.

— Кастиэль, когда ты прекратишь спать с моей помощницей? Она потом рассеянная весь день, а между прочим, работает с финансами, — Габриэль растянулся в хитрой улыбке, кивнув в сторону скрывшейся из виду девушки.

— Она сама приходит, тебе что, жалко?

— Нет, но если хочешь помощницу, заведи себе собственную, — отшутился Габриэль и подошёл к джипу, открыв дверь, где на заднем сиденье лежали несколько пистолетов, пара гранат и два лёгких автомата мр5, — выбирай.

— Что-то серьёзное? — Кас взял в руки пистолет, проверил магазин: тот был заряжен и готов к использованию.

— Не знаю. Вроде, нет - встреча, но лучше подстраховаться. Там сзади бронежилеты, надень на всякий случай. Съездим за город, нужно обговорить кое-что с узкоглазыми, они изъявили желание с нами поработать… — Габриэль сделал паузу, так как запихнул в рот конфету. — У нас под контролем порт и выход к морю, у них товар. Все останутся в выигрыше, можно ввозить и вывозить любую контрабанду или наркоту. Так что, братец, сделка века, не подведи. Если начнётся заварушка, я на тебя рассчитываю.

— Ты меня знаешь, — Кас взял протянутый охранником бронежилет и, скинув пиджак, быстро надел его поверх рубашки, — прикрою, но и ты не подставляйся.

— Вот и славно. — Габриэль забрался в автомобиль, Кас последовал его примеру, заняв место водителя, и повернул ключ.

Он часто выступал в роли водителя или телохранителя - зависело от ситуации, - ездил с Гейбом или Бальтазаром на разные встречи или на прямые разборки с кровавым финалом и трупами с обеих сторон. Неоднократно ловил пулю или нож, но каждый раз удавалось выкарабкаться. Дин говорил, что Кас везунчик, а он отнекивался, ссылаясь на то, что просто вовремя увернулся или несильный был удар, но тем не менее обычный человек охарактеризовал бы такую жизнь как игру с огнём, где, выходя из дома, есть высокая вероятность не вернуться.

Кастиэль иной жизни не знал, с самого детства, проведённого в неблагополучном районе, выходцу из многодетной малообеспеченной семьи ничего иного не светило, потому что жизнь превратилась в элементарную борьбу за выживание. Идя в школу или возвращаясь из магазина, можно было с лёгкостью попасть под перекрёстный огонь или стать жертвой местных бандитов. Из его друзей, с которыми он рос, в живых к двадцати годам насчитывалось всего несколько человек, другие же остались где-то там, на улицах, лишь мелькнув в полицейской сводке, как очередной труп подростка.

Вот и сейчас, поездка в никуда могла обернуться трагедией, но Кас совершенно спокойно вёл машину по автостраде, ведущей за черту города, не особо заморачиваясь о том, вернётся ли он сегодня домой. Не задумывался и о том, придётся ли применить оружие, которое выдал брат, потому что они одна семья, за которую он всегда готов умереть, если понадобится, и готов убивать, если понадобится... Так было всегда и везде - либо ты, либо тебя, третьего не дано.

Сложно остаться в стороне от подобных понятий, когда ребёнку восьми лет вкладывают в руку оружие и направляют в сторону стоящего на коленях человека, который до этого, не колеблясь, убил его мать…

В таком мире, далеком от благополучия и ярких дорогих вечеринок в модных клубах, сложно выжить и остаться человеком, в общепринятом понимании. Постепенно окружающие из прохожих превращаются всего лишь в мишени, в которые, не колеблясь, можно разрядить обойму, если те посягнут на твою жизнь или имущество, или на чьё имущество хочешь посягнуть ты в попытках выжить. Привычка, перешедшая в образ жизни, когда исчезает любой другой язык, оставляя лишь язык насилия, люди вокруг понимают лишь его, главный авторитет — сила, кто сильнее, тот и прав, нет консенсуса или исключения.

«Если живёшь среди зверей, будь чуточку сильнее любого из них и тогда у тебя будет власть» — когда-то давно отец сказал эти слова Касу, и вот, уже спустя несколько лет, он понял всю суть этого выражения, окунувшись с головой в этот омут жестокости, где нет права на ошибку или слабость.

Постепенно братья показали другую семью, намного большую, и дали понять, что нет различия, пусть и отсутствует кровное родство, но они семья и должны быть готовы ради неё на все. С годами «родство» подкреплялась кровью, пролитой в бесконечных драках, перестрелках, оно крепчало от крови врагов, крепчало с каждой потерей и с каждым новым членом банды. Банда для Каса – это то, ради чего живут и умирают, и ради чего готов умереть и он…


	8. Chapter 8

Ранним утром выехать из Лос-Анджелеса оказалось проще, чем въехать - это было видно из плотного потока машин, устремившихся в город. Кастиэль вёл автомобиль, внимательно следя за дорогой. Проскочив очередную развязку, он заметил пристроившийся сразу позади машины сопровождения ещё один чёрный джип с местными номерами. Спустя несколько маневров при обгоне впереди едущих машин, Кас обратился к Габриэлю, который сидел на заднем сиденье и что-то читал с планшета:

— Гейб, за нами уже десять минут тащится джип; мне стоит волноваться?

— Нет, это наши. Решил подстраховаться, а то предчувствие не очень, — Габриэль пожал плечами, — захватил твоих дружков, думал, ты будешь рад.

— Дружков? Ты позвал Дина? — удивился Кастиэль.

— Ага, лишняя пара рук с пушкой не повредит, точнее, две пары рук. Его долговязый братец увязался следом.

— Неожиданно, но я рад, правда… — Кас чуть опустил стекло, впустив в салон свежий воздух, и включил негромко музыку, — кстати, а где Михаил?

— Поехал по делам в Нью-Йорк, а почему спрашиваешь?

— Да так, давно не видел его. — Кас пожал плечами, Гейб только хмыкнул и опять уткнулся носом в чтение.

Остаток пути они проделали в тишине, час катили по автостраде на север, а потом свернули на просёлочную дорогу, где ещё около получаса тряслись по ухабам. Вскоре показалось место, куда они так спешили. Миновав редкие деревья и парочку одиноких фермерских домиков, оказались у высокой мельницы из красного кирпича. Её тяжёлые лопасти медленно вращались, издавая противный протяжный скрип. В дюжине метрах от этого чуда инженерной мысли стоял одинокий деревянный домик с прилегающими к нему сельскохозяйственными строениями для скота и птиц; там у загона с утками суетился пожилой мужчина.

— Вот и добрались, — Габриэль выскочил на воздух, потянулся и глубоко вдохнул воздух, — класс…

Кас выключил магнитолу и, заглушив двигатель, последовал примеру брата.

— Необычное место, — протянул он, осматривая местность.

— Да брось, свежий воздух, нет легавых — то что надо.

— И нет тех, с кем мы должны встретиться, как я понимаю? — Кас обернулся, позади них остановились и остальные два автомобиля.

— Мы немного пораньше прибыли, они ещё, видимо, в пути.

— Пораньше? Неприлично как-то приезжать заранее… — Кас плюнул на землю и пнул ногой по колесу.

— Мой дорогой братец, неприлично - это прийти на деловую встречу в трусах и домашних тапочках, а мы всего лишь предусмотрительны, — пояснил Габриэль и направился к дому фермера, за ним последовал один из охранников.

Кас проводил брата взглядом и развернулся на шум: к нему приближался Дин Винчестер с блаженной улыбкой на лице и с автоматом наперевес:

— Здорово, Кас. Мы теперь в деле?

— Привет, как видишь. Но я бы не советовал сразу хвататься за оружие.

— Пусть знают, что с нами шутки плохи. — Дин передёрнул затвор.

— Они и так это знают… — усмехнулся Кас.

Подошёл и Сэм, поприветствовав Кастиэля, к счастью для последнего, младший Винчестер был без автомата, но с ножом, который по своим размерам напоминал больше тесак.

— Я же говорил, Сэмми, назревает что-то серьёзное, так что не подкачай, — не унимался Дин.

— Ты сам не облажайся только, — Сэм перевёл взгляд на Каса, который слушал их, сунув руки в карманы брюк. — Кстати, Кас, мы тут провернули одно дельце и срубили не хилых деньжат…

Винчестер спешно стал шарить по карманам куртки, откуда извлёк пачку купюр и протянул Касу.

— Вот, держи, если тариф прежний, тут семьдесят процентов от суммы, что выручили.

— Хорошо, — Кас взял деньги и, не считая, небрежно швырнул на заднее сиденье.

— Не пересчитаешь? — улыбнулся Дин.

— Нет, я не бухгалтер, — усмехнулся Кас, — ладно, давай, рассказывай, вижу же, что тебя распирает от гордости за самого себя.

Дин перекинул оружие через плечо и начал:

— Значит так, я тут крутился и познакомился с одной крошкой. Ну, знаешь, как бывает, выпили, посидели, потом полежали, пятое-десятое…

— Переходи к сути, — перебил его брат, — нам неинтересны твои похождения.

— Зануда! В общем, эта красотка работала на одном складе, откуда уходили лекарства по сети аптек в городе. Мы с Сэмми посуетились, разведали все и умыкнули под покровом ночи два ящика с какой-то дрянью. Как оказалось, там лекарства с высоким содержание кодеина. Отто у нас все это добро сразу же и забрал. Вот такие дела, — Дин подмигнул Касу и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Чётко, — Кас закивал в знак одобрения, — как Бобби поживает?

— Неплохо, — Сэм размял шею, — говорит, работёнки прибавилось, но не жалуется.

— Это хорошо, — Кастиэль заметил, что Гейб возвращается, и когда тот с ним поравнялся, добавил, — тут ребята занесли деньги, я их в машину положил.

— Спасибо, Кас, что бы я без тебя делал! — ответил Габриэль, затем повернулся ко всем подошедшим, кто с ними приехал, — с минуты на минуту подкатят наши деловые партнёры, так что клювами ни щёлкайте и смотрите в оба, зря не дёргайтесь и ведите себя спокойно. Винчестеров это касается в первую очередь.

После этих слов все дружно закивали и стали проверять своё оружие, тихо переговариваясь между собой.

Кастиэль сел на место водителя, расположил рядом две гранаты и автомат, предварительно сняв с предохранителя. Он был доволен тем, что к ним присоединились Винчестеры, надёжные ребята и его друзья, ещё никогда не подводили, если доходило до пальбы или мордобоя, поэтому сейчас они тут очень кстати на случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

С Дином Кас познакомился, когда отсиживал свой второй срок. Дин попал в неприятную историю из-за своего гонора, и в итоге все могло закончиться летально для Винчестера. Тогда Кас и вытащил его, буквально вырвал из лап головорезов, затянув к себе в компанию, где были все знакомые и в обиду друг друга не давали. Спас жизнь, можно сказать, чему Дин был несказанно рад, а Кас в оплату за этот героический поступок получил заточкой меж рёбер уже на следующий день от тех, кто хотел крови Дина. Вся эта история вылилась в несколько крупных потасовок, но вскоре все улеглось само собой. С тех пор они стали друзьями, и когда Винчестер вышел на три года раньше Каса, то с братом сразу же влились в банду, где до сих пор и пребывали…

Спустя какое-то время с противоположной стороны от мельницы появилась вереница из четырёх автомобилей, которые остановились метров за пятьдесят от ожидавших их. Оттуда показалось человек десять с оружием, а потом появился мужчина в светлом костюме, который двинулся в сторону вышедшему ему навстречу Габриэлю. Они встретились примерно посередине и стали о чем-то говорить, затем прошлись чуть в сторону и остановились. Кас, не сводя взгляда, следил за братом, готовый в любую секунду применить оружие, но этого не потребовалось, так как спустя минут двадцать Габриэль вернулся в машину и отдал приказ уезжать.

Все присутствующие заметно расслабились и разошлись по машинам, которые сразу же отправились в обратный путь. Гейб выглядел задумчивым, поэтому Кастиэль не решился завести беседу, и, вновь включив музыку, молча вёл машину. Однако тишина длилась недолго: когда они вновь оказались на автостраде, Габриэль заговорил:

— Как у тебя дела, Кас?

— Отлично, спасибо, что спросил.

— Отлично, говоришь? А твой вчерашний визит в полицейский участок говорит об обратном, — Гейб придвинулся ближе. — Я не пустил адвоката, он был со мной на важном мероприятии.

— Ах, это? Они ошиблись, взяли и отпустили, — Кас перестроился в правый ряд, подрезав ехавший рядом старенький пикап.

— До меня тут дошли кое-какие слухи, что слишком часто копы стали «ошибаться» и слишком часто приходят именно тогда, когда нужно. И, как следствие, семеро наших парней за прошедшие две недели оказались за решёткой. А это ой как плохо для бизнеса. И, как мне кажется, все неспроста, чую я, завелась крыса.

— Хочешь, чтобы я разобрался? — Кас мельком глянул на брата.

— Да, хочу. Ты же разберёшься?

— Сделаю, — сухо бросил Кастиэль.

— Вот и чудно… — Гейб приложил палец к губам, словно раздумывая, говорить или нет, — и, ещё вот что. Мне сейчас рассказали очень интересную историю: якобы Сандерс брал деньги у корейцев, вовремя оповещая, если на них намечена облава, улики пропадали загадочным образом или при квалификации выдвигались вдруг слишком мягкие обвинения.

— Что? — Кастиэль повысил голос, — он стучал? Сукин сын!

— Успокойся, ты знаешь, что на кону в случае, если тебе предъявят официальное обвинение. Ты непросто сядешь, а пожизненно, без права на обжалование приговора. Так что соберись!

— Я в норме. Полиция знает, что Сандерс крысил? — Кас сильнее вцепился в руль.

— Нет, а это сыграло бы нам на руку. У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете из копов, с кем можно было бы этой информацией между делом, поделиться?

— Да, думаю, есть, — Кастиэль чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Узкоглазые платили наличкой?

— Без понятия, но такие суммы вряд ли он хранил под подушкой. Ты знаешь, что делать, чтобы стряхнуть легавых с хвоста. Дерзай, братец. — Гейб хлопнул Каса по плечу и развалился на сиденье.

— Знаю, — прошептал Кас и сильнее надавил на педаль газа.

Нужно разобраться с крысой и наведаться к Мэг, так как первое дело не одного дня, то можно подрядить кого надо и дожидаться результатов, а самому отыскать адрес Мастерс, и в этом ему поможет один давний знакомый.

Скверно, что появился тот, кто сливает информацию копам. А такое не прощают, наказание одно – смерть, позорная, показательная, которая служит назиданием для остальных. Кастиэль мысленно подготовил себя к тому, что ближайшая неделя или две будут насыщены событиями, и, вероятно, кровавыми.

Кас посмотрел на часы: они показывали четверть первого, а значит, времени ещё много, чтобы завезти брата в офис и заняться своими делами.

***

Мэг во второй половине дня вызвалась прокатиться с патрульными в рейд. Стандартная еженедельная процедура, которая заканчивалась обычно арестами тех, на кого выписаны ордера, изъятием наркотиков и оружия. В компании шести полицейских они сначала кружили по местности с высотками, магазинами и другими зданиями, что составляли своего рода финансовый район. Далее двинулись в менее респектабельные кварталы, где уже нужно быть начеку. Сменились строения, и внешне казалось, что ты попадаешь в другой мир одного большого города. Компании подростков, стоящие вдоль дорог, завидев полицейских, либо бросались бежать, либо оставались стоять на месте, показывая полицейским пустые ладони. К одной такой компании они и подъехали: ребята на вид от десяти до шестнадцати лет, расположились на лужайке около заброшенного дома. Трое парней и две девчонки, завидев выходящих из машин и направляющихся к ним полицейских, лишь замахали руками, осыпая хранителей правопорядка оскорблениями.

— Как дела, ребята? — начал лейтенант Дэвис. Он был высоким чернокожим мужчиной, который сам вырос в этом квартале.

— Лучше всех, — бойко ответила темноволосая девушка в белой бейсболке и широких джинсах, поверх которых была навыпуск такая же белая футболка. — Шерстить нас приехали?

— Нет, просто проверяем, все ли у вас хорошо, — спокойно продолжил лейтенант, — наркотики или оружие есть? Сами достанете или нам обыскивать?

— Нет ничего, только нож и сигареты, — отозвался парнишка, который как-то нервно озирался.

— Так, вас двоих знаю, — Дэвис указал на девушку и парня, он кивнул на троих подростков сидящих на траве, — а вы кто такие? Откуда?

— Да отсюда, — пробубнили они.

Мэг приблизилась к коллеге.

— Так, давайте, рукава закатывайте и майки вверх, художество напоказ, — Дэвис забрал протянутый ему одним из подростков нож, осмотрел его.

Ребята стали возмущаться, девушка в бейсболке, видимо, была тут за главную, оставалась стоять на месте:

— Вам не надоело?

— Что, прости? — переспросила Мэг, обернувшись к ней.

— Не надоело заниматься чушью, катаясь и беседуя, с кем попало? Вот ты, вся такая деловая, с пушкой и значком, типа гроза улиц?

— Во-первых, мы не чушью занимаемся, а своей работой. А во-вторых, я не гроза улиц, как ты выразилась, а просто коп, — Мэг старалась говорить как можно мягче, так как имела опыт общения с подобными подростками, которые уже с малых лет примыкали к бандам и считали себя особенными. — Ты в школу ходишь?

— Ага, бываю. Но там скучно, да и пользы ноль, всё равно колледж мне не светит, зря только штаны просиживаю.

— Как тебя зовут? — Мэг бросила взгляд на ребят, которые демонстрировали полицейским руки и спину, где уже красовались свежие татуировки с атрибутикой банды Ангелы Вестсайда – каллиграфическая надпись и чёрные крылья сразу под ней.

— Диана, но все зовут Ди, а тебя? — девушка с интересом наблюдала за Мэг.

— Мэг.

— Новенькая, что ли? Я тебя тут раньше не видела, а то бы запомнила. Ты похожа на мою сестру, её убили в том году, — как ни в чём не бывало, отрапортовала Диана.

— Все верно, недавно перевелась, — Мэг поправила значок на поясе.

Её всегда потрясало то, каким отстранённым голосом эти дети рассказывали и говорили о том, отчего у обычного среднестатистического человека волосы встали бы дыбом. Она не раз слышала, как ребёнок, коими для Мэг были все, кто не достиг совершеннолетия, рассказывали, что кого-то убили у них на глазах, застрелили, зарезали, при этом говорили так, будто это было чем-то нормальным, в порядке вещей. То ли они до конца не понимали, что это непросто кусок мяса, а человек, который жил, любил и мечтал, и вот его больше нет. Или же они настолько влились в этот мир, настолько сами стали частью его, что человеческая жизнь ровным счётом обесценена в их глазах. Мэг от этого становилось страшно и тошно, что ни она, ни никто бы то ни было другой не мог ничего сделать, чтобы изменить ситуацию. Сколько было разговоров и убеждений бросить подобный образ жизни, и любая попытка изменить подростка наталкивалась на непробиваемую стену, которая отторгала помощь.

Мастерс понимала, что большинство из этих детишек - сироты или живут в неполных семьях, где мать или отец весь день на работе, а ночью спит и им некогда следить за детьми. Или же один из родителей в тюрьме, и ребёнок, не имея поддержки, идёт туда, где его принимают, с его проблемами, где он такой же, как и все, где ему помогают, втягивая в круговую поруку. Он пытается примкнуть к какой-нибудь банде, скорее от безысходности.

Вот и сейчас, глядя на этих детей, Мэг было их искренне жаль: они уже втянуты в то болото, из которого редко кому удаётся вырваться, чаще всего у человека два пути - либо в тюрьму, либо в могилу, и второе с подростками происходит чаще, к большому сожалению.

Мэг дождалась, когда Дэвис записал данные «новеньких», и отправились дальше. Они уже проехали две улицы, а Мэг все так же смотрела в окно.

— Не переживайте, — обратился к ней коллега, заметив её взгляд, — они с виду лишь детишки, а стоит зазеваться -пальнут или ножом ударят, не раздумывая. Как бы печально это не звучало, но это подрастающее поколение преступников.

— Я знаю, потому и скверно на душе. Мы живём в мире, где дети убивают, калечат, насилуют, и это продукт системы и демократии. — Мэг грустно улыбнулась.

— Это верно, но мы должны хотя бы попытаться сделать мир лучше.

Мэг не ответила, а лишь согласно кивнула. Прокатились они ещё по двум или трём кварталам, где арестовали троих, двое из которых пытались бежать. Также изъяли пистолет и мешочек марихуаны у неприметной девчушки с озорной улыбкой и дредами.

К пяти вечера, полицейские вернулись в участок, где, определив задержанных куда надо, разъехались по домам. Мэг по пути домой не стала заходить в магазин, так как жутко устала, и даже стаканчик кофе на бегу совсем не помог. Она хотела добраться до дома, выпить чая и перекусить бутербродами, что сделала ещё утром, и лечь спать.


	9. Chapter 9

Кас быстро шёл вдоль зданий, все ещё сомневаясь в правильности своего решения. Адрес Мэг ему нашли даже быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Поглаживал поверхность лежащего в кармане раскладного ножа и старался подобрать слова в оправдание тому, по какой причине он собирался заявиться в гости к полицейскому. К сожалению, ничего дельного и правдоподобного на ум не приходило. Он вздохнул, ощутив приятный запах какой-то выпечки, остановился у открытой двери закусочной. В животе заурчало. Порывшись в кармане, нашел девять центов.

— Что за дурацкая привычка бродить по городу без денег?

Наверное, Бальтазар был прав, говоря, что из него не выбить две вещи: излишнее доверие к людям и улицу. Быть может, зайти со служебного входа и стащить что-нибудь? Но сразу же отмёл эту мысль. Не хватало ещё сесть за пирожок, усмехнулся сам себе и двинулся дальше.

Миновал уже знакомый переулок, где красовался его рисунок, и, достав из кармана бумажку с адресом, остановился через два здания. Четырехэтажный многоквартирный серый дом, входная дверь с домофоном, - гнусно. Кас нажал нужный номер квартиры - ответа не последовало: наверное, Мэг нет ещё дома, она на работе. Ещё бы, все нормальные люди работают, а не слоняются по улицам с утра до ночи в поисках сомнительных «приключений» с не менее сомнительными личностями. Хотя, это относительно, учитывая, что он сам является такой личностью. Решил подождать, сев на ступеньки у входа. Через десять минут Мэг так и не появилась, а вот жильцы стали косо поглядывать, проходя мимо, и перешептываться.

От греха подальше, а то ещё вызовут полицию. Кас осмотрелся, и стал обходить здание в поисках пожарной лестницы, благо, он знал планировку подобных жилых домов, и чётные номера квартир всегда окнами выходили во двор. Прикинув, где примерно квартира Мэг, и пожелав себе удачи, он разбежался, подпрыгнул, схватился за крайнюю ступеньку лестницы, и, ловко подтянувшись, уже лез вверх, на третий этаж.

— Только бы не перепутать и не забраться к какой-нибудь старушке, — тихо усмехнулся он.

Огляделся на предмет ненужных свидетелей, коих не обнаружилось, перелез через поручень и, шагнув по карнизу, оказался предположительно у нужного окна: оно, как и предполагалось, было заперто. Чуть посеревшая от времени и пыли оконная рама, за стёклами бледно-голубые занавески. Не беда, сколько себя помнил, без особого труда вскрывал машины, а уж с оконной рамой справится и подавно. После нескольких манипуляций и парочки приёмов защёлка поддалась, и створка окна, впустив в комнату прохладный воздух, открылась. Кас похвалил себя за такое мастерство и, на всякий случай отряхнув кроссовки и посмотрев по сторонам, влез внутрь. По неосторожности, задел пятой точкой горшок с каким-то жёлтым цветком, который сначала опрокинулся и начал катиться к краю подоконника, но Кас успел его схватить, когда тот уже намеревался отправиться на встречу с полом. Поставил его на место, облегчённо выдохнув.

В помещении было тепло, и витал приятный запах кофе и чего-то ещё, чего - он понять не мог. Осторожно ступил на ковёр, прислушался - тишина, - свет везде погашен, значит, хозяев ещё нет. Теперь надо было удостовериться, что это квартира именно Мэг, Кас прошёлся по гостиной, приглядываясь к стоящим на полочке над телевизором фотографиям, и сомнения отпали сами собой. В рамках несколько фото, где была изображена Мэг, наверное, в Бостоне: тут она одна, на другом фото - вместе к какой-то девушкой, третье фото вовсе с изображением пушистой лисы.

Кас расстегнул молнию толстовки, так как в квартире было достаточно тепло, и осмотрелся. Вполне уютная маленькая квартирка, простенькая, неказистая мебель, везде порядок, на диване ровно сложенный плед. На небольшом журнальном столике, помимо свежей газеты и пульта от телевизора, стояла пепельница, и в ней лежала пачка Мальборо на пару с зажигалкой. Странно, но окурков или запаха дыма в квартире не ощущалось, он пожал плечами. Вероятно, приходил её парень, а почему нет? У симпатичной женщины наверняка есть ухажёр. Кас завертел головой в поисках вещей этого самого ухажёра, но, не обнаружив коих, вроде как успокоился. "И вообще, какое мне дело до того, есть у неё кавалер или нет?" — задался он вопросом, на который сам же и ответил: никакого дела.

Сейчас его стало волновать другое, а именно: как отреагирует Мэг на то, что он влез к ней в окно? Проникновение со взломом, он улыбнулся, подумав, как Дин мог бы опошлить эту реплику.

Одно дело - заглянуть и поговорить, но совершенно другое - незаконное вторжение в жилище, а она ведь коп, и кто знает, насколько предана закону. Что если она, придя домой, просто скрутит его и, надев наручники, сдаст в участок? Или, испугавшись, вовсе пристрелит, приняв за грабителя. Умирать не хотел, по крайней мере, именно сейчас и именно так, поэтому решил просто сесть в кресло и дождаться хозяйки квартиры. Он отряхнул на всякий случай одежду и присел в мягкое кресло, удобно устроившись.

Интересно, она изменилась после последней их встречи? А как все происходило, если бы он просто попросился в гости на чашку чая или просто зайти побеседовать? Отказала бы или же согласилась? Почему-то казалось, что Мэг совсем не против его компании, учитывая прошлые встречи и моменты, которые он хорошо запомнил и частенько вспоминал. И даже прошлой ночью, когда к нему в очередной раз наведалась помощница Гейба, он, сам того не заметив, краешком сознания на миг поймал себя на желании, чтобы на её месте оказалась Мэг…

Кас мечтательно закрыл глаза, но затем быстро собрался, нельзя засыпать, тем более вторгнувшись в чужую квартиру. Сейчас надо было подобрать слова, чтобы звучали убедительно и правдиво, иначе в то, что он хочет сказать, она не поверит, а это сулило не самыми хорошими последствиями.

***

Мэг оставила машину на парковке и поднялась на свой этаж, медленно прошла по коридору, остановилась у двери. Порылась в сумочке, ища ключи; когда с этой задачей было покончено, она открыла входную дверь, вошла. Скинула верхнюю одежду, повесив на вешалку, сумку оставила в прихожей. Потянулась и побрела к плите, чтобы поставить чайник. Во всём теле чувствовалась такая усталость, что хотелось просто свалиться без сил прямо посреди прихожей.

Зевнула, щёлкнула выключателем и, поравнявшись с плитой, хотела уже взять чайник, как почувствовала неладное. Уходя на работу утром, точно закрывала окно, а сейчас штора развивалась от ветерка. Она сразу же медленно потянулась к пистолету, выхватила оружие и развернулась… В кресле как ни в чём не бывало сидел Кастиэль, подперев лицо ладонью, и чуть заметно улыбался:

— Привет, — бодрым голосом проговорил он.

— Чёрт возьми. Как ты вошёл? — страх и настороженность прошли, уступив место негодованию и зарождающейся злости. Мэг направила оружие на мужчину - мало ли чего можно ожидать от него, тем более кто с добрыми намерениями влезает в чужой дом?

— Через окно залетел, я же ангел, — будничным тоном ответил он, убрав руку от лица, расположив её на подлокотнике.

Ничуть не изменилась, правда, сейчас немного усталое лицо и иная одежда. Снова тычет пистолетом, отчего становилось не по себе. Тем не менее Кас был несказанно рад, вновь увидев её, чему и сам удивился. Сейчас Мэг казалась ему такой милой, когда злилась, и он чуточку сожалел, что, возможно, своим неожиданным появлением мог напугать её.

— Извини, что напугал… — уже мягче произнёс он, — не тыкай в меня пушкой, будь добра.

— Это уж я сама решу, ты влез ко мне домой, — Мэг переминалась с ноги на ногу, не зная как реагировать на подобное появление нежданного гостя. С одной стороны её насторожил этот визит, породив несколько вопросов: где он узнал её адрес и как вошёл в квартиру, хотя последнее казалось очевидным, бросив взгляд на развивающуюся штору. Она посмотрела на Каса: тот сидел на прежнем месте и, вопреки тому, кем он являлся, не создавал впечатления, что его сейчас нужно опасаться или ей так казалось. Мэг лучше осмотрела его. Та же поношенная одежда, что была в тот вечер, когда она пыталась его арестовать.

Девушка вздохнула, затем все же убрала оружие на место, для страховки застегнув кобуру.

— Зачем пришёл? И привет.

— Поговорить, — он потянулся, вытянув руки, — чтобы ты не наломала дров…

— Ох, вот оно как. Интересно, и как же разговор с тобой убережёт меня от этого? — Мэг недовольно нахмурилась и принялась ставить чайник.

— Ты же взялась за дело Сандерса? — Кас встал со своего места и прошёлся по гостиной, приблизившись к столу, который разделял зону гостиной и кухни, — так вот. Не в той стороне ищешь.

Мэг словно током ударило, только на днях она обсуждала его очевидную причастность к убийству полицейского, и вот, пожалуйста - он заявляется и начинает говорить о том, о чём ему известно быть не должно вовсе.

— Да неужели? А мне интересную догадку подкинули. Будто это твои дружки его грохнули, или ещё лучше, это ты его завалил, чтобы тебя приняли в элиту вашего преступного сообщества… — Мэг повысила голос. — А теперь ты явился сюда оправдаться, выставить себя невиновным святым, непогрешимым «ангелом»! На меня такие фокусы не подействуют, так что не утруждайся.

Кас нахмурился, ощущая, что разговор переходит на новый уровень и следует более тщательно подбирать слова.

— Я не святой. И дай угадаю, это Кроули надоумил? Но я тебя уверяю, Сандерса не убивали наши люди, и я не убивал его, хотя должен был… — он осекся, поняв, что наверное, взболтнул лишнего.

— Что? — Мэг удивлённо захлопала ресницами, сделала шаг ему навстречу. Господи, он только признался, что должен был совершить убийство, а я, поиграв в покер и мило побеседовав, понадеялась, что этот человек вовсе не такой головорез, каким его рисуют. Наивная дурочка, но пусть не надеется, будто я поверила, — То есть, ты не отрицаешь, что хотел убить Сандерса?

— Я не хотел и не хочу никого убивать! — нужно было выкручиваться, Кас растерялся и отвернулся. Каков дурак, что ты городишь? Так можно и запутаться в собственной лжи. Заткнись, пока не выложил все как есть!

— Господи, заткнись! — Мэг разозлилась и сейчас из последних сил сдерживала себя, чтобы не подойти и не врезать ему, а потом надеть наручники и вызвать патруль. — Что ты несёшь, чертов ты идиот, рассказываешь такие вещи полицейскому. Совсем свихнулся? Или захотел в тюрьму?

Кас еле заметно вздрогнул и отрицательно замотал головой. Вместо того, чтобы помочь себе, использовав её, он так нелепо подставился, почти сознавшись в убийстве. Разозлился сам на себя за то, что не может нормально связать два слова и вечно все портит. При упоминании тюрьмы внутри все сжалось, он давно решил, что лучше умрёт, чем вновь окажется взаперти, за железными прутами.

— Нет. В тюрьму я больше не вернусь. Лучше уж умру...

— Тогда зачем, зачем ты припёрся сюда и все это говоришь? — Мэг, не выдержав, приблизилась к нему, и резко схватив за плечо, развернула мужчину к себе. Схватила за плечи и встряхнула, словно пытаясь привести в себя. На лице отчётливо читалась растерянность, ей на какой-то миг стало его жаль, но она и не думала сбавлять тон. — Ответь мне, Кас!

Он нерешительно взглянул ей в глаза и пожал плечами:

— Просто ты хороший человек. И я не хочу, чтобы ты, поверив не тем людям, пострадала.

— Боже, и это говорит тип с множеством судимостей и отпущенный под залог…

Девушка в недоумении вглядывалась ему в глаза, не понимая, всерьёз ли он пытается защитить её, хоть и непонятно отчего, таким странным способом. Но, вспомнив другую встречу и ещё более странный способ обрадовать её, отмела все сомнения, он говорил искренне и, как ей показалось, не лгал. Мэг, оказавшись так близко, уловила уже знакомый аромат одеколона и еле ощутимый запах табака, хотя, вроде, не видела, чтобы он курил, но это сейчас было не главное. Она поняла, что до сих пор не убрала руки и удерживает Каса, на миг ею овладел странный порыв прижаться к нему, чтобы он обнял её так сильно, аж до хруста костей, но вовремя опомнилась.«У кого-то сдают нервы!» - сделала сама себе замечание.

— О, кстати, обвинения были сняты сегодня утром, — Кас оживился, радостно улыбнувшись. Её ладони были горячими, он чувствовал это через ткань одежды, и жутко не хотелось, чтобы этот контакт разрывался.

— Ты невыносим… — послышался свист закипевшего чайника. Мастерс отпустила Каса и направилась к плите, достав кружку из шкафчика, бросила туда пакетик чёрного чая и две ложки сахара. Вызывать полицию она передумала - нет смысла. Немного перевела дух. — И что мне с тобой делать?

— Я бы не отказался от чая, — робко начал Кастиэль, сделал шаг вперёд, и уселся на стул, положив ладони на столешницу. — И что-нибудь перекусить, а то с полудня и куска во рту не было.

Мэг ожидала любого ответа, но не такого, недоверчиво покосилась на него, затем заварила ещё одну чашку с чаем, поставив перед ним, достала из холодильника бутерброды, что приготовила себе.

— Обутый по чистому ковру… кстати! Ты чего опять в этих тряпках таскаешься? — она, помешивая ложечкой чай, кивком указала на его одежду и присела напротив.

Кас быстро прожевал кусок бутерброда, прежде чем ответить, как-то хитро прищурился:

— То есть, в дорогих шмотках я нравился тебе больше?

— Ещё чего! Просто выглядел по-человечески, — отмахнулась Мэг, опустив глаза, ощущая, как предательски загорелись щёки, — а не как бомж из подворотни.

— Врунишка… — прошептал Кас, отпивая горячего напитка, залюбовавшись, как Мэг покраснела.

— Что ты себе вообразил? — гордость брала верх, Мэг уставилась на него.

— Ничего, — мужчина поднял руки, посмеиваясь, — просто констатировал факт. Кстати, ты хорошая хозяйка, очень вкусно.

— Спасибо. Если в твоём понимании намазать тост маслом, кинуть кусок сыра и ветчины - верх мастерства, то даже не знаю, что и сказать, — Мэг усмехнулась, наблюдая, как Кастиэль поедал её бутербродики. Сейчас он был похож на ребёнка, нежели на гангстера. Она продолжала помешивать чай, а сама неотрывно смотрела, с каким аппетитом её гость ел.

— В следующий раз принесу чего-нибудь сладенького к чаю, — Кас, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд, подмигнул.

Мэг на этой фразе протяжно со стоном вздохнула, прикрыв лицо ладонями.

— Что такое? Или я тебе мешаю? — Кас прекратил жевать бутерброд и внимательно уставился на неё.

Мэг вздохнула, где-то глубоко внутренний голос истошно орал: «Заткнись, пусть приносит сладенькое, солёненькое, бухло, да все что угодно, лишь бы сам притащился. И не ври, что сейчас не радуешься тому, что у тебя на кухне сидит этот чудак!». С этим и не поспоришь, Мэг в некотором роде была рада, что он тут, она за прошедшее время не раз пыталась представить, какова будет их следующая встреча, где и при каких обстоятельствах и что она скажет, как поведёт себя, а тут все произошло слишком быстро и неожиданно. Это появление выбило её из колеи - она не любила неожиданности. И снова этот взгляд, лишающий возможности думать логически или вовсе говорить. Но здравый смысл и остатки разума не позволяли взять всем остальным эмоциям верх.

— А сам как думаешь? — девушка выдала нервный смешок, постукивая ногтями по столешнице, — ко мне домой вламывается почти незнакомый мужик, причём вламывается через окно. Извини, конечно, но это ненормально. Может, ты привык к такому, но для меня подобное - дикость.

Кас застыл, обдумывая сказанное, затем как-то неопределённо кивнул:

— Что ты раздуваешь проблему. Успокойся, пожалуйста, зачем так злиться? Я все понял, в следующий раз войду через дверь, влезу в окно в коридоре.

"Нет, он явно испытывает моё терпение" — подумала Мэг, но решила промолчать, потому что этот спор не приемлил совершенно никакой логики. А эта его непосредственность скорее забавляла, нежели злила. Мэг сделала глоток ароматного чая и, взяв с тарелки бутерброд, откусила, затем, как-то не особо задумываясь над вопросом, выпалила:

— Как дела?

— Неплохо. Обвинения сняли, можно не шугаться легавых на каждом шагу, — протараторил Кас с набитым ртом, потом замолчал, — ой, извини, не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Все нормально, — усмехнулась Мэг, — я не обижаюсь на это, ты же не обидишься, если я назову тебя бандитом?

— Нет. 

— Вот и славно, — Мэг справилась со своим бутербродом, ощущая, что зарождавшийся голод утолён. Зато Кас, видимо, останавливаться не собирался, потому что в ход пошёл уже третий или четвёртый. Интересно, чем он занят, что не ест полдня и бегает в таком наряде? Хотя, наверное, лучше не знать, — итак, зачем этот маскарад? Почему не хочешь выглядеть как джентльмен?

— Ты про одежду? — Кас допил свой чай и прожевал остаток тоста, — это что-то вроде работы под прикрытием. Знаешь, я буду выделяться, если стану разгуливать в костюме, сшитом на заказ и блестящих классических туфлях. А так удобно, и я почти «свой».

— Ясно, — Мэг усмехнулась, — Кас?

— Да? — он замер. — Так здорово!

— Что здорово? — не поняла Мэг.

— Ты так классно произносишь моё имя. Обалдеть просто, — Кас подпёр лицо ладонями, состроив такое умиротворённое личико, Мэг даже забыла, что хотела спросить до этого. — А ещё мне нравится твой голос…

— Тебе говорили, что ты странный?

Мэг говорила тихо, наверное, даже слишком тихо, его слова странно действовали на неё, заставляя смущаться, что для неё было совершенно несвойственно, или же она подсознательно не желала быть услышанной. «Нравится голос?» - и это говорит человек, от голоса которого она сама сходит с ума, тем более, когда этот хрипловатый баритон переходит на шёпот. А сейчас этим простым предложением её вовсе обезоружили, голова отказывалась мыслить здраво, словно зависнув как старый компьютер. 

— Говорили, всю мою жизнь. Что я будто не от мира сего, — Кас чуть заметно улыбнулся, — этакий чудак, но я не обижаюсь.

Он ждал от неё ответа или вопроса, да чего угодно, а Мэг продолжала молчать, просто глядя на него. От этого взгляда внутри становилось тепло, словно мягкий необжигающий огонь разливался по всему телу, даря расслабленность. Водил подушечками пальцев по гладкой поверхности ещё не остывшей от чая чашки, а глаза принялись блуждать по её лицу. И наговорил он сейчас явно лишнего, что самому стало немного стыдно, учитывая, как трудно порой для него даётся разговор с женщинами. Не то чтобы у него не было женщин, просто не нужно сравнивать тех девиц, что обычно крутились всегда рядом, или знакомых Дина, с которыми не нужны слова, а достаточно желания забраться в постель. С ней все иначе: возникали странные желания дотронуться или посидеть, обнявшись, затаив дыхание, слушать, что она говорит, видеть, как хмурится, когда злится. Того пустого, подкреплённого лишь инстинктами животного желания обладания попросту нет, и это в какой-то степени придаёт некое удовольствие. Пауза затянулась на несколько минут, Кас даже забеспокоился, поэтому решил нарушить тишину.

— Эй… — он слегка коснулся её теплой ладони, покоившейся у тарелки с бутербродами. К удивлению, девушка не одёрнула свою руку, а лишь слегка вздрогнула от прикосновения.

Мэг очнулась от лёгкого прикосновения, но высвобождать ладонь не хотелось. О черепную коробку бился вопрос: что происходит? Куда каждый раз, когда он рядом, девается её осторожность и агрессивность, к которым привыкли большинство знакомых и друзей? Эти качества сами по себе пропадают или же забиваются в самый тёмный уголок и не рискуют выглянуть, оставляя её совершенно беспомощной. В любых ситуациях она в качестве защитной реакции бросала колкости или чуточку пошлости, таким образом, ограждая себя от чьего-то влияния и держа на расстоянии, но не сейчас и не с ним. Иногда думала, что Кастиэль обладает гипнозом, и каждый раз вводит её в некий транс, абстрагируя от окружения, и это само по себе должно настораживать, но Мэг с точностью наоборот, расслаблялась и пускала все на самотёк, не задумываясь о последствиях таких недолгих мгновений провалов в концентрации. И вот уже обычное прикосновение перешло в лёгкое поглаживание большим пальцем тыльной стороны ладони, Мэг не выдержала, опасаясь предположить, куда все идёт, она резко высвободила руку и встала со своего места.

— Прекрати… — проговорила на выдохе, схватила со стола кружку и подошла к раковине, включила воду, создав видимость, что собирается вымыть посуду. А сама прикрыла глаза и старалась вернуть себя в эту реальность, где у неё на кухне сидел преступник, а она, вместо того чтобы надеть на него браслеты, попивала чаёк. Устроила чаепитие, мать её! Ну более сумасшедшего поступка она ещё не совершала.

— Прости, — с горечью произнёс он, — я не хотел создавать для тебя проблемы, всегда все порчу, я уже привык.

— Нет, нет же. Ты ничего не портишь, просто… — Мэг осеклась, не зная, что сказать. В чём она его обвиняет? В том, что теряет голову от одного прикосновения или взгляда? До чего абсурдно звучит, не стоит перекладывать на других вину за то, что сама не в силах контролировать. — Всё хорошо, Кас! Правда. Просто я устала, тяжёлый день. Нервы и прочее, ты же понимаешь?

— Да, конечно, — Кастиэль кивнул.

И, наверное, надо убраться, пока не поздно, не усугублять сложившуюся ситуацию, но вот так просто уйти он не мог, и сам не понимал, почему. Как будто в воздухе повисла недосказанность, которая не отпускала, держа мёртвой хваткой, в ожидании развязки. Внезапно он всполошился, осознав, что так и не сделал то, ради чего пришёл, он чертыхнулся про себя.

— В общем, я хотел сказать, мне тут птичка напела, что Сандерс играл на две стороны, сливал информацию людям мистера Квона, того корейца, который заправляет в северной части города. Сандерс делал все это за плату, разумеется, так что, если мне не веришь, проверь его счета, все счета. Когда его убили, проверяли подозреваемых, а самого Сандерса лишь поверхностно, и не спеши с выводами. Я не хочу, чтобы меня подозревали в том, чего я ни совершал.

— Хорошо, — Мэг обернулась, согласно кивнув мужчине. Он выглядел подавленно, засобирался, — будь осторожнее.

— Ладно. Постараюсь, — Кас кивнул, — Мэг, спасибо за чай, было очень вкусно.

— Не за что, — она следила за его движениями, и когда он, развернувшись, направился к окну, она встрепенулась, — нет, стой. Через дверь, будь добр!

Кас обернулся, растерянно взглянув на неё, затем что-то пробубнил себе под нос и направился в прихожую, где скрылся за дверью, щёлкнув замком.

Мэг продолжала смотреть в одну точку, слушая, как струится вода из крана, расшибаясь о гладкую поверхность раковины. Она пальцами дотронулась до своей ладони, повторив движение Каса, затем глубоко вздохнула и, прикрыв лицо мокрыми ладонями, шумно выдохнула.

— Вот опять осталась наедине со своим одиночеством, — грустно улыбнулась, собирая посуду со стола. Все же надо было задержать Каса, посидели бы, поболтали, и то веселее, чем одной теперь торчать перед телевизором. А вдруг он обиделся? Или она была слишком резка? И всего минуту назад можно было разрешить более деликатно и мирно, а не оставлять после всего неприятное послевкусие…

Сейчас, вопреки здравому смыслу, первые мысли были не о том, что, возможно появились новые ниточки в деле об убийстве полицейского, а о человеке, который только что скрылся за дверью. И на первый план вышли переживания за него и за себя любимую, а подобное у Мэг впервые. Чтобы она ставила эмоции или заботу о других выше работы – нонсенс! Меньше всего хотелось думать о работе, а если точнее, вообще не хотелось думать, так как мысли, что роились в голове, касались лишь одного-единственного мужчины.

Кас быстро, прыгая через две ступени сразу, сбежал по лестнице вниз, стараясь по привычке не попадаться на глаза жильцам. Миновав входную дверь, свернул в ближайший переулок и направился куда глаза глядят. На воздухе мысли чуть прояснились, он прогнал в голове все то, что только что произошло, и зацепился за немаловажную деталь: он на какое-то время позабыл, зачем приходил, а вспомнил лишь в последний момент. Будто накрыл внезапно появившийся провал в памяти, когда он говорил с ней, смотрел. Все это было странно, необычно и пугающе, так как Кас не любил терять контроль, и уж тем более с копом.

— А, забей! — зло фыркнул он и ускорил шаг, скрываясь в переулке.


	10. Chapter 10

Миновав переулок, где, помимо бродячего серого пса, никто не встретился, Кас вышел на оживлённую улицу. Поток людей, спешащих по своим делам, гудел, как разворошённый пчелиный улей: кто-то говорил по телефону, кто-то с рядом идущим собеседником, другие же слушали музыку. Постоял с минуту, решая, куда идти, и вскоре затерялся в толпе, зашагав в направлении забегаловки к Элен и Джо, где можно выпить. Пока доберётся, будет уже достаточно многолюдно, так что можно пропустить стаканчик или два, узнать последние новости и переварить то, произошло с Мэг.

— А нужно ли что-то обдумывать? — задался он вопросом, как оказалось, вслух. - Я сделал, что нужно, донёс до неё инфу и ушёл, все верно и правильно. Зачем засорять «эфир» лишними мыслями? - Встряхнул головой, стараясь не думать ни о чём, кроме виски, что ждёт его в нескольких кварталах отсюда.

Начинало темнеть, кое-где даже включились фонари, а витрины запестрели неоновыми подсветками. По мере удаления от места, где жила Мэг, людей встречалось всё меньше, а знакомых лиц всё больше. Кас несколько раз останавливался, приветствуя «приятелей». Приятели? Да, он некоторых видел лишь пару раз, в последнее время много новеньких, парни, девушки, выползают отовсюду, как только начинает темнеть. Тем не менее многие знали его, спрашивали, как дела, предлагали сигарету, а, уходя, желали удачи.

Вскоре Кас уже оказался там, куда направлялся; у одноэтажного здания из красного кирпича с вывеской «Дом у дороги» уже стояло несколько мотоциклов и машин, включая и Импалу Дина. Контингент заведения, мягко говоря, тут был не очень, с точки зрения доблестных хранителей правопорядка, а с точки зрения Каса – то что надо, а главное, не было копов. Он вошёл, скрипнув входной дверью. У стойки все места были заняты, у бильярда толпились люди, делали ставки. Элен разливала пиво, а Джо, повиснув на стойке у кассы, влюблено смотрела на Дина, который уплетал за столиком у окна пирог.

Кастиэль приветственно кивнул Элен, что заметила его, и направился к Винчестеру:

— Салют! 

— О, привет! Куда пропал? — с набитым ртом Дин пытался ещё говорить.

— Были дела, — ответил Кас, заприметив официантку, улыбнулся ей, — двойной виски, пожалуйста.

Девушка пометила что-то в блокноте и отправилась выполнять заказ.

— Ну, какие планы? — Дин, справился с пирогом и запил его пивом.

— Ещё неясно, все прояснится, когда я выпью, — Кас развалился на стуле, — но надо наведаться к двум героям, что запаздывают с оплатой.

К ним подошёл Сэм и сел рядом с Касом:

— Кто эти камикадзе?

— Дик и тот рыжий парикмахер, вечно забываю, как его там звать? — Кас забрал с подноса официантки свое поило и сделал глоток, поморщившись.

— Его зовут Итон, — Сэм кивнул на стакан виски, — не рано ли, если идёшь по делам?

— Да брось, чуток взбодрюсь. И я не за рулём, — отмахнулся Кас, сделав ещё глоток, чувствуя, как приятно обжигает горло.

— О, чудненько! Я тогда с тобой, детка ждёт снаружи, — Дин допил остатки пива, — а ты, Сэмми, с нами? Наводить ужас на этот порочный город?

— Естественно, — младший поправил волосы.

— Кас, как думаешь, тот парикмахер, может, Сэма приведёт в человеческий вид? — прошептал Дин, чуть наклонившись к Касу.

— Я все слышу, — возразил Сэм и встал из-за стола, — пойду, сыграю в бильярд, пока вы тут напиваетесь.

Когда Сэм отошёл, Дин прошёлся ладонями по лицу:

— И в кого он такой зануда?

Кас тем временем почти прикончил заказанное и задумчиво смотрел в окно: там уже прилично стемнело, а значит, надо выдвигаться. Он поднялся из-за стола и подтянул штаны:

— Погнали, хочу ещё поспать сегодня, а то не выспался.

Пока шли до машины, Дин подкалывал Каса,по поводу того, что тот слишком скрытный. Это продолжалось, пока последний не выдержал:

— Дин, если я не выставляю свою личную жизнь напоказ, это не значит что её нет.

— Ого, это тебя Сэм науськал так отвечать? — Винчестер сел за руль.

— Нет. Просто это правда… — Кас уселся на переднее сиденье. Младший Винчестер, недовольно фыркнув, расположился сзади.

— Какая правда? Мы же друзья, ты должен мне все рассказывать, я же с тобой всем делюсь, — не унимался Дин.

— Что вовсе необязательно, хочу заметить, — усмехнулся Кас.

— Как это - необязательно? Я хочу, чтобы мой лучший друг не ударил в грязь лицом, когда дойдёт до дела.

— Дин, да заткнись уже! — Сэм толкнул его в плечо. — И поехали!

И они, наконец, поехали, скользя вдоль зданий.

Остановились сначала у парикмахерской, которая была закрыта, но не долго. Дин усердно «постучал» в дверь, и вскоре оттуда появился хозяин, тот самый Итон, который, не задавая вопросов, сунул им деньги и вновь заперся. Следующий пункт – лавка бакалейщика.

— Если этот урод не платит, может, выбьем из него дух? — Дин крутил баранку, глядя на дорогу.

— Если выбить дух, как ты выразился, мы не получим прибыль, — отозвался Сэм, — духи не платят бабки.

— Точняк, — кивнул Кас и плюнул в окно, — и он заплатит, а если нет, можно и выбить, но не дух, а пару зубов или сломать костей. Но, думаю, я и на словах до него донесу истину.

Остановились чуть поодаль, Дин и Кас пошли к лавке, а Сэм, сказав, что пройдётся, направился в другую сторону. Мужчины, не взглянув на табличку «Закрыто», вошли внутрь, оповестив своё появление звоном колокольчика над дверью. В лавке покупатели отсутствовали, но и самого хозяина - Дика, видно не было. Кас прошёлся вдоль витрины, разглядывая ассортимент товаров:

— Дик! Вылезай! — пропел он.

Спустя несколько секунд со стороны подсобного помещения показался темноволосый сероглазый мужчина средних лет в очках с круглыми линзами, в клетчатой рубахе и фартуке с символикой его лавки. Он нервно вытирал мокрые руки белым полотенцем:

— Ах, это вы…

— Угадал, мы! — Кас оскалился, как волк, завидевший беспомощного ягнёнка, — где деньги, Дик? Почему я узнаю о твоих заминках от людей на улице?

— Я… — продавец поправил очки, которые начали сползать с носа, — я хотел сказать тебе лично, но пришли те ребята…

— Да мне плевать, что ты там хотел, — Кас ударил ладонью по поверхности витрины. Удар был такой, что стоящие внутри пирамидкой банки посыпались. — В прошлый раз ты задержал выплату, я простил, так как был в хорошем настроении. А сейчас, друг мой, я изначально в скверном расположении духа. Ты знаешь правила: пока ты платишь, твой магазин не тронет ни одна живая душа за милю, и тебя такой расклад устраивает.

Кастиэль сделал несколько шагов, оказавшись за прилавком у несчастного Дика, который уже покрылся испариной и уронил полотенце.

«Боится» — подумал Кас, и правильно, потому что сейчас гнусное настроение из-за заморочек с Мэг и сдобренное виски, видимо, нашло свой выход. Он приблизился к мужчине почти вплотную, глядя сверху вниз. Жалок, слизняк, пусть ещё начнёт скулить и вымаливать оставить его не тронутым, ссылаясь на вечный аргумент: «У меня семья, дети и так далее», глупый, всем плевать, что у тебя семья, и пусть будет хоть десять детей. Глазки бегают, не смотрит в лицо, а уводит взгляд вниз и начинает дрожать. Боже, как же это злит! Кас делает над собой усилие, чтобы не приложить его о полки с продуктами, сжимает кулаки и делает глубокий вдох.

— Посмотри на меня! — командует он. Бестолку, Дик ещё сильнее вжимается в полки позади него. Кас не выдерживает, хватает мужчину за грудки и, почти приподнимая, заставляет взглянуть на него.

— Не надо… — еле слышно скулит жертва, — я заплачу, пожалуйста, не надо, Кас…

Дик дрожит всем телом, также дрожит и голос. Все же поднимает взгляд, понимая, что выхода нет, его серые глаза, ставшие, кажется, совсем бледными встречаются с тёмной холодной синевой, в которой плещется такой же холодный огонь. Ярость и презрение, смесь от которой не следует ждать ничего хорошего, он это понимает, потому руки стали ледяными и ритм сердца подскочил, кажется, в два раза. Замирает, практически повиснув, как тряпичная кукла в стальной хватке держащего, перестаёт дышать, моля Господа, чтобы позволили остаться в живых. Несколько секунд, показавшиеся вечностью, и его грубым рывком ставят на твёрдую поверхность. Кас отпускает ворот его рубашки и наклоняется ближе так, что продавец улавливает еле ощутимый запах алкоголя, исходящий от него:

— Ты платишь, и я всем доволен, если не платишь в срок, я злюсь и начинаю делать очень нелицеприятные вещи. Скажи, Дик, что меня сейчас остановит, если я решу забить тебе в глотку дюжину этих банок? — Кас схватил с полки баночку с консервированными шампиньонами и сильно прижал её к лицу продавца.

— Ничего, — по слогам еле проговаривает Дик и зажмуривается.

— Вот именно, — Кастиэль швыряет банку куда-то назад, где она со звоном ударяется обо что-то. — Тогда тащи сюда бабки!

Мужчина на шатающихся ногах, скрывается в подсобке и возвращается со стопочкой банкнот, перетянутых резинкой.

— Возьмите, — он протягивает деньги Касу и делает шаг назад.

— Сразу бы так, — усмехнулся Дин, который, все это время стоял у кассы, наблюдал за происходящим и жевал чипсы.

— Вот видишь, Дик, всего пять штук, это не так много за месяц, можно насобирать. Разве это не достойная плата за твою безопасность? — Кас пересчитал деньги и, хлопнув мужчину по плечу, направился к выходу, Дин бросил на пол пакет от чипсов и последовал за ним.

— Надо было ему врезать для профилактики, — Дин открыл машину.

— Думаю, он и так все понял, — Кас ухмыльнулся и снял с себя толстовку, бросив её на заднее сиденье, — куда теперь двинем?

— Без понятия, может, в стриптиз?

— Я пожалуй, пас… — Кас не успел договорить, заприметив, как через дорогу к ним бежит знакомая девушка, махая руками.

— Помогите, Кас, там девок бьют какие-то козлы! Наверное, клиенты, — пролепетала девчушка, переводя дух.

— Где? — Дин захлопнул дверцу и подошёл к ней, — и сколько их, Ди?

— Там, на углу, около старого винного магазина, — Диана указала в сторону, — трое, незнакомые совсем, наверное, неместные. Отказались платить. Я хотела позвать ребят…

— Идём! — перебил её Кас, кивнул Дину, и они побежали следом за Ди, которая, придерживая бейсболку, мчалась впереди.

Добежали до угла, и уже на повороте услышали какие-то крики и смех. Сейчас Кас почувствовал, что ему прохладно - ещё бы, он был лишь в майке, а погода не летняя, но возвращаться за толстовкой было поздно. Они замедлились, подходя к столпившимся трём проституткам, что стояли у проулка. Заметив подошедших, те успокоились.

Дин и Кас обошли девиц, в проулке находились трое мужчин, которые насмехались и оскорбляли одну из девушек. Она плакала и пятилась назад, Кас заметил, что у неё уже разбита губа и порван рукав от яркого пиджака.

— Эй, что тут происходит? — взревел Дин, сделав шаг в сторону незнакомцев.

Все трое как по команде перевели своё внимание на Винчестера. Двое были достаточно «крупные» и скорее похожи на дальнобойщиков, а третий, в дешёвом тёмном костюме, смахивал на пресвятого бухгалтера.

— А вы кто? Сутенёры? — захохотал громила в чёрной кожаной куртке, — не больно-то похожи.

Кастиэль спокойно подошёл к девице, что продолжала всхлипывать, и, схватив за руку, отвёл к её коллегам.

— Отведите её домой и сделайте что-нибудь с лицом, — Кас обратился к высокой блондинке, которая тут же закивала и, набросив свою куртку на плечи подруге, направилась прочь. Их примеру последовали и остальные девушки. Таким образом, оставив в переулке Каса, Дина и девчушку наедине с «грубиянами».

— Решили поиграть в героев? — подал голос второй, стоящий рядом от здоровяка.

— Нет, просто хочется набить кому-то морду, — улыбнулся Дин, бросил взгляд на Каса, который, словно предчувствуя драку, размял шею и заправил майку в штаны, — мы просто прохожие.

— Ди, найди ребят. Они были у мойки через дорогу, за углом от цветочного, — Кас кивнул девчушке, и та побежала в сторону, откуда они пришли.

Кастиэль спокойно дышал, оценивая противника. На первый взгляд, из этой компании выбивался лишь мужичок в костюме, который заметно дёргался и не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому все ещё стоя чуть поодаль от своих товарищей, то прятал руки в карманы, то складывал их на груди. Другой же, в чёрной куртке, выглядел вполне грозно, он был выше и крупнее, но, как следствие, и более неповоротлив. Его товарищ чуть ниже ростом, но не уступал ему в телосложении. Кас, заметив взгляд Дина, сделал шаг вперёд, выйдя чуть на свет, который падал от мигающего фонарного столба на углу.

Щуплый бухгалтер, глянув повнимательнее на Каса и Дина, все же решился подойти к своим друзьям:

— Может, мы уйдём? Что-то они непохожи на прохожих, тем более тот, разрисованный, — он кивнул в сторону Каса, рассмотрев его руки.

— Да брось, Эдди. Уработаем выскочек! — хохотнул здоровяк.

После этих слов Винчестер кинулся в сторону ближайшего, намереваясь ударить его в лицо, но не тут-то было, мужик ушёл от удара в сторону и приложил свой кулачище Дину в челюсть…

Кас приблизился к своему сопернику, сжав кулаки и сделав пару глубоких вдохов. Он не спешил, ждал, когда противник атакует. И долго ждать не пришлось: тип в чёрной куртке, оскалившись и бросив напоследок оскорбление, замахнулся, метя Касу в лицо. Но его рука прошла мимо цели, описав дугу в воздухе, он повторил своё движение, но так же тщетно. Усмехнулся, поняв, что тип в майке хоть и уступает ему в габаритах, но является довольно проворным.

Уклонившись от атак, Кас заметил заминку у оппонента и контратаковал, ударив кулаком под дых. Начинал входить в кураж. Здоровяк бросился на него, стараясь схватить, но отсутствие верхней одежды не позволило это сделать, Кастиэль изловчился и, оказавшись сбоку, нанёс противнику удар по почкам. Тот вскрикнул и, озлобившись, с разворота врезал Касу в лицо так, что тот, отшатнувшись, потерял равновесие и повалился на одно колено, сразу за этим последовал удар ногой в область груди, он вовремя откатился, не допустив повторения.

Было больно. Острая боль отдалась звоном в ушах, и перед глазами стали плясать разноцветные пятна, он оказался дезориентирован. А удар в грудь заставил жадно хватать ртом воздух. Боковым зрением заметил приближающийся силуэт, поднялся и инстинктивно сделал пару шагов в сторону, уходя с линии атаки. Встряхнул головой, приходя в себя, сразу же ощутил тёплые струйки, стекающие по губам и подбородку, металлический привкус во рту. Вкус собственной крови, злость и боль, чётко давали понять, что веселье только начинается и нужно переходить в наступление. Кас мельком бросил взгляд в сторону, где Дин, оправившись от пропущенного удара, успешно наносил удары своему «приятелю». Кас, не раздумывая, шагнул навстречу верзиле, сделал обманное движение рукой и, когда тот сместился в сторону, внезапно нанёс удар ногой в пах. Мужчина взвыл и повалился на колени, прикрывая своё достоинство ладонями.

"Честный бой? Увольте" — подумал Кас и рванулся в атаку. Кровь лилась из носа и не думала останавливаться, быть может, ему сломали нос? Эта мысль ещё пуще его взбесила. Первый удар пришёлся в скулу, за ним последовал ещё один уже в голову. К тому времени здоровяк повалился на землю, и Кас принялся пинать его ногами, не смотря, куда попадают удары, будь то голова или живот, ему было всё равно.

Дин так же трепал несчастного, который все же сопротивлялся, стараясь схватить Винчестера за шиворот куртки и ударить, но это не получалось.

Кас с остервенением, не останавливаясь, продолжал забивать лежащего, свернувшегося в клубок верзилу, пока не почувствовал удар по голове чем-то тяжёлым сзади. Он, оглушённый, пошатнулся, и чуть было не лёг на свою жертву, повернул голову, и вовремя, так как бухгалтер замахнулся для "добавки" каким-то деревянным обломком – то ли ножка стола, то ли ещё что-то. Кас, зарычав, моментально вскочил и, схватив бедолагу за шиворот, с силой приложил о стоящие рядом мусорные контейнеры. Орудие выпало из рук нападавшего, и он лишь ахнул, встретившись с металлической поверхностью.

— Ах ты сука! — Кастиэль ударил мужчину коленом в живот и затем с размаху в челюсть, затем повторил проделанное ещё, раз или два, разбив тому губу и бровь, пока не понял, что бьёт уже потерявшего сознание человека. Разжал пальцы, и тот грузно осел на землю, затем повалился набок. Кас со всей силы пнул его в живот и развернулся к первоначальному сопернику. Тот, немного придя в себя, силился подняться, мыча себе под нос:

— Ах ты ублюдок! Это мой брат.

— Очень жаль, — прошипел Кастиэль, сплюнув кровь на асфальт.

Наверное, он потерял контроль, так как в следующую минуту уже оседлал верзилу, надавив коленом ему на грудь, и принялся наносить удары в лицо, сбивая в кровь костяшки на кулаках и превращая в кровавую массу физиономию врага. Чувствовал бешеный ритм сердцебиения, своё тяжёлое дыхание, глухие удары от встречи его кулака с телом и боль, боль, которая, пожалуй, лишь подпитывала, давала силы, вгоняя в животный азарт и ярость. Плевать, что человек уже не сопротивляется, перестал закрываться и, кажется, вырубился, Кас не собирался останавливаться…

Из этого безумия его вывело прикосновение чьих-то холодных пальцев и затем, перехватив поперёк груди, его буквально отволокли от почти бездыханного тела.

— Эй, Кас, хватит! Ему достаточно! — орал Дин, развернул Кастиэля к себе и старался заглянуть ему в глаза. — Ты его так и убить можешь, чертов ты псих! 

— Я в норме! — Кас мотнул головой и рывком высвободился из хватки Винчестера. — Пусти!

Он судорожно дышал, приходя в себя, только сейчас заметил, что, помимо них, тут ещё и четверо подростков, которые спокойно наблюдали за происходящим. Осмотрелся: тот, с кем дрался Дин, валялся у стены, корчась от боли.

— Пройдитесь по карманам, — проговорил Кастиэль, обращаясь к подросткам.

Ребята послушались и стали шустро шарить по карманам незнакомцев, выгребая все, будь то деньги, мобильники или часы.

Кас шмыгнул носом, кровь до сих пор не остановилась, он потянул за край майки, что стала грязной и испачканной кровью, и вытер руки, затем постарался вытереть лицо и нос, прикоснувшись к которому одёрнул руку, так как его пронзила боль:

— Сучара, он мне что, сломал нос?

— Дай гляну, — Дин отряхнулся и подошёл к Касу, разглядывая его физиономию, — вроде, нет.

Со стороны послышались приближающиеся шаги, точнее, кто-то не шёл, а бежал. Все насторожились, но потом услышали знакомый голос и расслабились:

— Копы, там копы, едут с выключенными фарами! — орал Сэм, который нёсся и не собирался останавливаться. И впрямь, не сбавляя скорости, он помчался мимо дальше, добавив напоследок: — Бегите, глупцы!

— Так, врассыпную, — Кас неопределённо махнул рукой, и подростки быстро разбежались.

— А вы, уроды, ни слова полиции, иначе найдём и шкуру спустим живьём, — пригрозил Дин, единственному остающемуся в сознании незнакомцу, тот кивнул.

— Валим! — Кас дождался Дина, и они помчались по переулку, когда услышали за спиной вой сирен, прибавили скорости. Нужно было выбираться с этого квартала и как можно дальше, потому что полиция оцепит все.

Спустя несколько поворотов, Кас почувствовал боль во всём теле и начал уставать, то же самое было и с Дином, так как тот, тяжело дышал и хватал ртом воздух, при этом держался за бок. Они миновали проулок и, перебежав через дорогу, стали сбавлять скорость - нужно было перевести дух.

— Давай тут притормозим? — Дин указал на сваленные кучей стройматериалы на заднем дворе у какого-то здания, — я больше не могу!

— Да, я тоже, — Кас согнулся, стараясь дышать глубоко, — что за чёрт? Я истекаю кровью…

Он указал на алые капельки, которые капали на асфальт. Подбородок вновь был в крови, как и майка. Дин, глянув на Каса, стал смеяться, и чем дальше, тем громче и раскатистее:

— Че ты ржёшь, Дин? Я умираю, блин! — Кас развёл руками.

— Я тут вспомнил одну сказку. Там кого-то нашли по хлебным крошкам, а нас копы отыщут по твоей кровище.

Кас закивал и тоже засмеялся, запрокинул голову в попытках остановить кровь. Успокоившись и восстановив дыхание, понял, что чувствует себя скверно. Навалилась дикая усталость, действие адреналина в крови закончилось, и организм ясно давал понять, что ему нехорошо. Грудная клетка ныла, вся правая рука, от кончиков пальцев и до плеча, так же болела, вдобавок к этому ассорти, добавилась и головная боль, которая пульсирующими приступами жутко стреляла в виски и лобную часть. Кастиэль сначала присел, а затем и вовсе лёг на холодный пыльный асфальт, уставившись в небо, где из-за туч стали выглядывать редкие звёздочки.

Дину разбили губу и оставили ссадину на скуле, он ощупал себя, при этом морщась, затем также последовал примеру Каса.

Пробыв в таком положении около часа, засобирались. К машине Дина идти было опасно, так как в этом районе ещё, вероятно, была полиция, поэтому они обходными путями двинулись туда, где обычно заседала компания, что забрала деньги у тех молодчиков в переулке. Дин снял свою рубаху и отдал Касу, оставшись в куртке. Они медленно брели по городу, переговаривались и шутили.

Через какое-то время оказались у заброшенного двухэтажного дома, где внизу их встретила парочка ребят из банды. Предложили курнуть, и Кас сделал две затяжки от протянутого косячка, пусть наркотик на время заглушит боль и те ужасные ощущения, что при каждом шаге напоминали о себе. Кас прокашлялся, и они стали подниматься на второй этаж. Там, в комнате с окнами, но без стёкол, сидели те подростки, что были с ними, и о чем-то оживлённо беседовали, курили и пили пиво.

— Народ, что у нас там с финансами? — начал Кас, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

Диана, резво соскочив с ящика, на котором сидела, подошла к нему, протянув деньги,уже разглаженные и ровно сложенные.

— Вот, четыреста семнадцать долларов. Ещё трое часов, два телефона и какие-то побрякушки.

Кас забрал протянутые деньги, быстро отсчитав:

— Давай только четыреста, остальное забирай. И да, то барахло можете поделить, — Кас задумался, потом протянул девчонке ещё денег, — вот бери пятьдесят баксов, отнеси той мадам, которой лицо подпортили.

— Ага, — радостно кивнула Ди и, позвав с собой ещё двоих, отправилась с поручением.

Кас и Дин спустились вниз, остановившись у дороги. Кастиэль поделил оставшиеся деньги и протянул Дину:

— Держи. Я, пожалуй, домой. А то хочу жрать и спать, отлежусь денёк, пока шум не уляжется.

— Аналогично, спасибо. — Дин потёр челюсть.

И они разошлись в разные стороны.


	11. Chapter 11

Кастиэль с трудом добрался до дома и еще с большим трудом принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Помутневший разум от наркотика и драки твердил, что нужно отдохнуть. Штаны вместе с обувью скинул прямо в прихожей, начал медленно расстёгивать рубашку, которая осела на паркетном полу где-то около гостиной. Прошествовал на кухню, засунул руку в ведёрко со льдом, а свободной потянулся к бутылке с виски. Хотя и понимал, сейчас алкоголь не самый лучший вариант, но хотелось как можно быстрее рухнуть в постель и провалиться в темноту, где нет всех тех ощущений, что превратили его тело в сплошной комок оголённых нервов.

— Старею, — усмехнулся он, — и деньги оставили у Дина в машине, десять штук посреди улицы.

Отвинтил крышку, которая упала и покатилась куда-то под стол, и стал пить большими глотками прямо с бутылки. Высыпал в полотенце несколько кубиков льда и, приложив на переносицу, пошаркал к кровати, по пути стащив с себя и майку, пропитавшуюся кровью.

Кастиэль прилёг поверх одеяла, расслабился, развалившись на мягкой кровати, но тут очень некстати раздался телефонный звонок. Чертыхнулся про себя и, нашарив трубку, поднёс к уху:

— Слушаю!

…..

— Что? Отлично, а кто?

…..

— Вот зараза. И кому?

…..

—Тварь! — Кас внимательно слушал, что ему говорили, придерживая лёд. — Без меня, да! Вы знаете, что делать. Я тогда пропаду на несколько дней, раз такое дело.

Он отбросил телефон, закрыл глаза и спустя минуту уже провалился в сон.

***

Мэг все же решила проверить слова Каса относительно счетов Сандерса. С утра пораньше, придя на работу, сделала запрос в банк, но, так как на это не было решения суда, ей ответили, что придётся подождать. Она согласилась и, выпив стаканчик кофе, занялась делами насущными. Тут и Кроули объявился, в приподнятом настроении, но Мэг не стала допытываться, с чем это связано. Они поприветствовали друг друга и занялись своими делами.

Ближе к полудню к ним пришёл детектив Симонс из отдела убийств и обратился к Кроули:

— Эй, привет ещё раз. У нас тут труп, видимо, по вашей части – работа банд, так что пойдёмте.

— Чудное начало дня, — усмехнулся Фергус и глянул на Мэг, которая крутила меж пальцев ручку, — Мастерс, идём, прокатимся на место преступления.

Мэг лишь кивнула и направилась следом за мужчинами. Намеревались пойти в гараж, но детектив Симонс остановил их:

— Можно и пешком, тут пройти сто метров.

— В этом районе? — Мэг задала вопрос, на который знала ответ.

— Да, — кивнул Симонс.

— Стало быть, ангелочки расшалились, — Кроули криво улыбнулся.

— Похоже на то.

Они вышли из участка, направились по улице вперёд. И впрямь, совсем недалеко, у одного из переулков, работала полиция, огородив все вокруг жёлтой лентой. У ограждения собрались зеваки и шумно обсуждали произошедшее. Троица миновала ленту и остановилась у накрытого тёмным полиэтиленом трупа. Вокруг суетились криминалисты, фотографировали все вокруг в надежде найти улики.

— Личность пока не установили, — Симонс приблизился к трупу и поднял «покрывало» жмурика. Там на животе лежал парень лет восемнадцати, с множественными кровоподтёками на лице.

— Ах ты ж чёрт! — выругался Кроули, взглянув на тело. — Есть две новости: хорошая и плохая. С какой начать?

— Давай с хорошей, — Мэг присела на корточки, она при работе в отделе убийств вдоволь насмотрелась на трупы, и сейчас её было крайне трудно чем-то удивить.

— Я его знаю, звать Маркус Вудс. Это была хорошая, а теперь плохая – он был моим информатором. Давал удачные наводки, крутился с Ангелами Вестсайда.

— Вот и докрутился, — Симонс убрал с него полиэтилен. Со спины, на уровне лопаток была срезана кожа, аккуратной прямоугольной полосой, также не хватало кожи и на левом предплечье. — Выходит, свои - и убили, когда поняли, что он стукач. И содрали татуировки вместе с кожей, где обозначалась принадлежность к банде.

— Да уж, чтобы другим неповадно было, наказание и устрашение, — Мэг задумчиво пялилась на труп. — А причина смерти? Забили?

— Нет, зарезали, но перед этим долго избивали. Шесть ударов в грудь и живот, предположительно, ножом, — ответил Симонс, — но убили его не тут - крови нет. Скорее всего, прикончили в другом месте и привезли сюда.

— Мило, — Кроули отошёл в сторону и закурил. — Надо бы протрясти все притоны, может, отыщем что-нибудь полезное…

Кроули говорил что-то ещё, но Мэг перестала его слушать, окунувшись в мрачные мысли относительно того, какими жестокими могут быть люди. Люди, которые проходят мимо её стола, когда их ведут на допрос, те что попадаются во время патрулей. Любой из них может быть тем, кто убил этого несчастного паренька, но Мэг догадывалась, что это сделал ни один и даже не двое. Обычно в случае, если нужно кого-то убить, выбирают наугад нескольких новичков и, передавая нож из рук в руки, наносят удары жертве, с помощью такого кровавого ритуала связывают всех присутствующих, делая соучастниками убийства. Жестокого убийства группой лиц, что карается строго. Своего рода кровавая цепь, что отныне держит всех, кто там был, всех, кто решил, что вправе оборвать человеческую жизнь.

Монстры. Никак иначе их не охарактеризовать, даже животные, в большинстве своём, не убивают ради удовольствия. Чего не скажешь о людях. Там мог быть и Кас, мог, но она гнала от себя эту мысль, хотя здравый смысл настойчиво твердил: не исключено. Вздыхает, соглашаясь сама с собой, она прекрасно знает, он не святой и может без зазрения совести убить человека, но почему-то сейчас так невыносимо тяжело осознавать, что тот, кто запал в душу, оказывается бездушным палачом, привыкший к насилию и беззаконию… 

***

Неделю спустя

Поиски убийцы того паренька не дали результатов, и следствие зашло в тупик, хотя провели с дюжину рейдов, определив за решётку на пару дней в участке несколько подозреваемых. Но тщетно, каждый знал, в чём его обвиняют, и просто молчал, с ухмылкой глядя на фото с места преступления. Постепенно все это ушло на задний план, а все задержанные были отпущены. Мэг потеряла интерес к убийству и занялась своими делами, что за эти дни скопились стопкой папок на её столе. Погружалась в работу и старалась не думать ни о чём другом, и это получалось… иногда.

Когда Мэг бросала курить, первое время без сигареты казалось мучительным, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось с ней сейчас.

Прошла всего неделя, мать её, всего неделя! А она чувствует себя так, словно наркоман со стажем, которому не дают очередной дозы. Своего рода ломка, не может сосредоточиться, когда через отдел в наручниках ведут очередного задержанного или группу, Мэг бросает все, чем занималась, и старается отыскать глазами среди них того, кто так глубоко засел в мозгу и всячески не хочет оттуда сваливать. И всякий раз издаёт какое-то подобие стона, понимая, что его тут нет. Опускает глаза и возвращается к прежнему занятию - составлению отчёта или допросу свидетеля. После нескольких подобных моментов люди, сидящие напротив, странно на неё смотрели, пришлось придумать отговорку, что показалось знакомое лицо.

Понимает, что Кас в течение дня слишком часто в её мыслях, даже когда она одна дома. Бросает взгляд на аккуратно сложенный пиджак, который позабыла отдать во время его последнего визита. Не может усидеть на месте, подходит к окну.

Одержимость, именно одержимость, иначе никак не объяснить нынешнее состояние. При поездке по городу цепляется взглядом за всех, на ком присутствуют чёрно-белые цвета в одежде, будь то компания или одиноко бредущий человек, в надежде увидеть знакомый силуэт и взъерошенную шевелюру. И, спустя минуту, зло ударит по баранке, ругая себя за подобное поведение.

Это безумие доходит до крайней точки, когда начинает листать сводки за неделю на всех убитых и раненых, просматривает списки арестованных и объявленных в розыск, но все бестолку.

В конце дня устало бредёт к машине и уже внутри, уронив голову на руль, по несколько минут не решается заводить мотор, чтобы, добравшись домой и повернув в замке ключ, затаить дыхание, мечтая снова увидеть в её кресле Каса. Но из раза в раз возвращается в пустую квартиру, обнаруживая там только своё одиночество.

Задаётся вопросом: почему сознание продолжает играть с ней в эти гнусные игры?


	12. Chapter 12

Погода с самого утра менялась как по волшебству. Разбудили Мэг лучи солнца, которые, невзирая на занавески, умудрились просочиться к ней в спальню, но это и к лучшему - с солнышком и настроение появилось. К полудню от солнышка не осталось и следа, ему на смену прибыли свинцовые тучи и ветер, что заставил все же вернуться домой и захватить куртку. По дороге в магазин и вовсе моросил дождик, но, к счастью, вскоре прекратился, уступив своё место хмурой серости, а говорили, Лос-Анджелес - солнечный рай, как-то не особо заметно.

Супермаркет – это последняя остановка, после магазинов с одеждой, обувью и прочим барахлом, Мэг вышла на финишную прямую. Половину субботнего дня она убила на то, что таскалась без всякой цели по магазинам, даже каким-то чудом забрела в ювелирный, где пялилась на блестящие дорогущие вещички. Но вовремя опомнилась и ушла, когда к ней с энтузиазмом стал открыто клеиться какой-то мужик лет пятидесяти.

Лениво прохаживаясь меж витрин, Мэг время от времени бросала в тележку те или иные продукты, предварительно проверяя срок годности. Остановилась около сладостей и, недолго думая, взяла малиновые кексы – нужно побаловать себя. К счастью, у кассы народа было мало, всего три человека, так что ждать целую вечность не пришлось. Мэг упаковала все купленное в пакеты и поплелась к машине, оказалось, с миру по нитке она затарилась основательно и сейчас нести эти пакеты становилось тяжело. Загрузила покупки в машину и, облегчённо вздохнув, двинулась домой с желанием развалиться на диванчике с чашкой чая и кексиками. По пути мурлыкала себе под нос песню, недавно услышанную по местному радио.

Мэг поставила машину в гараж и, дожидаясь лифта, переминалась с ноги на ногу. Когда двери лифта распахнулись, ей навстречу вышла соседка, которая жила напротив, миссис Джонсон, весёлая старушка, была крайне рада, что рядом поселился полицейский, и даже приглашала Мэг пару раз на чай.

— Ох, дорогуша, вот и ты! Привет, — начала пожилая женщина, всплеснув руками.

— Здравствуйте, что-то случилось? — забеспокоилась Мэг.

— Нет, нет, что ты! Просто тебя уже час дожидается коллега из полиции, — миссис Джонсон указала пальцем вверх. — Приятный мужчина, как мне показалось. Я сказала ему, что ты, возможно, вышла в магазин. Но он ответил, что подождёт, и остался там. Так что поспеши!

Старушка озорно подмигнула Мэг и пошла по своим делам. Мастерс вошла в лифт и нажала кнопку своего этажа.

— Что Кроули тут понадобилось? Или это кто-то из отдела убийств? — перебирала Мэг в голове разные варианты. В любом случае, если пришли в субботу, когда у неё выходной, стряслось что-то важное.

Лифт, как ей показалось, ехал целую вечность, а Мэг просто съедало любопытство, и когда дверь распахнулась, она буквально вылетела, метнувшись к своей двери. Но за поворотом застыла на месте…

Почти в самом конце коридора у её двери некто сидел на корточках, прислонившись к стене. Вряд ли Кроули так расположился, не говоря уже о других её знакомых, и едва ли они стали бы играть ножом-бабочкой, складывая и снова выбрасывая лезвие. Сердце пропустило пару ударов, когда Мэг поняла, кто это, а тем временем нежданный гость, заприметив её, встал и, отряхнув брюки, направился ей навстречу, широко улыбаясь:

— Привет!

— П-привет, — стала запинаться Мастерс, просто стояла и хлопала ресницами, потом, все же чуток развиснув, добавила, — Кас…

Из «режима» ожидания Кастиэля вывел еле слышный звук закрывающейся двери лифта. Наверное, опять соседи, и он уже хотел снова принять вертикальное положение, но передумал, ибо надоело, вскакивать через каждые пять минут.

В очередной раз спрашивал себя: зачем я сюда пришёл? И каждый раз не находил вразумительного ответа, а тихо пожимал плечами и продолжал следить за лезвием ножа, совершающего очередной поворот. Проезжал мимо, притормозил, вышел из машины и вот он уже больше часа сидит под дверью в ожидании хозяйки, как верный пёс. Но её нет, а когда явится, неизвестно как отреагирует, да и наплевать, просто хочется увидеть.

Просто увидеть, и все? Ах, если бы всё было так просто, просто увидеть мало, учитывая, что всю неделю, валяясь дома и сходя сума от безделья, он думал о ней. Она даже пробралась в его сны. От самых безобидных до тех, от которых просыпался среди ночи со стояком и шёл под холодный душ, а потом не мог уснуть до утра.

Странное ощущение не покидало, пока он поднимался по лестнице на нужный этаж и все то время, что сидел под дверью. И вот сейчас, после очередной остановки лифта Кас непроизвольно повернул голову и увидел Мэг с двумя или тремя пакетами, чем-то набитыми, она словно застыла посреди коридора. Стоит и не шелохнётся, словно увидела привидение. На обычное приветствие удивлённо прожигает его взглядом и не сразу отвечает, а в её «привете» слышится дрожь в голосе. А он чертовски рад её видеть, да так, что хочется броситься обниматься, но нельзя.

— Что-то случилось? — Мэг пытается говорить с напускной серьёзностью, хотя и понимает, что это заметно и выглядит глупо. Словно прочитав её мысли, Кас улыбается и быстро, сунув нож в карман чёрной кожанки, подходит ближе.

— Нет. Давай помогу! — он забрал пакеты с покупками, случайно коснувшись её ладони. А Мэг даже не поняла, что происходит.

— Просто решил заглянуть, — добавляет он.

Неделя, пожалуй, худшая в её жизни и вот, пожалуйста. Как снег на голову, объявляется тот, кто и был этому причиной. И как ни в чём не бывало, бодрым голосом «Привет», снова эта улыбка и, кажется, её хозяин и не догадывается, каково сейчас Мэг.

"Что мне делать?" – проносится в голове, и она рефлекторно нащупывает в кармане ключи, сжимает их в ладони. Руки оказались свободными, и она не знает, куда их деть, поэтому именно сейчас ей кажется, что она выглядит настолько нелепо, что самой становится стыдно. Поднимает глаза и натыкается на озорной взгляд.

"Двигай задницей и уйди с коридора!" – наконец, первая здравая мысль прилетает в её головушку. Если уж и позориться, то лучше дома и пусть этому будет один свидетель, нежели весь этаж.

— Идём, — Мэг, совладав с телом, все же направляется к своей двери, старается дрожащими пальцами извлечь из связки ключей нужный. Получается, но не сразу. Она слышит, как Кас тихо хмыкнул и послушно идёт за ней.

Быстро, даже слишком быстро щёлкает замком и открывает дверь, пропуская мужчину вперёд, сама заходит следом. Запирает дверь, делает глубокий вдох и выдох, поворачивается и… не обнаруживает Каса, а лишь черти как скинутые кроссовки в пороге, а их хозяин уже шуршит пакетами где-то на кухне. Мэг снимает верхнюю одежду, обувь и плетётся на звуки, на ходу думая, что говорить. Потому что каким-то странным образом сейчас в голове пусто, все мысли разбежались и скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Но, помимо полного «мысленного» отсутствия, есть радость и некое ощущение лёгкости, то напряжение и путаница, преследовавшая её всю неделю, испарились. Она рада, что сейчас не одна и что это одиночество разбавляет Кас. Бредёт, считает шаги и натыкается на внезапно возникшего Каса, который, фирменно склонив голову чуть набок, обеспокоенно смотрит на неё:

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке?

— Да, просто задумалась. — Мэг поднимает голову, старается сосредоточиться и вспомнить, какими вопросами хотела засыпать его в течение всей недели. И вот, наконец, не прошло и полугода, она влезает в свою «шкуру» копа и, наверное, слишком резко задаёт главный вопрос: — зачем ты пришёл?

— Поговорить… — начинает Кастиэль, но его грубо прерывают.

— О чём? Может быть, о том парнишке, которого вы убили, содрав кожу?

Кас меняется в лице, выпрямляется, как будто становясь в защитную стойку. Чуть заметно дёрнул плечом и нахмурил брови.

«Какого черта? Какого черта она сейчас это спрашивает?» - Кастиэль начинает злиться, а это плохо, это очень плохо, потому что стоит ступить чуть в сторону, и он потеряет контроль. Вот и сейчас, так резко и так жестоко бьёт в самое незащищенное место.

— Нет! Мы его не убивали! Он сам себя убил, когда решил стать стукачом! — выплёвывает каждое слово таким тоном, что Мэг ёжится и чувствует, как по спине пробегают мурашки. Она даже непроизвольно отшатнулась, не ожидая такой реакции.

— Объясни мне одну вещь, — он уже повышает голос, а Мэг начинает пятиться назад, — почему, когда я к тебе прихожу, ты начинаешь кидать мне какие-то обвинения? Хотя, зачастую, я настроен вполне доброжелательно.

Мэг продолжала отступать, пока не наткнулась на стену. Сейчас, быть может, она переборщила или же вовсе не стоило поднимать эту тему? Хотя почему же не стоило? Ведь это правда, а раз он пришёл к ней, значит, пусть отвечает на поставленные вопросы. Но сейчас, кажется, ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля, где её в собственной квартире ещё чуть-чуть, и прижмут к стене. Она рефлекторно тянется к поясу, где обычно в кобуре всегда пистолет, но не сейчас - утром оставила в спальне. "Чудно!" – думает Мэг, замечая, что Кас проследил за её движением и сейчас даже не улыбнулся, а оскалился и прошептал:

— Его там нет…

Даже в такой ситуации это показалось ей сексуальным. Ну вот, добро пожаловать на «новый уровень помешательства». Страха нет, а должен быть, все это неправильно и, наверное, сон, но дурной или нет, она ещё не определилась. И сейчас нужно ответить, так как она выглядит более чем жалко, даже втянула голову в плечи.

— Потому что происходят ужасные вещи! И ты знаешь о них, Кас. Являешься ко мне, как ни в чём не бывало, словно ничего не происходит, как я должна реагировать?

Мэг чувствует, нужно переходить в наступление, она толкает его ладонями в грудь, стараясь отодвинуть, потому что расстояние до этого стремительно сократилось. И он поддаётся, делает шаг назад, оценивающим взглядом осматривает её с ног до головы и начинает стаскивать с себя куртку.

Вот сейчас у Мастерс округлились глаза, ибо её воспалённый мозг стал рисовать не самые позитивные картины. Он раздевается и, вероятно, задумал её изнасиловать, поэтому нужно бежать, а куда? Дверь она заперла, а путь в спальню пролегает мимо Каса, и он успеет её перехватить. У неё нет шансов выйти победителем из рукопашной схватки с ним. До этого она не испытывала страха, а сейчас весь его запас обрушился как лавина, он сковал, мешает дышать и сворачивается тугим комком в горле, нужно кричать, пусть соседи вызовут помощь. И вполне возможно, как только она откроет рот, то получит кулаком в лицо, но нужно же что-то предпринять, иначе её фобия воплотится в жизнь…


	13. Chapter 13

Есть несколько секунд, чтобы решить, как себя вести, вспомнить все советы из курса самообороны и применить их на практике. Но это, оказывается, не так просто, Мэг чувствует, что даже не может пошевелиться. В груди все сдавливается, нарастающий приступ паники не приемлет ничего, помимо того, чтобы забиться в уголок и разразиться слезами.

Кто знает, какие тараканы у него в голове, и с какими внутренними демонами уживается этот человек? А она подпустила его близко, даже слишком; опасная близость, которая вот-вот обернётся катастрофой. И этот голос, от которого сносит крышу, из желанного в одночасье может превратиться в ненавистный. Вся симпатия обернётся кошмаром, от которого невозможно будет засыпать по ночам. А виновата во всём лишь она, когда была столь не дальновидна и развязала не самую подходящую тему, находясь наедине с преступником, лоб в лоб обвинила его в убийстве, снова. И если в прошлый раз все обошлось, то сейчас, возможно, уже не так повезёт.

И, судя по всему, это не сон, так как она бы уже давно проснулась. "Доигралась!" — думает про себя и проводит ладонью по поверхности обоев, опускает глаза, с желанием зажмуриться…

Так хочется возразить, но она права. «Ужасные вещи» происходят всегда, и я знаю о них, и частенько сам делаю не менее ужасные вещи. Но об этом лучше промолчать, и лучше сейчас вообще молчать и просто посмотреть, что будет. Возможно, напугал бедняжку, иначе она не пыталась бы схватиться за пушку, но вот облом, и почему-то становится смешно. Отталкивает - и правильно, потому что слишком близко и слишком двусмысленно, лучше держать дистанцию. Непроизвольно задерживается взглядом на её губах, и становится жарко.

«Уймись!» — кричит про себя Кас и делает глубокий вдох, начинает стаскивать куртку в надежде, что ему позволят остаться, хоть и ненадолго. Замечает, что Мэг бледнеет и как-то странно смотрит на него, во взгляде проскальзывает ужас. Перегнул палку, скорее укоренившаяся привычка - запугать, и вот, получите, напугал. Нужно исправлять ситуацию:

— Давай не будем говорить о плохом? — Кас улыбается и протягивает ей руку. — Мир?

Мэг не сразу понимает смысл слов и не заостряет внимание на его жесте, а просто поднимает глаза, не улавливая опасности в его действиях. Он стоит там же, сжимает куртку и протягивает руку, похоже, для рукопожатия. Она с протяжным стоном выдыхает и начинает сползать по стене, внезапно ощутив, что пол уходит из-под ног.

Господи! Какая же я дура! Расслабляется, ругая себя за предыдущие мысли, и проводит ладонями по лицу и волосам. Чувствует прикосновение к себе, слышит голос сквозь шум в ушах от стресса:

— Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? — Кастиэль обеспокоенно трогает её за плечо и, опустившись на колено, заглядывает ей в лицо.

— Нет, все нормально. Просто ты меня чертовски напугал, чтоб тебя! — Мэг выдаёт кривую улыбку и вновь зависает на его глазах, сейчас в тусклом освещении они кажутся тёмно-синими, как два омута, из которых не выбраться, стоит лишь ступить.

— Извини, — Кас поджимает губы, — я не хотел…

Мэг безмолвно кивает и непроизвольно касается его ладони на своём плече, затем, до конца не понимая зачем, просто подаётся вперёд и повисает у него на шее, и куда-то в область ключицы еле слышно шепчет:

— Обними меня… — сминает пальцами ткань рубашки.

Невзирая на то, что он может о ней подумать, или как все это смотрится со стороны. Просто секундный порыв, и она оказывается в такой желанной близости, что замирает и слегка вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как чужие руки сначала робко, а потом достаточно сильно сжимают её в объятьях.

Слишком неожиданно все, что происходит, сначала Кас испугался, когда Мэг опустилась на пол, а потом ещё более неожиданные действия заставили его на мгновение оторопеть. Мгновение - и она уже прижимается к нему, невинное действие, но его вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить дыхание сбиться. Выдыхает ему куда-то в шею «обними меня», обжигая дыханием даже через тонкую ткань, он чувствует это. Не просьба, а больше похоже на приказ, и он выполняет, потому что сам безумно хочет стать ближе - желание, которое всегда присутствовало, но удерживалось внутри. Он обнимает, сначала осторожно, а затем более смело, сгребая Мэг в охапку, начинает поглаживать по спине и тихо скользить ладонью вдоль позвоночника. А она ровно дышит, устроив голову у него на плече.

Просто объятия, но почему тогда так гулко начинает стучать сердце, и горят щёки? Наплевать, не нужно вопросов и ненужных догадок, сейчас ему так хорошо, что хочется оставаться в таком положении как можно дольше.

Мэг успокоилась, отогнав негативные мысли, и просто слушает, как учащённо начал дышать Кастиэль. Улыбается краешком губ такой его перемене и кладёт голову на плечо, находя всю ситуацию забавной. Ещё минуту назад тряслась от страха, больше всего боясь, что её могут изнасиловать, а теперь, позабыв обо всём в объятьях этого мужчины, чувствует себя наиболее защищено. Его ладонь, слишком горячая, как ей кажется, проделывая путь вверх и вниз по спине, лишь дразнит. Ловит себя на мысли, что хочется большего. На ощупь касается его щеки, медленно ведя пальцами по скуле, от этого он шумно выдыхает и шепчет:

— Мэг… — но обрывается на полуслове.

Почему он шепчет, как будто боится кого-то потревожить? Снова этот шёпот, от которого окончательно срывает крушу, Мэг не выдерживает и, руководствуясь лишь желаниями и эмоциями, припадает губами к его шее, повторяет поцелуй, касаясь горячей кожи и для себя замечает, что Кас замер, даже дышать перестал. Для него это, наверное, так же неожиданно, как и для неё. Постепенно ещё больше теряет голову, начинает трясущимися пальцами расстёгивать мелкие пуговки его рубашки, губами поднимается выше, следующее касание уже приходится в подбородок, немного колючий от щетины. Миллиметр за миллиметром приближается к губам, в итоге, выйдя на финишную прямую, касается его губ своими. Всегда казавшиеся ей сухими и холодными, с точностью наоборот оказались мягкие и тёплые, по телу от этого невесомого прикосновения, пронеслась приятная дрожь, ещё больше отодвигая самообладание на задний план.

Мэг, окончательно потеряв голову, обвила его шею рукой и зарылась пальцами в волосах, параллельно превратив поцелуй в более настойчивый. Реакция последовала незамедлительно, Кас сильнее прижал её к себе, равноценно отвечая на её действия, переместив вторую руку ей на ягодицу.

Поцелуй затянулся, разжигая внутри огонь, но прерывать его она не хотела. Вскоре, к сожалению, это пришлось сделать, чтобы набрать в легкие побольше воздуха, и эта «разлука» не продлилась дольше пары секунд. Нравилось чувствовать его руки на своём теле, она наслаждалась даже грубоватыми прикосновениями или слишком сильными объятьями, сходила с ума от рваного дыхания у своего уха, когда он покрывал её шею поцелуями, ощущая это каждой клеточкой. Все заботы и вопросы ушли, оставив лишь желание и круговорот чувств, эмоций, которые сейчас окутали их двоих.

Мэг потеряла счёт времени, и перестала давать отчёт всему, что делала, и следующее, что отчётливо осознавала, это то, что она уже повалила Каса на пол и оседлала, лихорадочно расстёгивая ремень на его джинсах…

Кастиэль не понял, что происходит, лишь потому, что не ожидал ничего подобного вовсе. Но всё завертелось слишком быстро, почувствовав её горячие губы на своей коже, словно прошибло током, отключая мозг, отдавая его на растерзание желаниям и инстинктам, которые особенно обострялись, когда Мэг была рядом. Каждое её прикосновение отдавалось приятной волной, что прокатывалась по всему телу. Сначала пытался достучаться до здравого смысла и даже хотел как-то отвлечь Мэг, но, помимо её имени, не смог выжать из себя ничего, оставив дальнейшие попытки.

Её губы и поцелуи, о которых он мечтал, которые видел даже во снах, сейчас приобрели материальную форму, заставляли сходить с ума уже не во сне, а наяву, стократно усиленные реальностью. От всего этого сердце готово было выскочить из груди, а тело требовало продолжения. Наслаждение или мука?

Немного опомниться заставил прохладный пол, на котором он оказался, хотя и не понял, как и когда, Мэг нависала над ним хаотично, даря поцелуи, а сама, справившись с рубашкой, принялась за ремень. И в этот момент в голову, затуманенную желанием, закралась мысль, которая словно обдала его ледяной водой. Кас постарался схватить Мэг за плечи, но она каким-то образом уворачивалась, или это у него просто не слушались руки.

— Мэг, притормози! — начинает он хриплым голосом, наверное, недостаточно твёрдо. — Ты не в себе!

Она замирает, стараясь осознать сказанное, поднимает на него взгляд. Кас, с припухшими от поцелуев губами и приоткрытым ртом смотрит на неё снизу вверх, при этом рванно дышит.

— Будешь потом жалеть, — он делает глубокий вдох, опуская ладонь ей на талию. — Надо остановиться!

Постепенно, с каждым новым вдохом и выдохом, с новой порцией кислорода приходит прояснение, замещая пустое желание мыслями с чёткой формой и осознанием того, что он прав. Прав, чёрт возьми! Все слишком быстро, да и вообще, все должно быть иначе, а не в прихожей на коврике! Боже, она сейчас сама превратилась в насильника. От всех этих мыслей и от того положения, в котором она до сих пор оставалась, стало жутко стыдно.

Думала, что сама сможет сказать «стоп!» и остановиться, когда захочет, но, увы, впервые в жизни она потеряла всякий контроль, и все это грозило вылиться в перепихон в прихожке как последствие её стресса, пережитого за несколько минут. Её остановили именно тогда, когда она хотела перешагнуть ту чёрту, после которой дороги назад не могло быть. Да и сейчас, после всего, что произошло, уже не будет как прежде.

Она была уверена, что у Каса твёрдые намерения в этой ситуации дойти до конца, и насколько твёрдые, она чувствовала внутренней стороной бедра, но, вот неожиданно - как раз он и ударил по тормозам, вернув её с небес на землю.

— Прости, — шепчет она и, наконец, сползает с Каса, садясь рядом и поправляя волосы, которые растрепались, — что-то меня накрыло.

— Все нормально, — он улыбается, тяжело дышит, стараясь восстановить дыхание, но при этом продолжая лежать в прежней позе, — не надо торопить события…

Она прикрывает глаза, проводя ладонью по лицу:

— Прости, Кас. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Не извиняйся! Я все понимаю, — Кас сжимает её ладонь, — надо бы мне встать. Хотя я уже…

Он замолкает, так как такая двусмысленная фраза, вкупе с бугорком на его джинсах вызывает у обоих смех.


	14. Chapter 14

Мэг прикрыла глаза, прислонившись затылком к стене. Улыбка так и не сошла с её лица, от того, что за такой короткий промежуток времени случилось слишком много, в большинстве своём, приятных событий. Но, несомненно, всё ещё было чуточку стыдно за себя – сорвалась с поводка, как говорится. И Кастиэль был прав - возможно, позже она пожалела бы о сделанном, точнее, о той нелепой обстановке, в которой она предполагала «это» сделать. Но это сейчас было не главное: на первый план выбивались ещё не до конца утихомирившиеся эмоции и ощущения. По-прежнему слышала стук сердца и чувствовала жар внутри, казалось, кожа до сих пор горела там, куда совсем недавно прикасались его губы.

Реакция Каса на всё последовала адекватная, а то мало ли, мог обозвать шлюхой или, наоборот, воспользоваться моментом и трахнуть, приняв её за легкомысленную потаскуху. Стоило признать — она ошиблась, рассматривая его лишь с отрицательной стороны, отбросив то, что называется человечностью. Всегда привыкла быть настороже, стараясь разглядеть в любом опасность и врага, что не раз спасало ей жизнь; вот и сейчас изначально дала себе установку на распознавание угрозы, коей, как оказалось, нет.

От этого пришло облегчение, как будто впустили в лёгкие чистый воздух, давая возможность дышать полной грудью. И сейчас Мэг ясно: впервые за последнее время чувствовала себя счастливой.

Она открыла глаза, Кас уже принял сидячее положение и медленно застёгивал пуговички на рубашке, при этом он был почти алый, до кончиков ушей, и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Мэг умилилась этому и хихикнула. Вспомнила, как он смущался от откровенных вопросов, а сейчас и подавно.

Кастиэль, постепенно приходя в себя, все сильнее чувствовал, как щёки начинают гореть, ему было неловко из-за положения, в котором он оказался. Всю эту неловкость также подогревала эрекция, что неприятно давила на молнию джинсов. Он бросил взгляд на Мэг: она сидела, прикрыв глаза, и улыбалась. Вздохнул, желая, чтобы как можно скорее у него прошёл этот приступ «покраснения», который всегда его бесил. Теперь нужно было подумать о чем-нибудь нейтральном, тем самым вывести себя из возбуждения, обычно мысли о грустном этому способствовали. Уставился в одну точку и начал застёгивать рубашку.

— Надо поесть, — не подумав, промямлил он. Развернулся к Мэг и добавил уже более бодрым голосом: — Я хочу какао!

— Ладно, — подхватила Мэг и энергично поднялась на ноги, поправив футболку.

Отметила, что он сейчас был похож на ребёнка, очень сексуального ребёнка, Мэг тряхнула головой, прогоняя грязные мысли.

— Идём, у меня как раз есть вкусненькое, — направилась к кухне, оставив Каса плестись за собой, чтобы ещё больше не вгонять его в краску.

Вскоре какао и чай были готовы и стояли на столе, рядом разместились кексы и бутерброды, которые Мэг решила сделать, учитывая, что её «гость» изъявил желание подкрепиться.

Пока хозяйка жилища возилась с приготовлением, Кас тем временем развалился на стуле и постукивал пальцами по столу, выбивая ритм, при этом не сводил с Мэг взгляда. Откровенно пялился на неё. Мастерс время от времени поглядывала на Каса, потом не выдержала:

— И не смотри теперь на меня так хищно. Не я сказала «Стоп!» — засмеялась она.

— Стараюсь, — он опускает глаза, начиная рассматривать ладони. Сейчас необходимо рассказать все как есть, не создавать путаницу. Но с чего начать, не знал, точнее, вообще не представлял, как объяснить Мэг причину своего появления у неё. Взять и объявить, что его тянуло к ней? Нет, совсем никуда не годится, нужно что-то более деликатное. А если учесть, какую чушь начинает нести, когда нервничает, то все может закончиться очень некрасиво – его просто не поймут. Вдохнул в лёгкие побольше воздуха, собрался с мыслями…

— Не смущайся, Кас. Все в порядке, — она убирает хлеб, ставит масло в холодильник и садится за стол. Мэг замечает, что он чем-то озадачен и слишком серьёзен.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я нелепый и застенчивый? Так вот, я не всегда такой, зависит от людей, что рядом, — он взглянул на неё, оторвавшись от рассматривания своих рук. — В общем, не умею говорить красивыми словами, но постараюсь все разъяснить.

— Слушаю, — Мэг с интересом уставилась на него. Неожиданное начало, и непредсказуемое продолжение. Опасалась лишь того, что он просто поднимется и уйдёт, осознав, совершённую ошибку, а именно сблизившись с полицейским. Мэг даже замерла, когда Кастиэль сделал небольшую паузу.

— Короче, я пришел к тебе, точнее, приехал… — Кас стал запинаться, подбирая слова, и старался при этом не выглядеть смешным, — без какой-нибудь цели или замысла, а просто потому, что мне захотелось увидеть тебя. Может прозвучать странно или банально, но я соскучился, что ли. Лежал до этого дома, и мне хотелось к тебе. Я знаю, это неправильно, чертовски неправильно, но мне плевать! И я все пойму, если ты сейчас скажешь, чтобы я больше тут не появлялся; уйду и не буду тебе досаждать своим присутствием.

После этих слов её сердце пропустило удар. Он не собирался уходить, а пришёл, потому что хотел прийти. По ней соскучился человек, которого она знает всего ничего, и по которому она сама скучала не меньше. Невольно вспомнила своих подружек, которые разъедали ей мозг, постоянным нытьём, что скучают по приятелю, тогда Мэг закатывала глаза, не понимая, из-за чего так убиваться. И вот пришло время на собственной шкуре испытать нечто подобное, оказалось, приятного мало.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — Мэг мотнула головой, — я тоже скучала. Ты прав, это неправильно, и мне тоже плевать. Наверное, впервые в жизни, мне наплевать на то, как все это выглядит, но я определённо хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Она коснулась его ладони и слегка улыбнулась, заглядывая в глаза.

— Значит, я не уйду, — сжимает в ответ её пальцы.

Проговорил одними губами. Теми самыми губами. Мэг вновь становится душно, встряхивает головой и, чтобы отвлечься, делает глоток чая. Кастиэль кивает и подносит чашку с какао ко рту, дует, чтобы не обжечься, при этом хмурит брови - Мэг это забавляет. Она не может сдержать смешка.

— Что? — Кас смотрит на неё исподлобья, все ещё намереваясь пить.

— Ничего, просто ты такой милый, когда хмуришься.

— Такого мне ещё не говорили, — он пожимает плечами и делает глоток. — Вот это напиток Богов!

— Рада, что тебе нравится. Значит, не зря старалась.

Со временем количество кексов и бутербродов стремительно сократилось, благодаря усилиям Каса. Они сидели и разговаривали обо всём подряд. Не было неловкости, чего изначально Мэг опасалась, учитывая произошедшее. На удивление, с ним было просто беседовать, легко, словно она говорила с тем, кого знала всю свою жизнь и который знал её. Он спрашивал, как у неё дела на работе, и периодически давал свой не всегда цензурный комментарий в отношении некоторых полицейских. На что Мэг расходилась гневной тирадой, но вскоре успокаивалась, потому что Кас отмахивался, упрямо твердя о своей правоте. Рассказывал о себе, даже поведал, что не так давно попал в заварушку и ему чуть не сломали нос. Мэг даже показалось, будто он жалуется, и захотелось пожалеть, но она быстро сообразила: возможно, заварушку сам же заварил, и ещё не известно, что с теми, с кем произошла та самая заварушка. Так что прочитала ему нотацию и, поставив жирную точку, фразой «Не нарывался бы, и не было бы проблем!», сменила тему, плавно между делом спросила Каса:

— У тебя есть подружка? — отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Смотря какой смысл ты вкладываешь в это понятие, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Смысл? Ну, он один… — Мэг хитро прищурилась.

— «Тот» смысл, эм… — Кастиэль заёрзал на стуле, — для того смысла необязательно иметь подружку, ну, в смысле, чтобы она была.

Кастиэль засмеялся, потом прошёлся ладонью по подбородку:

— Короче, я свободен как птица, если ты об этом.

— Чудно, — Мэг вздохнула и хотела было спросить ещё о чем-то, но её перебили.

— А у тебя бойфренд есть? — Кастиэль поднялся со своего места и потянулся.

— Сам как думаешь? — она грустно улыбнулась, слегка удивившись поставленному вопросу и тому, каким тоном это было произнесено. — Если бы он был, думаешь, я стала бы выделывать те фортели в прихожей?

— Зависит от парня! — засмеялся Кас. — Шутка, я все понял. Но это странно…

— Почему же? — Мэг аккуратно собрала со стола посуду и отправила её в раковину, а не съеденную пищу - в холодильник.

Кастиэль не торопился с ответом, он прошёлся вдоль дивана, обернулся, хмыкнул себе что-то под нос и продолжил свой путь к окошку. Где, разглядывая улицу через запотевшее стекло, стал пояснять:

— Ты вот, такая… — он почувствовал, что начинает краснеть, поэтому предпочёл говорить с Мэг, повернувшись к ней спиной, — красивая, умная, милая. Мужики что, слепые, у вас на работе большинство мужчин не пыталось к тебе подкатить?

— Спасибо за комплименты. Подкатить, естественно пытались, я не расположена была к каким-то отношениям на тот момент. — Мэг вытерла руки и плюхнулась на диванчик, забравшись с ногами. Она смотрела на его спину, а он все не поворачивался. "Вот негодник" - подумала про себя, разговаривать, повернувшись спиной – неприлично. Но ничего, воспитаем! Она поправила прядь волос:

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно отворачиваться, потому что твои алые уши выдают тебя и так.

— Хорошо, — Кас повернулся к ней, начал мерить комнату шагами, чинно сложив руки за спиной. Ему захотелось все разузнать - и в подробностях, чтобы получше её понять. Хотелось стать кем-то большим, чем просто знакомым, но они, видимо, и стали, учитывая произошедшее, и это грело душу. Приятное тепло разливалось в груди, и то, что он сейчас был здесь, радовало. Всё было так по-домашнему, уютно, пусть и не хоромы со сверкающей дорогой мебелью, но ему было хорошо, прежде всего, из-за того, в чьей компании он находился на данный момент. Мэг восседала на диванчике, подобрав под себя ноги, и внимательно на него смотрела, а он смущался как подросток. Но вопреки всему, она не смеялась над ним и не подкалывала, и это добавляло уверенности. — А почему не расположена?

— Незадолго до переезда сюда я рассталась со своим парнем. — Мастерс недовольно фыркнула, вспомнив этот неприятный инцидент в Бостоне.

— Вот оно как, стало быть, он разбил тебе сердце? — не унимался Кастиэль. Остановился между Мэг и телевизором, склонив голову набок, уставился на неё.

— Вовсе нет, — Мэг пожала плечами, — просто оказался тряпкой и вообще мягкотелым слизняком. Несмотря на то, что работал в прокуратуре.

Кас присвистнул:

— Ого, какие рыбы в нашем водоёме. Значит, с глаз долой - из сердца вон? И что, совсем не переживала, как это бывает?

— Переживала чуть-чуть несколько дней. Но, скорее, из-за того, что он отвернулся, когда была нужна помощь.

— Сломала парню руку…

— Ты что, наводил справки? — у Мэг округлились глаза.

— Я должен знать, к кому иду на чай, — отшутился Кас, — надеюсь, ты мне ничего не сломаешь.

— Зависит от того, как ты будешь себя вести, — она игриво подмигнула.

— Я плохой мальчик… — Кас засмеялся и потёр шею. Сделал шаг вперёд и сел рядом. Расположил руку на спинке дивана, затем робко убрал с лица Мэг упавшую прядь волос ей за ухо.

— Ты только попроси, могу отшлёпать… — она чуть наклонила голову, прижавшись щекой к его ладони, в ответ он стал нежно водить подушечкой большого пальца, очерчивая контур её скулы. От этих невинных прикосновений Мэг становилось так спокойно, что хотелось прикрыть глаза и оставаться в таком положении до утра. Кас приумолк и просто смотрел на неё, и ей это нравилось.

— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — Кас улыбнулся, любуясь ею в таком ракурсе. Сейчас он сделал то, что захотел. Не умел обращаться с женщинами, с позиции всяких нежностей и прочего. Обычно подобных вещей было не нужно тем девицам, что у него были, да и просто напросто этого не хотелось. Как правило, все начиналось спонтанно и заканчивалось сексом, без красивых слов, комплиментов и прочей лабуды, как выражался Дин.

Возможно, некоторые его «поклонницы» и жаждали чего-то подобного, но Касу было плевать, он не заострял внимания на том, что ему не хотелось. Нынешняя «знакомая», помощница Гейба, как-то даже намекала на какие-то знаки внимания, но он не стал вдумываться, о чём она там лепетала, когда они, обкурившись травки, ехали к нему по пути из ресторана. И только потом Бальтазар посоветовал купить даме хотя бы цветы, когда та в очередной раз обрадует его своим присутствием.

Но сейчас почему-то хотелось притормозить, насладиться этим странным моментом, сказать что-нибудь такое, что понравится Мэг, но он не знал, что именно. Поэтому предпочёл замолчать, боясь, что покажется ей грубым неотёсанным болваном, если начнёт болтать и дальше. А он, видит Бог, с ней в компании старается подбирать слова и как можно реже ругаться матом и говорить на сленге, к которому привык, общаясь со своими друзьями. Небольшие перемены, к которым его подтолкнула она.

Из полёта мыслей их обоих вывела музыка, которая стала доноситься откуда-то из прихожей. Мэг не сразу сообразила, что происходит, и подумала, что это снова сосед снизу решил врубить свою акустическую систему. Но потом поняла, что сосед не слушает хип-хоп, она посмотрела на Каса, который тоже встрепенулся.

— Телефон, мой… — пояснил он и, быстро поднявшись, скрылся в прихожей, но затем вернулся с курткой в руках. Достал из внутреннего кармана свой мобильный и ответил на звонок. Перед этим, как заметила Мэг, он изменился в лице.

— Слушаю! — Кас отошёл к окну, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу. — Да, в городе. На машине, я ещё не был дома. Ехал с работы, Гейб знает.

Мэг наблюдала за ним; услышав про Гейба, поняла, что звонят по делу. После нескольких немых кивков говорившему в трубку, Кас повернулся к ней, взглянул с какой-то тоской и ответил.

— Да, хорошо, скоро буду! — нажал на отбой. Несколько секунд постоял, все ещё глядя немигающим взглядом на телефон. Затем подошёл к Мэг и начал натягивать куртку. — Извини, мне надо ехать. Срочно вызывают.

— Кто звонил? Что-то случилось? — забеспокоилась девушка и вскочила с дивана, засыпая его вопросами.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — грустным голосом ответил Кас, — Михаил требует меня.

Кастиэль поправил рубашку и ремень, отправил телефон обратно в карман, отложил воротник. Посмотрел на стоящую рядом Мэг, она, вероятно, расстроилась. Чего греха таить, он сам моментально погрустнел. Уходить не было желания, хотел остаться, возможно, даже на ночь, но если Михаил требует его присутствия, значит, необходимо там быть, иначе жди беды.

— Я ещё вернусь, если ты не против…

— Ещё бы я была против, — Мэг дёрнула плечами и, осмелившись, потянулась за поцелуем, который и получила. Синхронно почувствовав его руки у себя на талии. В отличие от предыдущего "припадка", начавшегося в прихожей, в этот раз поцелуй получился лёгкий, нежный почти невесомый, и когда Кас отстранился, она по-прежнему ощущала это манящее прикосновение, которое заставляло колотиться сердце сильнее. Он смотрел на неё сверху вниз и не двигался с места. — Давай, беги, тебя ждут!

— Я знаю, — он улыбнулся краешком губ и напоследок, поцеловав Мэг в щёку, развернулся и, обуваясь в прихожей, бросил на прощанье: — Я позвоню, как освобожусь. У меня есть твой номер!

Затем хлопнул дверью, оставив Мэг одну. Но в этот раз было вовсе не так плохо, как обычно, когда она оставалась в гордом одиночестве из вечера в вечер.


	15. Chapter 15

Кастиэль выскочил на улицу и быстро направился к своей машине, которую оставил у магазина напротив. Запрыгнул в неё и уже через двадцать минут был там, куда велел приехать Михаил. Но его Кас уже не застал, а на месте оставался Габриэль и ещё человек двадцать. Кас понял – дело серьёзное. Они находились на складе, который арендовали для хранения запчастей к автомобилям. Спустя несколько минут приехали два белых фургона, как выяснилось, с оружием.

В двух словах, Касу передали приказ Михаила - нужно отжать внушительный кусок земли у автострады, что соединяет окраину города и порт. «Отжать» в данной ситуации подразумевало просто пойти на территорию другой банды и убивать всех, кто будет оказывать сопротивление по пути. А, учитывая, что в той области постоянно ошивались ребята из конкурирующей банды, привезённое оружие применить придётся.

Габриэль посвятил Каса и остальных ребят в детали задуманного, пояснил все, вплоть до того, где кто стоит и что делает, а так же как уходить в случае появления полиции.

Кастиэль чертыхнулся, мелькать сейчас хотелось меньше всего, а подобная акция привлечёт внимание полиции в любом случае. Он посмотрел на Гейба, тот как ни в чём не бывало вертел в руках пистолет. А рядом парни принялись разбирать оружие.

— Не думаю, что сейчас время для подобного. Учитывая, что полиция до сих пор не отстала от нас… — его перебил брат.

— Тебе не надо думать, Кас, ты должен делать то, что тебе велят, — Гейб подошёл к нему. — И не переживай, мы с тобой сегодня никуда не едем.

— Что? Почему это? — удивился Кас.

— Потому что ты прав. Лишнее внимание ни к чему, у нас будет алиби, стопроцентное алиби на момент «карнавала», — Габриэль растянулся в хитрой улыбке. — Мы пойдём и выпьем в людном месте. А твои подопечные все сделают сами, недаром мы им раздобыли все это.

Он пнул ногой по колесу фургона. Обошли второй автомобиль и остановились у раскрытой боковой двери. Там лежали бронежилеты.

— Круто! — Кас довольно улыбнулся, взяв один из бронежилетов. Потом обратился к присутствующим. — Так, народ! Надевайте защиту и старайтесь не подставляться. Не вздумайте помирать с таким снаряжением! Пусть дохнут ваши противники. Отправим их в Ад!

Все одобрительно загалдели. И принялись разбирать жилеты.

— Кас, тебе бы в президенты! — подмигнул ему брат.

— Ну да. Только там меня и не хватает, — усмехнулся Кастиэль.

— А что? Если тебе удаётся держать в узде сборище невменяемых головорезов, то с управлением страной и подавно справишься. А твои напутственные речи - это нечто! — Гейб, смеясь, похлопал брата по плечу.

— Комик, — отмахнулся Кас. — С людьми нужно говорить на том языке, который они понимают, чем я и занимаюсь. Вас всегда это устраивало.

— И сейчас устраивает, ты молодец, тут не поспоришь. Но сам подумай, не надоело мотаться по улицам, трясти торгашей и дрессировать своих? Все может измениться, жизнь станет спокойнее и менее опасной.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — Кас положил на место жилет и отошёл в сторону, — торчать в кабинете и раздавать указания не по мне, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, но пора двигаться дальше.

Кастиэль ничего не ответил. Все были готовы, Кас назначил старших, распределил роли, исходя из умений и способностей каждого, затем все разошлись, направившись в указанные места.

Кас отвёз Гейба в бар к Эллен, где они устроились за столиком и заказали поесть. Теперь просто надо было ждать. Слушал шутки брата, здоровался со знакомыми, пару раз даже брал выпить, но время тянулось слишком медленно. Кастиэль откровенно заскучал, поэтому вынул из кармана телефон и набрал смс Мэг:

«Вот и Я! Запиши как-нибудь прилично в тел.книге. Кас :)»

Ответ не заставил себя ждать:

«Буду знать. Запишу прилично, обещаю :*»

Далее стали переписываться на разные безобидные темы. Габриэль заметил, как брат завис в телефоне, что было для него не свойственно, и с ухмылкой наблюдал за ним.

— Так, что там у тебя? Опять флиртуешь с моей помощницей?

— Нет. Это не она. Другая знакомая.

— Ну да, знакомая. То-то ты так сияешь, как гирлянда на ёлке. Колись, братец, нашёл себе подружку, наконец? — Гейб старался заглянуть в телефон.

— Вроде того. Но всё ещё неясно, — Кастиэль отпил кофе, — и не вздумай меня подкалывать этим.

— Неясно ему. Когда тебе станет ясно? Хватай и тащи в койку, а там разберётесь с чувствами и прочими бонусами, если они есть.

— Меня и так устраивает, — фыркнул Кас, — не стоит спешить.

— Ого, как всё серьёзно, — присвистнул Гейб и закатил глаза. — Насколько я знаю, тебя обычно устраивало «другое».

— В этот раз всё иначе… — Кастиэль замялся, — сменим тему.

Габриэль скептически поднял бровь и допил свой кофе. Открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но неожиданно входная дверь слетела с петель, с грохотом рухнув на пол, тем самым напугала тех, кто был неподалёку. Случайные посетители вскрикнули от неожиданности, а постоянные «клиенты», лишь усмехнувшись, подняли руки. По окнам врезал яркий белый свет от прожекторов и завыла полицейская серена. Через «открытую» дверцу в бар стали валить спецназовцы с яркой жёлтой надписью на спинах «S.W.A.T» с грозными криками, хватали всех, кто попадался. Одних ставили на колени и обыскивали, других, не церемонясь, валили на пол. Снаружи из громкоговорителя, установленного на полицейской машине, уже вовсю орал знакомый голос:

— Всем оставаться на своих местах, полиция Лос-Анджелеса! Поднять руки и не двигаться! При попытке бежать будем открывать огонь на поражение!

— А вот и девочки пожаловали! — Гейб криво усмехнулся, чуть поднял руки. Кас вздохнул, удалил все смс и последовал его примеру.

Спецназовцы, как оказалось, вооружённые до зубов, мигом заполнили помещение и тыкали во всех оружием. Когда очередь дошла до столика, где сидели Кас и Гейб, двое полицейских выволокли их за шиворот и грубо повалили на пол, при этом третий их коллега держал задержанных на мушке. Нацепили наручники, наспех обыскали, подняли и повели на улицу. Там уже всех выстроили вдоль стены, полицейские принялись проверять документы тех, у кого они были, одновременно сверяя со своей базой данных. Каса толкнули к стене слишком сильно, так как он чуть было не встретился с ней лбом, благо, стоящий рядом знакомый подставил ему плечо, и Кастиэль затормозил о его тушу.

— Благодарю, — усмехнулся он и подмигнул здоровяку.

— Ага, — прорычал ему в ответ здоровенный детина, с лысым черепом и густой чёрной бородой.

Кастиэль щурился от света, направленного на всю их компанию, он резал глаза, а мигающие огни на полицейских машинах тоже не добавляли уюта. Видел, как рядом полицейский передал коллеге его личные вещи, которые аккуратно разложили в пакетики для улик и опечатали. Через полчаса большинство народа отпустили, это были в основном сторонние посетители и женщины, что работали официантками, также отпустили и Элен. Она подошла к одному из постовых и стала причитать по поводу сломанной двери, призывала стражей порядка оплатить ремонт, иначе она будет жаловаться начальству.

Оставались, помимо Гейба и Каса, ещё десять человек. Все из их банды, и копы это знали, а следовательно, на ближайшую ночь вся эта шумная компания обоснуется в полицейском участке, пока не проверят наличие алиби на время перестрелки или причастности. Все так, как и предусмотрел Михаил. Кастиэль устал стоять, щурясь от света, он хотел повернуться спиной, но охранявший их спецназовец, не позволил.

Кас сейчас надеялся лишь на то, чтобы сюда не заявилась Мэг, потому что ей будет неприятно видеть его таким, точнее, в такой обстановке. Хотя она, естественно, была в курсе, кто он и что из себя представляет, но тем не менее сейчас ему жутко не хотелось её расстраивать. Потому-то все это время и приглядывался к стоящим поодаль полицейским, которые заполняли протоколы, отыскивал среди них Мэг. И она не пришла, зато появился Кроули в компании мистера Гаррисона, который переговорил с собравшимися журналистами. Вкратце рассказал, что проводится задержание преступной группы, причастной к недавней стрельбе, повлёкшей смерть нескольких человек. Ещё говорил о том, как полиция старается изо всех сил и вскоре намерена положить конец разгулу криминала и искоренить организованную преступность.

Габриэль на этой реплике громко рассмеялся, за что получил дубинкой в живот от стоящего рядом полицейского. Он согнулся пополам и закашлялся. Кастиэль рванулся было к брату с криком:

— Эй, полегче!

Но нарвался уже на удар прикладом в грудь, затем его сбили с ног двое спецназовцев и повалили на асфальт, прижав к земле. Приложился Кастиэль к асфальту физиономией так, что из глаз посыпались искры, вовремя повернул лицо и с землёй встретился только левой стороной. Боль сковала грудную клетку, а удар ошеломил и заставил хватать ртом воздух. Быть может, рассёк бровь и поранил щёку, так как ощущения были как раз именно такие. Не обратил на это внимание, потому что стал задыхаться, а двое, накинувшиеся на него, так сильно давили сверху, и было не продохнуть. Кастиэль дёрнулся, стараясь их скинуть, но тщетно, в довесок ему в висок упёрлось холодное дуло автомата.

— Не дёргайся, а то пристрелю как собаку! — рявкнул подбежавший полицейский.

Кас замер, старался дышать носом, но этого, казалось, недостаточно.

— Какого черта вы творите? — заорал Габриэль, когда отдышался. Обратился к журналистам. — Эй писаки! Смотрите, вот он, беспредел полиции! Безоружного человека убивают!

Эта суматоха привлекла внимание газетчиков, Кроули и Гаррисона, а также зевак, толпящихся у дороги.

— Я не вижу тут людей! — прошипел ему в ответ один из тех, кто держал Каса.

— Что тут у вас происходит? — к ним приблизился начальник отдела, внимательно разглядывая присутствующих.

— Оказали сопротивление, сэр, — отрапортовал один из присутствующих. — Пришлось применить силу.

— Сопротивление? — Гейб изобразил подобие улыбки. — Он в наручниках, какое, нахрен, может быть сопротивление бугаям с автоматами?

— Если мои люди решили, что возникла опасность, то имеют право применять силу. — Гаррисон приблизился к Габриэлю, — а вы, уроды, сегодня переступили черту. Окончательно спятили, устроили бойню?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Мы с братом весь вечер были тут, свидетели и камеры наблюдения подтвердят, — ухмыльнулся Гейб, глядя мужчине в лицо.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но все задержаны до проверки подлинности ваших слов, господа. — Гаррисон, обвёл всех взглядом, затем обратился к полицейским, державшим Каса, — полегче, но пусть поваляется. И остальных то же касается, все буйные лягут рожей на асфальт!

После этих слов он развернулся и отправился прочь.

— Суки! — процедил Кас, когда с него слезли. Старался глубоко дышать, насколько позволяло положение и руки, скованные наручниками за спиной. Глубокие вдохи отдавались глухой болью в груди.

— Ты как? — спросил Гейб, поглядывая на брата.

— Вроде, жив.

Кроули стоял рядом, сунув руки в карманы, смотрел сверху вниз и ухмылялся:

— Удобно, должно быть, Кас?

— Ляг рядом, узнаешь, — огрызнулся Кастиэль и тряхнул головой.

На губах ощущал знакомый металлический привкус. Чуть приподнял подбородок от земли и плюнул на асфальт рядом – плюнул кровью, как оказалось.

«Второй раз за неделю получаю по морде, все встаёт на круги своя, мать вашу!» — выругался он тихо. Более-менее восстановил дыхание, поэтому стало немного легче.

— Нет уж, спасибо, мне и так неплохо, — усмехнулся Кроули и, уходя, сильно пнул Каса по рёбрам, тот от удара взвыл.

— Интересно, ты был бы такой же смелый, не будь у тебя за спиной дюжина автоматчиков? — с презрением бросил Гейб.

— Но они у меня есть! В этом и разница между нами, — съязвил Кроули и направился вдогонку за Гаррисоном.

Провалялся Кас недолго, ибо уже через несколько минут всех погрузили по машинам и повезли в участок. Медики мельком осмотрели задержанных, Касу наспех заклеили пластырем бровь и, махнув конвоирам, решили, что на этом их священный долг исполнен. Кастиэль сидел в фургоне, прислонившись затылком к прохладной металлической поверхности. Голова раскалывалась на две части, а когда на одном из перекрёстков водитель, будь он неладен, врубил сирену, Кас думал, что скопытится. По дороге изредка перекидывался с «соратниками» короткими фразами, но остаток пути в основном проделал в тишине.

Приблизившись к участку, стало ясно, что облаву устроили не только на них, а как минимум ещё в два — три места; у участка стояло ещё два микроавтобуса для транспортировки задержанных.

— Вот же наделали шороху, — тихо усмехнулся сосед Гейба.

— И не говори. Легавые с ног сбились, — засмеялся Габриэль, потом обратился ко всем своим «единомышленникам», — так вот, ребятки, молчим как рыбы.

Охранник прикрикнул на него, но рукоприкладствовать не стал.

Разместить их были намерены в местном КПЗ. Помещение представляло собой коридор с расположенными камерами. Серые стены с потрескавшейся краской, тёмные железные прутья с тяжёлыми массивными замками. Идя по проходу, Кас приметил, что в основном мелькали знакомые лица, а значит, богатый улов в этот раз у полиции. Камеры явно были переполнены.

В помещении после улицы казалось тепло, но при этом воняло черти чем, перегаром, дешёвыми сигаретами и прочими не самыми приятными ароматами.

— Дом, милый дом, — пропел Гейб.

— Не смешно, — отозвался Кас.

— Может, и не смешно, но в отношении тебя чертовски верно, — рассмеялся Габриэль.

— Пошёл ты, — отмахнулся Кас, при этом широко улыбнулся.

Его остановили у одной из камер, там уже находилось трое мужчин. Два бомжа, что спали на скамье и какой-то тип в свитере с надписью «За Мир!», он сидел около спящих и, кажется, нервничал. Конвоир щёлкнул замком и запустил пятерых бандитов вместе с Касом внутрь, закрыл за собой решетчатую дверь и затем со всех снял наручники. Уже уходя, добавил:

— И не вздумайте выкидывать свои фокусы! Не трогать людей.

Габриэля определили по соседству, где он сходу стал с кем-то переговариваться и смеяться.

"Как обычно" — подумал Кас и потёр запястье. Он потрогал скулу, там была небольшая ссадина, но ничего страшного. Прислонился к решётке, стараясь разглядеть, куда определяют остальных и кого ещё арестовали. В соседние камеры поместили ещё с дюжину мужчин, и на этом поток иссяк.

— Гейб, что там с адвокатом? — спросил Кас, стараясь перекричать гул.

— Он не поможет, пока нас не допросят, так что, думаю, проторчим тут до утра, — Габриэль сделал паузу. — А ты куда-то спешишь? На свидание?

— Нет, — буркнул Кас и развернулся, отойдя от решётки.

— Тогда не дёргайся и наслаждайся милым обществом.

К этому времени приятели Каса растолкали бомжей и согнали их с единственной широкой скамьи, удобно там расположились и о чем-то переговаривались. Кастиэль прошёлся по камере, разминая руки, отряхнул рубашку, которая стала грязная от валяния на земле. Затем присел на скамью и засучил рукава. Бросил взгляд на паренька, который уже прижался к стене.

— Ты тут за что? — спросил Кас, внимательно разглядывая парня.

— Облил полицейскую машину краской, — робко ответил паренёк. — А вы?

— Организация преступного сообщества, убийство, вооружённое нападение, — Кас пожал плечами, — но все это не совсем правда. Разве я похож на преступника?

— Немного… — заикаясь, ответил тот.

От этой реплики сидящие рядом с Касом заржали.

— Вот дерьмо! У меня это на лбу написано? — Кастиэль засмеялся и развалился, положив руки под голову.

"Вот же засада" — подумал Кас, прикрыл глаза. Изначально не знал, что так все обернётся, хотел заехать к Мэг или позвонить. Но, видимо, ничего этого не будет. Он устало потёр глаза. Потом встрепенулся и, вскочив на ноги, ринулся к решётке, стал орать:

— Начальник! Але! Кто-нибудь!

Спустя несколько секунд из-за угла высунулась рыжая голова дежурного:

— Чего орешь?

— У меня есть право на телефонный звонок! Дайте позвонить!

— Да? А бабу тебе грудастую не привести? — дежурный направился к Касу.

— Адвоката не будет до утра, братец, уймись! — пролепетал Габриэль, который разлёгся и намеревался спать.

— Я знаю. Но мне надо позвонить, Джонсон! — Кас умоляюще посмотрел на подошедшего полицейского. — Две минуты, босс, пожалуйста!

Полицейский сначала замялся, потом посмотрел на остальных постояльцев и кивнул.

— Эх, ладно. Давай, но две минуты! — он вытащил из-за пояса наручники. — Руки давай!

Кастиэль радостно кивнул и просунул ладони меж решёток. Когда стальные браслеты щёлкнули у него на запястьях, дежурный проводил Каса к телефонному аппарату в конце коридора.

— Две минуты, — мужчина ткнул на часы, весящие рядом.

— Понял, — Кас стал быстро набирать номер Мэг, и когда пошли гудки, он замер. И что сказать? Привет Мэг, я на нарах! Раньше думать надо было…

***

Мэг вышла из душа и вытирала волосы полотенцем. В полумраке гостиной работал телевизор, там, как обычно показывали вечерние новости. Она не обратила на них внимания, так как завибрировал лежащий на тумбочке мобильный. Взяла в руки: странно, номер городской, она ответила:

— Слушаю.

— Привет, это я, Кас! — раздался бодрый голос на том конце.

— Салют, — она присела на диван.

— Надеюсь, не разбудил?

— Нет, вот, ещё лишь собираюсь. Только вышла из душа.

— Эх, — как-то грустно отозвался Кас, и Мэг улыбнулась. — Извини, что звоню с городского, но тут такое дело. В общем, меня арестовали…

— Что? Когда? — Мэг выпучила глаза и вскочила с дивана. — За что тебя арестовали?

— Успокойся, ничего страшного. Просто рейд, всех приняли, утром отпустят. Наверное.

— Кас… — Мэг запнулась, так как разозлилась и не знала, как помягче сказать все, что думает относительно его спокойного тона. — Где ты? Я сейчас приеду!

— Не надо никуда ехать. Если уж так желаешь, утром приезжай. Мы у вас в участке. Все, не кипятись! Мне разрешили две минуты поговорить, так что не будем о ерунде болтать, — Кастиэль говорил как можно мягче. — Как дела?

— Как дела у меня? Ты прикалываешься? — Мэг нервно усмехнулась. — У меня все супер. Чего не скажешь о тебе.

— У меня тоже все отлично, сокамерники милые. За исключением бомжей и паренька хиппи, — он замолк, послышались какие-то посторонние голоса, — тут охранник орет, в общем. Я хотел тебе пожелать спокойной ночи.

— Как мило, ты звонишь из обезьянника и желаешь спокойной ночи. Чёрт, Кас, ты ненормальный! — засмеялась Мэг. — И тебе спокойной ночи! Приеду утром, и молись, чтобы я была в хорошем настроении.

— Хорошо, спасибо. Все, мне надо идти, — послышался шум, и потом звонок оборвался.

Мэг ещё с минуту просидела с телефоном у уха, но потом все же отложила его на место.

— Отлично… — простонала она.

Только всё стало налаживаться, и вот те на, снова какая-то фигня с ним приключилась. Провела ладонью по лицу. Если бы случилось что-то серьёзное, ей позвонили бы и вызвали на работу, а так и впрямь просто рейд с проверками. Мэг вздохнула и двинулась в спальню.

***

Как только будильник пропел, Мэг очень шустро позавтракала, оделась и направилась в участок. Настроение стало спадать на нет, когда она включила радио и там передавали сводку новостей, в частности, о вчерашней перестрелке с трупами и ранеными.

— Ах, сукин сын! — выругалась она и ударила ладонью по баранке. — Просто рейд, мать его! Тут и гадать нечего, замешан по самую макушку в том, что случилось. Иначе так быстро не сорвался бы, помчавшись на зов Михаила.

Мастерс разозлилась, была готова рвать и метать, одновременно со злобой пришла и некая обида, что он ей солгал. Принимает за дуру, что ли?

Наконец, добравшись до участка, выскочила из автомобиля и быстрым шагом направилась в отдел. Уже в лифте задумалась: почему её не вызвали, если такое серьёзное столкновение с жертвами произошло? Не доверяют или что-то заподозрили? Глупость!

На выходе столкнулась с Кроули, который вёл невысокого мужчину в наручниках. Мэг опознала его, это был Габриэль Милтон. Завидев девушку, он широко улыбнулся:

— Приветик!

— Мастерс, привет. Ты чего это тут? Вроде, выходной у тебя, — Кроули одёрнул Гейба и обратился к Мэг.

— Послушала новости, решила приехать. Помощь нужна?

— Вроде, нет, пока справляемся. Половину уже отпустили. Сейчас домучим остальных, а там видно будет.

— Я, конечно, рад за вас, но вы или отпускайте меня, или назад в камеру. Нет желания слушать ваши милые беседы. — Милтон скептически окинул взглядом Мэг.

— Заткнись! И так голова разболелась от тебя, — поморщился Кроули. Габриэль лишь усмехнулся. — Хочешь помочь, отведи этого юмориста вниз, пусть закончат с оформлением и отпускают.

— Вот, другой разговор, — Габриэль довольно кивнул, — погнали, красавица, на свободу с чистой совестью или не очень чистой.

— Хорошо. — Мэг согласилась, очень удачно нашла повод отыскать Каса, которому горела желанием задать взбучку. Забрала у Кроули список тех, кого нужно отпускать. Пока они спускались в лифте вниз, Гейб пытался рассказывать анекдоты и всячески шутил, Мэг он показался довольно милым.

— Габриэль, Кастиэль, — протянула Мэг, — что за фигня с именами?

— Нравится? — Милтон подмигнул ей, — папаша был слишком набожным. А ты тут недавно? Я тебя раньше не видел.

— Да, сравнительно недавно. Я тебя тут тоже не видела. — огрызнулась Мэг.

— Просто не попадаюсь так часто, как мой непутёвый братец, — Гейб пожал плечами и хитро прищурился. — Кстати, о братце, его тоже отпускайте. Мы были вместе и никаким боком отношения к перестрелке не имеем.

— Это не мне решать. — Мэг подтолкнула его из лифта, когда дверцы разъехались, и передала мужчину в руки полицейскому, который скрылся с ним за ближайшей дверью. Мастерс подошла к окошку с дежурным.

— Добрый день, — она протянула список, — просили передать, отпускайте тех, кого допросили и проверили.

— Спасибо, — мужчина пробежался по списку глазами и стал что-то вводить в компьютер.

— В какой камере Кастиэль Милтон?

— Сейчас в двадцать пятой. Крыло А, — полицейский указал в сторону закрытой стальной двери. — Джонсон! Иди отпускай этих. И покажи детективу, где двадцать пятая.

Стоящий у стены молодой рыжеволосый парень подошёл к ним и забрал у коллеги лист со списком, кивнул.

— Идёмте.

Джонсон повернул большой ключ в замке, и массивная дверь со скрипом отворилась. Они вошли непосредственно в помещение с камерами. Тут было непросто жарко, а невыносимо душно. Плюс ко всему стояла самая настоящая вонь: запах пота, табака, перегара - все смешалось в непередаваемый аромат. Мэг поморщилась и обратилась к сопровождающему её парню:

— Почему так душно?

— Слишком много народа, система вентиляции не справляется, — он пожал плечами, — переполнены камеры. Рассчитаны на троих, а там находится по восемь человек. Слишком много.

— Ясно.

Они остановились. В маленькой комнатке находилось восемь человек, причём два бомжа ютились у решётки в уголке на полу почти у самого санузла. Паренёк, на вид лет семнадцати, сидел на корточках недалеко от них. Зато остальные пятеро по-царски сидели и лежали на единственном месте, где можно было расположиться – на широкой деревянной скамейке вдоль стены. Мэг сразу поняла, что эти трое тут случайные гости.

Перевела взгляд на Каса, который лежал на спине, прикрыв глаза рукой, чтобы не мешал свет и покачивал ногой. Он был в той же одежде, в которой приходил к ней. Тем временем один из типов поднялся со своего места и, нисколько не смущаясь присутствию женщины, подошёл к толчку и, достав своё хозяйство, стал справлять нужду, насвистывая какую-то мелодию.

— Милтон, на выход! — Мэг повысила голос, стараясь придать ему непринуждённость.

Кастиэль убрал руку от глаз и приподнял голову. Разглядев источник голоса, заулыбался и стал приподниматься.

— И куда меня? — задал он вопрос, принял уже вертикальное положение и пригладил ладонью шевелюру.

— На все четыре стороны, — ответил Джонсон и открыл дверь. — Давай, выметайся шустрее!

Кастиэль поднялся и, распрощавшись со своими приятелями, покинул камеру. Мэг злилась, но старалась это не показывать. Сразу обратила внимание на его лицо, где красовался синяк на скуле и черти как заклеенная бровь. Рубашка перепачкана и выбилась из джинсов, уставшее лицо.

«Опять как бомж!» — подумала Мэг и опустила глаза.

— Отпущу остальных, — сказал Джонсон, Мэг кивнула и направилась с Касом к выходу. Проходя мимо других камер, Кас отвечал на брошенные ему реплики и плёлся рядом с Мэг, при этом в её адрес не отпустил ни слова. Что начинало Мастерс нервировать.

Кастиэль забрал свои личные вещи, расписался в бланке и подошёл к Мэг, которая стояла у лифта спиной к нему. Он осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Привет, — начал он, поравнявшись с ней.

— Здравствуй. Сейчас зайдём в лифт, и я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, — она зло взглянула на него и отвернулась.

— Ты что, обиделась? — процедил Кас.

— Нет, блин. Я не обиделась, а просто в бешенстве, — отрезала Мэг, войдя в лифт. Кас остался снаружи, с подозрением глядя на неё. — Заходи!

Он послушно шагнул, и за его спиной захлопнулась дверца. Синхронно с этим, получил звонкую пощёчину. Щёку обожгло, Кас от неожиданности даже отшатнулся.

— За что?

— А сам не догадываешься? Сукин ты сын, просто рейд! — Мэг приблизилась к нему, тыча пальцем в грудь. — Что ты мне лапшу на уши вешаешь!

— Эй, уймись! Я ни при чём, меня там не было! — попытался оправдаться Кастиэль.

— Естественно, ведь вы не дураки. Господи, как хочу тебе врезать! — Мэг сдерживала себя из последних сил. Нужно успокоиться, она глубоко вздохнула.

— Так не сдерживайся, давай! — Кас развёл руками, потом схватил её за плечи и встряхнул. — Давай, раз так хочется!

Мэг уставилась на него, потом попыталась высвободиться, толкнула Каса в грудь, но это не помогло.

— Пусти! — продолжала она вырываться, — на работе бить кого-то - это непрофессионально. И вообще, убери руки, Кас! От тебя воняет, как от побитой собаки, и выглядишь так же.

— Ну простите, не в спа-салоне был, — Кастиэль усмехнулся и отпустил Мэг, она сделал шаг назад, поправляя одежду.


	16. Chapter 16

Кастиэль вовремя отпустил Мэг, так как сразу же створки лифта разъехались, и там уже ожидали два полицейских. Мастерс изобразила на лице подобие улыбки и, поздоровавшись с коллегами, вылетела из лифта. Кас обошёл копов, глядя ей вслед. Дотронулся до щеки, которая стала гореть и, достав мобильный, принялся набирать номер.

— Привет. Можешь подогнать мою машину к сорок седьмому? — Кас направился к выходу, по пути заправляя рубашку в джинсы. — Все, понял, жду!

Уже у самой двери обернулся с надеждой увидеть Мэг, но её не было видно. Тяжело вздохнул и, сильно толкнув дверь, вышел на улицу. Свежий воздух немного взбодрил, обдав лицо приятной прохладой. Около участка стояло несколько человек, в том числе и Габриэль, который почему-то до сих пор не уехал. Он со счастливой физиономией поедал шоколадку и что-то оживлённо рассказывал своему приятелю, который курил и внимательно слушал собеседника. Кастиэль приблизился к брату:

— Я думал, ты уехал, — проговорил он, одновременно обменявшись рукопожатиями со стоящими рядом мужчинами.

— Жду водителя, — Гейб раздражённо посмотрел на часы: — Где его черти носят? Ты со мной? Завалимся к Бальтазару в гости и оторвёмся, как следует, возьмём девчонок, выпивку…

— Нет, — Кас потянулся, — в другой раз, я устал. Хочу спокойно выспаться и отдохнуть.

— Да брось, будет весело! Расслабишься, заодно и отдохнёшь…

— Знаю я это веселье. И так голова гудит, а ты предлагаешь напиться. Не сегодня, Гейб. Я домой.

— Ну как хочешь, но если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня искать, — Габриэль подмигнул брату.

Их компания продолжала стоять и беседовать, но Кас не вникал в суть их разговора. Он устал и желал только добраться до дома, расслабиться, развалившись на диване, предварительно смыв с себя запах, которым пропитался за ночь. А ещё нужно поесть, а то, кажется, желудок прилип к позвоночнику со вчерашнего дня и крошки во рту не было.

Спустя какое-то время за Габриэлем приехал водитель и он, запрыгнув в авто, скрылся. Кас присел на ступеньки и провёл ладонью по волосам. На душе было гадко, Мэг рассердилась и, вероятно, не захочет сегодня с ним встретиться. А так хотелось её компании. Все получилось очень некрасиво, он солгал ей в надежде, что авось прокатит, но она не дура и все прекрасно понимает. Наверное, стоит поговорить и лучше начать действовать, отмалчиваться совсем не вариант. Он достал мобильный, выбрав номер Мэг, нажал на вызов и приложил к уху. Пошли гудки, затем послушался щелчок, и Мэг ответила, почему-то шёпотом:

— Чего тебе?

— Может, увидимся? — нерешительно начал Кас, — давай извинюсь? Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, Мэг.

— Извинениями тут не отделаешься, — ответила Мэг после непродолжительного молчания, — ты где?

— Я ещё тут, жду, когда подгонят машину, — обрадовался Кастиэль: — Хочешь, покатаю по городу?

— Посмотрим, я освобожусь минут через двадцать, — буркнула Мэг. — Встретимся за углом у пиццерии!

— Хорошо, Босс! — хихикнул Кас, услышав, каким голосом она это произнесла.

— И не хихикай! Все, отбой! — она повесила трубку. А Кас растянулся в глупой довольной улыбке.

Кас ещё недолго посидел на месте, пока ему на плечо не легла чья-то рука, он обернулся. Возле него стояла Ди и хитро улыбалась:

— Приветик!

— Привет, Ди. Ты чего тут? К брату? — Кастиэль встал на ноги, осмотрев знакомую.

— Ага, — беззаботно ответила девушка, — приносила ему ингалятор. Его уже отпустили.

— Это хорошо, — Кас отвлёкся, заметив подкативший к участку Мерседес. Машина остановилась у тротуара, из неё выскочил белобрысый паренёк и махнул Касу рукой. — Наконец-то, идём!

Они сбежали по лестнице. Кастиэль забрал ключи у приятеля и, юркнув в машину, открыл дверцу для Ди. Знал, что она, вероятно, пришла сюда пешком, поэтому он запросто может её подвезти в район, где она жила или гуляла.

— Запрыгивай, подброшу до дома, мне как раз по пути! — он махнул рукой и улыбнулся.

— Круто! — девушка радостно заулыбалась и запрыгнула в машину. Удобно расположилась на переднем сиденье и с интересом рассматривала приборную панель.

— Только дождёмся одного человека, а пока ждём, мне надо поесть, — добавил Кастиэль, повернул ключ, и автомобиль двинулся по улице. Свернули у ближайшего светофора и затормозили напротив пиццерии с яркой вывеской.

— Значит, так… — Кас порылся в кармане, нащупывая там деньги. Потом все же достал несколько купюр и протянул Ди, — сбегай, купи мне два гамбургера и кофе, желательно со сливками. А себе бери, что захочешь.

— Сделаю, — девушка схватила деньги и направилась к пиццерии, пропустила пару машин, переходя дорогу, и скрылась внутри здания.

Кастиэль проводил её взглядом и откинулся на спинку. Давно знакомы, точнее, он знает Диану ещё с пелёнок. Одно время общался с её отцом, потом, когда тот загремел в тюрьму, старался приглядывать за девчонкой, но она оказалась слишком непоседливая и любопытная. Поэтому уследить за всеми её действиями он не мог. Её старший брат, Грег, работал на Габриэля в одном из его заведений водителем, и вот вчера его тоже задержали, как и многих.

Кас вздохнул и включил музыку, настроив достаточную громкость, чтобы проходящие мимо прохожие недовольно косились в его сторону. Он лишь усмехнулся, не придавая значения их недовольству.

***

Мэг после перепалки с Касом направилась к себе в отдел, намереваясь окунуться в работу и отвлечься от неприятного осадка, что оставила после себя вся эта ситуация. Но не тут-то было, её деликатно попросили не лезть, нынешняя смена со всем справляется и в помощи не нуждается. Все ещё пребывая в весьма подавленном состоянии, она уселась за свой стол и стала следить за суетой, что царила вокруг. Мелькали малознакомые лица - другая смена. Любители работать по выходным и ночью. Мэг усмехнулась и посмотрела на часы - без четверти одиннадцать. Нужно возвращаться домой и «наслаждаться» выходным днём, вместо того чтобы скучать на работе. Она отодвинулась от стола и откатилась на стуле к окну позади себя, стараясь разглядеть, вышел ли Кас из участка. Внизу у ступенек стояли несколько человек, Мэг рассмотрела Каса, Габриэля и ещё пятерых. Вздохнула и вернулась к столу, положив перед собой телефон.

Быть может, стоит позвонить ему, пока не ушёл? Предложить перекусить где-нибудь или ещё чего придумать? Нет, это слишком! А если он обиделся, что она ударила, на слова, которые бросила напоследок? Хотя это вряд ли, подобные типы порой выслушивают куда большие оскорбления и бровью не ведут. Но если уж начистоту, то Мэг понимала, что поступила не очень красиво: вспылила, а потом просто сбежала, оставив повисшую в воздухе недосказанность. И сейчас, прокручивая в голове произошедшее в лифте, хотела бы отмотать все назад и не говорить все то, что сказала, и не делать всего, что сделала. Но, увы, подобной функции жизнь не предоставляет.

Вспомнила предыдущий день и свои слова «…это неправильно и мне тоже плевать», оказывается, не плевать, раз сейчас так мерзко из-за того, что все обернулось пятью трупами и шестнадцатью ранеными. Кого теперь винить? За язык никто не тянул, отчётливо и ясно сама намекнула: «да дорогой, мне будет пофиг, если ты вдруг решишь устроить кровавую разборку», а сейчас пытаешься найти виноватых. И вообще, зачем устраивать каждый раз истерию, когда Кас оказывается за решёткой? Она знает, кто он, а следовательно, если что-то не нравится, дай от ворот поворот, вместо того чтобы кидаться с поцелуями.

Совсем запуталась в себе, в том, чего хочется, просто с человеческой точки зрения, и тем, чего противится её сущность полицейского, видя в человеке, с которым хочется быть, яркую табличку под названием «Преступник!». Нужно позвонить, сказать хоть что-то, что угодно, лишь бы не пустое молчание. Обдумывает своё поведение, встряхивает головой:

— Глупо! — шепчет на выдохе и обращает внимание на стоящего около неё мистера Гаррисона. Он обеспокоенно смотрит:

— Все хорошо?

— Да, сэр, все в порядке, — улыбается Мэг, — просто задумалась.

— Наверное, о чем-то важном, я вас уже дважды окликнул, — мужчина улыбается и протягивает Мэг жёлтую папку: — Можете проверить? Раз уж рвётесь поработать.

"Вот чёрт, очень вовремя" — думает Мэг и берёт папку из рук босса.

— Да, хорошо! — следит взглядом, как мужчина разворачивается и уходит.

— Класс! Поздравляю, теперь сиди и копошись в бумагах, — ворчит Мэг перед тем, как открыть папку и пробежаться глазами по её содержимому. Адреса, номера страховок, нужно сверить с их базой данных. Очень нудно и скучно. Благо, что их немного и справится можно довольно быстро, включает компьютер и начинает вводить данные.

Сверив лишь пять адресов, Мэг отвлекает мобильный, который начинает вибрировать и елозить по столу. На дисплее высвечивается «Кас», и Мастерс хватает телефон так быстро, будто, зазевайся она на секунду и - все, аппарат окажется в чужих руках. Нужно ответить, она медлит, но потом все же подносит мобильный к уху. Переходит на шёпот, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Чего тебе? — старается говорить как можно жёстче, а сама искренне радуется этому звонку.

— Может, увидимся? Давай извинюсь? Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, Мэг, — слышится на том конце, и она невольно улыбается, встаёт с места и подходит к окну, бросая взгляд на то место, где был Кастиэль. Он и сейчас там, но уже один и сидит на ступенях, опустив плечи.

— Извинениями тут не отделаешься, — и как бы не зная ответа, спрашивает: — Ты где?

— Я ещё тут, жду, когда подгонят машину. Хочешь, покатаю по городу?

— Посмотрим, я освобожусь минут через двадцать. Встретимся за углом у пиццерии! — сама удивляется своей внезапной смекалке.

— Хорошо, Босс!

— И не хихикай! Все, отбой! — откладывает телефон в сторону и с улыбкой на лице спешит закончить поскорее то поручение, которое на неё сгрузил начальник.

Справилась Мэг с поставленной задачей быстрее, чем ожидала. Отдала Гаррисону папку, поспешила прочь, намереваясь поговорить с Касом и вернуться в участок, а уж потом отправиться домой.

«Вот теперь играю в шпионов, начинаются тайные встречи, а что дальше? Конспиративные квартиры и липовые документы? Поживём, увидим» — думает Мастерс, уже покидая участок, и шагает к единственной ближайшей пиццерии.

Мэг свернула за угол и направилась вперёд к уже знакомой машине Каса, которую заприметила у ларька с журналами.

— Хм, действительно, откуда у него такое авто? Угнал? Хотя лучше не знать, — шепчет Мэг.

Хозяин Мерседеса был там же, но не один. Приблизившись, Мэг разглядела рядом с Милтоном, девушку-подростка. Они стояли к ней спиной и о чем-то говорили, при этом разложив на капоте автомобиля пакет с гамбургерами и два высоких стакана с каким-то напитком. Мастерс, поравнявшись с ними, смогла расслышать среди орущего из машины рэпа только лишь обрывок фразы Каса — «…так и скажи ему. В противном случае пусть пеняет на себя, мне надоело ему постоянно напоминать».

После этой реплики девчонка закивала, откусывая кусок от гамбургера. Мэг узнала девушку, она видела её во время патрулирования. Кажется, она назвалась Дианой. Конечно, неожиданно, что они с Касом знакомы лично. Хотя чего удивительного, учитывая, что он любитель помотаться по улицам.

Диана, заприметив Мэг, кивнула Касу.

— Всем привет! — Мастерс остановилась напротив Кастиэля, который все ещё жевал.

— Ого, быстро вы, офицер, — Кас прищурился и улыбнулся. Его немного удивило такое ранее появление, но крайне обрадовало, что Мэг сейчас не выглядела разозлённой. Значит, возможно, обойдутся без ссор, этого очень бы ему хотелось.

— Здрасьте, — протянула Диана и настороженно уставилась на Мэг.

Девчонка осмотрела копа с головы до ног и принялась доедать своё угощение. Кастиэль вытер салфеткой руки и, допив, как оказалось кофе из стаканчика, запустил его в урну для мусора.

— Ну вот, и стало веселее. А то на голодный желудок не дело ехать на следственные действия… — мужчина хитро прищурился и подмигнул Мэг.

Мастерс удивлённо вздёрнула бровь, все ещё переваривая сказанное.

— Действия? — Ди удивлённо выпучила на него глаза и затараторила, — какие такие действия? Мы поедем вместе с ней?

— Ага, — Кас кивнул и стал убирать с автомобиля остатки еды, собрал все и отнёс в урну, — поедем все вместе, или проблемы?

— Нет, проблем нет, Кас! — Диана пожала плечами, — это же круто, турне с копом!

— Вот и я о том же, — Кастиэль, открыл дверцу перед Мэг, которая до сих пор недоумевала, что он задумал. — Прошу вас, детектив!

Мэг закатила глаза и села в машину, решив дождаться развития дальнейших событий. Она совсем не ожидала тут увидеть кого-то, помимо Каса, и уж тем более кого-то из его окружения. Поэтому сейчас все её планы относительно того, что говорить и делать, резко рухнули, сложившись, как карточный домик. Даже не думала куда-то ехать, а просто хотела поговорить. Но, с другой стороны, это было даже интересно, посмотреть на эту парочку.

— А мне? — Ди улыбнулась, ожидая, что перед ней, как в фильме, откроют дверь.

— А ты сама заберёшься, я так думаю, — рассмеялся Кас. — А то глядишь и привыкнешь!

— Бука, — девушка фыркнула и забралась в машину.

Кастиэль обошёл авто спереди и занял место водителя. Опустил боковое стекло и, сделав музыку потише, захлопнул дверь, затем пристегнулся. Мэг про себя даже усмехнулась такой его «правильности». Но дабы не испытывать судьбу, тоже пристегнула ремень безопасности.

— Итак, дамы, погнали! — с этими словами Кастиэль завёл автомобиль и рванул с места, слишком резко, так как Мэг ойкнула, а девчонка на заднем сиденье даже выругалась. Он, услышав это, только усмехнулся.

Кас решил, что заговорит с Мэг тогда, когда Ди уйдёт, чтобы не подбирать каждое слово, а говорить максимально открыто.

Наступило молчание, Мэг не знала, что сказать, а Кас молчал, чуть покачивался в такт музыке. Продлилось это недолго.

— Ребят, не молчите, а то как-то неловко, — Ди придвинулась ближе, просунула голову между кресел и уставилась на Мэг: — Как вас звать? А то я запамятовала.

— Мэг, — Мастерс чуть развернулась, бросив взгляд на Каса. Ей всегда нравился его профиль: подбородок, нахмуренные брови, нос. Взглядом задержалась на губах, но вовремя опомнилась, ибо совсем не время на него пялиться. Она перевела взгляд на Ди, та, в свою очередь, хитро прищурившись, рассматривала лицо Мэг. И, вероятно, сейчас от неё не ускользнуло то, что она слишком долго задержалась взглядом на водителе.

— Итак, какими действиями будете заниматься? — Диана подмигнула Мэг.

— Тебе же сказали, следственными, — усмехнулась Мастерс, заметив, как Кастиэль смущённо улыбнулся, но продолжал следить за дорогой.

— Интересно… — протянула девчушка и перевела своё внимание на Каса, который, будто предвидя это, уже нацепил непробиваемое выражение лица.

Мужчина быстро глянул на неё и усмехнулся:

— Чего уставилась? Нравлюсь?

— Естественно! — захохотала Диана. — Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится твой нос!

— Оу, ну началось! — Кастиэль мотнул головой.

— Что? Ты сам сказал говорить тебе правду, — Диана, похоже развеселилась.

— Сказать-то сказал, но я тогда был пьяный в стельку. И много чего наговорил, — Кас поморщился, затем рассмеялся. — Мне до сих пор стыдно, знаешь ли!

— Ой, да ладно. Было вполне мило! — Ди улыбнулась и повернулась к Мэг, которая с интересом наблюдала за происходящим. Девушка чуть наклонилась к Мастерс и прошептала, — детектив, вам надо как-нибудь с ним выпить.

Они остановились на светофоре. Из стоящей напротив машины высунулся какой-то мужик и заорал на Каса:

— Эй, ты! Вырубай это дерьмо или сделай тише!

Кастиэль повернул к нему голову, бегло осмотрев незнакомца. Мужчина лет сорока в светлом свитере, со смешными усиками. Кас не любил, когда не пойми кто ни с того ни с сего начинал раздавать ему указания, как себя вести и какую музыку слушать. Это его злило. Вот и сейчас первое желание было выйти, выволочь грубияна из машины и пересчитать ему рёбра. Но присутствие Мэг мешало это сделать, не хотелось сейчас снова оказаться в участке, на сей раз из-за драки. Но и просто сказать «отвали» Кас не мог.

— Врежь ему, Кас! — пропела Диана.

— А то что? — Кастиэль усмехнулся мужику в лицо: — Начнёшь скулить, как побитая сучка?

— Заткнулся бы, а то выйду и познакомлю тебя с битой! — разозлился незнакомец, повысив голос.

Кастиэль хохотнул и, потянувшись в сторону Мэг, вынул из бардачка пистолет, который наставил на мужика.

Мэг напряглась, понимая, что эта перепалка может резко перерасти во что-то более непредсказуемое и опасное, учитывая, кто сидел рядом. В то же время, ей не понравился тон и замечание мужчины, так как Кас его не трогал, и вообще, в его сторону до этого даже не смотрел. Музыка действительно была включена достаточно громко, но вряд ли это повод, чтобы проявлять такую агрессию в отношении совершенно незнакомого человека. А уж когда Милтон достал оружие, Мэг вовсе занервничала, и в любой момент была готова применить своё табельное оружие, если это понадобится. Она посмотрела на Диану: та, как ни в чём не бывало, с ухмылкой следила за происходящим.

— Да? А я могу познакомить тебя с моими друзьями девятого калибра, — с усмешкой начал Кастиэль, наведя оружие на оппонента. Реакция не заставила себя ждать.

— Эй, ну ты что, парень, остынь. Хочешь пальнуть в меня из-за песни? — незнакомец поднял ладони в примирительном жесте, испуганно глядя на ствол.

— Я убивал людей и за меньшее, — Кастиэль пожал плечами и ответил будничным тоном, — а сейчас мне никто не помешает заставить тебя сожрать свои слова.

— Не горячись, я все понял…

— Хочется верить. Давай так, я досчитаю до пяти, и если ты до сих пор будешь тут, пеняй на себя, — Кастиэль ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за реакцией не на шутку испугавшегося человека. Затем начал считать, — один, три уже было…

Незнакомец спешно вцепился в баранку и, надавив педаль газа, под визг шин об асфальт рванул с места, скрывшись за ближайшим поворотом. Оставил после себя запах жжёной резины. Кастиэль довольно оскалился.

— Ты в своём уме? — Мэг, придя в себя, дёрнула его за плечо. Теперь пришло её время возмущаться. — Нельзя тыкать в людей оружием средь бела дня! Совсем из ума выжил?

— Успокойся, это ненастоящий! — рассмеялся Кас на её реплику и нажал на спусковой крючок, раздался щелчок, из ствола «оружия» появился огонёк, — это всего лишь зажигалка.

— Но очень похож на настоящий, — фыркнула Мэг.

— А мне кажется, было весело, ты же видела его рожу. Наверно, обделался со страху, — засмеялась Диана, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Ага. А то «познакомлю с битой». Нашёл, чем пугать, мудак! — Кас отбросил эту игрушку на заднее сиденье и порулил дальше. Посмотрел на Мэг, нарвавшись на осуждающий взгляд: — Что?

— Ничего смешного нет! — она укоризненно смотрела ему в глаза. "Творит чёрт знает что" — подумала Мэг. Ну ничего, она ещё поговорит на эту тему, когда останутся наедине.

— Не дуйся, — Кас подмигнул ей.

Спустя несколько поворотов они притормозили у небольшого дома. Диана зашевелилась и выбралась наружу, остановилась около Каса:

— Спасибо, что подбросил!

— Ага, ты запомнила, что сказать? — Кастиэль внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо.

— Запомнила, всё будет в лучшем виде, — девушка подмигнула ему и, отходя, бросила Мэг: — До встречи, офицер!

— Пока, — ответила Мастерс, глядя вслед переходящей дорогу Диане. Ну вот, теперь можно переходить в наступление. Кас, видимо, понял её намерения и настороженно посмотрел на неё.


	17. Chapter 17

Кас от взгляда Мэг насупился, ощущая себя провинившимся ребёнком. Он был готов к любому повороту событий, будь то рукоприкладство или словесный выговор. Уже приготовился получить по физиономии, но вовремя опомнился, что надо уехать отсюда, так как парковка запрещена на этой улице.

— Что это ты на меня так смотришь? — Кастиэль завёл двигатель и постарался говорить как можно мягче. — Если хочешь ударить, обожди, отъедем чуток…

Мэг все это время наблюдала за его реакцией. Когда услышала вопрос, про себя усмехнулась такой постановке. Злость прошла ещё полчаса назад, а сейчас она хотела просто поговорить о чём угодно, но уж точно не бить его.

— Уже не хочу, — Мэг уставилась на дорогу и расслабилась.

— Не хочешь? — мужчина усмехнулся, — а я так надеялся. Это шутка. Я должен извиниться?

— За что? За то, что устроили перестрелку? — Мэг повернулась к нему и старалась подбирать слова, — не нужно. Какой смысл от извинений?

— Ну не знаю, обычно людям становится легче, что ли, — Кастиэль пожал плечами.

Наверное, не самое удачное оправдание, но в его арсенале не было других, так как извиняться не приходилось. Обычно было плевать на то, что чувствуют другие люди и как реагируют на его действия и поступки. Вызывает ли у них это сожаление, злость, печаль или разочарование? Какая разница? Он просто разворачивался и уходил, оставляя позади чувства и эмоции, будь то позитивные или негативные. А сейчас, впервые за все время, ему становилось не по себе, что посторонний человек из-за него испытывает дискомфорт, грустит или переживает. Искренне хотел попросить прощения, но как именно это сделать, чтобы Мэг поверила, совершенно не представлял.

— Не станет. Почему каждый раз, когда что-то начинает налаживаться, с тобой происходит какая-то фигня, и чем дальше, тем хуже? — она грустно улыбается.

— Это моя жизнь, всегда что-то происходит, — он припарковал автомобиль у тротуара и выключил музыку, — и я не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивалась каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь в наручниках…

— Каждый раз? — Мэг выдала нервный смешок и закусила губу, обдумывая сказанное.

Ему не всё равно? Значит, переживает, и в какой-то мере он прав, нужно перестать дёргаться и принимать все как есть. Глупо было бы думать, что, познакомившись с ней и выпив чая, он изменится сам и изменит свой образ жизни. Не бывает так, что в одночасье человек превращается в святого и впредь считает за тяжкий грех перейти улицу в неположенном месте. Возможно, надо попытаться принять его таким, какой он есть, и смириться со всем положением вещей. Или же выйти из автомобиля и в дальнейшем избегать любых контактов, учитывая, что Кас сам всё наверняка понимает и сделает правильные выводы, если она решит уйти. Но уходить сейчас вовсе не хотелось. Потом зацепилась за реплику и решила разбавить затянувшееся молчание:

— Это первый раз!

— Вообще-то, второй. Первый был, когда вы нас задержали в автомастерской, — Кастиэль улыбнулся, — я видел, как ты тогда погрустнела, просто не подал виду. Да и мне было не по себе тогда, мне и сейчас скверно.

— Тогда постарайся не оказываться в таких обстоятельствах, — тихо говорит Мэг.

— Это не всегда зависит от меня, — грустно парирует он и отводит взгляд, начиная усердно разглядывать приборную панель.

— Я знаю… — Мэг протягивает руку и проводит по его плечу, даже лёгким прикосновением чувствует, как он напряжён.

— Мне хорошо быть с тобой, — начинает Кастиэль, все ещё не решаясь взглянуть на собеседницу.

Ему было вовсе не стыдно, просто взгляд сейчас ей в глаза внезапно стал усилием. Стало противно от самого себя, уже не в первый раз и даже не во второй. Затерявшись в этом круговороте нескончаемого беспредела с чередующимися драками, стрельбой и как следствие отсидками, стали притупляться те чувства, которые и делают его человеком. Вся его жизнь в большинстве своём вертелась вокруг одной и той же оси: попытками выжить, заработать (почти всегда не самым законным путём), получить удовольствие от близости с женщиной, от выпивки, наркотиков - все это проходило и не оставляло ничего, кроме пустоты. Мимолётное воспоминание, которое замещалось в следующий раз аналогичным событием, и так до бесконечности, со временем превратившись в серое пятно того, что когда-то с ним происходило. И вот, когда на этом фоне появилось «яркое пятнышко», все может рухнуть, а этого он не может и не хочет допустить.

Кастиэль все же поворачивается к Мэг, а её тёплая ладонь, лежащая на плече, даёт некую уверенность. Хочется быть честным, по крайней мере, с ней именно сейчас:

— И когда мы вдвоём, давай не будем говорить на темы, которые нам неприятны? Давай забудем хотя бы ненадолго, что я ублюдок, просто хочу почувствовать, каково это — быть обычным человеком?

Мэг замирает, сердце сжимается, от чего-то в его словах она слышит столько боли и презрения к самому себе, что становится неимоверно жалко человека, сидящего рядом. Она проводит ладонью по его щеке, стараясь подбодрить:

— Не говори так, ты не ублюдок. Просто все сложилось иначе, ты не виноват…

— Виноват лишь я один, — Кас горько усмехается и замолкает, опуская глаза.

— Мы не будем говорить о «неприятном». Я также не желаю этого. Извини! Сама виновата, вечно первая начинаю эту истерию, — Мэг говорит медленно, следя за его реакцией. Кас лишь кивает. «Он устал, а я извожу его глупыми разговорами» — думает Мэг, проводит пальцами по воротнику рубашки, она запачкана. — Тебе надо привести себя в порядок, Кас!

Она придвигается, насколько позволяет ремень безопасности, разворачивает за подбородок к себе Каса и дарит нежный поцелуй, лишь слегка касаясь его холодных губ. Для себя отмечая, что пусть это будет знаком примирения. Через несколько секунд отстраняется, Кастиэль уже смотрит на неё, не отводит взгляда.

— Верно, — он чуть заметно улыбается, протягивает руку и быстро поворачивает ключ, заводя машину, — поэтому мы едем ко мне.

Мэг согласно кивает и откидывается на своё место, вслушиваясь в гул двигателя. Кас сосредоточенно ведёт машину, в тишине, даже музыку не включает. Периодически поглядывает на Мэг, которая со спокойным выражением лица смотрела на дорогу. Не хочется говорить, ибо все уже сказала она. И, наверное, «простила» его, так Касу кажется, потому что она не злится и не ругается. Он рад, что все именно так.

Миновав очередной перекрёсток, Мэг оживилась, поняв, что едут они вовсе не в ту сторону, где дом Каса.

— Мы что, едем не туда? — она вопросительно смотрит на водителя.

— С чего ты взяла? — Кас хитро улыбается.

— Я помню твой адрес, а та улица в противоположной стороне.

— А с чего ты взяла, что я живу там, где указано в деле? — Кастиэль усмехается. — У меня берлога в другом месте, но я тебе это не говорил!

— Какой хитрец… — фыркает Мастерс.

Кас умиляется тому, как Мэг нахмурилась, и довольно улыбается, поворачивая у очередного многоквартирного дома.

Спустя какое-то время они останавливаются у трехэтажного дома, отделанного в светлых тонах. Первый этаж занимали гаражи, на последующих — окна квартир. Мэг с интересом разглядывает строение, а Кас тем временем, нажав кнопку на пульте-брелоке, открывает ворота гаража. Когда металлическая створка сдвигается вверх, он загоняет машину внутрь просторного помещения, где, помимо машины, также находится велосипед и аккуратно сложенные на столе в углу инструменты. Мэг даже кажется, что тут слишком пусто, и надо бы добавить постеров с полуголыми девицами и небольшое баскетбольное кольцо для антуража. Она, опередив Каса, который уже покинул автомобиль и намеревался открыть ей дверь, сама выскакивает наружу, слегка хлопая дверцей.

— Ого, собственный гараж! — Мэг шутливо тычет ему под рёбра, на что Кас пожимает плечами и, сняв с вешалки связку ключей, направляется к входной двери.

— Работа водителя позволяет такую «маленькую» роскошь.

— Видимо, такие водители в цене, — усмехается Мэг, идя рядом с ним.

— Я хороший водитель, — кивает Кас, пропуская её вперёд у двери.

Мэг поднимается с ним на второй этаж. Подъезд весьма чистый, сразу видно, что всё вовремя убирается и ремонтируется. Не сравнить с тем, что творится у них в доме с обшарпанными ступенями, потрескавшейся краской на стенах и кое-где перегоревшими лампочками, которые заменяют не сразу.

— Я сейчас, приведу себя в порядок, и мы куда-нибудь сходим. Ты не против? — Кас остановился у своей квартиры и сунул в замок нужный ключ.

— Только за, — Мэг кивает и делает шаг вперёд, входя в помещение.

— Вот и решили… — Кастиэль закрывает за собой дверь. — Проходи, будь как дома.

Мэг оборачивается, Кас уже как зря скинул кроссовки и бросил куртку на вешалку.

— Давай, проходи! Я не стеснялся, когда влез к тебе домой, — он усмехнулся и направился вперёд, расстёгивая на себе рубашку. — Врубай телек, выпей, чего захочешь, кухня там. В общем, делай, чего душе угодно. Я быстро.

Мастерс разулась и двинулась за Касом, который уже расстегнул рубашку и с улыбкой раздавал ей указания.

— Справлюсь, не переживай, — Мэг поравнялась с Касом, который уже оказался в гостиной. Девушка бегло окинула взглядом помещение и присвистнула: — Ого, даже боюсь представить, насколько ты хороший водитель! Все, давай иди, делай свои дела, я подожду.

Она жестом даёт понять, что хозяин жилища ей более не нужен и может преспокойно её оставить. Что он и делает. Кас скрывается из виду, направившись в спальню.

Мэг разглядывает причудливые картины на стенах, останавливается у акустической системы, оценивая внушительную коллекцию дисков, расположенную на подставках. Среди них классика, поп, блюз, хип-хоп и много всяких исполнителей, которых Мэг никогда не слышала. Светлая гостиная, обставленная со вкусом, Мэг даже понравился некий контраст абстрактных картин и мебели, которые, судя по внешнему виду, были куплены не на распродаже и стоили немало. Везде порядок, вещи аккуратно расставлены, всё на своих местах. Признаться честно, она думала, у Каса всё будет более хаотично разбросано, сама не зная почему, она до последнего была уверена, что он рассеянный и неаккуратный, а оказалось наоборот. Что не могло не вызывать у неё довольную улыбку, так как Мэг порой была просто помешана на чистоте.

Подходит к дивану, где валяются пульт и какой-то журнал, по обложке Мэг понимает, что он про природу. Удобно устраивается на мягком диванчике и щёлкает пультом. Изображение на непривычно большом, на полстены, плазменном телевизоре, Мэг кажется слишком ярким.

«Интересно, а как на нём смотреть порно?» — думает она и тихонько хихикает своим пошлым мыслям. Минуту спустя начинает переключать каналы, стараясь посмотреть и музыкальные передачи, и обрывки каких-то сериалов, пока не натыкается на очень откровенную сцену. Вот и посмотрела порно, очень даже детальное.

— Кабельное телевидение – это мой рай, — усмехается Мэг и оборачивается, с опаской озираясь, не увидел ли Кас, что она решила посмотреть в его отсутствие. Потому что со стороны это показалось бы очень смешно: девушка зашла в гости и смотрит порнушку, пока хозяин наводит марафет. Она переключила от греха подальше этот злосчастный канал, сползла на пол к полочке с дисками и, устроившись на ковре, очень мягком ковре, как ей показалось, стала перебирать диски.

— Эй, — вскоре её окликнул Кас, выглянувший из спальни, — ещё не уснула?

— Нет, мне очень весело, — Мэг обернулась и уставилась на него. Мокрые волосы были ещё более взъерошенными, чем обычно, он сейчас был похож на воробья. Выглядел Кас, как ей показалось, уже бодрее, но всё равно во взгляде ещё читалась та усталость, которая осталась после ночи, проведённой в КПЗ. Мэг понимала это, и сейчас её посетила мысль, которая показалась более здравой на данный момент. Кастиэль юркнул в спальню, а потом вновь появился, выглядывая из-за «угла», он уже успел натянуть на себя белую рубашку, а через плечо был перекинут синий галстук.

— Ты наряжаешься на свадьбу, что ли? Ну-ка покажись. — Мэг чуть развернулась.

— Эм, нет, не могу, — Кас смущённо улыбнулся, — я без штанов…

— Тем лучше, — Мэг подмигнула ему. — Слушай, Кас. Быть может, не пойдём никуда? Ты устал, я все понимаю, и, вероятно, хочешь спать. Не надо издеваться над собой только из-за меня. Если хочешь пообщаться, давай. Я хочу побыть с тобой, а где именно, мне совершенно всё равно. И вообще, мне у тебя тут нравится!

— Не пойдём? — мужчина удивлённо изогнул бровь. — Ладно, хорошо. Тогда я переоденусь.

— Ага, — Мастерс кивает.

Мэг улыбнулась, и когда Кас скрылся, она собрала разложенные перед собой диски и поставила их на место. Поднялась на ноги и подошла к окну, вид из которого выходил не на проезжую часть, а, можно сказать, во двор, где стояло несколько лавочек и аккуратные клумбы.

Кастиэль отошёл к шкафу, аккуратно повесил галстук рядом с другими и принялся снимать рубашку. Сначала он подумал, почему Мэг отказывается с ним пойти куда-нибудь, а потом и сам себя поймал на мысли, что тоже не горит желанием куда-то ехать, а посидеть можно и дома. Куда более уютно, нежели напрягаться от посторонних взглядов в каком-нибудь людном месте. Горячий душ значительно взбодрил и, в какой-то мере придал сил, а значит, можно побыть с Мэг подольше, перед тем как окончательно усталость и сонливость свалит его с ног.

Быстро надел спортивные брюки с логотипом «LA Lakers» и белую футболку, посчитав, что для домашней обстановки этот наряд вполне пригоден.

Когда Кастиэль возвратился в гостиную, Мэг стояла у окна. Она не заметила его присутствия, и поэтому Кас не сразу оповещает своё появление, а ещё с минуту наблюдает за ней. Мэг вздыхает и медленно проводит ладонью по гладкой поверхности подоконника, рассматривая через стекло улицу, чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы разглядеть что-то в стороне. Кастиэль переминается с ноги на ногу, но все же решает нарушить тишину:

— Вот и я… — мысленно бьёт себя по лбу «очень эффектно, блин». Глупо улыбается.


	18. Chapter 18

Мэг поворачивается на его голос и бегло осматривает:

— Я смотрю, и тебя зацепила эта эпидемия Лейкерс?

— А как же? Если живёшь в городе ангелов, нужно молиться на этот клуб, — отшучивается Кас. — Никуда не едем, значит, можно выпить?

Он будто спрашивает, и Мэг невольно улыбается:

— Да, пожалуй. Я, кстати, тоже буду, — «не только можно, но и нужно» — думает Мэг.

— Отлично, — Кас скрывается в кухне и спустя какое-то время возвращается с бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами. Ставит их на стеклянный журнальный столик и садится на ковёр, прислонившись спиной к дивану, где уже расположилась девушка. Мэг, видя это, тоже присаживается рядом, предварительно сняв с пояса значок и оружие, аккуратно отложила их на край стола.

— Виски и горячий душ ставят на ноги, — усмехается Кас, плеснув янтарной жидкости в стаканы.

— Виски не только ставит на ноги, но и способен свалить с них, — Мэг делает маленький глоток алкоголя и для себя отмечает, что это не то дешёвое «поило», которое обычно подают в захолустных барах. Приятный аромат и необычное послевкусие остаётся во рту.

— Согласен, — Кас залпом выпивает все, что налил себе, и следит за Мэг, которая делает уже второй маленький глоток и завороженно смотрит на прозрачное стекло. Вглядывается в то, как напиток плескается о стенки стакана, когда она его чуть наклоняет. Касу это нравится, как и то тепло, что разливается по телу от алкоголя. Напиваться он не собирается, но ещё раз можно повторить, или два. Кастиэль отвлекается от созерцания Мастерс и наливает себе ещё, разрезав звоном от соприкосновения бутылки и края стакана тишину.

Мэг выходит из раздумий о вкусе виски и переводит взгляд на Каса, который осушает уже вторую порцию.

— Ты задумал напиться?

— Нет, — Кастиэль блаженно улыбается, — это для бодрости. Не переживай, не упаду замертво.

— Смотри мне, а то я не взвалю твою тушу на диван в случае чего, — смеётся Мэг и ставит пустой стакан на столик. Кас жестом указывает о повторении, но девушка отрицательно мотает головой: — С меня хватит, я не особо привычная к алкомарафонам.

— Как знаешь, я тогда тоже повременю в таком случае. — Кас лениво бросает взгляд на экран работающего телевизора, затем добавляет: — Ну, чем займёмся?

— Жду предложений, — она игриво двинула бровями. Забавно так наблюдать за его реакцией, сейчас он немного растерялся, но не покраснел, уже прогресс.

— Опасная постановка вопроса… — тянет Кас и облизывает губы, которые моментально показались очень сухими.

Это надо было такое ляпнуть: «Чем займёмся?» — теперь выкручивайся, как хочешь. В горле пересохло, а мысль с ответом на этот вопрос витала только одна. Но её он озвучить не отважился, так как это будет, наверное, выглядеть слишком вульгарно. Он лишь неопределённо пожимает плечами. Мэг тепло улыбается, и он не чувствует в этой улыбке насмешки или чего-то сродни ей. Она протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев того места на его скуле, где остаётся ссадина, ведёт выше к брови, с которой он в ванной содрал пластырь и даже не удосужился продезинфицировать.

Мэг расслабляется, видимо, от действия алкоголя и понимает, что сейчас ей жизненно необходимо прикоснуться к Касу. И его разбитая мордашка вызывает чуточку жалости. 

— Кто тебя так?

— Спецназ приложил об асфальт… — тихо отвечает Кас и внимательно всматривается Мэг в лицо, — но ничего страшного.

— Ты хотя бы обработал это чем-нибудь? — Мэг уже переместилась выше и играет пальцами в коротких, все ещё чуть влажных волосах. Улавливает приятный, немного терпкий запах, наверное, лосьон.

— Не-а.

«Не-а» — что за ответ? Мэг хочет ещё что-то возразить, высказать своё недовольство тем, как он наплевательски относится к себе, но решает отложить это на потом. Потому что сейчас её взгляд переместился на его губы, по которым он уже второй раз так сексуально провёл языком, что её бросило в жар, и Мэг не может переключить внимание ни на что иное.

Она просто придвигается ближе и целует Каса, целует так, как будто это последнее, что она может сделать на этом свете, притягивает за шею, углубляя поцелуй. Чувствует на его губах все ещё горький привкус виски, проводит по ним языком, чуть кусает нижнюю. Его рука уже на её талии.

Ощущает, как Кас немного вздрагивает, когда она, пробравшись под футболку, медленно проводит ногтями у него по пояснице и скользит вверх. Улыбается краешком губ на такую реакцию и, прервав поцелуй, тянет за волосы на затылке, припадает губами к шее, оставляя там засосы, чуть прикусывает кожу, чем вызывает приглушённый вздох, но не стон.

Их нынешнее положение кажется ей неудобным, поэтому возвращается поцелуями к губам и заглядывает Касу в глаза. Тёмно-синие, почти чёрные от желания, и Мэг понимает его безмолвное согласие на все, что она с ним делает.

— Переместимся в более удобное место? — шепчет она в промежутках между прикосновениями его губ к своим. Каждое касание обдаёт жаром, заставляет хватать воздух, масла в огонь подливают его горячие ладони, которые также оказались у неё под блузкой и исследуют тело, вызывая дрожь.

Кас только кивает и, как ей кажется, слишком хитро смотрит в глаза. Отстраняется, быстро встает на ноги, тащит Мэг за собой и, не теряя ни минуты, впивается ей в губы. Начинает отходить к спальне, увлекая девушку следом, при этом не разрывая поцелуя, ловко расстёгивает пуговки на её блузке и, уже оказавшись в дверном проёме, вовсе избавляет Мэг от этого элемента одежды. Делает шаг назад, словно оценивая её, и с довольной ухмылкой быстро стаскивает с себя футболку.

Весь этот путь, от гостиной до спальни, Мэг делала как бы на автопилоте. Будто телом сейчас управляла не она, а эмоции и чувства дёргают за верёвочки, подталкивая её в нужном направлении. Ещё минуту назад считала, что все под контролем, а сейчас понимает, что в точности наоборот. В очередной раз сносит крышу, она, как заворожённая, делает шаг Касу навстречу, видит его ухмылку, вместо привычного румянца, и ощущает мелкую дрожь, то ли от прохладного воздуха из-за неожиданного расставания с одеждой, то ли от возбуждения, хотя, наверное, все вместе.

Она легко толкает Кастиэля к кровати, он послушно опускается поверх покрывала, а Мэг, хищно облизав губы, расстёгивает ремень на джинсах и вскоре избавляется от них. Он, видимо, приняв это за игру, быстро, даже слишком, стаскивает с себя брюки и, приподнявшись на локтях, хватает Мэг за руку, тянет на себя. Достаточно неожиданно, так как девушка успевает только ойкнуть, как оказывается сверху, тесно прижимаясь к нему. От этого соприкосновения тел захватывает дух, меж лопаток пробегают приятные мурашки, секундный зрительный контакт, и Мэг нависает над ним, пристально глядя в глаза.

— Куда ты дел Каса? — шепчет она, видя ту ухмылку, которая до сих пор остаётся на лице мужчины. Вся робость и вечное его смущение куда-то подевались, нет алых щёк и застенчивого вида, сейчас она ловит на себе похотливый, немного наглый взгляд все тех же невероятных глаз, в которых плещется похоть. В которых она готова утонуть…

— Может, мне его разбудить? — хрипло отвечает Кастиэль и касается губами ключицы девушки, спускает с плеча бретельку от бюстгальтера и проводит языком там, где она находилась. — Как считаешь?

Мэг лишь блаженно прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям тела, которое настырно требует продолжения, а сердце продолжает выбивать слишком быстрый ритм.

— Не надо, — то ли вздох, то ли всхлип вырывается у Мэг из груди, когда он проделывает то же самое действие и с другой бретелькой, — пусть остаётся этот…

Касу хочется большего, хочется стать единым целым, а её рваное дыхание, потемневшие глаза и раскрасневшиеся от возбуждения щёки лишь усиливают это желание. Но он, оставаясь ещё на плаву, до конца не погрузившись в захлёстывающие эмоции, сдерживает себя, твердя, что сейчас все иначе и нужно подумать не только о себе, хочется сделать Мэг приятное.

Он негромко хмыкает в ответ на её реплику, затем скользит ладонями по спине, проделывая путь от лопаток до ягодиц, исследуя каждый изгиб её тела, на обратном пути пальцы ловко справляются с застёжкой такой ненужной сейчас вещи, отправляя её в полёт куда-то на пол. Мэг не успела даже понять, что произошло, когда оказалась уже на спине, придавленая к кровати с нависшим над ней Касом, который, хитро прищурившись, подарил лёгкий поцелуй в губы и отстранился.

С губ Мэг срывается стон, когда она ощущает его горячий язык у себя на груди, который вырисовывает узоры, ненароком задевая сосок. Выгибает спину, описывая незамысловатые движения ладонями по его плечам, уже не обращая внимания на непривычные глазу рисунки на руках и, как оказалось, на груди. Все визуально воспринимаемое окружение растворяется, оставляя наедине с жаром её тела, шумным дыханием и собственными стонами, когда Кас начинает губами опускаться ниже, легко проводить по животу языком и достаточно сильно, кажется, до синяков сжимает бедро.

Для него она сейчас самая прекрасная и идеальная, а возбуждение вытесняет лишние мысли, с головой погружая в столь приятные ощущения как в физическом плане, так и в эмоциональном. Не замечает, когда Мэг избавляет и его, и себя от белья. Далее сознание Каса окончательно отказывается воспринимать происходящее, а лишь выдаёт обрывки. Обжигающее дыхание на своей коже, аромат её тела, страстные и нежные поцелуи, прикосновения от почти невесомых до достаточно грубых. Её ногти, скользящие по спине и оставляющие красноватые дорожки, не беспокоясь о безопасности, вызывают лишь такую сладкую боль, что хочется ещё. Откликом на его действия служат её стоны, которые ещё больше сводят с ума. Медленные движения, постепенно переходят в более резкие, от которых Мэг, не сдерживаясь, уже кричит его имя и сильнее прижимается всем телом, выгибается и содрогается в столь приятной кульминации, что все вокруг для неё перестаёт существовать. Он замирает, припадая к губам все ещё подрагивающей от оргазма Мэг, грубо целует, срывая очередной стон, и начинает двигаться. И когда наступает его очередь, растворяется в наслаждении, издав нечто подобное рыку вперемешку с протяжным стоном куда-то в шею Мэг.

Уже начав приходить в себя, чувствует её ладони, которые нежно поглаживают спину, она легко касается губами его плеча. Кас чувствует невероятную усталость вместе с приятной сладкой расслабленностью. Поднимает голову, глядя девушке в лицо: она удовлетворенно улыбается, прикрыв глаза, продолжает проводить кончиками пальцев по его все ещё горячей коже. Он наклоняется и, легко коснувшись её губ, скатывается в сторону, ложась рядом, старается восстановить дыхание и все ещё бешено колотящееся сердце.


	19. Chapter 19

Мэг чувствует лёгкую прохладу, когда Кас, коснувшись её губ, оказывается сбоку. Она открывает глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, поворачивается набок, устраивая голову у него на плече. Его грудь продолжает тяжело вздыматься, а тело слегка покрыто испариной. Мэг смотрит на лицо: он лежит с приоткрытым ртом и медленно проводит языком по нижней губе, уставившись куда-то в потолок. Когда мужчина внезапно нарушил тишину, невольно вздрогнула.

— Сейчас бы закурить, — шутливо проговаривает Кастиэль и поворачивается к Мэг.

— Извини, я не курю, — она улыбается, когда он начинает поглаживать её волосы, — бросила. Пару месяцев назад.

— Я тоже бросил, лет в одиннадцать, — Кас усмехается и, чуть наклонившись, целует Мэг в лоб.

Невинный поцелуй, но почему-то ей сейчас он кажется таким интимным и нежным, что хочется завизжать, от внезапной радости. Но она всего лишь прикрывает глаза и улыбается, оставаясь в таком положении, пока Кас не отстраняется.

— В одиннадцать лет? Ты прикалываешься?

— Нет, я серьёзно. Бросил курить в одиннадцать лет, так как денег не было на сигареты, а постоянно стрелять у друзей - не вариант… — Кас задумчиво смотрел сквозь Мэг, словно мысленно возвращался назад, к тому периоду своей жизни. Потом все же перевёл на неё взгляд и улыбнулся, коснувшись кончиками пальцев её обнажённого плеча. — Вот такие дела.

— Печально, — она замирает, наслаждаясь этим прикосновением, которое немного щекотно, но в то же время весьма приятное и нежное.

Казалось бы, подобный человек по определению не способен на нежность, но это вновь ошибочный стереотип. Потому что сейчас и взгляд и прикосновения наполнены такой нежностью, которой никогда ещё никто не проявлял в её отношении. Все мужчины, что были у неё за это время, были заботливыми, в какой-то мере, но в них не было чего-то подобного. Или просто ей сейчас так кажется…

Он продолжает поглаживать кожу, а Мэг покрывается мурашками от всех нахлынувших чувств и сантиментов. Кастиэль, видимо, замечает это.

— Давай заберёмся под одеяло, — Кас аккуратно убрал руку, перевернулся и, провернув нужные манипуляции, уже накрыл обоих.

Ему сейчас так хорошо, так легко, что, кажется, готов взлететь. Впервые за последнее время ему уютно, действительно уютно находиться в постели с женщиной. Просто лежать, обнявшись, слушать её размеренное дыхание, чувствовать тепло тела, которое подарило ему незабываемые и, пожалуй, самые яркие ощущения от близости за всю жизнь. Странно, в голове вовсе нет лишних мыслей, он просто отрешился от всего и наслаждается тем, что происходит. Чувствует себя счастливым, хотя повод для счастья самый что ни на есть примитивный, но почему-то именно сейчас и именно с ней ему впервые спокойно, а в его жизни покой — непозволительная роскошь.

Он закрывает глаза и прислушивается к ощущениям: вот Мэг уже устроилась у него на груди и медленно скользит пальцами, чувствует её тёплое дыхание, расслабляется, отпуская раздумья. Он молчит, как и она, но это молчание не тяготит и не напрягает, а наоборот, успокаивает. Сонливость постепенно начинает наваливаться, напомнив о себе внезапно потяжелевшими веками.

Мэг легко проводит пальцами по его груди, повторяя контур татуировки на какой-то библейский мотив, где ангел вонзает копьё в нечто похожее на беса, но он почему-то в фуражке полицейского. Видит в области солнечного сплетения свежую гематому слишком правильной формы, и не может удержаться, чтобы не спросить:

— Это тоже спецназ? — она легко проводит по ушибленному месту пальцем.

— Ага.

— Ты что, на них напал? — Мэг говорит мягко, хотя прекрасно понимает, это совсем не та тема, о которой она, да и он, наверное, сейчас хочет говорить. Но продолжает из-за одной-единственной причины — она беспокоится, и ей не всё равно.

— Нет, просто возмутился тому, что моего брата ударили за то, что он засмеялся, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит Кас и сильнее обнимает её, прижимая к себе. — Не переживай, подобное тут в порядке вещей.

— Но это неправильно и нарушает закон… — возмутилась Мэг, поражённая его тоном, который был слишком спокоен.

— Это Лос-Анджелес, местным копам плевать, могут пересчитать рёбра, избить до полусмерти или пристрелить. Привыкай, я уже привык.

Мэг ничего не ответила, а лишь недовольно фыркнула. Беспредел её коллег случается повсеместно, но сейчас подобный случай ей казался вопиющим. Она продолжает молчать и теряет счёт времени.

— Кас? — Мэг нарушает тишину, и в душе ругает себя за то, что, возможно, разбудила мужчину. Потому что Кас лежал уже с закрытыми глазами и ровно дышал.

— Да? — отвечает спокойным ровным голосом.

— Ты веришь в Бога? — Мэг закусывает губу, удивляясь самой себе, насколько неуместен этот вопрос на фоне всего, что случилось. Но тут же списывает это на разбушевавшиеся гормоны и ещё не пришедшие в норму эмоции.

— Да. А что? — он немного шевелится под одеялом.

— Просто стало интересно. Значит, веришь в Рай и Ад?

— Естественно. Но в моём случае достаточно верить только в Ад, потому что там для меня уже подготовили отдельную сковородку, — он тихо смеётся.

— Ужас, не говори так! — Мэг чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо. Она не понимает, всерьёз ли это или шутка.

— Почему же, ведь это правда. Мне там самое место, и множество знакомых встречу, — Кастиэль открывает глаза и поворачивается к Мэг, все ещё с улыбкой добавляет: — А вот тебе самое место на Небесах, я думаю.

— Это комплимент?

— Не знаю, как такое может быть комплиментом? — Кас проводит ладонью по её волосам, — комплимент — это если сказать: красивая, милая, сексуальная. Например.

— Значит, ты считаешь меня сексуальной? — она игриво щёлкает ему по носу.

— А то…

— А то, — передразнивает его Мэг и, приподнявшись, целует в губы, — ты тоже ничего такой.

— Спасибо, — Кас смеётся и, спустившись ладонью с талии чуть ниже, начинает поглаживать её бедро.

Мэг в ответ на эти манипуляции, слегка проходится ногтями по животу, начиная выводить круги:

— Тебе надо поспать, Кас. Наверное, ночка была ужасная.

— Надо бы, — задумчиво тянет он, — а ты не заскучаешь? И как-то некультурно дрыхнуть в одиночку.

— Не заскучаю, у тебя тут полно развлечений, — усмехается Мэг. — И, если хочешь, я немного посплю с тобой.

— Хочу, — она не успевает среагировать, как Кас сгребает её в объятиях.

— Всё, не подлизывайся! Давай, спи уже. — Мэг шепчет ему на ухо, поглаживая спину.

— Хм, ладно. Холодильник забит едой, бар полон тоже. Если захочешь в душ, полотенца в шкафу на стене, в общем, найдёшь. У меня в доме нет наркоты или незарегистрированных стволов, — отпускает её Кас и натягивает на себя одеяло до подбородка.

— Вот спасибо, что оповестил по последнему пункту, — смеётся Мэг и приглаживает его взъерошенные волосы на макушке. — За меня не переживай, не пропаду.

Мэг не заметила, как сама задремала, уютно устроившись в обнимку с Касом, а проснулась спустя пару часов. Он спал, уткнувшись в подушку, и так забавно сопел, что девушка не смогла сдержать умилённой улыбки. Она осторожно, дабы не потревожить спящего, вылезла из-под одеяла и, недолго думая, отправилась в душ. Где была крайне удивлена размерами самой ванной комнаты. Помимо душевой кабинки, вдоль дальней стены располагалась весьма просторная ванна округлой формы.

«Надо будет потом затащить сюда Каса и попрактиковаться» — подумала она и усмехнулась. У полочки с принадлежностями её внимание привлекли два предмета, выбивающихся из ряда «мужских средств» — шампунь и гель для душа, которые явно были женскими и, причём наполовину использованные. Нужно будет потом между делом поинтересоваться, чьё это добро. Может, бывшей подружки? Хотя она помнила, Кас говорил, что в широком смысле понимания подружки он не имел. Или соврал?

В комнате ещё ощущался запах шампуня, а слегка запотевшее зеркало давало понять, что недавно кто-то нагнал тут пара. Она улыбнулась, проведя по его поверхности ладонью, и уставилась на своё изображение. Вероятно, стоит задуматься, в какую фазу сейчас перешли их отношения, учитывая, что этапа «мы встречаемся» не было вовсе. Был этап «мы познакомились» и «мы вроде как поцеловались», и всё. Затем сразу прыгнули в койку, ибо что ходить вокруг да около.

«Оперативно, Мэг, ничего не скажешь!» — подумала Мастерс и тряхнула головой, дабы не забивать головушку подобными мыслям и, просто расслабившись, в очередной раз всё пустить на самотёк. Учитывая, что подобное развитие событий ей чертовски нравилось, а сейчас просто надо ловить момент и наслаждаться тем, что имеешь.

Приняла душ, полотенца, как и сказал хозяин жилища, были сложены аккуратной стопочкой в настенном шкафчике. Просушила волосы и, обмотавшись белоснежным полотенцем, вышла, ступая на носочках. Надела синюю просторную рубашку Каса, которую заприметила в приоткрытом шкафу и вышла со спальни, прикрыв за собой дверцу, чтобы не мешать спящему человечку, если вдруг решит смотреть телек. И решила, естественно. В процессе просмотра слопала две коробочки мороженого, которым, как оказалось, у Кастиэля была забита вся морозилка.

Ближе к восьми вечера Мэг уже по-хозяйски развалилась на диване и, потягивая сок, смотрела «Крёстного отца», что крутили по одному из многочисленных каналов. Ей всегда нравился этот фильм, пересматривала в который раз, но всё равно с замиранием сердца переживала за персонажей.

Кастиэль открыл глаза. Солнца не было, и в комнате уже немного потемнело. Значит, уже вечер. Он перевернулся набок — Мэг не оказалось. Прислушался. Звука льющейся воды в ванной не было слышно и работающего телевизора тоже. Он с протяжным вздохом рухнул на подушку.

«Наверняка ушла» — подумал он и немного расстроился. Ещё бы - проспать весь день, изначально хотел вздремнуть пару часов, и не более. Видимо, усталость и прошлая ночь в участке совсем измотали организм. Мэг, наверное, не дождавшись его пробуждения, уехала домой, так как работу никто не отменял. А чего оставаться? Поразвлеклись, и ладно. Вроде бы все так, но ему почему-то стало одиноко.

Сел на кровать и осмотрелся: его вещи были аккуратно сложены в кресле, а рядом лежала блузка Мэг и её джинсы. Спросонья мозг не сразу донёс информацию, что вряд ли девушка отправилась домой голышом. Потом сообразил и, радостно вскочив на ноги, быстро запрыгнул в брюки, направляясь в гостиную. Он беззвучно открыл дверцу и заглянул в гостиную. Теперь услышал звук работающего телевизора и облегчённо вздохнул.

Мэг сидела на диване со стаканчиком сока и смотрела фильм, на ней была одна из его рубашек. Необычно было видеть её в таком наряде, но ему он понравился больше, чем обычный её рабочий вид, так сказать.

— Я думал, ты ушла, — негромко проговорил он, подойдя к дивану сзади.

Мэг от неожиданности немного вздрогнула, а потом обернулась. Позади стоял Кас, в одних штанах. У него был сонный и рассеянный вид, но в то же время такой милый и немного смешной, что она ненадолго залюбовалась, но потом всё-таки опомнилась и, быстро соскочив с дивана, подошла к Касу.

— А вот и нет, — пролепетала она, повиснув у него на шее.

— И я этому рад, — Кас легко чмокнул её в щёку и обнял, прижав достаточно сильно, так, что у Мэг перехватило дыхание.

— Ох, не так сильно, раздавишь! — прокряхтела она.

— Извини, — Кас отпустил её и виновато уставился в пол.

— На первый раз прощаю, но в следующий раз меньше силушки применяй, — усмехнулась Мэг и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, поцеловала. И Кас, несмотря на своё ещё не до конца проснувшееся состояние, сразу ответил, прижимая её уже нежнее к себе.

Мастерс сделала это сейчас, потому что ей захотелось вновь почувствовать его губы. Странно, она успела соскучиться по этим прикосновениям всего за несколько часов, и теперь, должно быть, слишком жёстко начала, но такой напор был воспринят должным образом, потому что спустя несколько секунд уже она оказалась в роли «жертвы», и позволила ему вести. И снова окружение перестаёт существовать, растворяя её в столь приятных ощущениях, что не желает их прекращать. Но нужно. Она слегка прикусывает Каса за нижнюю губу и отстраняется, оповещая таким образом, что нужно остановиться, пока всё последующее действо не перешло в горизонтальное положение.

— Ишь какой ты шустрый, — она усмехается, видя в его глазах уже знакомый блеск. — Попридержи коней. Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю?

— Хочу… — хриплым голосом отзывается Кас, слегка покрывшись румянцем.

От этого у Мэг пробегают приятные мурашки, она делает несколько шажков в сторону кухни и, не обнаруживая параллельно следующего за собой Каса, оборачивается. Он продолжает стоять на прежнем месте и, закусив губу, пялится на её ноги, выглядывающие из-под её нового наряда.

— Эй, не возбуждайся, — шепчет Мэг, потянув край рубашки вверх, оголяя бедро, — а то останешься голодным.

— Легко тебе говорить, — бубнит Кас и, собрав всю свою «стальную» волю в кулак, следует за Мэг, которая, хохотнув, уже скрылась в кухне.

Пока Мэг крутилась у плиты, выполняя его пожелание (омлет с помидорами), Кас снова начал, сам того не замечая, разглядывать девушку. Предыдущий поцелуй его вмиг взбодрил — ещё бы не взбодриться после такого. И сейчас её аппетитные ножки, которые в сочетании с его рубашкой казались ещё более сексуальными, напрочь подавляли чувство голода, замещая его иным «голодом», но он старался отрешиться и сначала поужинать, а потом видно будет. Он даже попытался отвлечься хлопьями, которые быстро достал из шкафчика и начал засыпать прямо из коробки себе в рот, но Мэг, возмутившись, отобрала это лакомство и велела дождаться нормальной еды. Что он и сделал, тяжело вздохнул и, опустившись на стул, смиренно ожидал еды, которая начала очень ароматно пахнуть.

Кас даже задумался о том, почему он так неотрывно наблюдает за девушкой, останавливаясь взглядом то на волосах, то на лице, следит за каждым её движением, а затем решил высказаться по этому поводу:

— Ты такая красивая… — задумчиво протянул он, когда Мэг поставила перед ним тарелку с едой, салфетку и вилку. Сразу же подумал, что звучит глупо и неуместно, но промолчал.

— Спасибо, — Мэг тепло улыбнулась и опустилась на стул, устроившись напротив, — ты тоже лапочка.

— Кто? Лапочка? — Касу почему-то стало смешно от подобного комплимента, но он не засмеялся.

— А что, слишком пафосно? — засмеялась Мэг, принявшись за трапезу.

— Не знаю, не слишком вяжется с моей персоной, — Кас пожал плечами и отправил в рот кусочек омлета. — О! Класс, самый чёткий омлет в моей жизни!

— Рада, что тебе нравится, — Мэг было приятно слышать подобную похвалу. Она чуть улыбнулась, наблюдая, с каким аппетитом Кастиэль принялся поедать ужин, если можно так выразиться. Потом решила озвучить вопрос, которым задавалась уже не раз за то время, что сидела и ждала, пока Кас выспится: — Кас, ты пробовал работать где-нибудь? Я не имею в виду твою сомнительную деятельность.

— Ты серьёзно? — Кас скептически посмотрел на Мэг, которая ковыряла вилкой омлет. — Посмотри на меня, у меня три судимости, последняя, можно сказать, не до конца погашена. Никто не возьмёт на работу бывшего заключённого, осуждённого за насилие.

— Но есть же специальные программы помощи и реабилитации… — начала Мэг, но её перебил Кас.

— Ой, это все ерунда! Я, каждый раз выходя на свободу, ровно месяц работал на каком-нибудь предприятии по направлению от своего куратора, чтобы показать, что я встал на путь исправления. Через месяц оттуда уходил, потому что горбатиться за просто так двенадцать часов в день не вариант. Эмигрантам платят и то больше, — он сделал глоток сока, — у меня есть работа, я оформлен как водитель, меня все устраивает. Мои «делишки», тоже приносят прибыль, как ты могла догадаться. Деньги не пахнут, вот я тебе как скажу. Не всегда можно прожить, зарабатывая честным путём.

Он замолчал, внимательно глядя на Мэг, которая его сосредоточенно слушала и не перебивала, хотя была не со всем согласна.

— Мэг, ты же мне веришь? — Кас перестаёт жевать и внимательно вглядывается ей в глаза.

— По поводу чего?

— Вообще в целом.

— Наверное. А что? — Мэг насторожилась такой резкой смене темы разговора.

— Раз уж меня потянуло на откровения, хочу рассказать тебе одну историю, в которую никто не поверил. Это касается Сандерса.

— Ну, давай, — это уже стало интересно, и Мэг, отодвинув в сторону свою тарелку, положила на столешницу ладони.

— Мне тогда было двенадцать лет, с соседской девчонкой возвращался со школы. Шли, смеялись, обсуждая одноклассников. У тротуара стояла полицейская машина с двумя патрульными. Сандерс тогда ещё был патрульным, разъезжали с напарником по кварталу, сверкая значками. В общем, они стали к нам придираться, мол «что смеётесь? Не над нами ли?» и все в таком духе. Мы промолчали, потому что знали — лучше молчать, а то не поздоровится, но это не помогло. Когда мы свернули в проулок по пути к дому, Сандерс со своим дружком нагнали нас. Он схватил меня и, вырвав из рук портфель, стал выворачивать его содержимое на землю, оправдываясь тем, что я прячу наркотики… — Кастиэль замолчал, шумно выдохнул и, опустив взгляд на тарелку с едой, продолжил:

— Я шепнул приятельнице, чтобы она бежала, так как полицейские проявляли интерес лишь ко мне. И когда она скрылась из виду, Сандерс ударил меня ногой в живот, я упал… Короче, они меня так отделали, что я очнулся через несколько дней в больнице с переломанными рёбрами, ногой, рукой и черепно-мозговой травмой, а события того дня частично выпали из памяти. Когда пришла полиция, то не поверили моему рассказу, списав всё на то, что я прикрываю своих дружков и по привычке хочу очернить доблестных офицеров. Это я к чему: неважно, как именно зарабатываются деньги, хорошо, когда они есть, но хуже, когда их нет и тебя месят с грязью. Сейчас мне плевать на способ заработка, я не хочу становиться тем, кем был тогда, когда провалялся три месяца в захолустной больничке, а семья не имела ни цента, чтобы заплатить за элементарные лекарства…


	20. Chapter 20

Мэг молча слушала и чувствовала, как к горлу подступает комок. И не могла поверить в то, что ей сейчас рассказал Кас, но, с другой стороны, в этой обстановке ему не было смысла ей лгать.

«Как офицер полиции, уважаемый человек, мог опуститься так низко, чтобы избить ребёнка?» — этот вопрос не давал Мэг покоя. Она допускала возможность того, что, возможно, Сандерс тогда только пришёл на службу и совершил ошибку, так сказать, а потом уже заслужил свой авторитет примерного детектива и уважаемого человека. Когда Кастиэль замолчал, девушка решилась на вопрос, очень рискованный вопрос:

— А твои родители? — она до боли закусила губу, когда Кас резко поднял голову и, поменявшись в лице, уставился на неё. Сейчас она не понимала, в силу чего такие перемены, и больше всего боялась, что заденет неправильную тему. Она помнила — он был самым младшим в семье и, быть может, затронет этим вопросом какую-то детскую травму. Мэг досчитала про себя до десяти, но Кастиэль продолжал молчать, только смотрел на неё немигающим взглядом.

— К тому времени их уже не было рядом, — наконец, заговорил Кас и вновь опустил голову, а Мэг, медленно выдохнув, провела ладонью по лбу, на котором, как ей показалось, от напряжения выступила испарина.

Он задумался, стоит ли ей рассказывать то, о чём он не решается говорить даже с братьями? Хотя тут, скорее они не желали говорить на эту тему, каждый раз находя отговорку, довольно грубую отговорку. Но сейчас, когда уже была потревожена память минувших лет, и на поверхность поднималась та боль, что он всегда носил в себе, захотелось выговориться, сказать все как есть. Хотелось поделиться всем тем негативом, из-за чего жизнь стала такой, какой стала. Возможно, его не поймут, потому что порой, чтобы понять, нужно прочувствовать, пережить те события, которые рубцами остаются на душе и спустя десятилетия не желают стираться из воспоминаний, временами приходят во сне, со знакомыми запахами, звуками…

— Мне было восемь лет, когда мать убили, она возвращалась с работы, и её застрелили на улице. И отец от горя стал пить. Через год его пьянки перестали терпеть и выгнали с работы. Он днями находился дома и напивался, орал, что всех ненавидит и от всего устал, потом вырубался и спал. Затем всё повторялось по новой. День за днём, неделя за неделей. Братья, приходя домой и заставая его пьяным, начинали ругаться, иногда даже переходили на драку. Я тогда плакал, убегал и, спрятавшись за кроватью у окна, зажимал ладонями уши, начинал рассматривать атлас звёздного неба. Сидел там и ждал до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из братьев придёт, чтобы вытащить меня оттуда. А потом отец ушёл. Я проснулся, прошёлся по дому и понял, что я совершенно один. Он бросил нас, когда всё стало ужасно плохо, не было денег, чтобы оплатить жильё, купить еды. Он просто сбежал от проблем. — Кас горько усмехнулся.

Шумно сделал вдох и выдох, наверное, стало легче. Выговорился, рассказал то, о чём мало кто знал. Умолчал о некоторых вещах, посчитав, что Мэг их знать вовсе не обязательно. В том числе о том, что не испытывает к отцу той ненависти как Габриэль или Михаил, а в глубине души всегда хотел, чтобы отец (если он все ещё жив) вернулся к ним. Объяснил свой поступок, попросил прощение, и Кас бы простил, он всегда прощал его за бесконечные пьянки и грубость, несмотря на все это, Кастиэль знал, отец всегда любил его.

Мэг уже после первой реплики поняла, что задела за живое. И чем дальше слушала рассказ, тем больше нужно было прилагать усилий, чтобы сдерживать себя. Грудную клетку сдавило, внутри все похолодело, на горле сомкнулись невидимые тиски. Она стиснула что было сил зубы и старалась дышать ровно, вдыхая носом воздух, который стал слишком разряженным, как ей казалось. Он не смотрит на неё, тем лучше, пусть лучше не видит её такой, находящейся на грани того, чтобы не разрыдаться. Ему тоже тяжело говорить и вспоминать обо всём, раз предпочитает разглядывать остывшие остатки омлета, нежели смотреть собеседнику в лицо.

Сейчас Мэг жалеет, что спросила о родителях, так как её отношение ко всему происходящему между ней и Касом изменится. В лучшую ли или худшую сторону, она не знает, но это «откровение» слишком многое значит для обоих. Было в его голосе нечто, обозначающее, что все эти отношения для него не просто секс и приятное времяпрепровождение, а что-то большее. И её это пугало, непросто пугало, а наводило ужас, всё возникло слишком быстро и развивалось ещё быстрее на фоне непонятного хаоса на работе и от переезда…

Но об этом сейчас мешали думать начавшие душить её слёзы. Она внимательно слушала и понимала, что не сможет «поставить себя на его место», так как выросла в счастливой семье, с воскресными ужинами, запечённой индейкой на День Благодарения, подарками в носках на Рождество, ставшими традицией небольшие путешествия с родителями за город по выходным. Ей было его жаль, безумно жаль, осознавая то, как жизнь несправедлива, насколько может быть жестока к детям, которые вырастают, не видя ничего хорошего. Сейчас поняла, насколько они разные, словно с двух совершенно непохожих друг на друга миров, и это, наверное, её в нём и привлекало — их противоположность во всём.

К тому времени, когда Кастиэль произнес последнюю фразу, Мэг, не сдерживая себя, стала рыдать, ощущая на щеках влажные дорожки, она даже начала всхлипывать. Кас, услышав эти звуки, поднял на неё взгляд.

Он испугался такой реакции девушки, сразу вскочил из-за стола и мигом оказался рядом с Мэг:

— Ты что? Не плачь, пожалуйста! — присел на корточки и постарался её обнять. Мэг лишь прижалась к нему, начав с большим надрывом плакать.

«Вот же я тупой идиот!» — думал про себя Кас, поглаживая Мэг по спине - видел, таким образом успокаивали людей. Решил излить душу и совсем не подумал о том, что это может вызвать не совсем положительные эмоции у Мэг. Эгоист, привыкший думать лишь о себе, наверное, пора перестраиваться и, когда они вместе, думать и о ней. Он не хотел вызвать жалость или ещё что-то, а просто поделиться воспоминаниями, хоть и самыми скверными. Не учёл одного нюанса — не все такие чёрствые и бездушные, как большинство его знакомых. И вот поплатился, всё испортил.

— Прости, прости меня! Я не хотел, чтобы ты плакала… — Кастиэль прижал её к себе сильнее, поцеловав куда-то в макушку.

— Все нормально… скоро пройдёт, — приглушённо, пропищала Мэг, — не извиняйся, дурачок.

Кас кивнул и, оставаясь в таком положении, предпочёл дождаться, когда Мэг успокоится. Растерялся, совершенно не знал, как реагировать на подобное и, взвесив всё, решил помолчать.

«Ещё и прощения просит, глупый» — пронеслось у Мэг в голове. Она старалась глубже дышать, в надежде как можно скорее прекратить эту истерику. Хотя, с другой стороны, это было даже полезным, своеобразная эмоциональная разрядка. За всё то время, как она прилетела из Бостона, было всякое: и приятное, и не очень, но она не давала своим эмоциям волю выплеснуться наружу, всегда держала себя в руках. А сейчас её «железный занавес» рухнул, явив копившиеся чувства. И она не стеснялась этого, потому что сейчас прижималась к тому, с кем могла себе позволить всё, быть самой собой, не прятаться под личину «миссис самоконтроль», и от этого становилось легко. Легче давались вдохи и выдохи, а ровное дыхание у уха успокаивало, сильные руки, прижимающие её, дарили ощущение защищенности.

Спустя какое-то время Мэг успокоилась и, немного отлипнув от Каса, заглянула ему в глаза, там читалось беспокойство.

— Давай, доедай свой холодный омлет, — проговорила она, постаравшись выдавить из себя улыбку.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил Кас, все ещё настороженно глядя на неё.

— Все хорошо, Кас. Девушки иногда плачут, знаешь ли. Тебе не за что извиняться, — Мэг провела ладонью ему по щеке, — мне жаль, что все так случилось, искренне жаль.

— Мне тоже, но сожаление — это пустая трата времени и нервов. Я смирился со всем и принял жизнь такой, какая мне досталась. Это судьба…


	21. Chapter 21

— Судьба? — удивляется Мэг, шмыгая носом. — Веришь в судьбу?

— Да, пожалуй, — кивает Кас и возвращается на своё место, принимаясь, как и велела Мэг, доедать омлет. — А ты не веришь?

— Не задумывалась над этим, — пожимает девушка плечами и убирает за ухо прядь волос.

— А зря, если бы не «Судьба», я не встретил тебя и сейчас не ел самый лучший омлет в моей жизни, — Кастиэль улыбается, глядя на её покрасневшие от слёз глаза, хочется развеселить и подбодрить Мэг: — Не расстраивайся, все же хорошо!

— Не буду… — Мастерс тянется к стакану с соком и осушает его.

Просидели на кухне ещё полчаса. Кас предлагал Мэг выпить виски для успокоения нервишек, но она отказалась и ему запретила, подкрепив это аргументом: «хватит бухать!». Потому-то ограничились чаем, а на десерт мороженым. И до полуночи, сидя на диване, занимались тем, что смотрели фильмы, а потом играли в приставку. Мэг нравилась эта непринуждённая обстановка, простота, с которой Кас рассказывал ей разные истории, его выражение лица, когда она говорила, а он внимательно, даже слишком, слушал. Нравились невинные лёгкие и нежные поцелуи, которыми они время от времени обменивались, спонтанные прикосновения. Мастерс постоянно ловила себя на мысли, что ей уже давно так не было хорошо, от обыкновенного общения.

Тем временем Кас запустил какие-то гонки и, вручив девушке джойстик, принялся её учить искусству виртуального вождения, правда, у Мэг получалось хорошо лишь одно — врезаться в каждый столб. Развлекались они этим довольно долго. После очередного ДТП об ограждение и смеха Кастиэля, она отложила этот адский «руль»:

— Все, с меня хватит, а то я весь парк автомобилей твоих раздолбаю, — засмеялась она, легко пихая Каса в плечо.

— Ну как хочешь, — все ещё посмеиваясь, Кастиэль уверенно двигался к финишной прямой, с такой лёгкостью проходил повороты, что Мэг даже позавидовала. И в будущем задалась целью научиться и обыграть его.

— Хочу взбодриться, — протянула Мэг, растянувшись на всей длине дивана, а голову устроив у Каса на коленях. Поставил игру на паузу и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

— Хочешь кокса? — спросил он шёпотом после непродолжительного молчания.

— Что? — она выпучила глаза от такого неожиданного предложения. — Ты предлагаешь копу обнюхаться кокаина?

— Ну, мало ли… — протянул Кас. Он оставался с таким серьёзным выражением лица, что Мэг забеспокоилась, всерьёз ли он или прикалывается.

— Ты бы ещё мне человека убить предложил! — Мэг ущипнула его за бок, он лишь дёрнулся, но не поменялся в лице.

— А ты хочешь? — Кас наклонился к ней чуть ближе, — могу устроить…

Мастерс опешила, и пока она перебирала в голове всякие безумные догадки вперемешку с негодованием, Кас сначала слегка улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Ты в своём уме так шутить? — обидчиво пропела Мэг, когда поняла, что её разыграли. По-детски надула губы и сложила руки на груди.

— Видела бы ты своё лицо, — Кастиэль продолжал громко смеяться.

— Да не смешно же, блин! — Мэг сама нехотя улыбнулась, глядя на его заразительный смех. Бросила взгляд за окно, на улице уже было темно. Она сейчас только вспомнила, что оставила сумку и машину в участке. Следовательно, завтра на работу придётся ехать на общественном транспорте.

— Кас? — она поймала его за подбородок, заставив посмотреть ей в лицо. — Мне надо отправляться восвояси…

— Зачем? — он так забавно захлопал ресницами, что Мэг хихикнула.

— Затем, что ты меня увёз без всего с работы, а мне завтра, между прочим, как обычно надо быть в участке.

— Ну и чё? Слинять хочешь, что ли? — уже более расстроено проговорил он и отложил джойстик. Кас больше всего на свете не хотел, чтобы она сейчас уходила. — Останься, а я утром тебя отвезу домой, там сделаешь, что тебе нужно, переоденешься или чего там, и подброшу до участка.

— Хм, какой ты расчётливый. Так уж и быть, уговорил, — Мэг, взвесив и обдумав всё, решила остаться на ночь и пойти на поводу своих желаний. А желание сейчас преобладало одно — повторить дневное «приключение», уже во мраке, отчего всё будет ещё более интимно. И, как оказалось, она не одинока в этих желаниях…

***

Утром, разлепив глаза, Мэг не сразу поняла, где находится, но тёплое и что-то живое, обнимающее её сзади, мигом способствовало прозрению. Кас сопел где-то в районе её шеи, и от его дыхания было немного щекотно. Посмотрела на часы.

«Надо бы его будить, а то проспим и потом в спешке придётся мчаться по улицам» — подумала Мэг.

— Эй, соня, подъём! — она погладила его по руке, которая находилась у неё на талии. Кас пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, но никаких действий более не предпринял. — Кас, хватит спать! Ты обещал меня отвезти на работу!

— Да, помню. Но так спать хочу, может, возьмёшь выходной? — зевая, тихо проговорил он.

— Никаких выходных, — Мэг усмехнулась и почувствовала неладное, когда Кастиэль придвинулся к ней ближе. — Кас? Это же не твоя третья рука мне упирается в ягодицу?

— Эм, боюсь, что это нечто другое… — он уже прижал Мэг к себе и стал покрывать поцелуями её шею.

— Стой, стой, стой! Не начинай, я не смогу остановиться потом, — запротестовала Мэг, прекрасно осознавая, что дай ему волю и она явно не поспеет вовремя на работу. Она коварно усмехнулась и, поцеловав растерявшегося мужчину в губы, высвободилась из объятий.

— Тебе меня совсем не жаль? — прошипел Кас, уже уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Потом пожалею, обещаю… — Мэг стала озираться в поисках своей одежды, потом добавила: — А сейчас справляйся сам, или душ холодный в помощь. Мы опоздаем, Кас!

Как только Мэг скрылась в ванной, хлопнув дверцей, Кас перевернулся на спину. Довольно улыбнулся сам себе и прикрыл глаза.

— Не обломилось нам ничего, дружок. Так что давай, баиньки!

Послышался звук льющейся воды, Кастиэль потянулся и зевнул. Так было лениво, а вставать и куда-то ехать и подавно, но раз он пообещал, то выполнит, так как всегда держит обещания. Даже подумал, может, прошмыгнуть в душевую кабинку и составить Мэг компанию, а там между делом и с насущной проблемой справятся общими усилиями. С оптимизмом поднялся с кровати, направляясь к двери и уже хотел было потянуться к ручке, как дверца открылась и оттуда вышла Мэг, протирающая волосы полотенцем. Она окинула его взглядом, и, усмехнувшись, весело подмигнула:

— Куда это ты крадёшься нагишом? Неужто надумал подкрасться незаметно к девушке и совершить нечто непристойное?

— Раскусила… — он застенчиво улыбнулся и, чтобы не смущаться от своего вида перед Мэг, отправился под холодный душ.

Пока Кас «плескался», Мэг на скорую руку сделала кофе и по привычке несколько бутербродов. Они позавтракали и уже спустя какое-то время ехали по направлению к дому Мэг, где она хотела переодеться, а заодно вернуть Касу его пиджак. Остановились напротив дома у магазина, девушка направилась к себе в квартиру, оставив Кастиэля ждать её в машине, сославшись на то, что она очень быстро, лишь туда и обратно. Так и вышло, через несколько минут она, уже облачившись в серый брючный костюм, запрыгнула в авто.

— Кстати, я что спросить хотел. Узнавала о счетах Сандерса? — Кастиэль взял у неё из рук свой пиджак и бросил на заднее сиденье.

— Сделала запрос в банк, вот жду ответа. Обещали через неделю прислать распечатку, — Мэг уже пристегнулась, и Кас завёл машину. Пропустил едущий им навстречу мусоровоз и вырулил на проезжую часть.

— Ясно. Но если что узнаешь или понадобиться узнать, обращайся. Может, у меня не такие профессионалы сыска, как у вас, но тоже много чего полезного разузнать можно.

— Идёт, — Мэг посмотрела на него, — а чего ты так беспокоишься об этом?

— Потому что это меня непосредственно касается, я подозреваемый, если ты не забыла, — огрызнулся Кастиэль, и Мэг показалось это слишком грубым. Она недовольно фыркнула и отвернулась, уставившись на дорогу. Но он, наверное, заметив это, уже более мягко добавил: — А потому крайне заинтересован в этом деле.

— Хорошо. Отвезёшь меня и куда сам?

— Не знаю, может, проведаю брата. Он вчера хотел повеселиться, и не звонил мне, что само по себе странно. Наверное, напился и спит где-нибудь в компании каких-нибудь девиц, — усмехнулся Кас.

Мэг, услышав упоминание о девицах, сразу вспомнила, что хотела спросить:

— Кас, чьи принадлежности у тебя в ванной стоят, имею в виду женские которые?

— А что, ревнуешь? — ответил вопросом на вопрос и хитро ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, — соврала Мэг. — Мне просто интересно.

— Скажем так, бывшей девушки. Это брат посоветовал туда нечто подобное определить. Так как я не женат, а значит, цитирую: «Имею право баловать себя женским вниманием, и чтобы для последних создать комфортные условия», — засмеялся Кас.

— Ого, дальновидно. Это Габриэль придумал? — Мэг удивилась такой щепетильности.

— Нет, Бальтазар. Он у нас ценитель прекрасного во всём. Будь то обстановка или отношения, — Кастиэль притормозил на светофоре. — Всю обстановку у меня дома он подбирал. Как по мне, слишком вычурно.

— Хм, а мне понравилось. Со вкусом… — Мастерс мельком посмотрела на Каса. Как она изначально и предполагала, Кастиэль более простой во всём, чтобы навешать на стены подобные картины и создать интерьер. Она задумывалась, что, возможно, ему помогли, а как оказалось, он вовсе не участвовал в благоустройстве своего жилья.

— Не знаю, меня бы устроило что попроще. Койка, телек и холодильник с едой - всё что надо для счастья.

— Ты аскет, стало быть. Вот уж не думала… — задумчиво протянула Мэг, глядя на стоящую впереди машину.

— Аскет? Это ещё чё такое? — Кас развернулся к ней.

— Не знаешь?

— Ты разговариваешь с человеком, получившим образование в тюрьме, а там болтали другими словечками, — засмеялся Милтон.

— Извини. Аскет — это человек, который готов жить с минимальным набором необходимых материальных благ, в быту, например, — пояснила девушка. Кас выслушал её определение с таким задумчивым лицом, и Мэг стало немного неловко,что поставила его в такое положение. Чертыхнулась про себя и настроила себя на то, чтобы впредь выражаться менее мудрёными словами.

— Ну нихрена себе, ты умная, я такое и не знал, — Кас пожал плечами и, завидев зелёный, надавил на газ.

— Не выражайся, будь добр! — она усмехнулась.

— Ой, пардон. Не хотел оскорбить ваших нежных чувств, — Кастиэль покривлялся, когда затормозил у того самого киоска, где подобрал Мэг прошлым днём. — Тут нормально, если высажу?

— Вполне, не будем привлекать внимания. — Мэг кивнула и, поцеловав мужчину, вышла на воздух, спешно направилась к участку.


	22. Chapter 22

В участке уже вовсю кипела работа. Мэг подошла к своему столу и сразу заметила жёлтый конверт, такой, как обычно посылали почтой, опечатанный.

«Должно быть, из банка» — подумала она и стала распаковывать. Оказалась права, внутри находились распечатки счетов капитана Сандерса. Скинув с себя куртку, принялась внимательно изучать присланные документы. Содержание коих оказалось весьма интересным и наводило на ряд вопросов.

Тем временем появился Кроули с каким-то усталым видом, сел за свой стол, явив Мэг взъерошенный затылок и помятый пиджак. Мужчина вздохнул и, допив кофе из стаканчика, стал рыться в бумагах, разбросанных на своём столе. Мэг поначалу хотела спросить, что произошло, но передумала, когда коллега выругался и принялся с ещё большим остервенением копаться в ворохе.

«У кого-то был ужасный выходной» — усмехнулась она про себя. А вот у неё, напротив, был чудесный выходной, насыщенный весьма разнообразными событиями. Она довольно улыбнулась и вернулась к изучению документов, делая пометки в блокноте.

***

Когда Мэг оставила Кастиэля, он проследил, пока девушка не скрылась за поворотом, и лишь тогда завёл автомобиль. Нужно было отыскать Гейба и проследить, чтобы тот не ушёл в загул, так как сегодня необходимо съездить на встречу с корейцами и обсудить какие-то дела. Одной рукой достал из кармана сотовый, быстро набрал номер Габриэля. Гудки…

Брат не брал трубку, и Кас уже хотел нажать отбой, как на том конце все же ответили, но не Гейб, а Бальтазар:

— Кас! — прокричал он, так громко, что Кастиэль вздрогнул и напрягся.

— Что случилось, чего так орешь?

— Ты меня разбудил, маленький засранец! Какого фига ты трезвонишь в такую рань? Мы ещё спим! — капризным тоном отозвался Бальтазар и чем-то зашуршал.

— Габриэль просил отвезти его в одно место, вот звоню узнать, в силе ещё это?

— Без понятия, если честно. Если хочешь, приезжай и забирай его, мы вчера перебрали немножечко, у меня раскалывается голова, и я не хочу думать. Всё, отбой, мы у меня, если что. — Бальтазар бросил трубку.

— Отлично, — Кас направился в один из клубов брата, где они, вероятнее всего, вчера напились до поросячьего визга и сейчас до сих пор валяются. А значит, придётся Габриэля приводить в чувства и потом тащить на встречу.

Добрался он на удивление быстро, пробок почти не было. Остановился у входа и, поприветствовав знакомого охранника, вошёл в помещение, где до сих пор продолжалось веселье. Девушки, парни, более зрелые женщины и мужчины плясали и выпивали у барных стоек. Гремела музыка, и слепили яркие огни. Кас от внезапной перемены окружения щурился, так как по глазам резали слишком яркие вспышки. По пути встретил парочку знакомых, весьма поддатых знакомых, они предлагали ему выпить или потанцевать, но он только отмахнулся, пояснив что тут по делам. Двинулся через толпу к VIP-зоне. Незнакомые девушки отплясывали рядом и пытались несколько раз его увлечь в танец, или начинали недвусмысленно прижиматься, отчего Кас ёжился и старался как можно скорее удалиться от назойливых особ.

Наконец, пробравшись через танцпол, подошёл к вышибале, им оказался здоровенный бритоголовый дяденька в белой рубашке с бейджиком на имя «Стив».

— Привет, Стив, — Кас пожал ему руку. — Гейб ещё тут?

— Здорово. Тут, куда он денется, — усмехнулся мужчина, указав куда-то назад, — вчера устроили веселье, даже каких-то девок к себе из толпы притащили. Я был против посторонних, но меня послали.

— Ясно, спасибо. — Кастиэль дружески хлопнул его по плечу и прошёл за ограждение.

Поднялся по ступенькам и, миновав несколько поворотов, остановился у двери, там валялся чей-то лифчик и две пустые бутылки из-под шампанского. Кас прислушался, внутри всё было тихо, все спят, но ничего — разбудим. Он толкнул дверь и оказался внутри.

Просторная комната, выполненная в бордовых тонах, с зеркальным потолком и мягким белоснежным ковром на полу. В центре бильярдный стол, рядом для карточных игр, слева у стены бар, сразу же у бара длинный диван, на котором в совершенно голом виде, обняв непонятную вазу, спал Бальтазар. У дальней стены этого логова находилась большая кровать, занавешенная импровизированной шторой со всех сторон. На ковре сразу у двери валялись босоножки и туфли, также один ботинок и рубашка. Далее хаоса стало ещё больше: перевёрнутые стулья, пустые бутылки и засохшие за ночь закуски валялись везде. Веселая ночка, ничего не скажешь.

— Есть кто живой? — спросил Кастиэль, направляясь сразу к постели, не трогая Бальтазара. Оттуда послышалось недовольное ворчание. Когда мужчина приблизился, заметил выглядывающие из-под одеяла босые ножки, Кас насчитал пять ног - это те, что были видны. Он рывком убрал штору, что загораживала обзор.

— Гейб! — Кас повысил голос, в надежде докричаться до брата: — Давай, подъём! У нас дела.

— Касик, это ты, чего разорался? — послышался хриплый голос брата откуда-то из-под одеяла.

— Да, я. Хватит спать!

Наконец, всё под одеялом зашевелилось, и показалась взъерошенная голова Габриэля, он щурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью, пытаясь разглядеть брата:

— Мне кажется, или ты сегодня красивый?

— Бля, Гейб, я всегда красивый! — рассмеялся Кас. — Поднимайся, ты же просил тебя расшевелить, если уйдёшь в запой.

— Да, я помню, — Гейб хитро улыбнулся, потом откинул одеяло и стал тормошить спавших рядом четырёх девиц. При этом его совершенно не смущал тот факт, что он был нагишом: — Так, красотки, дайте мне выбраться из ваших объятий!

Первая проснувшаяся блондинка повисла у него на шее, и они стали целоваться. Касу стало даже немножко неловко от такой картины, он отвёл взгляд в сторону, но встрепенулся, когда другая шатенка, ни с того ни с сего рывком потянула его за ремень на кровать. Кас, не ожидая такой выходки, потерял равновесие и распластался на той самой девице, которая довольно рассмеялась:

— Присоединяйся, красавчик, — промурлыкала она, впиваясь растерявшемуся мужчине в губы.

Кастиэль,моментально опомнился и, отстранив девушку, поднялся с этого лежбища.

— Я тут не для этого! — огрызнулся он, вытирая губы и поправляя одежду.

— Эй, ты! — Гейб, заметив это действо, смеясь, обратился к шатенке: — Не трогай моего брата, сучка, он слишком хорош для тебя!

Девушка обиженно надула губы и поползла к нему, перебираясь через спящую брюнетку.

— Брат, если я захочу посмотреть порно, включу телик, но не нужно сейчас устраивать оргию! — Кастиэль уже начал злиться и, схватив Гейба за руку, оттащил от девиц, которые с энтузиазмом намеревались продолжить всё начатое прошлой ночью или вечером.

— Эй, полегче, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — захныкал Габриэль, когда Кас его поставил на ноги и, схватив валяющуюся у кровати рубашку, протянул брату.

— Приходи в себя. Сейчас едем к тебе, приведёшь себя в порядок, нормально поешь, и отправимся по делам, — заявил Кас, отыскав его штаны и ботинки.

К тому времени пробудился и Бальтазар, который, отложив вазу в сторону, направился к присутствующим.

— Кастиэль! Дорогой, — заулыбался мужчина, разведя руки в стороны, — дай я тебя обниму.

— Вы издеваетесь? — вздохнул Кас, видя, как на него надвигается брат. — Хватит вилять членом и надень штаны...

Но для штанов было поздно, так как в следующую секунду Бальтазар уже со всей силы принялся обнимать брата.

— Хватит меня тискать! — прошипел Кас, стараясь высвободиться из хватки.

— Так, что тут у нас? — Бальтазар отпустил свою жертву и внимательно осмотрел Каса. — Либо у тебя так резко поменялся одеколон, либо нарисовалась новая пассия, помимо помощницы этого сладкоежки.

— Это не столь важно, — отмахнулся Кас и протянул Габриэлю пиджак.

— Ну и ладно, раз ты такой вредный, — Бальт осмотрелся, — девчата, может, выпьем?

Кастиэль не стал дожидаться развязки этого представления, а взял и волоком потащил Габриэля к выходу, выслушивая его недовольство и нытье до самой машины. Наспех запихнул брата на заднее сиденье и порулил к нему домой.

***

Как оказалось, Кастиэль говорил правду: к Сандерсу на счёт ежемесячно поступали кругленькие суммы, а порой и в середине месяца. При этом каждую пятницу, в одно и то же время он обналичивал ровно одну тысячу двести долларов, и продолжалось это уже почти шесть месяцев. Мэг удивило единственное - это то, что, помимо пятничных «расходов», другие средства не обналичивались и не переводились, они, вообще не тратились. Вслед за этим разоблачением, Мастерс решила официально запросить перечень движимого и недвижимого имущества, что когда-либо приобреталось капитаном. Но на это было необходимо время. Мэг даже спустилась в отдел убийств и попросила помощи у детектива Рида, который, вникнув в суть вопроса, пообещал поспособствовать процессу. Девушка поблагодарила его и вернулась на своё рабочее место, на всякий случай запихнула в сумку документы, чтобы уже дома ещё поразмышлять над всем.

Ближе к двум часам пришлось отправиться на задержание группы лиц, подозреваемых в нападении на автобус с туристами.

Четверо молодых людей, на вид от пятнадцати до двадцати лет, в одном из неблагополучных кварталов остановили туристический автобус и, угрожая ножом, «вежливо» попросили всех выворачивать карманы. Собрали добычу и скрылись. А когда нагрянула полиция, то молодчики, видимо растратив выручку с награбленного, пировали пиццей и всяческой выпивкой, при этом вся компания была обкурена марихуаной. Во время ареста некоторые плакали и несли чушь, но агрессии не проявляли. Ребятки оказались из банды и уже по дороге в полицейский участок стали отнекиваться и всячески отпираться, что, мол, не они на автобус напали и так далее. Но им не поверили.

Провозились с оформлением и допросами до половины шестого, и Мэг, уже уставшая и голодная, направилась домой. Когда открыла дверь квартиры, поняла, что у неё гости, так как кроссовки Каса (как ни странно) стояли ровно, а в недрах гостиной работал телевизор.

— Вот и сюрприз, — прошептала Мэг, раздеваясь.

Кастиэль сидел на диване и что-то ел из глубокой тарелки большой ложкой, при этом неотрывно пялился на экран, где показывали бокс.

— Добрый вечер, сударь! — Мэг улыбнулась и поставила сумку на пол.

— Привет, — Кас повернулся к ней, помахав ложкой. — Я тебя ожидал очень долго, но мне необходимо было войти, так как бой начинаться должен был. Так что прости.

— Да ладно, я не против, — Мэг наклонилась и легко чмокнула его в щёку.

— Кстати, я приготовил тебе ужин! — Кастиэль кивнул в сторону кухни.

— О, да неужели, — Мэг направилась в спальню, чтобы переодеться, — и что же это?

— Овсянка, сэр! — заявил Кас и самодовольно улыбнулся, облизав ложку.

— Овсянка? — Мэг застыла на полпути, при этом уже расстегнула блузку и скинула пиджак. Немного удивилась такому поступку. С одной стороны, для неё ещё ни разу не готовили овсянку, и тем более на ужин, а с другой, то каким тоном Кас это заявил, её слегка рассмешило. — Ты для меня приготовил кашу?

— Точняк, или ты не любишь кашку?

— Нейтрально к ней отношусь, но спасибо. Мне всё равно лень готовить, и я устала, — Мэг скрылась в спальне.

— Вот такие дела, надо же за тобой поухаживать. А то я прихожу и объедаю каждый раз, вот решил принять участие в нашем питании. А так как ничего другого готовить не умею, сделал то, что выходит шикарно, — Кастиэль справился со своей порцией овсянки и поставил тарелку на стол. Сам потянулся и вальяжно развалился на диване. 

Весь день возил сонного и злого брата то в одно место, то в другое и к вечеру начал уставать. Просидел на улице, дожидаясь Мэг полчаса, но не выдержал и влез в окно — чтобы успеть к началу боя.

А когда Мэг заявила, что устала и готовить нет сил, он обрадовался тому, что принёс пользу своей готовкой. Обернулся, девушки видно не было. Значит, ушла переодеться, как вернётся, надо будет пообниматься. Почему-то ему хотелось именно этого. Но когда Мэг появилась, то направилась к плите, где стала накладывать себе овсянку, при этом тихонько хихикала.

Кас, сидя на диване и созерцая бокс, смачно ругался матерными словами каждый раз, когда на экране происходило нечто волнительное. Мэг делала ему несколько раз замечания, чтобы он не выражался, но это не возымело эффекта, и девушка подумала, что пока это беснование на ринге не закончится, можно не ждать приличных выражений. Нависнув над тарелкой с кашей, пялилась на документы из банка, параллельно медленно поедала этот дивный «ужин». Кашка на вкус оказалась лучше, чем на вид, и этому Мэг была искренне рада. Ей было даже приятно, что о ней, хоть и таким образом, но заботились.

Отправила в рот очередную ложку овсянки и глянула в сторону Каса. Он всплеснул руками, схватился за голову, рыча и осыпая «комплиментами» рефери. На экране судья отправил по углам соперников и о чем-то совещался с одним из тренеров. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Мастерс спросила:

— Кас, на что можно тратить каждую пятницу тысячу двести долларов?

Мужчина откинулся на спинку дивана и, повернув голову к Мэг, пожал плечами:

— Хрен знает, на баб можно тратить, например! — с улыбкой произнёс он.

— Я серьёзно, — Мэг усмехнулась. "На баб", как грубо. Хотя ожидать прозы от Кастиэля было бы глупо.

— Я тоже. На девок штуку баксов в неделю жирновато, но кто знает, какие там могли быть девки, — он засмеялся и вернулся к просмотру, где вновь соперники после звука гонга сошлись в «битве», затем добавил: — Может, они там извращениями занимались.

«На девок?» — Мэг задумалась. Всё это время в участке и тут дома она, гипнотизируя распечатку счетов, перебирала всевозможные варианты: погашение кредита, выплата долгов, наркотики, азартные игры, участие в благотворительности и даже алименты внебрачному ребёнку. Но она ни разу не подумала о чём-то более приземлённом, о том, что только что озвучил Кастиэль.

— На любовницу имеешь в виду?

— Или любовниц, почему нет? Денежки водились, может, какую девчонку молодую себе нашёл, — отозвался Кас, внимательно следя за происходящим на экране. — И ходил от жены налево.

— Хм, надо бы это как-то выяснить… — протянула Мэг.

— Поехала к его жене и спросила, всего-то… — Кас внезапно подскочил, попрыгал на месте и, вскинув руки, заорал: — Дааа, сукиии сосиите! Нокаут, мать вашу!

Мэг от такой внезапной реакции дёрнулась и выронила ложку, которая со звоном встретилась с тарелочкой.

— Ты охренел? Кас, у нас тонкие стены, соседи все слышат, что они подумают? — теперь завопила Мэг, размахивая руками. Но он её, кажется, не слушал, а продолжал прыгать, издавая восторженные возгласы.

— Извините, мадам, — проговорил Кас, успокоившись, и повернулся к ней. — Просто тут нокаут!

— Да я, блин, заметила, что не лебединое озеро. Но это не повод орать на всю округу, — заворчала Мэг, когда Кастиэль состроил такое виноватое личико, что гнев сразу куда-то улетучился.

— Вы меня простите? — Кас уселся напротив неё.

— Ещё не решила, — девушка игриво подмигнула, принявшись доедать остатки ужина. — Но ты можешь попросить прощение…


	23. Chapter 23

Кастиэль заметил рядом с Мэг документы и, не спрашивая разрешения, пододвинул их к себе. Пробежался быстро глазами по строкам:

— Нифига себе! Не хилые бабки зашибал, выходит.

— Верно, я тоже была в шоке, — она отправила пустую тарелку в раковину. — И тратил тысячу двести долларов еженедельно. Ты считаешь, нужно поехать к его жене? Точнее, вдове.

— А почему нет? Это самый быстрый способ всё разузнать… — Кас расстегнул верхние пуговки на рубашке. Мэг, проследив это движение, удивлённо вздёрнула бровь. Маловероятно, что он сейчас был намерен дальше обсуждать Сандерса и его финансовые дела.

— Да, наверное, так и поступлю… — девушка, закусив нижнюю губу, наблюдала, как мужчина медленно снял с себя рубашку и также медленно стащил майку. — Что ты задумал, стесняшка?

— Буду просить прощения за мои дикие крики… — Кас чуть улыбнулся и щёлкнул пряжкой ремня на брюках.

Как же ей нравилась его прямолинейность во многих вопросах. Не было того нудного хождения вокруг да около с двусмысленными фразами и взглядами. Всё происходило с точностью наоборот: если он что-то хотел, то говорил, а в данном случае делал.

Только Мэг начала принимать эти «извинения» в полном объёме, как Касу позвонил Габриэль, затребовав его немедленно. Кастиэль, выругавшись и натянув штаны, злой и взъерошенный, спешно удалился. Мэг со стоном откинулась на подушку. Очень вовремя вырвали из постели, прервав на полпути. Ну тут не одна она осталась в проигрыше, Касу ещё хуже.

Глупо было бы полагать, что, встань выбор между ней и его семьёй, он отдаст предпочтение первой. Да и они не так уж долго знакомы, чтобы она ставила условия или ультиматумы. В противном случае Кас просто может послать её в известном направлении и больше не появляться, так как обычно подобные личности не потерпят подобного отношения к себе, когда женщина суёт нос куда не следует да ещё и диктует условия.

Мэг была не из тех, кто станет пресмыкаться перед кем-либо, но и терять того, что имела на данный момент из-за своей гордости и неприязненного отношения к образу жизни, которым жил Кас, она не хотела. Поэтому не стоит спешить, пусть всё будет идти своим чередом. Если нужно уехать, пусть едет по первому зову своих братьев, а она подождёт.

— Ладно, наверстаем ещё, — хихикнула Мэг, забралась под одеяло и повернулась набок в надежде уснуть, хотя в нынешнем состоянии это было проблематично…

***

С утра её разбудил звонок от Кастиэля, который сообщил, что только недавно приехал домой, поэтому намерен выспаться, а вечерком наведаться к ней и «извиниться» ещё раз, если она, конечно, не против. Поболтали по громкой связи ещё немного, пока Мэг делала себе завтрак, а потом отключились, так как девушка настояла, чтобы Кас лёг спать.

Отправилась на работу, где в течение дня перебирала бумажки и допрашивала арестованных за ночь. Ближе к концу смены все же решила отправиться к жене Сандерса и поговорить. Нашла адрес и, настроив GPS-навигатор, поехала, следуя указаниям голоса.

Добравшись до места, Мэг просидела в машине почти час, не решаясь пойти и постучать в дверь нужного дома. Чисто по-человечески она чувствовала, что это неправильно и некрасиво: прийти к вдове убитого и спросить, была ли у мужа любовница. Сидела и пялилась на бумаги, лежащие на коленях, и чем дольше она оставалась неподвижно, тем чаще возникало желание завести машину и уехать прочь. Разобраться во всём самой, не вороша прошлое горевавшей женщины. А с другой стороны, все расследование зашло в тупик, не было новых зацепок, кроме этой траты в тысячу двести долларов каждую пятницу.

Собравшись, наконец, Мэг покинула своё «убежище» и направилась к дому. Поднялась по ступенькам, нажала на кнопочку звонка, в глубине дома послышался его отзвук. Мастерс дважды глубоко вздохнула, окончательно приведя мысли в порядок. Заранее приготовила значок и дожидалась, пока ей откроют дверь.

Вскоре послышался щелчок, и дверца немного приоткрылась. На пороге показалась весьма привлекательная женщина в кремовом халате, брюнетка с распущенными волосами, которые были разбросаны по плечам. Мэг знала, что вдове Сандерса было за сорок, но выглядела дама куда моложе своих лет. Она приветливо улыбнулась, с интересом глядя на Мэг, поинтересовалась:

— Здравствуйте! Чем могу помочь?

— Добрый день! Миссис Сандерс? Я из полиции, детектив Мастерс, — Мэг улыбнулась и протянула женщине своё удостоверение.

— Хм, чем могу помочь? — дама кивнула и, открыв дверь, пригласила Мэг войти.

— Извините, что потревожила, но это по поводу вашего мужа. Мне хотелось бы задать вам пару вопросов, — Мастерс немного замялась, прошла в дом и присела на диван, — честно признаться, не самых приятных вопросов.

— Да, конечно, если это поможет отыскать убийцу Эдварда, — женщина присела в кресло напротив Мэг, — может быть, хотите кофе?

— Нет, спасибо, — девушка протянула один из листков женщине, — вы знали об этих счетах вашего покойного мужа?

Мэг подождала, пока женщина бегло пробежится по строчкам и столбцам распечатки.

— Боюсь, что нет, Эдвард не говорил мне о них, я лишь знаю о тех, которые у семьи общие, — миссис Сандерс пожала плечами. — А это как-то связано с его убийством?

— Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, — Мэг прикусила губу и заёрзала на месте, подбирая слова. — Я сейчас спрошу у вас кое-что, вы не подумайте, что я пытаюсь оскорбить вашу память или как-то унизить.

— Спрашивайте, — женщина, видя растерянность полицейского, улыбнулась.

— Вы допускали возможность, что у вашего мужа могла быть другая женщина? — протараторила Мэг на одном дыхании.

— Да, у него была любовница, — как ни в чём не бывало, ответила женщина. Мэг же от удивления и того, каким тоном это было сказано, раскрыла рот, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Миссис Сандерс принялась пояснять: 

— Дело в том, что мы с Эдвардом уже пять лет жили не как муж и жена, а, скорее, как соседи по дому. Двадцать пять лет в браке, двое детей, когда всё стало портиться, мы понимали, что уже немолоды, и решили не рушить семью, подавая на развод. Его это устраивало и меня тоже. Оплачивали счета, кредиты, а в остальном жили, как хотелось каждому.

— Вы знаете, кто была его любовница? — Мэг уже более-менее пришла в себя.

— Нет, но я однажды слышала телефонный разговор и потом увидела это, — дама поднялась со своего места и, подойдя к тумбочке, порылась в одном из отделений. Затем протянула Мэг коробочку от спичек, где на обратной стороне был номер телефона. — Он говорил какой-то Веронике, чтобы она его не ждала и что он приехать не сможет. Обычно Эдвард пропадал на выходные, а появлялся дома лишь в воскресенье вечером, чтобы привести себя в порядок и утром отправиться на работу. Мы никогда не обсуждали нашу жизнь, так сказать, уважали выбор.

Мастерс, внимательно выслушав женщину и поблагодарив за помощь, отправилась домой. Теперь появилась хоть и слабая, но зацепка, и её нужно использовать. Любовница Сандерса, быть может, вовсе не случайная фигура на этой шахматной доске.

Она была довольна результатом разговора и теперь сгорала от любопытства, чей это номер и куда пропадал Сандерс на все выходные. Оказалось, что Кас был прав насчёт любовницы.

«Хм, мужчина мужчину лучше понимает» — подумала Мэг и, сев в машину, отправилась к себе. И зря она посмеивалась над его догадкой. Надо будет потом ему об этом напомнить, пусть потешит своё самолюбие.

Спустя час подъехала к дому и сразу заприметила машину Каса, она стояла там же где и обычно — у магазина. Наверное, запугал продавца, потому-то он и позволяет ему тут парковаться, предоставляя талон на парковку. Мэг оставила авто в гараже и направилась к Мерседесу, в котором, как ни странно, было тихо, без музыки. Сначала подумала, что там пусто и Кастиэль уже сидит у неё дома, но подойдя ближе, Мэг увидела Каса, он сидел на месте водителя, запрокинув голову и, наверное, дремал. Она тихонько постучала по стеклу, на что мужчина вздрогнул и посмотрел в её сторону, потом улыбнулся и жестом указал, чтобы она забиралась на пассажирское сиденье. Мэг так и поступила.

— Привет! Меня караулишь? — усмехнулась девушка, легко поцеловав его в губы. Обратила внимание на его слишком строгий внешний вид: белая рубашка, синий галстук, пиджак - складывалось впечатление, что он с какого-то важного мероприятия. Хотела спросить, но передумала, а то вдруг принарядился, чтобы ей понравилось.

— Нет, не тебя, а соседку с первого этажа, ту блондиночку. Она уже на мне дыру проделала, пялясь в окно, — хитро проговорил Кас.

— Ты не заставишь меня ревновать, — отмахнулась Мэг. А сама тем временем будто невзначай бросила взгляд на окно, где жила та самая блондинка, которую Мэг видела всего несколько раз, пересекались у ящичков с почтой.

— Я и не думал, — Кастиэль заметил это и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Так забавно наблюдать за Мэг, она-то, наверное, думает, что он не заметил. Но говорить ничего не стал, решив сменить тему: — Удалось что-нибудь узнать?

— Ты был прав, — тихо проговорила Мастерс.

— Что? Я не слышу! — он шутливо повернулся к ней, подставив ухо.

— Ты был прав! — уже громче заявила Мэг, идя у него на поводу.

— А то. Я вообще догадливый во многом, — ухмыльнулся Кас.

— Я заметила. В общем, у него была любовница, проводил с ней выходные, жена знала. Она не видела эту женщину, но та назвалась Вероникой, и вот номер, — Мэг показала Касу коробок.

— Звонила? — Кастиэль мельком глянул на номер: не знакомый.

— Нет, конечно. Уже поздно, и вообще, что я скажу - здравствуйте, вы любовница почившего капитана Сандерса? Бред. Нужно всё как следует продумать…

— Ой, да ладно, не ломайся. Дай сюда, — Мэг не успела среагировать, как Кас выхватил у неё коробок и принялся на своём мобильном набирать номер. Приложил трубку к уху и стал ждать гудков, вскоре раздался щелчок соединения.

— Здрасьте, куда я попал?

Мэг внимательно следила за происходящим, сначала Кас поменялся в лице, потом как-то глупо улыбнулся:

— Джесс, это ты, что ли? А вот и нет, не угадала, маленькая мерзавка! — Кастиэль оборвал соединение и буквально просиял: — Ты знаешь, что мне цены нет? Я знаю, где начать поиски и что самое важное - это то что мы, скорее всего, преуспеем в этом уже сегодня.

— Как так? — Мэг всё ещё переваривала произошедшее, — ты знаешь её?

— Вот так, нет, не знаю, но узнаем. Вряд ли любовница Сандерса была та, с кем я только что говорил, но думаю, она нам всё расскажет. Спросим, назвалась Вероникой?

— А если нам не скажут? Нужно будет установить наблюдение, а ты спугнёшь её, — не унималась Мэг, опасаясь, что какими-нибудь необдуманными действиями они могут упустить единственную ниточку. Но Кас выглядел вполне уверенно, излагая план действий.

— Они скажут, уж поверь, — он потянулся к бардачку, взял оттуда что-то и сунул в карман, — мне они расскажут всё что угодно… Пристегнись, и едем!

— Стой, куда поедем? Сейчас, что ли? — Мэг спешно выполнила просьбу и перекинула ремень безопасности. Кастиэль уже завёл двигатель.

— Да, сейчас. Едем в бордель или притон, называй как хочешь, — весело отозвался он.

— Может, поедем на моей? — Мэг кивнула в сторону своего автомобиля, надеясь всё ещё сохранить хоть чуточку контроля над ситуацией. Хотя какой может быть контроль, когда она уже сидела в чужом автомобиле и послушно выполняла всё, что ей говорили.

— Не, ты не знаешь дороги, а меня напрягает то, что придётся объяснять куда ехать, там много закоулков, — Кас смягчил голос и улыбнулся, — будет быстрее, если мотанёмся на моей.

— Ладно, — со вздохом согласилась Мэг.

Пока добирались до нужного адреса, петляя по непонятным проулкам и подворотням, говорили на разные темы, потом и вовсе замолчали, Кас включил музыку, а Мэг, расслабившись, просто смотрела на дорогу.

Остановились между двумя невысокими зданиями, Кас выключил фары и заглушил двигатель. Улица впереди была совершенно пуста, ни проституток, как обычно бывает в подобных злачных местах, ни бомжей - вообще было безлюдно. Кастиэль осмотрелся, насколько позволяло освещение и вид из автомобиля, затем расстегнул пиджак, снял и швырнул его на заднее сиденье.

— Подождём, — начал он, развалившись на своём месте, — а то ещё рано.

— Рано для чего? — Мэг чуть развернулась к нему.

— Для нашего расследования, коллега, — шутливо проговорил Кас и положил руку ей на колено.

— Мы войдем и просто поговорим? — Мэг решила прояснить ситуацию, а то мало ли чего Кас может выкинуть. Вся эту ситуация её напрягала, настораживала, заставляла себя чувствовать беззащитной, невзирая на то, что на поясе было оружие, а рядом сидел Кастиэль, который в обиду себя никому не даст.

— Да. Входим, задаём вопросы и уходим, стараясь оставить после себя как можно меньше жертв сопротивления, — засмеялся мужчина, видя слишком задумчивую Мэг.

— Смешно, — буркнула Мэг.

— И ещё, ты оставляешь тут свой значок и пушку, а говорить буду я, — приказным тоном проговорил Кастиэль, заглянув девушке в глаза. Ожидал её бурной реакции, вплоть до желания покинуть это место и вернуться. Но и понимал, что если он заявится туда с копом под ручку, это вызовет уйму вопросов о его лояльности. Можно было пойти одному, а Мэг рассказать о результатах, но опасался, что ему она не поверит. Так что нужно всё сделать, как он привык, и не вызвать ни у кого подозрения.

— Ты шутишь? Я не сунусь в притон без оружия! — запротестовала Мэг. Идти неизвестно куда без защиты она не собиралась, но, взглянув на Каса, поняла, что его вид и тон не приемлет возражений.

— Нет, я сказал, всё сделаем по-моему! Или так, или отправляйся одна, и держу пари, тебя туда даже не пустят, — повысив голос, проговорил Кас и кивнул куда-то вперёд.

Мэг на такое заявление было открыла рот, чтобы повозмущаться, что ей указывают, как поступать, но решила в этот раз придержать своё мнение при себе. Ибо выбор был невелик. Она насупилась и послушно сняла с пояса жетон и кобуру, осторожно положив их в бардачок. Кас с довольной физиономией следил за её действиями, но молчал.

— Раскомандовался… — не выдержала Мэг и скинула его ладонь со своего колена.


	24. Chapter 24

Кастиэль нахмурился и, мотнув головой, отвернулся от девушки.

— Не ворчи. Должна понимать, что, явись мы туда, сверкая значком, для меня будут плачевные последствия. И пока разберутся, что к чему, я уже могу валяться с заточкой в боку где-нибудь в подворотне.

— Не говори ерунды, ты не стукач. А делаем общее дело… — Мэг мельком посмотрела на собеседника.

«Общее дело?» — задумалась про себя. Если посмотреть правде в глаза, то она это делает сейчас для того, чтобы доказать, что он невиновен в убийстве полицейского. И понимает, что такого понятия, как «Общее дело» у копа с преступником быть не может.

— Пра-ви-ла! — отчеканил Кас. — Правила, которые нельзя нарушать ни под каким предлогом, и, ступи я хотя бы чуть в сторону — смерть! Это не обсуждается, есть факт, будет наказание. Кара!

— Дикость, — Мэг опускает глаза и вздыхает. — Живете как на войне, в которой не может быть победителя. Воюете за то, что вам не принадлежит и никогда не принадлежало. Кас, это глупо.

— Что поделать. Значит, я живу глупой жизнью, — тихо бормочет себе под нос. — И не рассчитывал, что ты поймёшь. Давай сменим тему?

— Я не могу сменить тему, Кас… — Мэг не успевает закончить.

— Почему? — не выдерживает он и ударяет ладонью по баранке.

— Потому что я за тебя беспокоюсь, переживаю, ты мне не безразличен, называй как хочешь! — Мэг повысила голос. Он начинает её злить своей упёртостью и верой в свою правоту. Хочет добавить ещё кое-что, но не решается, а Кас, устремив на неё взгляд, пристально рассматривает лицо.

— Правда? — тихо говорит он, потирает ладонью шею.

Мэг лишь кивает.

— Странно, обо мне никто никогда так не заботился… — Кас опускает взгляд и добавляет: — Всё сложно, Мэг. И слишком много «но».

— Я знаю, — Мастерс решает сдаться, так как понимает — бессмысленно вновь спорить на эту тему. Это всё равно, что пытаться убедить непремиримого атеиста в существовании Бога, оперируя лишь своим мнением, без каких бы то ни было доказанных фактов. Он прав, в их случае слишком много "но"…

— Чего это ты такой нарядный? — нарушает тишину Мэг, проводя ладонью по плечу Каса.

— Захотел галстук, а он без рубашки никуда, — Кас усмехается, — думал, тебе понравится.

— Мне нравится, молодец. — Мэг кивает, легко ероша его шевелюру.

Кастиэль включает музыку, но девушка начинает возмущаться, ссылаясь на то, что у неё начинает болеть голова от его музыкальных предпочтений. И он вынужден сделать тише. Внимательно смотрит вперёд, где у металлической двери с двумя ступеньками беседуют двое. Кас узнаёт мужчин, а значит, ждать осталось недолго, пусть только сменятся охранники.

Мэг наблюдает за собеседником, он так внимательно вглядывается в даль, поджимает губы, по привычке склоняет голову немного набок, щурится и дотрагивается пальцем до переносицы, потом проводит ладонью по подбородку и вздыхает. В этом полумраке, с тусклым падающим светом от фонарей у дороги, его черты лица кажутся идеальными, такими, какими она готова любоваться часами.

Вспоминает, на чём их прервали в прошлый раз, и по телу пробегает мелкая дрожь. Хочется дотронуться, ощутить желанные прикосновения, вдохнуть запах его тела, сегодня с иным, незнакомым ей, немного острым ароматом парфюма. В голову приходит сумасшедшая мысль, и Мэг её не гонит, а наоборот, намерена претворить в жизнь, тем более уже и любопытство подталкивает к этому.

— Скучно, — пропела Мэг и кладёт ладонь мужчине на колено, медленно скользит вверх, — а ты не пытаешься меня развеселить. Поэтому я повеселюсь сама.

Он немного вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения. Даже через ткань брюк чувствует тёплую ладонь.

— Мы тут не для веселья, хочу заметить, — Кастиэль с интересом следит за её действиями. — Сидим и ждём…

— Давай совместим приятное с полезным? — девушка начинает поглаживать бедро. — Только не говори, что ты с какой-нибудь девицей не занимался этим в своей прекрасной машине?

— Вообще-то, нет, — Кас усмехается, слегка краснеет, и немного расстраивается, когда его ногу оставляют в покое, — а ты хочешь её опорочить?

— Она не будет против, — Мастерс ласково проводит рукой по его груди и скользит ладонью ниже, задевая пальцами зазоры между пуговицами рубашки. С улыбкой отмечает, как тело откликается на её невинные прикосновения: дыхание учащается, он напрягается, снова краснеет — Мэг это ещё больше забавляет. Постукивает ногтями по пряжке ремня, медлит, а затем кладёт ладонь в область паха, где уже чувствует напряжение.

— Тебе говорили, что ты пошлая? — Кас (как кажется Мэг) издевательски растягивает буквы и, словно специально дразня её, проводит языком по пересохшим губам. Но всё же, наверно, не специально. Успевает хрипло задать вопрос прежде, чем её губы затыкают его поцелуем.

— Заметь, я ещё ничего не сделала, а ты во всеоружии, — Мэг отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза, — и я оказываюсь пошлой и развратной?

Кастиэль не находит, что ответить, то ли от того напряжения в штанах, то ли просто подсознательно не хочет отвечать. Вариант подумать о чём-то нейтральном уже вовсе не рассматривается, так как девушка останавливаться не собирается.

Она хитро смотрит на растерявшегося Каса, пошло облизывает губы и тянет вниз собачку молнии на брюках.

— Эм, Мэг… — Кас, поняв к чему всё идёт, шумно сглатывает, начиная ёрзать на месте, — сейчас, как бы, не место и не время для подобного.

— Разве? Думаешь, отделаешься от меня массажем через брюки? — Мастерс спокойно выдыхает на ухо, щёлкает пряжкой ремня и, запустив руку ему в штаны, слегка сжимает уже напряжённый член. Из-за чего Кастиэль, издав некое подобие стона, вжимается в кресло, стараясь уйти от её прикосновений. Мэг замечает его действия, лишь усмехается и добавляет уже шёпотом: — И не думай сбежать!

Можно не ждать физического удовлетворения, но она согласна и на моральное, ей нравится его мучить, таким образом, доводить до безумия лишь прикосновениями. Он мычит что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы.

«Пытается всё ещё сохранить самообладание? Ну что ж, удачи!» — усмехается про себя Мэг. Она начинает двигать рукой, изменяя темп. И, возможно, имей они более удобное положение, то притянула бы его за этот злополучный галстук, но, к сожалению, просто подаётся вперёд и целует в щёку. Кас реагирует и, уже повернувшись, сам ловит её губы, а рукой сильнее прижимает голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосах.

Мысли путаются, кровь, пульсируя, стучит в висках. Кас, уже не сдерживаясь, стонет, не разрывая поцелуя, ей в рот, когда она сильнее сжимает его достоинство. Мастерс на это прикусывает его губу, больно, возможно, до крови, а сама довольно улыбается уголками рта и ещё сильнее углубляет поцелуй. От этих ласк, кажется, он вовсе забывает, где находится и почему они в машине, а не в постели. Мэг разрывает поцелуй и спускается ниже, припадая влажными губами к шее. Он старается дышать ртом, жадно вдыхая воздух, но на выдохе издаёт приглушённый стон, когда она кусает кожу у артерии, которая выбивает бешеный ритм. Кастиэль прикрывает глаза, закусывая до боли губу. Свободной рукой что есть силы сжимает руль до белизны в костяшках.

— Что ты вытворяешь? — заикается Кас, когда Мэг резко опускается вниз, обхватывает губами головку члена и проводит языком по разгорячённой плоти. На его реплику больно ущипнула через брюки за бедро, приказывая заткнуться.

— Ладно, всё, молчу… — с трудом проговаривает слова, задыхаясь от волн возбуждения, разливающихся горячей пульсацией внизу живота. Тем временем Мэг уже справилась с нижними пуговками рубашки и ногтями проводит по оголённому животу, причиняя такую сладостную боль. Очерчивает продолговатый шрам выше пупка, который остался после удара ножом, скользит вверх к груди, задевая, будто случайно, сосок. Он расслабляется, отдаваясь приятным ощущениям, теряет счёт времени.

Мастерс чувствует, как мужчина напрягается всем телом, дыхание становится более шумным и рваным, бёдрами подаётся навстречу её движениям. Она ослабляет хватку и, подарив поцелуй в живот, возвращается к его шее, поднимаясь поцелуями вверх.

— Сидим и ждём, верно? — с ухмылкой шепчет она, прежде чем впиться поцелуем ему в губы и возобновить движения ладонью. Кас лишь кивает и спустя несколько секунд, запрокинув голову, изливается себе на живот.

Продолжает рвано дышать, прикрыв глаза. Мэг с чувством выполненного долга, если можно так выразиться, убирает волосы с лица и начинает рыться в своих карманах. Кас протягивает руку, нажимает на какую-то кнопку — стекло начинает медленно опускаться, впуская в салон прохладный воздух. Он открывает глаза и все ещё помутневшим взглядом смотрит на Мэг, она с коварной улыбкой протягивает ему носовой платок:

— Держи, негоже марать обивку.

— У меня абонемент в самой лучшей автомойке, — старается отшутиться Кас дрожащим голосом. — Ты ненормальная!

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — Мэг облизывает губы, Кастиэль, проследив за движением её языка, отводит взгляд, забрав платок.


	25. Chapter 25

Оба привели себя в порядок. Кастиэль застегнул брюки, рубашку и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь расслабленностью. Обратил внимание, что охранники сменились и можно действовать, но тело категорически не хотело покидать удобного места, хотелось просто посидеть и ничего не делать.

«Ещё пару минуток, и всё» — подумал он. Всё это время старался не смотреть на Мэг — ему было немного стыдно, хотя чего стыдится? Когда он сам в прошлую их совместную ночёвку проявлял чудеса изобретательности. Чувствовал на себе её взгляд, но так ни разу и не посмотрел в её сторону.

Мэг с хитрой ухмылкой наблюдала за всеми его действиями. Лёгкий румянец на щеках до сих пор не прошёл, кончики волос от пота прилипли к шее, вискам, лбу. Старательно отводит взгляд, рассматривая что угодно: приборную панель, улицу за стеклом, свои ладони - но не её. Это забавляет, как можно до сих пор стесняться? Мэг не понимает. Наконец, мужчина зашевелился, бросил короткое «идём» и выбрался наружу.

Покидают машину. Кас поправляет галстук и засучивает рукава рубашки. Выйдя на воздух, ёжится — рубашка на спине, пропитавшись потом, прилипла, а от сменившегося контраста внезапного холода тело пробирает дрожь. Запирает авто и, сунув ключи в карман, всё же решается посмотреть на Мэг. Она уже обошла машину, стоит рядом и довольно улыбается.

— Рад, что развеселил, — Кас усмехается и направляются к тому месту, где стоит охранник. Мастерс кивает и шагает рядом, вдоль зданий, спрятав ладошки в карманы.

— Взбудоражила ты меня, — выдаёт Милтон, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги.

— Разве это плохо? — отзывается Мэг.

— В какой-то степени. Либо я сейчас буду слишком дружелюбным, либо, наоборот, и кому-то придётся обращаться в больничку.

«Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт» — думает про себя Мэг, хочет открыть рот, чтобы добавить что-то, но не успевает.

— И ещё, говорить буду лучше я, а ты просто будь рядом и слушай. Что бы я не делал, не вмешивайся. Если ты слишком брезгливая или правильная, отвернись или выйди, но не лезь под горячую руку, — Кас говорит серьёзным тоном. — Идём сюда не светские беседы вести, я просто буду самим собой, и тебе вряд ли это понравится. Если понадобится, выбью сведенья.

Он вытащил из кармана кастет, покрутив его на указательном пальце, словно демонстрируя свои намерения.

Мэг напряглась, осознавая теперь — случись что-нибудь из ряда вон, и она беспомощна, оружие в машине осталось позади. Может оказаться свидетелем преступления, а сделать ничего не сможет. Уже представляет себя в качестве свидетеля, в деле по обвинению в нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений. Следит за тем, как стальной предмет вращается, отражая блики света, затем резко останавливается, оказываясь зажатым в кулаке. Кас трогает её за плечо, приводя в чувства:

— Эй! Чего зависла?

— Задумалась, — Мэг встряхивает головой. Внезапно для себя озвучивает мысль, которую говорить вовсе не собиралась: — Нужна ли мне правда такой ценой?

— Тебе решать, — мужчина пожимает плечами и прячет кастет обратно. — Если не хочешь, можешь остаться в машине, но я пойду в любом случае.

— Я должна пойти, — взвесив за и против, отвечает Мэг.

— Хорошо. Для начала, убери с лица надпись «Я закон и порядок, падите ниц».

— Чего? Какую надпись, я веду себя непринуждённо, между прочим, — возмутилась девушка.

— Это тебе так кажется. Расслабься и представь, что ты не коп, а мой подельник. — Кас поднял ворот её куртки.

— Легко тебе говорить, я не знаю, каково быть твоим подельником, — фыркает Мэг, когда он расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на её блузке.

— Мне рассказывали, что это круто, — смеётся Кастиэль и внимательно смотрит на неё: — Сойдёт!

Сам проводит ладонями по лицу и глубоко вдыхает воздух, разминает шею. Бросает взгляд в сторону охранника.

— Так, теперь надо настроиться. Врежь мне!

— Что? Зачем? — Мэг удивлённо хлопает ресницами, так как просьба совершенно неуместна. Думала, они просто войдут и поговорят с кем надо, но чтобы разыгрывать представление, речи не было.

— Благодаря тебе, я сейчас немного не в себе и хочу спать, — Кастиэль многозначительно подмигивает ей, — сделаем вид, что повздорили, тот бугай это увидит, а значит, больше шансов попасть внутрь. Пусть думает, будто я зол.

— А просто так нас не пустят? — Мэг мысленно представляет, как можно ему «врезать» так, чтобы не сильно, но правдоподобно.

— Нет, после того, что я тут учинил в прошлый раз, моему визиту не обрадуются. Всё, хватит болтать, врежь мне! Держу пари, тебе даже понравится.

— Ах ты, негодяй! — вскрикнула Мастерс и залепила ему звонкую пощёчину, а сама еле сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Это несерьёзно, надо было бить по-настоящему, — упрекает её Кас, даже не моргнув. — Охранник смотрит?

— Ага, — тихо шепчет Мэг, выглянув из-за его плеча.

— Да пошла ты! Сидела бы и помалкивала! — Кастиэль слегка толкает её и, развернувшись, идёт к охраннику, который, завидев парочку, внимательно наблюдает за ними.

Мэг не сразу среагировала, немного отстала, но затем догнала Кастиэля. Он подошёл к нужному месту — металлическая массивная дверь, без надписей или вывесок. Перед ней стоял почти двухметровый детина не самой дружелюбной наружности. Верзила перекрыл Касу дорогу.

— Я войду? — Кастиэль смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Не думаю. Тебе ясно дали понять в прошлый раз, — мужик отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Слушай сюда и выбирай! Ты делаешь шаг в сторону, я прохожу мимо тебя либо я вернусь позже, не один, и пройду уже по тебе, — Милтон говорил это спокойно, будто заказывал гамбургер в ларьке, а не угрожал амбалу в злачном переулке.

Мэг затаила дыхание, ожидая, что сейчас Каса отправят в нокаут и она будет следующей. Однако мужик недоверчиво покосился на Мэг, потом осмотрелся и, вздохнув, трижды стукнул в дверь, которая со скрипом открылась, запуская парочку внутрь.

Прошлись по коридору и оказались в просторном помещении. Играла спокойная музыка, мелькали девушки в минимальном наборе одежды. На диванчиках вдоль стены расположились парочки, они пили и смеялись. «Среднестатистический бордель» — усмехнулась про себя Мэг, став поближе к своему спутнику, а то мало ли, примут ещё за местную труженицу.

Кас обвёл помещение взглядом и направился к стойке недалеко от бара, где молодая привлекательная девушка исполняла роль администратора.

— Вот ты и попалась, Джесс, — щёлкнул у неё перед носом пальцами. И девушка подняла на Каса взгляд. Сначала удивлённо вздёрнула бровь, а потом хитро прищурилась.

— Приветик! Ты чего это звонишь, балуешься и бросаешь трубку, а? — залепетала она тонким голоском. — Буянить в этот раз не позволю, я купила электрошокер. Так что имей в виду, пощады не жди!

— Не буду, не переживай, — Кастиэль рассмеялся на её заявление. — Эрику позови, у меня к ней дело.

— Дело, надеюсь, приличного характера? — Джесс подмигнула Касу и посмотрела на Мэг, помахав ей рукой: — Здрасьте.

— Добрый вечер, — ответила Мэг, совершенно не представляя, как себя сейчас вести и за кого её приняли.

Мастерс по своей привычке, только очутившись в незнакомом месте, стала рассматривать посетителей, внимание привлекла женщина, сидящая в дальнем конце зала. Блондинка приятной наружности, минимум косметики, в строгой серой блузке, что весьма необычно, учитывая, как были одеты и выглядели другие девушки. Но не внешний вид заставил Мэг на ней задержаться, а то, как она смотрела на Каса: не моргая, следила за каждым его движением, вертя меж пальцев ручку.

«Вероятно, знакомая» — подумала Мэг и перевела взгляд на Кастиэля, который уже успел продемонстрировать спичечный коробок Джесс.

— Подойди, будь добра, тут твой приятель нарисовался! — проговорила Джесс, поднеся трубку телефона к уху.

— Здравствуй, Кастиэль, — спустя минуту, к ним подошла та сама блондинка, на которую Мэг сразу обратила внимание, — никогда не надоест произносить твоё имя.

— Эрика, салют, — Кас приветственно кивает ей, быстро осмотрев с ног до головы, — хорошо выглядишь.

— Что из фразы «Не появляйся тут больше!» ты не понял, Кастиэль? — Эрика пропускает мимо ушей комплимент и подходит слишком близко к нему.

— Я не уловил там «Пожалуйста», — Кас ухмыльнулся и залпом выпил стопку, стоящую рядом на подносе.

— У, дорогой, от тебя сексом за версту веет, — она наклоняется ближе, проводя ладонью по его галстуку, и следующую фразу выдыхает уже на ухо: — Кому-то сегодня повезло?

— Завидуешь? — Кастиэль усмехается ей в лицо, даже не удосуживается отстраниться, а просто чуть поворачивает голову.

Мэг неприятно то, как себя ведёт эта дамочка. Противно от того, как она смотрит, говорит, как по-хозяйски кладёт руку Касу на плечо. Мастерс всю передёргивает. Внезапно из совершенно нейтрального отношения к незнакомой женщине ощущает острую неприязнь. Укол ревности чувствует сразу, как только эта Эрика становится к нему ближе, чем нужно. А уж когда она чуть было не повисла у Каса на шее, Мастерс вовсе разозлилась.

«Сучка, убери от него свои руки, и, вообще, отойди!» — кричит про себя Мэг. Кастиэль же, вопреки её ожиданиям, от подобного поведения не шугается и не смущается, а ведёт себя обычно и даже как-то язвительно отвечает на её вопросы. 

— Немного, — Эрика отстраняется, ненадолго задержавшись взглядом на его губах. — Итак, чем обязаны визиту «небесного воинства»?

— Ищу кое-кого, девушку, — Кас лениво провожает взглядом прошедшую мимо проститутку.

— Тебе своих девок мало? — женщина хищно улыбается, пристально глядя ему глаза. — Или экзотики захотелось?

— Почти угадала. Нужна конкретная, назвалась Вероникой.

— Интересно, уже на псевдонимы перешёл… — тянет собеседница.

— Ты знаешь или нет?

— Ага, знаю, и ты знаешь. Ребекка, а Вероника её старый псевдоним, — Эрика настороженно смотрит на Каса, который поменялся в лице, затем делает шаг назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Бекка, стало быть. Где эта сучка? — он начал озираться.

Как гром среди ясного неба. Кас теперь вспомнил их стычку с Сандерсом за несколько недель до его смерти, и всё встаёт на свои места. Кастиэль заявился тогда сюда изрядно пьяным со своими приятелями, и они начали вправлять мозги тем, кто не платил. Слово за слово, и левые мадамы начали возмущаться, за что и получили в табло. А через несколько дней на улице на него налетел озлобленный Сандерс. Орал что-то про девушек и просил держать руки при себе, а теперь, если его подружка среди этих проституток, то и его враждебность имеет смысл.

Но всё это не имело смысла, Сандерс был слишком высокомерным, чтобы пасть так низко и связаться со шлюхой. Ход этих мыслей был прерван, среди них мелькнула одна, которая тотчас же выбилась на передний план.

«Она настучала Сандерсу, нажаловалась легавому!» — подумал он и провёл ладонью по волосам.

— Где она? — настойчивее спросил Кастиэль и пристально уставился на Эрику.

— Посмотри, где Бекка, — Эрика, обойдя Каса, подошла к девушке-администратору. Та, полистав журнал или некое подобие его, назвала номер комнаты.

— Кастиэль, не вздумай её замочить прямо тут! — Эрика всплеснула руками. — Что бы она не натворила, не нужно устраивать бойню. Иначе я пожалуюсь Габриэлю!

— Ничего не обещаю, — бросил ей Кас, уже направляясь к «апартаментам» для развлечений.

Мэг последовала за ним, двоякое ощущение осталось после беседы. Если эта особа предостерегает от убийства, значит, есть вероятность того, что оно может произойти при определённых условиях. Все это время она шла позади мужчины, а когда старалась поравняться, он ускорял шаг либо лестница становилась слишком узка и Мастерс оказывалась позади. Хотя вероятнее всего, Кастиэль не хотел смотреть или говорить с ней, отведя второстепенную роль в этой «пьесе»...


	26. Chapter 26

Поднялись на второй этаж. Воздух тут был более спёртым, пропитан дымом от сигарет, с примесью каких-то благовоний и разномастными запахами женских духов. Но, как ни странно, всюду было чистенько и весьма уютно. Стены выкрашены в тёплые цвета, яркие торшеры на стенах, кое-где даже попадались незамысловатые картины.

Из-за дверей доносились характерные стоны, охи, вздохи и прочие звуки, сопутствующие процессу. Мэг даже поморщилась. Тем временем Кас резко остановился, и Мастерс, не среагировав, врезалась в него, тихонько чертыхнулась.

— Пришли, — совершенно бесстрастным голосом проговорил он и развернулся к девушке. — Готова?

Мэг от этого тона и взгляда, который превратился в холодный, смотрящий сквозь неё, вздрогнула. Необычно было видеть его глаза такими «чужими», она привыкла к более тёплому взгляду, который согревал душу. А сейчас с точностью наоборот, в них плескались безразличие и пустота. Стало не по себе. «Вот уж настроился» — пронеслось в голове и она кивнула.

Кастиэль бесцеремонно сильно толкает дверь и входит в комнату, где на кровати расположились девушка-брюнетка и какой-то мужик. К счастью, они ещё не перешли к активной фазе их рандеву. Небольшая комнатка, из мебели лишь широкая кровать, тумба около неё, столик с двумя стульями и комод. Основной источник света, люстра, была погашена, а комнату освещали два торшера у изголовья кровати. От неожиданности парочка оборачивается и принимает сидячее положение. Девица, рассмотрев гостей, вскакивает на ноги, запахнув халатик:

— Чего тебе, Кас? — дрожащим голосом проговаривает она и с интересом смотрит на Мэг.

— Соскучился, — Кас хлопает дверцей, достаточно сильно, давая понять, что он не в духе.

— Я занята, если не заметил, — шипит девушка, поправляя волосы.

— Заметил, — огрызается Кастиэль и переводит взгляд на её клиента: — Ты можешь подрочить за дверью, если совсем невмоготу. Мы потолкуем, и вернётесь к утехам.

— Но я уже заплатил! Что происходит? — начал возмущаться клиент: мужчина лет сорока, лысоват.

— Считай, что вы поставили на паузу и продолжите, когда я поговорю с твоей ненаглядной. — Кас сделал к нему шаг: — А сейчас вали!

Как только клиент скрылся за дверью, Кастиэль внезапно кидается к проститутке и хватает её за горло.

— Ах ты тварь! Теперь я понял, кто напел Сандерсу в тот раз, и мы сцепились, — он рычит, сильнее сжимает её горло так, что несчастная начинает хрипеть. Вцепилась ему в руку в надежде ослабить хватку. — Я могу хоть сейчас тебе переломить хребет за это. Интересно, Эрика в курсе? Думаю, нет.

Он разжимает хватку и толкает девушку на пол, та, не удержавшись на ногах, падает и старается дышать сквозь кашель, на глазах появляются слёзы.

— Я не специально, случайно вырвалось… — начинает оправдываться проститутка, в открытую рыдая. — Спросил, откуда у меня синяк, я и сказала, что это твоя работа. Не думала, что он так отреагирует…

— А он отреагировал, чертова сука! Ты вообще не думаешь, судя по всему! — Кас вынул руку из кармана уже с кастетом, замахнулся для удара, но девушка закрыла лицо руками и прижалась к полу.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Кас! Умоляю!

Мэг оторопела от такой резкой перемены. Сейчас Кастиэль был зол, не притворялся, как она изначально думала, а на самом деле был просто взбешён. Замахнулся, Мэг уже представила картину с проломленным черепом этой девицы и инстинктивно сделала шаг вперёд, но остановилась тогда, когда и Кас остановил занесённый кулак. Не понимала, о чём конкретно идёт речь, но в общих чертах было ясно — эта девушка пожаловалась Сандерсу о том, что Кастиэль её избил.

Ей стало от этого противно - воспитана так или просто жалость - но в её понимании мужчина не должен поднимать руку на женщину, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

«А если он и мне врежет, когда будет не в настроении?» — задалась Мэг вопросом и закусила губу. Окончательно запуталась, увидев «эту» сторону Каса, мерзкую рожу того, кто скрывался за образом человека, с которым ей хорошо. Понимает, что она похожа на мотылька, летящего к огню. Рано или поздно сгоришь, но всё равно приближаешься к неминуемой погибели…

— Я всё сделаю, что захочешь, — продолжала всхлипывать Вероника.

Кастиэль выдаёт только смешок в её сторону и, пройдясь по комнате, останавливается у тумбы, где разбросаны разные вещи.

Нужно успокоиться, иначе сорвётся, и упаси Боже, прикончит девку на глазах Мэг. Он бросает кастет, и тот со звоном падает на деревянную поверхность. Извлекает из вороха пачку сигарет, там осталась лишь одна. То что нужно, немного никотина - и нервишки придут в норму. Конечно, лучше бы это был стаканчик виски или абсента, но сигарета всё лучше, чем ничего. Слышит за спиной плач проститутки и краем губ улыбается. Мастерс молчит, странно, он думал, она начнёт заступаться или возмущаться. Молчит, стоя в сторонке, оно и к лучшему, для её же безопасности. Оборачивается и небрежно бросает через плечо:

— Ты не против? — он с ухмылкой обращается к Веронике и засовывает единственную сигарету в рот, чиркает зажигалкой и делает затяжку. Ощущает, как едкий дым волной устремляется внутрь.

— Угощайся, — отрывисто шепчет девушка и встаёт с пола, поправляя одежду. Заплаканными, покрасневшими глазами смотрит, с каким-то укором на Мэг, та лишь сочувственно пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на спину Каса, который рассматривает что-то на тумбочке.

Воздух в комнате наполняется запахом табачного дыма с нотками ментола. Мэг настороженно следит за тем, как Кас произносит каждое слово. В его движениях нет изящества и плавности, к которым она привыкла. Даже сигарета, зажатая между большим и указательным пальцем, резко убиралась ото рта. Ей самой сейчас захотелось закурить, поэтому глубже вдыхает дым, рассеивающийся по комнате. Нервы начинают щекотать, напряжение во всём теле.

Кас медленно выдыхает сизый дым и хмурится, рассматривая какую-то брошюру перед собой. Старается сосредоточиться на буквах, отвлекая себя от желания выплеснуть всю злобу на эту проститутку.

— Итак, к делу, — делает ещё затяжку, — у нас тут интересная мозаика получается. Сандерс был твоим постоянным клиентом?

— Можно и так сказать, — невнятно мямлит Вероника, пялясь на спину Кастиэля, не решаясь сесть. Мэг даже кажется, что она ожидает разрешения, боясь лишний раз шелохнуться без его ведома.

— Да или нет? — Милтон повышает голос, зажимая сигарету меж зубов.

— Мы встречались…

— Встречались? — Кас даже повернул голову и удостоил её своим вниманием. — Или ты с него просто деньги тянула?

— Нет, я его любила, — проститутка вздыхает.

— Ну нихера себе, заявка… — Кастиэль даже замер, перевёл взгляд на Мэг, которая не меньше его была удивлена услышанным. — И его не смущало, что ты как на конвейере через других мужиков проходишь?

— Я хотела бросить работу, мы планировали уехать… — Вероника, поколебавшись, всё-таки присела на край кровати.

— И думаешь, тебя бы отпустили? Вот так просто запаковать вещички и соскочить? — рассмеялся Кас, чуть ослабив галстук.

— Эдвард всё устроить обещал.

— Вот оно как: облава - и ты внезапно затерялась, хитро. Ну да ладно, это всё не моё дело. Ты знаешь, кто его убил?

— Нет, я всегда думала, что ты… — это «ты» она произносит повышенным тоном, но сразу же осекается, прячет глаза.

— Обломись! Не я, — Кас всё же полностью разворачивается к присутствующим.

— И я должна поверить тебе? — девушка презрительно осмотрела мужчину, он делает затяжку.

— Перед тобой не намерен оправдываться! — взревел Кастиэль. Приблизился к ней, наклонился, сильно схватив за подбородок, и вместе с дымом выдохнул в лицо: — Я перед шлюхами не в ответе, уясни ты это наконец!

— Пусти, мне больно… — прохрипела Вероника, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. Он только сильнее сжимает пальцы, ухмыляясь. — Отпусти, ублюдок!

— Осторожнее со словами, а то заставлю их сожрать. Каждое, одно за другим… — Кас тянет гласные, отчего его голос приобретает угрожающий тон. Разжимает пальцы, выпрямляется и тыльной стороной ладони бьёт её по лицу. Вероника, вскрикнув, падает с кровати, схватившись за ушибленное место, начинает отползать назад. Чувствует на губах кровь, синхронно с этим взрывается очередным громким всхлипом.

— Если мало, могу добавить, — он склоняется над ней, — ну как, поняла, что я с тобой не в игрушки играю?

— Да, — слышится её приглушённый голос.

На шум приоткрывается дверь, и к ним в комнату заглядывают две девушки. Увидев коллегу в таком состоянии, начинают причитать.

— Пошли вон, а то следующие станете на очередь! — орет Кас, запуская в их сторону поднятый с пола ботинок.

Девицы спешно скрываются из виду.

— Где встречались? Что делали? Рассказывай всё, что знаешь, иначе я поспособствую нашей беседе более радикальными методами. — Кастиэль выпрямился и нервно дёрнул плечами, возвышаясь над проституткой.

— Он меня забирал тут, неподалёку, на машине, серебристый Понтиак, мы ехали в гостиницу на окраине города и там были все выходные. В воскресенье он меня отвозил обратно.

— Понтиак? С бежевым салоном? — Кас напрягся, вспоминая описание автомобиля, на котором был убийца Сандерса.

— Да, бежевый салон и треснувшая левая задняя фара, — Вероника кивает.

— Так, чем занимались? — Кастиэль внимательно слушал её.

— Отдыхали, пили вино, смотрели Тв…

— Он тебе платил за это?

— Нет, он оплачивал номер и то, что заказывали. Делал мне небольшие подарки, — девушка с опаской продолжает смотреть на него.

— Зачем?

— Что "зачем"? — переспрашивает проститутка.

— Зачем дарил подарки? Какой смысл?

— Хотел порадовать, и мне было приятно.

— Да? Странно… — Кастиэль дотрагивается до подбородка, задумчиво глядя в стену. Чуть сильнее сжимает дымящуюся сигарету меж зубов.

— Нет ничего странного, ты, бездушный маньяк, — внезапно выдаёт Вероника и вскакивает на ноги.

— Закрой пасть и держи своё мнение при себе, — спокойно проговаривает Милтон, продолжая рассматривать стену.

— Эдвард мёртв, зачем тебе это всё? — она решительно делает шаг ему навстречу, размахивая руками.

— Затем, что меня подозревают в его убийстве, тупая ты сука! Врубай мозги хотя бы время от времени, — он неопределённо махнул рукой. Прищурился, зло глядя на проститутку. — Чего это ты подорвалась? Забыла, где твоё место?

Он шагает ей навстречу, девушка, осознав свою ошибку, отступает.

— Не трогай меня! Я же всё рассказала… — пищит Вероника.

— Молодец, но я не забыл твоё крысятничество. У меня был скверный период в жизни, а ты меня сдала легавому. Знаешь, на что это тянет?

— Я не специально… — начинает девушка, но её речь прерывает удар в живот. Она, издав гортанный звук, от боли сгибается пополам, ловя ртом воздух.

— Прекращай скулить, меня это злит! — цедит сквозь зубы Кастиэль и, схватив её за горло, прижимает к стене. — Ты ведь знала, как он меня ненавидел, и всё равно настучала. Боже, как я хочу выпустить тебе кишки, но, увы, забыл нож в машине…

Мэг охватывает самая настоящая паника. С ужасом наблюдала за всем разговором, и каждый раз, когда Кас приближался к девушке, у Мэг замирало сердце. Она перестала слушать, о чём они толкуют, ещё тогда, когда Кас ударил проститутку, и всё внимание Мэг было приковано к нему.

«Что ты творишь? Остановись!» — взмолилась про себя Мастерс, но продолжала молчать, безмолвно наблюдая за происходящим. Ей внезапно стало плевать на Веронику, на то, что она чувствует, всё равно, что Кас второй раз врезал беззащитной девушке. Мэг силилась не заплакать, уже не из-за жалости, а из-за разочарования, которое причиняло непонятную боль. Всегда знала из материалов дела и по отзывам других полицейских, что Кастиэль не сахар: жестокий, вспыльчивый, не боится замарать руки. Но слышать и читать - это одно, а видеть собственными глазами оказалось совсем другое. Стократ хуже.

Сожалела о своём решении пойти с ним, лучше бы осталась в машине, не видела всего этого. В данном случае «Неведение — благо». Он почти докурил сигарету, а девица ни с того ни с сего, вскочила.

«Зачем ты его провоцируешь, дура?» — Мэг отворачивается, когда девица корчится от боли после удара в живот. Его голос режет слух, звучит неестественно жёстко, каждое слово пробирается под кожу, словно кислота начинает разъедать её изнутри. Возможно, стоит уйти, так будет легче…

— Как поступим? Кроваво и грязно или менее эффектно, но чисто? — Кас ухмыляется.

Вероника мотает головой, обречённо повиснув у него в хватке.

— Не знаешь? А кто знает? — он выдыхает ей эти слова в лицо. Разжимает руку, и девушка, с трудом стоя на ногах, вжимается в стену. Кастиэль резко дёргает край её халатика, оголяя плечо и ключицу. Отчего жертва успевает вскрикнуть и зажмуриться. — Я догадываюсь, что тебе понравится.

Он зажимает сигарету меж пальцев, медленно прикасаясь к коже на ключице девушки зажжённым концом. От этого Вероника распахивает глаза и вскрикивает, но её рот тотчас оказывается зажат.

— Ещё пикнешь, и я тебя прикончу! — достаточно громко говорит Кас, наблюдая, как окурок жжёт кожу, порождая запах горелой плоти.

Мэг не выдерживает и, метнувшись к выходу, оказывается за дверью, прислоняется затылком к поверхности. Глубоко вдыхает, на выдохе поворачивает голову на голоса в конце коридора. Там стоят две девушки, Эрика и охранник, ждут беды и готовы. Мастерс решительным шагом направляется к ним.

— Сделайте что-нибудь, иначе он… — Мэг запинается, слова застревают в горле.

— Сволочь! — ругается Эрика и жестом указывает охраннику на дверь. — Давай шустрее ,или ждёшь, пока придётся отмывать ковёр?

Охранник, кивнув, направляется туда, откуда только что вышла Мэг. Но он не успевает даже дойти до нужной двери, как появляется Кастиэль и с совершенно спокойным выражением лица подходит к ним. Посторонние девицы мигом куда-то исчезают.

— Скажи, что ты не наделал глупостей, — Эрика становится напротив Каса и тычет пальцем ему в грудь.

— Смотря что считать глупостями, — отшучивается Милтон. — Я не грохнул её, если ты про это, жива и здорова. Не идиот, учитывая, что я ещё на учёте у куратора по УДО.

— Вот и умничка, — Эрика облегчённо вздыхает. — Ну, так что? Расслабишься? Могу предложить массаж за счёт заведения.

— Ого, массаж, было бы неплохо, а он будет в твоём исполнении? — Кастиэль обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Смотри, а то ведь соглашусь! — Эрика смеётся.

— Этого я и боюсь, — Кас посмотрел на часы, — но, увы, дела.

Кас мельком посмотрел на Мэг, она побледнела и выглядит странно, будто вот-вот готова сорваться на истерику, а значит, нужно уходить. Не думал, что так отреагирует. Лучше бы он пошёл в одиночку и всё сделал сам. Хотел поделиться соображениями насчёт новых сведений, но понимает, сейчас не лучшее время и Мэг надо успокоиться. Эрика со своим флиртом только утомляет, к счастью не звонила Гейбу, оно и к лучшему — проблемы не нужны.

Сам на взводе, вся эта ситуация взбесила, и нужно снять напряжение. Лучший вариант - хорошая драка или напиться, но ни того, ни другого сейчас позволить себе нельзя. Мэг не упустит возможности отчитать, а это опасно, когда он в таком состоянии, боится причинить ей вред.

Он хватает Мэг за руку, чуть выше локтя и тащит за собой, а она даже не сопротивляется, послушно шагает следом. Спускаются вниз по лестнице, но, оказавшись в холле, девушка, придя в себя, начинает вырываться.

— Пусти! — Мастерс высвобождает руку и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу. Надеется, что свежий прохладный воздух прогонит этот ужасный осадок, унесёт тот запах, которым, кажется, пропиталась она в той комнате. Но перед глазами до сих пор стоит силуэт Каса, а в ушах слышится его голос, тон, который словно нож ударяет в незащищенные места. Проходит мимо охранника, который, чуть замявшись, отпирает дверь, выпуская её наружу.

Оказавшись на улице, Мэг вдыхает полной грудью и направляется в сторону автомобиля, который они оставили в переулке.

— Притормози, — слышит она позади его голос, замедляет шаг. Ей на плечо ложится ладонь. Внезапно становится противно, она небрежно скидывает её.

— Убери руки! — выкрикивает Мэг, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе. Но дрожь не только в нём, её всю уже трясёт, пробирает озноб от головы до кончиков пальцев.

— Успокойся, — спокойно произносит Кас, идя рядом, подстроившись под её шаг. — Не психуй, я предупреждал…

— Предупреждал? — проговаривает Мэг севшим голосом. — Ты не предупреждал, что будешь вести себя как садист!

— Нет, а чего ты ждала? Я тебе сказал, что любезничать не намерен с ними. Так что уймись!

— Но это же не повод жечь человека сигаретой! Я не думала, что ты такой… — Мэг запнулась, подбирая слова, что могли в полной мере охарактеризовать то негодование, которое она испытывала, но в голову совершенно не шли подходящие, — такой мудак, моральный урод!

— Ой, да брось, такой «Я» всегда был перед тобой, но ты предпочитала не замечать его, — Кастиэль проговаривает это холодным тоном, от которого у Мэг по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Потому что я хотела и хочу видеть тебя обычным человеком, а не обезумевшим головорезом, который кидается на беззащитных женщин с намерением проломить череп! Который не ведёт себя во всём как последний подонок! — она толкает его в грудь и повышает голос. Он молчит, чуть склонив голову набок, слушает её.

— Ты прав, я не замечала, какая ты сволочь из-за того, что люблю тебя, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — выкрикивает Мастерс и замирает, осознавая сказанное, внезапно вырвавшееся. Внутри всё сжимается тугим клубком, доли секунды после её высказывания кажутся вечностью, холодеют руки, в коленях чувствуется невероятная слабость.


	27. Chapter 27

Странно слышать подобное вместе с ругательствами, поэтому он не сразу улавливает основную мысль. А когда все же понимает высказывание, замирает. Это «я люблю тебя» в нынешней обстановке звучит как упрёк, но тем не менее не теряет значения. Кастиэль судорожно выдыхает, глядя на Мэг, она вовсе поменялась в лице и сейчас, вероятнее всего, уже жалеет о сказанном, но поздно.

Ярость и злоба, до сих пор клокочущая в нём, оседает где-то внутри, а на поверхность выбивается едкое чувство вины. Он подвёл её, разочаровал, причинил боль всем своим поведением, сделал больно человеку, который любит его. Наверное, единственному человеку, который так искренне, пусть и со злостью в голосе проговорил то, чего он ни разу не слышал в свой адрес.

Он в смятении, нужно что-то ответить, а что именно? Нельзя молчать, но он не может даже открыть рот, всё тело сковывает. От этого дурного состояния грудная клетка начинает сильнее вздыматься, лихорадочно вбирая в лёгкие воздух.

А любит ли он? Не задумывался как-то вовсе над значением этих слов. Для него всё просто — если хочется быть рядом, он будет. Не обозначал словосочетаниями их взаимоотношения, просто наслаждался близостью, скучал, хотя всё это было странно и в новинку. Признавался сам себе, что подобное влечение и повсеместное желание быть вместе слишком сильно.

Мэг в ожидании его реакции поджимает губы, они начинают подрагивать, она на грани.

— Люблю тебя, — это рвётся у него из горла глухо и неожиданно. Слышит, как звучит собственный голос и чертыхается про себя, делает шаг ей навстречу. Натыкается на выставленные вперёд ладони, девушка отрицательно мотает головой.

Она уже перестала злиться на себя и начала волноваться его молчанию. Кас просто стоял, пялился на неё и упорно молчал, на лице при этом не было совершенно никаких эмоций. Застыл, как статуя. Молчание затянулось, Мэг ожидала насмешки, хохота, фраз из арсенала «И чё?». Но никак не ожидала того, что он выдал, немного хриплым приглушённым голосом. Вместе с произнесёнными словами ушла та пелена безразличия во взгляде, вернув прежний.

Может, считает, отделался этой фразой и замял всё? Короткое «Люблю тебя», чтобы отмахнуться и всё произошедшее забудется, а она начнёт прыгать рядом и визжать от радости? Что-то не так…

Мастерс вздыхает — она не верит ему. После того, что увидела, сомневается, сможет ли впредь по-прежнему воспринимать его, человека в котором необузданная агрессия, наигранное поведение, язвительные и жестокие слова каким-то образом уживаются с тем добрым, милым в своей застенчивости Касом.

Сейчас, кажется, что она знает двух разных людей, а её признание адресовано вовсе не тому бесновавшемуся подонку, измывающемуся над проституткой. Как быть в таком случае? Любить одну сторону и ненавидеть другую? Так нельзя, от этого можно сойти с ума.

Осознаёт, что он также на взводе и надо подбирать слова. Чёрт возьми, боится его! Мужчина делает шаг ей навстречу, а она выставляет ладони, своего рода преграду, не давая ему приблизиться — сейчас не время. Запуталась и ещё не успокоилась, чтобы до конца осознать произошедшее, всё как следует обдумать.

— Не говори так, чтобы только меня успокоить, — выдыхает Мэг, её ладони упираются ему в грудь, которая от напряжения кажется каменной.

— Отвечаю правдой на правду… — он изумлённо смотрит сначала на её руки, затем переводит взгляд на лицо.

«Не поверила?» — бьётся о черепную коробку. Он сказал правду, признался самому себе, решил озвучить, считая это правильным, а она сомневается. Становится досадно, обидно, это просто откровенно злит. Впервые открылся, поддался чувству, а ему не верят и не верит та, которой он не хочет врать, которой он не врал с момента их знакомства.

«Что если она меня использовала, чтобы узнать сведения? А теперь, когда дело сделано, можно списать со счетов…» — ещё более безумная мысль посещает его. Нет, этого не может быть, невозможно так притворяться. Нужно успокоиться, не цепляться за глупые мысли, рождаемые очередным приступом злости.

— Стало быть, ты мне не веришь?

— Я не знаю, чему верить. Ты слишком непредсказуемый. Сейчас ты один, десять минут назад был другим: психованным садистом с бешеными глазами. Кас, ты чертовски меня пугаешь этими перевоплощениями! — Мэг нервно усмехнулась и перешла на повышенный тон.

— Ну прости, я не думал, что ты такая мнительная. Всё-таки работаешь в полиции, а шугаешься лёгкого мордобоя, — с насмешкой выплёвывает Кас, сунув руки в карманы брюк.

— Мнительная? Лёгкого мордобоя? — Мастерс снова приходит в ярость, а его выражение лица и тон голоса, с нескрываемой издёвкой, только подливают масла в огонь. Наглая ухмылка, которую хочется стереть с его физиономии. — Ну ты и сволочь!

Негодование, от которого начинает не хватать воздуха, обида, что он такого мнения о ней. Всё вперемешку, поддаётся эмоциям, и совершенно забывает о безопасности, сокращает расстояние до него, размахнувшись, бьёт кулаком по лицу. Точно в челюсть. От встречи с его лицом руку пронзает боль, но Мэг не обращает внимания.

Кас немного отшатнулся от неожиданности, удивлённо смотрит на неё. Потом выпрямляется, делая шаг ближе и уже с вызовом, глядя ей в глаза, произносит:

— Давай, бей! Я знаю, можешь лучше!

Мэг, не обращая внимания на его слова, повторяет удар, уже вложив в него всю силу. Очередная вспышка боли, заставляет разжать пальцы и размять их.

Кас лишь встряхивает головой, проводит языком по разбитой губе, поднимает на Мэг нахальный взгляд:

— Ну как? Легче?

Кровь. Боль сводит челюсть. Она словно отрезвляет. Не нужно поддаваться эмоциям, которые доводят до безумия каждый раз, когда он позволяет им взять верх. И сейчас, если дать им волю, он не простит себе это, всё может закончиться трагично. Нужно успокоиться, остановить её. Как она не понимает, что играет с огнём, не нужно подливать бензин на тлеющие угли. Старается из последних сил совладать с собой. Нервы натянуты до предела, 

Мэг отрицательно мотает головой и, сжав кулак, снова замахивается, но он успевает перехватить её запястье, выкручивая, она другой рукой хочет освободиться, но бестолку. Девушка успевает только вскрикнуть, когда оказывается прижата грудью к припаркованной машине. Обе руки заломлены за спину, стальная хватка, до боли, до синяков. Она старается вырваться, начинает сопротивляться, в ответ на эти действия Кас лишь сильнее прижимается к ней, припечатывая своим весом её к холодной поверхности автомобиля. Оказывается совершенно беспомощна, по своей вине.

— Релакс! — он шепчет ей на ухо, выдыхая каждую букву сбившимся голосом. От него до сих пор еле ощутимо пахнет табаком, сквозь одежду ощущает тепло его тела.

— Уймись! А то ведь я могу сорваться, не железный. Но я этого не хочу. Нам обоим нужно успокоиться! — Кастиэль держит её запястья, они кажутся такими хрупкими, что сожми с большим усилием — и они сломаются. Надо сбавить обороты.

— Пусти… — она прерывисто дышит и, зажмурившись, упирается лбом в холодную поверхность, от соприкосновения с металлом невольно вздрагивает, — мне больно, Кас!

Он ослабляет хватку, потом и вовсе отпускает её, делая шаг назад. Мэг поворачивается к нему, потирая запястья, где остались красноватые следы от его пальцев.

«Перегнула палку, одной пощёчины было бы вполне достаточно» — думает про себя, глядя на разбитую губу, следит за движением его языка, который слизывает алую проступающую жидкость. Но тут не только её вина, нечего было дразнить. Сам всё усугубил, довёл до крайности, когда можно было всё разрешить менее драматично.

— Можешь считать меня монстром… — он спокойно проговаривает это, поправляя галстук и, застегнув пуговичку на рубашке, что каким-то образом оказалась расстёгнутой при этой возне.

— Ты думаешь, я хочу быть таким? Нет! — он вздыхает, потирая челюсть, — но я не могу быть другим, не умею. Я сказал тебе правду. Можешь верить или нет, это твоё право.

— Ты прав, надо успокоиться, — Мэг морщится от неприятных ощущений на коже. Завтра будут синяки. Она вздыхает. — Но это не значит, что я на тебя больше не злюсь!

— Лады, — Кас в примирительном жесте поднимает руки.

— И мне до сих пор не по себе из-за того, что ты сделал с той бедной девушкой, — Мэг поправляет одежду.

Кас на её реплику только выдаёт смешок:

— Если бы ты не сбежала и досмотрела представление до конца, так не злилась. Я избавил её от множества ненужных вопросов и проблем. То, что она сделала, мягко говоря, плохо, и за это её нужно отправить на тот свет. Но, благодаря мне, на данный момент об этих грешках знают только трое: ты, я и она. А то, что я устроил - всего лишь необходимость, Эрика теперь не станет задавать ей вопросов. Это наша с ней разборка, и они нос свой не сунут, — Кастиэль вздыхает. — Не буду кривить душой, я взбесился. Ты бы на моём месте поступила так же… Но именно благодаря тебе я её не покалечил, сдерживался кое-как.

— Но это же жестоко! — Мастерс отрицательно мотает головой.

— Жестоко? Чертовски верно, но иначе нельзя. Жизнь, знаешь ли, штука жестокая сама по себе. — Кастиэль в очередной раз проводит языком по губам и, повернувшись, направляется к своей машине.

Какого чёрта он вообще перед ней оправдывается? Сам не понимает, зачем раскрывает все карты. Чувствует острую необходимость всё разъяснить, убрать недопонимание, оправдать каждое своё действие. Получил по физиономии, и это, должно быть, пошло на пользу. Голос у Мэг смягчился, уже хорошо. Значит, всё улажено, для него, по крайней мере, инцидент исчерпан, и они помирились. Или не помирились? Он не знает, так как никогда ещё не ссорился так, что после испытывал вину. И, признаться, ощущения не из приятных. Кастиэль знает, что сейчас нужно — выпить, много, столько, чтобы забыться до самого утра.

Мэг смотрит ему вслед, оставаясь на месте. Переваривает сказанное. Не сразу получается вникнуть в сказанное Касом. Да и мозг вероломно не желает вдумываться, наверное, слишком сильный стресс за такой короткий промежуток времени, и нужно взять тайм-аут. Усталость во всём теле, хочется присесть, а лучше прилечь и, закрыв глаза, провалиться в сон, а всё произошедшее забыть, как дурное сновидение или поразмыслить на ясную голову. Она смотрит вслед удаляющемуся Касу, руки в карманах и опущенные плечи. Становится чуточку жалко, что ударила его, хочет догнать и обнять, но её Величество гордость не позволяет этого сделать.

— Ну чё, идёшь? — Кас обернулся к ней с улыбкой во все тридцать два, — или почешешь пешком через весь город?

— Иду, — фыркнула Мэг, быстрым шагом приближаясь к нему, — придурок!

— Я все слышу, — он засмеялся.

— Извиняться не буду… — Мэг гордо прошествовала мимо него.

— Я тоже не собирался, — Кастиэль достал из кармана ключи, подходя к машине. — Если думаешь, что у нас какой-то разлад, то хочу тебя разочаровать, всё путём!

— Путём у него всё, оно и видно, — Мэг остановилась напротив дверцы, сложив руки на груди: — Не откроешь?

— Сама разучилась, что ли? — Кас усмехнулся, но всё-таки обошёл машину и открыл перед ней дверь. — Залазь!

— Не разучилась, хочу тебя достать, — бубнит Мэг.

— Как это мило, — Кастиэль хлопает дверцей и идёт на место водителя.


	28. Chapter 28

Кастиэль заводит машину и, сдав немного назад, начинает выворачивать руль, намереваясь как можно скорее выехать на проезжую часть.

Уже стемнело, и встречные машины слепят светом, он кажется слишком ярким, заставляет щуриться. Мэг молчит, время от времени отрываясь от созерцания дороги, смотрит на водителя, который, чувствуя на себе взгляд, нахально улыбается. Весь путь до её дома проводят в тишине. Кастиэль даже не решился включить музыку или же просто не захотел.

Мэг тоже не горела желанием разговаривать, решила помолчать, окончательно успокоиться и подумать, как быть дальше. Может, стоит сделать перерыв в их так называемых отношениях? Хотя весомого повода для этого не видела, не считая, конечно, его безумного поведения в отдельных случаях. Витая в размышлениях, не заметила, как остановились у знакомого магазинчика напротив её подъезда. Кас заглушил двигатель и вынул ключ из зажигания. Потянулся на заднее сиденье, кончиками пальцев подцепил пиджак.

«Странно, в гости я его не приглашала. Куда намылился?» — думает Мэг.

— Приехали, — тихо проговаривает он, — открыть дверь?

— Нет, я сама, — Мэг слегка улыбается и, потянув ручку, открывает дверцу автомобиля. Замечает, что Кастиэль также покидает машину и начинает надевать пиджак. Смотрит по сторонам. Все эти действия зарождают у Мастерс ощущение, что он собирается идти, но не к ней — это настораживает.

— Ты куда это собрался?

— Хочу выпить, — он пожимает плечами. — Видел тут неподалёку какой-то бар, пойду и напьюсь.

— Ты же за рулём! — девушка старается сохранить невозмутимый вид, но судя по тому, как Кас на неё посмотрел, у неё это не очень получается.

— Я вызову такси, не переживай, — подавив смешок, говорит он. 

— Хочешь на ночь глядя идти бухать?

— Что поделать, если в гости на чай не приглашают? — он хитро улыбается.

— А ты и не просился, как бы… — Мэг, склонив голову набок, с интересом смотрит на собеседника.

— Может, я стеснялся, могла проявить инициативу, — Кастиэль посмотрел на неё такими глазами, и Мэг позабыла, что хотела съязвить, подколоть его. Она лишь вздохнула и, переступив через свою гордость, подошла к нему. С несвойственной ей заботой стала поправлять ему воротник пиджака, потуже затянула галстук, ладонями прошлась по плечам, разгладив складочки ткани.

— Чего стоишь, пойдём в этот бар! Прослежу, чтобы ты не надрался до беспамятства.

Кас радостно закивал, и они побрели к бару. По пути хотел обнять Мэг, но на улице встречались люди, и потому он немного смущался, тому, как на них будут смотреть. Всегда считал, любые отношения должны быть только для двоих, а не становиться предметом любопытных взглядов прохожих. Но всё же решился и взял её за руку, переплетя пальцы. Девушка тихо хмыкнула, тепло улыбнулась и сильнее сжала его ладонь.

Так, молча и глупо улыбаясь, они добрались до бара. Мэг проходила мимо этого заведения несколько раз, спеша в магазин или по другим делам, но ни разу не заглядывала. А зря. Место оказалось вполне уютным: небольшое помещение всего с дюжину маленьких столиков, длинная барная стойка, большой телевизор на стене. Неказистый интерьер, на стенах разные фотографии. В баре было немноголюдно, всего трое посетителей, сидящих за одним столиком, и бармен, который лениво протирал стаканы за стойкой. Завидев пришедших, он улыбнулся и уведомил:

— Добрый вечер. Извините, но сегодня мы пораньше закрываемся.

— Мы успеем, — небрежно отозвался Кас и потащил Мэг к бару. Забрался на стул и обратился к спутнице, которая последовала его примеру и сидя рассматривала помещение: — Что будешь пить?

— То же, что и ты. Но предупреждаю, я не фанатка попоек, так что на игру «кто кого перепьёт» не рассчитывай, — она усмехнулась, заметив странный блеск в его глазах. — И вообще, прекращай бухать!

— Ты что, я уже два дня капли в рот не брал, — отшутился Кас.

Посмотрел задумчиво на бармена.

— Мне чистый двойной виски, даме… — он замялся, внимательно глядя на Мэг, — а даме виски со льдом, в самую маленькую стопочку.

Бармен исполнил просьбу и уже спустя минуту перед ними была выпивка. Кастиэль с энтузиазмом подхватил свой стакан, облизал губы и как-то по-детски глянул на Мэг, которая водила по краю стопки пальцем.

— Скажешь тост? — она залюбовалась его беззаботным выражением лица.

— Обычно пью без тостов, — задумчиво протяну Кас, потом встрепенулся: — Короче, выпьем за то, что мы помирились!

— Я ещё не помирилась с тобой! — закапризничала Мэг.

— Да? Хм, странно, а я помирился ещё там, когда ты мне настучала по физиономии, — засмеялся Кас.

— Какой прыткий, — девушка не смогла сдержать улыбки. — Ладно, хорошо, за то, что помирились.

Выпили. Потом ещё. Мэг растягивала свою порцию на два «тоста», а Кас налегал основательно. Спустя полчаса оба уже повеселели, шутили. Напряжение ушло само собой, и Мэг расслабленно просто беседовала и смеялась.

Их веселье прервал бармен, который начал возмущаться:

— Господа, нам нужно закрываться!

Кастиэль посмотрел на него, не колеблясь, извлёк из кармана черти как скомканные деньги. Бросил скомканную купюру на стойку:

— Дай ту бутылку, ещё две минуты — и мы свалим! Сдачу оставь себе.

Бармен недовольно кивает и, забрав деньги, протягивает Касу початую бутылку.

— Я не хочу напиваться! — протестует Мэг, когда он наполняет повторно её стопку.

— И не надо, мы должны снять стресс, — Кастиэль залпом выпивает свою порцию. — Чувствуешь? Расслабились, так хорошо стало…

— Знаю другие способы снять напряжение, — Мэг, уже не обращая внимания на бармена, кладёт ладонь Касу на колено, слегка поглаживает.

— Ха, мы ещё не дошли до этого этапа, — Милтон смеётся. От её прикосновения в мозгу проплывают воспоминания событий после прошлого подобного поглаживания. Его бросает в жар.

— Одно другому не мешает, — Мэг решается осушить содержимое стаканчика. Морщится. — Гадость! Я больше не буду это пить.

— Надо рвать когти, а то этот активист вызовет копов, — Кас наклоняется к ней и шепчет заплетающимся языком.

— Вот этого я бы не хотела, — Мэг, наблюдая, как Кас покрывается румянцем, треплет его за щёку, на что он дурацки хихикает.

Бармену все же удаётся выпроводить парочку, и они, захватив с собой почти пустую бутылку, распрощавшись, удаляются.

Медленно шагают по недавнему маршруту. Кас, позабыв о своей стеснительности, приобняв, тискает Мастерс, а она время от времени шепчет ему какие-то пошлости или глупости, при этом без зазрения совести старается ухватить за задницу. Отчего мужчина начинает краснеть и оглядываться по сторонам в поисках свидетелей, подобного «распутства». Коих не обнаруживая, осуждающе смотрит на девушку и поджимает губы.

Кастиэль без посторонней помощи самостоятельно расправляется с выпивкой и, проходя мимо очередного переулка, под звонкий смех Мэг швыряет пустую бутылку о стену, которая со звоном разлетается на мелкие осколки. Он победно вскидывает руки.

— Ты что делаешь?! — возмущается Мастерс такой выходке и начинает трепать его за ворот. — Это же хулиганство!

— Ну никто не видел, — Кас хитро подмигнул ей и, схватив за руку, поволок дальше, скрываясь с «места преступления».

Мэг ещё несколько метров пытается наставлять его на путь истинный, жестикулирует, как ей кажется, уверенным голосом читает нотации о законопослушном поведении, но бестолку. Она ещё с минуту потрепыхалась, возмущённо посопела и успокоилась.

Кас тем временем проводил взглядом автомобиль, из которого доносилась громкая музыка:

— Класс! — завопил он на всю округу вслед удаляющейся машине.

— О нееет, — Мастерс всплеснула руками, — я не переживу, если ты начнёшь читать рэп!

— Не переживай, я только слушаю, — он засмеялся.

Подошли к дому, Кастиэль вздохнул и уставился на Мэг, она рассеянным взглядом блуждала по его лицу.

— Давай уже! — Кас резко схватил её за талию и прижал к себе. Так неожиданно, что она и пикнуть не успела.

— Что? — удивлённо уставилась на собеседника.

— Не тормози и зови меня в гости! — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Хм, — девушка провела пальцами по его галстуку, — надо подумать…

— Нечего тут думать, — Кас развернул её и подтолкнул к двери: — Отпирай засовы!

— Какой ты джентльмен, — засмеялась Мэг.

Стала шарить по карманам в поисках ключей. Нашла их не сразу, но через несколько секунд, миновав дверь, ввалились в подъезд. Она повисла у Каса на шее:

— Я, кажется, немного пьяна, — Мэг заявила это таким серьёзным голосом, что, услыхав сама себя, засмеялась.

— Ничего страшного, я тоже… — Кас договорить не успел, так как Мэг, толкнув его к стене, потянула за воротник и принялась целовать, весьма настойчиво.

— Хорошо, так уж и быть, приглашаю тебя в гости, — уже отстранившись от мужчины, пропела она. Игриво подмигнула и, схватив несчастного за галстук, как собачонку, за собой поволокла к лифту. Идти по лестнице опасно, был риск что не дойдут… А быть застуканными соседями в весьма пикантной ситуации не хотелось.

К счастью, лифт был на месте, и парочка оказалась внутри. Но как только Мэг хотела нажать на кнопку нужного этажа, послышался голос:

— Задержите лифт, будьте добры!

Мастерс узнала голос — это была её соседка. Кас, судя по всему, тоже узнал, учитывая то, как быстро он стал поправлять одежду, пригладил волосы и одёрнул пиджак, несколько раз моргнул и натянул на лицо непробиваемое выражение. Теперь на фоне Мэг он казался кристально трезвым, а она просто в дрова. Девушка ошарашенно посмотрела на него:

— Так нечестно!

— Тихо, — шикнул Кас, когда в лифт с пустой корзиной для белья зашла старушка.

Она окинула их взглядом и заулыбалась.

— Ох, это вы. Здравствуйте!

— Добрый вечер, — Мэг глуповато улыбнулась в ответ.

Кас, видя выражение её лица, сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться — он даже прикусил щёку.

— Да, здравствуйте, — всё же поздоровался он.

— Спасибо, что подождали, — старушка нажала на нужную кнопку и развернулась лицом к двери. К большому облегчению присутствующих.

Мэг тем временем с облегчением выдохнула и расслабилась, расположив свою ладонь у Каса на ягодице. На что тот вздрогнул.

— Что ж, ладно, буду думать о грустном, — он вздохнул и уставился куда-то в потолок.

— Наверное, тяжело думается, когда в штанишках тесновато? — Мэг шепчет ему на ухо и начинает тихонько посмеиваться, видит ошалевший взгляд Каса. Он кивает на стоящую впереди старушку и зло смотрит на Мэг, которая, уткнувшись ему в плечо, уже откровенно смеётся.

Его мучение длилось недолго, лифт наконец остановился, и соседка деликатно пропустила парочку вперёд. Они, перешёптываясь, поплелись к нужной двери. На фразу Каса «так нельзя себя вести в присутствии посторонних» Мэг смеётся и крутит на пальце связку ключей:

— С каких пор ты стал таким правильным?

— Я всегда такой в плане подобных вещей, — он обнимает её и оглядывается на еле-еле ковыляющую старушку позади.

— Ну ладно, недотрога. — Мэг останавливается у своей квартиры, и старается отпереть замок.

Разомлел от виски, отправил на задний план проблемы, ссору и всё остальное. Недавний стресс и напряжение порождают какое-то животное желание, разогретая алкоголем кровь стучит в висках. Склонив голову, упирается подбородком куда-то в макушку Мэг, ожидая, когда она откроет эту треклятую дверь и можно будет уйти с глаз соседки. Становится душно, даже слишком — нужно избавиться от одежды. Нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к её губам, а она всё медлит. Мелькает мысль выломать эту чёртову дверь…

— Что ты там возишься? — рычит Кас, прижимаясь к ней ещё плотнее. Кажется, совсем рвёт крышу. — Отпирай быстрее, иначе мне придётся трахнуть тебя прямо тут, но, боюсь, твоей милой соседке это не понравится. Хотя кто знает…

— Ого, кто-то разошёлся не на шутку, всё, тебе больше не наливать! — Мэг вовсе не специально тянет время, а просто не может попасть ключом в скважину, тыркается и так и эдак, но этот разъем внезапно стал слишком маленьким. А от его тяжёлого дыхания и стояка, который упирается ей в ягодицу, начинают трястись руки. — И что? Я буду наказана?

— Я не знаю, как играть в эти игры, но могу дать тебе под дых кулаком, раз настаиваешь… — обжигает дыханием ей щёку.

Мэг заходится смехом, всё же всунув ключ, отпирает злополучную дверь и входит в квартиру:

— Чёрт, Кас, ты настоящий романтик! Ничего более утончённого мне никогда в жизни не говорили, так что…

Она не успевает закончить предложение, так как оказывается, прижата к стене и заткнута грубым поцелуем. Слышит звук захлопнувшейся двери. Его руки, не церемонясь, стаскивают с неё куртку и пробираются под блузку. Прикосновение его горячих ладоней, словно удар током.

— Вот и всё, попалась… — низким голосом выдыхает ей в губы, аккуратно снимает с пояса оружие, жетон и кладёт их на полочку для ключей. Слишком обострены чувства, чтобы медлить, и Кас вновь припадает к её губам, жадно целуя, врываясь языком. Сильнее прижимая к себе, не оставляя и дюйма между телами.

То ли едет крыша, то ли она достаточно пьяная от нескольких порций виски, так как чётко осознаёт, что ей, как ни странно, нравится именно такой Кас — грубый, жёсткий и невероятно притягательный во всём этом своём противоречии. Мэг просто прикрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на ощущениях, при которых наслаждение граничит с болью. Позволяет ему всё. Отвечает на поцелуи, когда он возвращается к её губам. Прижимается всем телом, чувствуя тепло через тонкую ткань одежды. Чувствует, как он возбуждён и начинает поглаживать член через брюки, на что он стонет ей в губы и с ещё большим напором целует. Властно исследует ладонями тело, ведёт вдоль позвоночника вверх и возвращается к пояснице, вызывая дрожь. Достаточно сильно, до боли, прижимает её к стене так, что Мэг трётся лопатками о твёрдую поверхность; будь она без одежды, вероятно, кожа была бы уже содрана.

Опомнилась к тому времени, когда Кас, расправившись с пуговицами на блузке, покрывал влажными поцелуями кожу, спускаясь к груди. Тянет его за волосы вверх, в его глазах сейчас дьявольский блеск:

— Хочешь поиграть по моим правилам?

— Почему бы и нет… — не особо вникнув в вопрос, сиплым голосом отвечает Мэг. Видит наглую ухмылку, в ней читается его превосходство.

«По каким ещё правилам?» — запоздало спрашивает себя. Но, наверное, сейчас плевать, так как хочется продолжения.

— Что ж, — хриплый смех, от которого, кажется, вибрирует воздух вокруг, — потом не жалуйся.

Он немного отстраняется и скидывает с себя пиджак, оставляя его валяться на полу у ног.

Мастерс переводит дух и понимает, что до сих пор они в прихожей, вспоминает тот случай, когда она выступала в роле насильника и становится смешно. Вновь оказывается зажата между стеной и Касом. Запрокидывает голову, когда его губы перемещаются на её шею.

— Нельзя шуметь, — старается говорить ровным голосом, но слова даются с большим трудом, задыхается от возбуждения, — соседи же.

Кастиэль, издав некое подобие смешка, проводит языком до ключицы. Ладонью медленно ведёт по её животу, пробирается вниз, оттягивает пояс на джинсах, скользит ниже, под материю одежды… Мэг протяжно и довольно громко стонет, когда его пальцы касаются чувствительной кожи, вызывая приятную волну дрожи во всём теле.

— К чёрту соседей! — выдыхает ей на ухо и подавляет поцелуем очередной её стон от своих действий.

Скидывает ботинки и, «отлепив» девушку от стены, не разрывая поцелуя, подталкивает вглубь квартиры. Мэг, последовав его примеру, освобождается от обуви уже в гостиной.

Сама тянется за поцелуем, давит ему на плечи, заставляя опуститься прямо на ковёр. Немой вопрос и лёгкий кивок, на затуманенный удивлённый взгляд синих глаз. И она подмята под нависшего над ней Каса. Теперь уже сама накидывается на него с какой-то животной страстью, поцелуй до боли, чувствует на губах солоноватый металлический привкус, чья именно кровь — неважно.

Поцелуи, укусы, в них отсутствует даже намёк на нежность, какие-то отчаянно бешеные ласки. Безумие, от которого сходит с ума. От его объятий не продохнуть, всё тело в огне, в таком приятном огне, что готова гореть в нём вечность.

Она сама даёт ему негласное согласие, не противится всему, что он делает, а наоборот, лишь распыляет этот порыв. И Кас, не чувствуя сопротивления, делает что хочет. Целует так, как ему нравится — грубо, до боли прикусывая губу, и слишком сильно прижимает Мэг к полу. Она выгибает спину, подаваясь ему навстречу. Не уследил, куда делась его рубашка.

Кастиэль постепенно освобождает её от одежды, лишь ненадолго одарив, открытый участок кожи поцелуем. Не удосуживается даже стащить с себя брюки, только расстёгивает ремень и немного приспускает. Слишком резко входит, вырвав из груди девушки вскрик, замирает, осознав, что, наверное, перебор и надо бы притормозить. Но Мэг сама делает движение бёдрами навстречу.

Резкие горячие толчки внутри, Мэг стонет в унисон каждому его движению. От волнения сердце колотится так, словно собирается выпрыгнуть из груди. Волосы разметались по полу, она, не сдерживаясь, позабыв о соседях, стонет, периодически от самых «нежных» прикосновений выкрикивает его имя. Понимает, что выглядит развратно, тем не менее это возбуждает ещё сильнее…

— Люблю тебя, — его голос, дрожащий от желания, с сексуальной хрипотой заставляет её вовсе обезумить.

— Сильнее… — Мэг шепчет ему в ухо, не узнаёт свой голос, то, как он неестественно звучит. Целует и покусывает влажную от пота кожу, слышит от Каса некое подобие рычания и свои стоны. Бессвязно умоляет не останавливаться. Выгибается всем телом, когда волна наслаждения выбивает из этой реальности, забрасывая куда-то за пределы вселенной. Руки, кажется, сами по себе продолжают поглаживать его плечи, спину, а Мэг хватает ртом воздух, продолжая подрагивать.

— Укуси меня! — рычит он ей на ухо, возвращая «с небес на землю», увеличивая темп.

— Укусить? — нечленораздельно произносит она, не сразу понимая смысл просьбы, но пальцы, сжимающие её бедро до боли, мигом отрезвляют. — Ай!

Быстро бросает на него взгляд: приоткрытый рот, капельки пота по вискам и тёмные глаза… Она нежно целует Каса в щёку, спускается чуть ниже, проводя языком по солоноватой коже, вызывая стон. Мелькает мысль его ещё помучить, но, наверное, не получится, так как он на пределе. Прижимается что есть силы всем телом и смыкает зубы у него на шее.

— Жёстче… — с придыханием рвано уже громче выдыхает Кас.

Мэг исполняет желание, и спустя мгновение чувствует пульсацию внутри, синхронно с протяжным стоном, Кастиэль наваливается на неё всем весом, делая несколько коротких толчков…


	29. Chapter 29

Утром Мэг проснулась за десять минут до будильника. Как же не хотелось идти на работу. Она вздохнула, повернув голову в сторону спящего Каса — уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он мирно сопел. Сейчас даже позавидовала ему.

Села на постели и поморщилась. Ощущения были такие, словно её всю ночь гоняли по полосе препятствий. Потянулась, разминая мышцы. Как и ожидала, на левом запястье образовался синяк, благо, только на одной руке, на второй едва заметно виднелось лишь покраснение у косточки.

«Хорошо ещё, что голова не болит» — усмехнулась она про себя, вспоминая события прошлого вечера. Накинула на себя халат и поплелась на кухню сделать кофе. Приготовила завтрак. В ванной ужаснулась тому, сколько на ней было синяков: на бёдрах, боках и каким-то образом даже на ключице две ярких отметины от пальцев. От наличия засосов придётся идти на работу в водолазке, дабы не давать повода для лишних вопросов. Оделась, напоследок заглянула в спальню:

— Эй, соня, ты думаешь просыпаться?

Раздалось невнятное ворчание:

— Не-а, устрою выходной…

— Ладно, я тогда пошла. Еду найдёшь, дверь захлопнешь и проверишь, закрыл ли, как будешь уходить, — отдала Мэг распоряжения, забирая куртку со спинки дивана.

— Так точно, командир! — раздалось из спальни.

Мэг улыбнулась и направилась в участок.

По пути, окончательно проснувшись, принялась анализировать всё, что удалось узнать у проститутки. В итоге складывалась неясная картина. Машина по описанию девушки была такая же, на какой разъезжал убийца Сандерса, машина, о которой, выходит, знали только они вдвоём.

Странно. Нужно проверить собственность капитана Сандерса, найти этот автомобиль, хотя что-то подсказывало, что убийца от него давно избавился (сжёг или утопил). В любом случае, добравшись до рабочего места, первым делом с помощью детектива Рида, сделали запрос в суд на выдачу ордера для проверки движимого и недвижимого имущества. Так как дело касалось убийства полицейского, помощник судьи пообещал поторопить процесс.

К полудню Мэг все же дождалась ордера и стала проверять собственность Сандерса, коей оказалось на удивление больше, нежели она рассчитывала. Чему удивляться, если периодически его счёт в банке пополнялся на определённую пятизначную сумму. Проверяла адреса, сверяла с базой данных, выезжала на места, но так ничего не удалось выяснить. Небольшой дом, квартира казались совершенно безобидными, за исключением непонятного арендованного складского помещения, арендная плата за которое была внесена на год вперёд. Мэг спросила об этой необычной находке у Кроули, тот лишь пожал плечами, заявив, что первый раз слышит, такой же ответ получила и от Гаррисона и ещё трёх офицеров.

«Очень подозрительно, и стоит проверить» — подумала Мэг.

Просидела какое-то время, заполняя протокол по заявлению пожилой дамы и её сына. Часы показывали почти пять вечера. У неё завибрировал мобильный, на экране высветился неизвестный номер.

— Хм, — нажала на кнопку, чтобы ответить. На том конце провода раздавались какие-то крики, смех и шорох, — слушаю?

— Эй, привет, — это был голос Каса, он старался перекричать тот шум, что его окружал, — это я. Отжал ненадолго телефон у какого-то паренька. Я тут недалеко, хочешь, заеду к тебе? Пообщаемся или что-нибудь сообразим?

— Привет. Я вообще-то на работе, — Мэг осмотрелась, плотнее прижимая трубку к уху, так как слышимость была ужасной, — плохо слышу, ты кого-то ограбил?

— Да нет. Все нормально. Так, что, я выезжаю тогда? — Кас сделал паузу. — Хорошо, жди у пиццерии, еду!

И бросил трубку, Мэг не успела даже сообразить, что произошло.

— Ну, раз ты настаиваешь… — она убрала телефон в карман. Посмотрела на запись с адресом склада, быть может, проверить завтра, а сейчас погулять с Касом? Наверное, так и стоит поступить, работа никуда не денется в конце-то концов. Мэг быстро засобиралась, сунула адрес в карман, убрала бумаги в ящик стола и направилась к выходу.

Мэг, плотнее застегнув куртку, вышла на свежий воздух и направилась к пиццерии, как обычно. Пришла на место, но Каса ещё не было видно.

— Ладно, подождём, — проворчала Мэг и присела на скамью около здания. Пока она дожидалась Каса, мимо неё проходили разные люди, все торопились по своим делам, не обращая внимания на одинокую девушку. Спустя минут десять из-за поворота с визгом резины об асфальт вылетел тёмно-синий Мерседес Каса, который затормозил напротив неё, из автомобиля доносилась довольно громкая музыка. Дверца у пассажирского сиденья раскрылась, и оттуда показалась взъерошенная голова Кастиэля.

— Эй, запрыгивай скорее, пока меня не оштрафовали за парковку в неположенном месте! — проговорил он, прокашлявшись.

Мэг быстро поднялась со своего места и, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды прохожих, юркнула в машину, захлопнув за собой дверь. Машина рванула с места как-то внезапно, Мэг даже ойкнула, она дотянулась до магнитолы, чтобы выключить орущую музыку, нажала на кнопку.

— Привет, — Кас смотрел на дорогу, стараясь отъехать подальше в поисках места, где можно остановиться и не платить за парковку.

— Привет, — протянула Мэг, чётко ощутив в салоне запах женских духов. Она обернулась, удостоверившись, что сзади нет ничьих посторонних вещей. Покосилась на Каса, который как-то странно приглушённо покашливал, держась за руль. — Ты где был?

— Смотался по делам, потом заглянул к одному знакомому на пару минут, — пояснил Кас, бросив на неё взгляд, — а что?

— Просто интересно… — соврала Мэг.

Наконец, машина остановилась у тротуара. Она потянулась к нему за поцелуем, при этом пытаясь уловить, пахнет ли Кас этими самыми духами. К счастью, нет, от него не исходил этот аромат, Мэг подсознательно расслабилась, касаясь его горячих, даже слишком губ. Когда Милтон уже отстранился, обратила внимание на его глаза.

— Стой-ка, — потянула его к себе за ворот куртки. Зрачки были расширены, даже чересчур. Мэг заподозрила неладное: — Ты что, под кайфом?

— Что? Нет, — как-то неуверенно ответил Кас и уставился на неё, — просто надышался какой-то дряни. Это пройдёт, скоро отпустит…

— Ты совсем спятил! В таком состоянии садиться за руль? — Мэг отодвинулась от него, начиная злиться.

«Отлично! Вчера был пьяный, сегодня под наркотой» — подумала она.

«Вот блин, заметила» — простонал про себя Кас. Не надо было стоять рядом с этой адской кухней у Алфи.

— Я в норме, что ты начинаешь? У меня нет галлюцинаций и прочей фигни, не переживай, меня чуток накрыло, и всё, — он потёр подбородок. Немного растерялся, услыхав, какую чушь начинает городить. Надо сменить тему и срочно: — Давай лучше поедем к тебе?

— Зачем? — с напускной серьёзностью проговорила Мэг.

— Как зачем? Поедим, посидим у телика.

— У меня ещё рабочий день не закончился, знаешь ли, — отмахнулась Мэг и отвернулась, глядя в окно.

— Так давай тогда сделаем что-нибудь, полезное, м? — Кас положил ладонь ей на колено, — я свободен всё равно, хочешь, повожу тебя как личный шофёр или телохранитель?

— Обдолбаный шофёр-телохранитель? — засмеялась Мэг, но руку не скинула. — Ты уверен, что можешь нормально вести машину и не угробишь нас?

— Да, естественно, как я, по-твоему, добрался? — он глядел на неё мутным взглядом. — Давай обнимемся?

— Успеем. Тут есть одно незаконченное дело, знаешь, где это? — она протянула ему листок с адресом склада.

— Да, в нескольких кварталах южнее, недалеко от салона «Ауди», — Кас кивнул, — гнусный район, неспокойный.

— Едем. Только аккуратно, и соблюдай правила, — пригрозила Мэг.

— Я и так всегда соблюдаю, — обидчиво отозвался мужчина и начал рыться в бардачке, неуклюже перебирая хлам.

— Видела я, как ты влетел в поворот, — он явно что-то искал, Мэг следила за его действиями, и становилось смешно.

— Не волнуйся, я просто перепутал педали газа и тормоза, — «успокоил» её Кас, наконец, откопал в ворохе перочинный нож и сунул его в карман.

— Мне от этого сразу стало легче, — усмехнулась Мэг, потянула за ремень безопасности, но её остановил Кас.

— Стоп. Поехать придётся на твоей машине. Мою там каждая собака знает, лишний раз не хочу мелькать. Так что давай иди за своей тачкой, и встретимся около твоего дома. — Кас подвёз Мастерс обратно к пиццерии и порулил прочь.

Мэг по пути в участок, сомневалась, стоит ли вообще брать Каса с собой? Можно вбить адрес в навигатор и поехать самой осмотреться, но почему-то в одиночку быть сейчас не хотелось. А его компания давала спокойствие, какое-то извращённое ощущение безопасности и просто чувство радости, даже оттого, что шли рядом или сидели в машине, как несколько минут назад. Забрала своё авто и поехала домой.

Кастиэль тем временем остановился напротив магазинчика и вышел на улицу. Голова немного кружилась, и хотелось пить. Он, недолго размышляя, ввалился в магазин и затребовал у хозяина воды. Бедному человеку ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как удовлетворить просьбу — вручить Касу литровую бутылку минералки.

Пока Кастиэль, прислонившись к своей машине, пил живительную влагу, подкатила Мэг, вышла и заволокла его вместе с минералкой внутрь.

— Ты вообще как? Кас, если тебе плохо, давай не поедем никуда… Полежишь у меня, отдохнёшь, — Мэг заглянула ему в глаза и положила ладонь на лоб, который был горячим.

— Я чудесно, давай обнимемся, — Кас, глупо улыбнувшись, потянул к ней руки.

— Чудесно он, незаметно, — девушка сдалась и, придвинувшись к нему, позволила себя обнять. Кас сгрёб её, уткнулся лицом в шею.

— Ты такая мягкая… — пробубнил он.

— Спасибо за комплимент, ты тоже мягкий, тёплый и обдолбаный основательно, — фыркнула девушка, отстраняясь, чмокнула его в щёку. — Вообще, давай потише с объятиями, вчерашнего хватило, я вся в синяках.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста! Я немного перебрал, и сорвало крышу, — он виновато посмотрел на неё. Решил умолчать, что его Габриэль подколол спросив: «Брат, на тебя напал вампир?», разглядев на коже полукружия от зубов и царапины. — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет, но… — Мэг замялась, — можно было понежнее хватать руками.

— Учту на будущее, — он улыбнулся. — Чего застыла? Погнали!

Мастерс завела машину и, следуя указаниям Каса, порулила к нужному адресу. Чем ближе они приближались к складам, тем сильнее Мэг сомневалась в своём решении поехать не одной. Свернув с главной дороги и проехав ещё дюжину метров, Кас приказал Мэг остановиться, что она и сделала, удивлённо выпучив на него глаза.

Кастиэль хоть и рассматривал округу затуманенным от наркотика взглядом, но не производил впечатления совсем невменяемого. Он внимательно осмотрелся и обратился к Мэг:

— Короче, давай сейчас левее, заезжай в тот проулок и потом направо свернёшь, там сдашь назад, и как раз окажемся у нужного ряда, — он пальцем ткнул в нужном направлении и, отвинтив крышку бутылки, сделал глоток минералки.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? Я знаю, как у «вас» всё устроено: сунешься на чужую территорию, и прикончат, — девушка обеспокоенно посмотрела на Каса.

— Всё нормально, эта территория ничейная. Нейтральная, так сказать, — он усмехнулся, — да и спокойно в последнее время всё. Заводи карету, покатили!

Мэг повела машину в указанном направлении. Выполнив все наставления, вскоре оказались на территории складов: множество однотипных строений из кирпича, тонкого железа, кое-где рядами стояли контейнеры.

Они вышли на воздух, Кас поёжился. Мэг заметила это и усмехнулась:

— Всю жизнь думала, Лос-Анджелес — тёплый уголок, а оказывается, наоборот.

— Тёплый. Летом будешь мечтать о зимней прохладе. В этом году зима не хочет уходить, обычно в это время уже бывает тепло, — Кас пожал плечами и стал озираться. — Ты носишь юбки?

— Юбки? Нет, не люблю… — Мэг удивилась вопросу, а вернее, такой резкой перемене темы разговора. — А почему спросил?

— Думаю, тебе бы пошло, у тебя красивые ножки, — Кастиэль повернулся к ней и смущённо улыбнулся.

— Рада, что тебе нравятся, у тебя тоже ничего, — засмеялась Мэг.

— Ого, спасибо. Тогда жди лета, налюбуешься вдоволь. Буду щеголять в шортиках.

— Жду не дождусь, — усмехнулась Мэг, представив его в шортах, длиннющей до колен майке, бейсболке и золотой цепью на шее. Достала бумажку с адресом и стала сверять ряд и участок, где был необходимый номер.

— Ждать вовсе не обязательно, если хочешь, только скажи, — Кас кивнул в сторону и зашагал к ближайшим строениям.

Миновали два здания с номерами «312» и «314», им нужен был «316». Остановились напротив нужных ворот, массивного замка не было — подозрительно. Мэг достала оружие и, сняв с предохранителя, жестом указала Касу попытаться убрать преграду. Кастиэль, не церемонясь, навалился на засов и что было сил потянул на себя массивную металлическую створку. Она, жалобно скрипнув, поддалась и отъехала в сторону.

Мастерс ступила в помещение, напряжённо сжимая рукоять пистолета. Кас последовал за ней.

Просторное помещение, у стены стоял серебристый Понтиак, тот самый, который фигурировал в сводках и который описала проститутка. У входа нагромождены старые покрышки и какой-то хлам, внутри пахло чем-то едким, на первый взгляд какой-то химикат с примесью хлора. Мэг поморщила нос, сделала несколько шагов, пройдясь по комнате. Вздрогнула, когда у дальней стены за машиной появился силуэт. Знакомый силуэт — Кроули, он также держал на изготовке оружие, но, заметив коллегу, выдохнул и опустил пушку.

— Господи, что ты тут делаешь? — Мэг удивлённо уставилась на него.

— Ты спрашивала днём, и вот, решил проверить, — Кроули чертыхнулся, — напугала до чёртиков.

Он, заметив Каса, шагнувшего ближе к автомобилю, напрягся.

— А он что тут делает?

— Показывал дорогу, — ответил Милтон, осматриваясь вокруг.

Неприятное предчувствие охватило сразу, как только он увидел Кроули. Не из-за того, что он увидел его вместе с Мэг, а из-за чего-то другого. Обычно никогда не подводила интуиция. Кастиэль сместился немного в сторону, стараясь обойти машину. У дальней стены заметил пару двухлитровых бутылок с отбеливателем и валяющиеся рядом перепачканные тряпки. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда до него дошло, для чего всё это тут нужно, охватил страх.

— Кроули тут не для проверки, он уничтожает улики, Мэг… — закричал Кастиэль, но не успел закончить. Кроули резко наставил на него пистолет и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Два выстрела разорвали тишину, эхом отразившись от металлических поверхностей. Кас почувствовал, как что-то ударило в грудь, лёгкие обожгло, покачнулся и со стоном стал падать, погружаясь во тьму…


	30. Chapter 30

Всё происходило, как в замедленной съёмке, сначала Мэг услышала крик Каса, а к моменту, когда всё осознала, послышались два выстрела, которые оглушили на долю секунды, осев в ушах звенящим эхом. Повернулась в пол-оборота, видела, как Кастиэль, чуть нахмурившись, падал на бетонный пол. Рухнул таким образом, что из-за старых покрышек ей видны были лишь его ноги. Звон в ушах прекратился, и ему на замену пришёл тихий сдавленный хрип, раздающийся из-за покрышек.

Ужас, казалось, пронизал её насквозь, внутри что-то оборвалось, отрывая кусок от самой души. Она забыла, как дышать.

«Я убила его! Потащила сюда...» — крутилась в голове только эта мысль.

Не слышала уже свой стон и хотела рвануть к Касу, но Кроули направил оружие теперь и на неё:

— Без резких движений, дорогуша! И руки так, чтобы я их видел.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — закричала Мэг, всё ещё холодея от ужаса. Глупый вопрос, но он вырвался из груди, где сердце уже начало выбивать сумасшедший ритм.

— Пристрелил того, кто убил двух копов, — спокойно ответил Кроули, выдав некое подобие улыбки. — Кас убил Сандерса, а когда ты выследила его, прикончил и тебя, но я вмешался, подоспев вовремя… чтобы покарать преступника.

— Что ты несёшь? — девушка осеклась, переварив услышанное. От этой информации стало ещё хуже, хотелось кричать от собственного бессилия, от злости на Кроули и на себя. — Это ты! Господи, это ты убил Сандерса. Зачем?

— Затем, что этот козёл не захотел делиться, решил заграбастать все денежки себе, — Кроули повысил голос, продолжая целиться в девушку. — И ещё грозился сдать меня. Вот и поплатился. А тут и Кас очень вовремя сцепился с ним незадолго до всего произошедшего, вот у меня и возникла идея свалить всё на него: кто поверит бандиту. Но тут появилась ты и начала совать нос, куда не следует, надо было грохнуть тебя ещё раньше.

— Ублюдок! — Мэг, задыхаясь от давящего ощущения в груди, сделала вдох, который не помог, а получился всхлип. Она даже не заметила, когда стала плакать, эмоции переполняли, разрывая на части.

Кастиэль не мог вздохнуть от разливающейся боли в груди, она сковала, не давая возможности двигаться. Барахтался в темноте, один на один с единственным ощущением — глухой пульсирующей болью. Старался сделать вдох, но, внезапно ставший холодным воздух, проходя через нос и рот, застревал где-то в горле, выталкивался назад.

Постепенно на смену тишине и стуку крови в висках пришли голоса. Разговор. Слова растягивались, как зажёванная плёнка в старом кассетном магнитофоне, так что вникнуть в суть беседы не представлялось возможным.

Ясность, понимание того, что происходит, обрушились как лавина. «Он стрелял в меня, сукин сын! Во всём виноват он! Как же Мэг? Он и её убьёт!» — роились мысли в голове. Как только подумал о Мэг, хотел вскочить, забыв о боли, но тело не слушалось, в итоге смог лишь пошевелить кончиками пальцев левой руки и застонал. Страх того, что в любую секунду может послышаться очередной выстрел, и Мэг будет лежать на холодной бетонной поверхности, заставил лихорадочно перебирать варианты действий. Если всё же это произойдёт, станет плевать на Кроули и пусть добивает, жизнь резко потеряет смысл. Лучше умереть, чем снова оказываться одному, без её объятий, поцелуев, голоса. Всё, что происходило с ними за последнее время, кажется, было той недостающей частью его жизни, которая только сейчас, благодаря ей, обрела смысл. То, что держало его на плаву, давало почувствовать себя живым, а не просто оловянным солдатиком в войне за эти гудящие грязные улицы.

Стал отчётливее слышать разговор — Кроули уже угрожал ей, нужно что-то делать. Удалось сжать пальцы в кулак. Понял, не может встать на ноги, но дотянуться до пушки, которую, выходя из машины, сунул за пояс, пока не видела Мэг, должно получиться. Последнее усилие…

— Я знал, что всё добром не кончится ещё тогда, когда играли в покер: ты так на него пялилась. И эти блядские глазёнки сделали своё дело, запудрил тебе мозги, — разглагольствовал Кроули, презрительно кивнул в сторону Каса и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, так что закрой рот! — прокричала Мэг, не сдерживая слёз, которые катились по щекам.

— Разве? Если уж захотела мужика, могла бы стелиться под кого-нибудь приличного. А ты, как последняя шлюха, решила прыгнуть в койку к этому уголовнику. И каково это — спать с подонком? — Кроули оскалился.

— Не знаю, не спала с тобой! — выплюнула Мэг, стараясь совладать с нынешним состоянием. Нужно собраться, на время утихомирить эмоции и всё проанализировать, предпринять хоть что-нибудь.

— Острая на язычок, жаль не проверил его в деле. Тут, наверное, Касу повезло больше. Хотя для него это уже неважно… — мужчина резко перевёл взгляд на валяющего на полу Каса, его глаза расширились от ужаса и он резко кинулся в сторону, чуть пригнувшись. Раздался выстрел, уже со стороны Милтона. Пуля прошла мимо цели, прошив насквозь тонкую металлическую стену.

Этой заминки было достаточно для того, чтобы Мэг молниеносно выхватила оружие и выстрелила в Кроули, который целился в лежащего Каса. Мужчина чертыхнулся, привалился к стоящему автомобилю и сполз на пол. Мэг быстро подбежала к нему и, выбив из ладони зажатое оружие, отбросила его в сторону. Кроули, закрыв глаза, растянулся на серой поверхности, распахнулись полы пиджака. На груди в области сердца расползалось алое пятно.

Мастерс метнулась к Касу, который лежал на спине, сжимал пистолет и хватал ртом воздух, издавая хрипы.

— Кас, — Мэг опустилась на колени, руки дрожали, ноги вовсе стали ватные, — держись, вызову скорую!

— Видимо, ненадолго отключился. Я в норме, — прохрипел он, — сучка продажная, сломал мне рёбра, кажется…

Мэг непонимающе уставилась на него, затем потянула собачку молнии на куртке. Только сейчас заметила, что рядом на полу и на одежде не было крови.

— Я в доспехах, — Кас пытался приподняться и сесть, — забыл снять сбрую.

Он был в бронежилете, в который и угодили две пули. Мэг схватила мужчину и обняла, сжимая в объятьях, на что он закряхтел. Тревога сменилась облегчением, неким ликованием. Та пустота, что разрасталась в ней ещё минуту назад, затянулась. Слёзы продолжали катиться, но они уже скорее были от радости, а не от боли. Стало неважно, почему на нём бронежилет и откуда оружие, самое главное — он жив. Быть может, и непрофессионально, но плевать. Прижимает его тёплое тело к себе и чувствует лёгкость, радость. Вовремя спохватилась, ослабив хватку, понимает что ему больно.

— Прости, прости меня, — рыдала Мэг, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. — Я чуть не убила тебя, притащив сюда…

— Не говори ерунды, не будь меня тут, Кроули бы убил тебя. Ты не виновата… — Кас всё же с помощью Мэг принял сидячее положение и скривился от боли. — Ты грохнула его?

Кас с трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь на девушку.

— Наверное, — Мэг бросила взгляд на бездыханное тело бывшего коллеги. — Господи, я убила человека!

— Человеком он был неважным, — усмехнулся Кас, стараясь просунуть ладонь между средством защиты и телом.

Мэг отпустила его и подошла к Кроули, присела на корточки, проверила пульс — он был мёртв. Нужно вызвать полицию, пусть всё зафиксируют. Как же Кас? Его арестуют по меньшей мере за хранение оружия, а в его случае за такое и посадить могут. Скверная ситуация, она сама притащила его сюда, и по её вине могут вновь запрятать в тюрьму. Это нечестно по отношению к нему и не справедливо.

— Уходи, — сиплым голосом проговорила Мэг, не моргая, всё ещё пялясь на труп. — Я должна вызвать полицию…

— Уйти? — Кас продолжал держаться за рёбра, удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

— Да, уходи. Иначе тебя арестуют и, вообще, твоё присутствие вызовет уйму вопросов… — Мэг провела ладонью по лицу, словно это прикосновение могло стереть весь негатив от произошедшего. — Я скажу, что проверяла адреса, тут наткнулась на Кроули, он начал стрелять, и в перестрелке я убила его; держу пари, он не успел всё вычистить, и найдут уйму отпечатков…

— Спасибо, — Кас кивнул.

— Сам сможешь убраться подальше отсюда? — Мэг отвлеклась от созерцания Кроули и подошла к Касу, заглядывая ему в глаза. Какой-то грустный и тоскливый взгляд. Переживала, что может потерять сознание или наткнётся на каких-нибудь бандитов, а он не в состоянии сейчас ввязываться в разборки, нужно в больницу.

— Да, тут недалеко, найду ребят, увезут домой, — Кас дотронулся ладонью до лица Мэг. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Хотелось бы, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Давай, уходи, пока не набежали свидетели.

Кастиэль кивнул и, подобрав своё оружие с пола, сунул за пояс. Оглянулся на стоящую девушку и скрылся за дверью.

Мэг спустя минуту вызвала полицию и осталась ждать их прибытия. Вовремя спохватилась и, достав носовой платок, как следует протёрла те места, за которые Кас брался, открывая дверь. Обошла машину, заглядывая в багажник. Там валялась одежда, судя по всему, перепачканная кровью, инструменты, баллончик с краской и нож.

— Как глупо, — протянула Мэг. Не избавился от улик, видимо, вовсе не ожидал, что кто-то наткнётся на это место.

Кастиэль, морщась от боли, кое-как покинул территорию складов. И когда он уже перешёл дорогу, послышались серены полицейских машин — они вереницей скрылись за зданиями. Нашёл знакомых, и они, усадив его в машину, отвезли к знакомому доктору, который за отдельную плату, не задавая вопросов, мог и пулю вытащить и вправить сломанный нос.

К счастью, переломов рёбер не было, а лишь ушиб грудной клетки. Добрый доктор Айболит сделал пару уколов, всучил пачку обезболивающих таблеток и, порекомендовав покой на ближайшую неделю, выпроводил Каса.

Когда прибыла полиция, Мэг оставалась на прежнем месте — стояла, прислонившись к стене, сложив руки на груди, и обдумывала то, что придётся говорить следователям и писать в рапорте. Присутствие коллег подействовало благотворно — напряжение во всём теле ушло.

Криминалисты оцепили всё вокруг, наставили маркеров с номерами, обозначая улики, снимали отпечатки пальцев снаружи и внутри машины, осторожно упаковали все вещи, валяющиеся вокруг, фотографировали положение улик и тела. Коронер, притащив с собой чёрный мешок для трупов, с помощью двух офицеров положил туда тело Кроули и укатил прочь. Провозились на месте происшествия около часа, затем отправились в участок всё официально закрепить, записать на плёнку показания.

По пути в участок офицер, ведущий машину, всячески подбадривал Мэг, говоря, что такое случается и не стоит убиваться, люди не идеальны. Мастерс поблагодарила его за заботу, но предпочла остаток пути проделать в тишине.


	31. Chapter 31

До десяти вечера Мэг проторчала в участке, давала показания, писала рапорт. Погрузившись во все эти заботы, не заметила, как за окном стемнело. Мистер Гаррисон первые пять минут после услышанного пребывал в шоке. Но потом как-то быстро пришёл в себя и разочарованно опустится на кресло в своём кабинете, все ещё не веря до конца, что Кроули мог убить Сандерса и хотел застрелить и Мэг.

За все эти часы Мэг получила семь смс от Каса с трёх разных номеров с единственным вопросом: «Как ты там?». Первые четыре Мэг проигнорировала, считая правильным позже позвонить, но он не успокаивался и продолжал отправлять текстовые сообщения. Тогда девушка, осознав свою ошибку, ответила ему, чтобы не волновался:

«Всё хорошо, я тебе перезвоню, как освобожусь».

Нельзя быть такой эгоисткой, и трезвонил Кас, волнуясь за неё. А она даже не осведомилась, как у него дела, учитывая, что стреляли именно в него. Вышла в туалет, чтобы не мелькать на глазах у коллег. Убедившись, что она тут в гордом одиночестве, набрала номер, пошли гудки.

— Ну наконец-то, — Кастиэль почти сразу же поднял трубку. — Какого хрена не отвечала? Я уже не знал, что думать, может, тебя в кутузку кинули…

— Не кипятись, я в норме. Была занята, — Мэг слегка улыбнулась, услышав его голос. Всего лишь голос, но стало даже немного легче, или ей так казалось. — Да и что ты мог сделать, даже если бы и в кутузку меня кинули?

— Приехал и сказал, что это я грохнул Кроули… — резко ответил Кас и замолчал, видимо, стараясь успокоиться.

— Не говори ерунды и не злись, — Мэг прошлась по комнате к окну. — Как себя чувствуешь? Был у врача?

— Был, всё обошлось ушибом грудной клетки, — со вздохом отозвался он.

— А оружие? — Мэг закусила губу, чувствуя себя сейчас каким-то сообщником.

— Избавился. Оно больше не всплывёт нигде, — будничным тоном ответил Кас. — Ты уже дома?

— Ещё нет, вот, собираюсь.

— Мне приехать?

— Не надо. Я хочу побыть одна, — Мэг всё-таки решила какое-то время посидеть одна и обдумать всё как следует. Но и обидеть Каса этим отказом не хотела, потому старалась говорить как можно мягче и спокойнее.

— Понимаю. Если что — позвонишь, и я приеду! — приказным тоном проговорил Кастиэль, чем вызвал у Мэг улыбку. Попрощавшись, Мастерс покинула участок и отправилась домой.

Как только оказалась в квартире, первым делом разделась и отправилась в душ. Горячая вода имела свойство смывать как грязь, так и неприятные ощущения. Мэг было гадко на душе. Она убила человека. Впервые в жизни убила человека. Одно движение пальца, звонкий выстрел, и оборвалась чужая жизнь. Зато спасла Каса и себя, изобличила убийцу. Казалось бы, всё хорошо, молодец, но нет. Все эти заслуги не оправдывали и не перекрывали того, что пришлось убить.

Возможно, мало времени, всего несколько секунд решали судьбу, можно было попытаться арестовать Кроули и отдать под честный суд, но она выбрала самый простой способ, чтобы спастись и спасти человека, которого любит. Окажись Кастиэль на её месте, не раздумывал бы и разрядил в Кроули всю обойму, но она не Кас, поэтому сейчас противно от самой себя, и нервы снова начинают сдавать. Когда успела стать такой слабой, чтобы рыдать из-за всего подряд? Непонятно…

Может, стоит дать волю эмоциям и разрыдаться, выплеснуть всё скопившееся за последнее время, плакать до головной боли, но что-то подсказывало — это не поможет, а только подарит мигрень и красные глаза наутро.

Задумываться о мотивах Кроули уже не хотела, все возможные варианты перебрала в участке, беседуя с коллегами, мотив — корысть, деньги, которые они с Сандерсом не поделили, отступные от мелких сошек за неприкосновенность, взятки. Как не прискорбно, но оказалось, они оба были продажные копы, замаравшие себя с ног до головы. Кроули так отзывался о бандитах, так поливал грязью Каса, а по сути, не отличался от него. Вся разница между ними была в том, что Кастиэль знал, кто он, а Кроули прикрывался маской добропорядочного полицейского, когда валялся в аналогичной грязи. Мерзко.

Мэг вздыхает и подставляет лицо под горячие струи воды.

***

Кастиэль после звонка Мэг успокоился и забросил в рот очередную таблетку, запивая виски. Развалился на диване, щёлкнул пультом, намереваясь посмотреть телевизор, чтобы убить время. При каждом глубоком вдохе грудь сводило болью.

«Наградил ублюдок напоследок» — подумал Кас и довольно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая распластавшееся тело Кроули на полу с пулей в сердце. Крысил от своих, и вот настигло правосудие, ирония. Ему казалось это правильным и даже веселило, но, с другой стороны, понимал, что Мэг не разделит его ликования и при следующей их встрече не будет поднимать эту тему. Как она там, бедняжка, одна дома? Наверное, переживает или плачет. Внутри что-то кольнуло, хотел сорваться и поехать к Мэг, но она чётко дала понять — хочет побыть одна. Пришлось сдержаться, хотя ужасно хотелось побыть с ней рядом.

Когда телефон стал надрывно звонить, Кас быстро, несмотря на боль в груди, подскочил и в два шага оказался у аппарата, он думал, что Мэг передумала и жаждет его компании. Но, увы и ах, это был Бальтазар, который серьёзным тоном передал послание Гейба быть в указанном месте через полчаса.

Предстояло собираться и отправляться в путь, несмотря на своё состояние. Ехать пришлось в порт, где с дюжину рабочих, орудуя краном и парой погрузочных машин, разгружали непонятную баржу. Громоздкие контейнеры медленно спускали на землю и уже там буксировали под навес одного из ангаров для дальнейшей разгрузки. На месте были Габриэль и Бальтазар, которые непосредственно руководили процессом, раздавали указания направо и налево.

— Чего случилось? — бодро произнёс Кастиэль, подошёл к ним. Но его выдала кислая мина, так как Гейб сразу заметил выражение лица брата, словно тот съел лимон.

— Всё в шоколаде. А ты чего такой непрезентабельный? — Габриэль покосился на брата, который выглядел помято и с хмурой мордашкой.

— В меня стреляли, — зевнул Кас, осматриваясь.

— Кто? — завопил Гейб. — Какая сволочь в тебя стреляла? И ты так спокойно говоришь об этом? Сейчас тут закончим, соберём ребят и устроим кару божью!

— Успокойся, тот, кто стрелял — уже покойник! — ответил Кас. Решил не рассказывать о подробностях случившегося, а немного повременить, когда всё более-менее уляжется. А скажи он сейчас, это вызовет уйму вопросов, в том числе и о Мэг, а этого он не хотел. Даже, можно сказать, боялся.

— А, ну хоть это радует, — выдохнул Гейб. — Мы тут проворачиваем одно дельце, огромные деньги…

— Чудно, мне что делать? — Кастиэль не хотел вникать в суть «мероприятия», голова была занята другими мыслями и проблемами. Он был готов выполнить всё, что от него требовали и вернуться домой. А находиться сейчас тут, в порту, при совершении сделки хотелось меньше всего.

Габриэль не стал докучать ему вопросами, а только пожал плечами, велел присматривать за территорией, а иными словами, топтаться на месте и, в случае чего, вовремя предупредить остальных об опасности либо ликвидировать эту самую опасность.

Кастиэль смиренно выполнил указание брата и, перекинув через плечо ремень с автоматом, стал у ворот, ведущих к ангару. Пялился на небо, вздыхал, проглотил две таблетки, пытался напевать себе под нос песенку, но время тянулось слишком медленно. Ближе к полуночи груженные неизвестно чем фургоны, стали покидать территорию порта. Кас лениво провожал их взглядом.

— Хватит в облаках витать, Ромео, — неожиданно окликнул его Габриэль. Кастиэль ему улыбнулся. — Ну, когда думаешь познакомить меня со своей девушкой, если можно так выразиться?

— Не знаю. Всё сложно… — Кас растерялся от подобного вопроса.

— Естественно, сложно, когда твоя подружка легавая! — Габриэль усмехнулся.

Кас замер. Всё пропало! Если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что он якшается с копом, будет худо. Он всегда это осознавал, но до последнего не желал задумываться о последствиях своей интрижки. А сейчас Гейб напрямую заявил, что в курсе.

— Ты... знаешь? — начал заикаться он, не придумал другого вопроса, а лишь констатировал очевидное.

— Конечно, знаю. Приглядываю за своим младшим братцем, — Габриэль лукаво прищурился, наблюдая за реакцией брата. — Я за тобой не следил, всего лишь случайно увидел, как вы разгуливаете, взявшись за ручку. С той девицей, из отдела. Совсем спятил!

— И что будешь делать? — Кастиэль даже осмотрелся вокруг, ища взглядом «палачей», но не обнаружил никого поблизости.

— Ты мне скажи, что мне стоит делать в подобной ситуации? — Гейб сунул руки в карманы и покачнулся на каблуках.

«Достать пушку и пристрелить!» — подумал Кас, прокашлялся, так как во рту пересохло.

— Убьёте меня?

— А ты дал нам повод для этого?

— Нет… — Кас мотнул головой.

— Пока нет, — поправил его Гейб. — Но, думаю, главное тут именно «пока». Как считаешь?

— Я не собираюсь предавать вас, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, — Гейб похлопал Каса по плечу. — Насчет тебя я уверен на все сто, но не насчёт неё. Не наступай на те же грабли, что и я в своё время.

— Не говори ерунды, тут всё иначе, она меня любит, — встрепенулся Кас.

— Ох, аргумент! Я тоже думал, что меня любят, пока не застукал её роящейся в моём ноутбуке. Копам нельзя верить! — огрызнулся Гейб, вздохнул и уже более мягким голосом продолжил: — Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, если выяснится, что она использует тебя?

— Я убью её! — серьёзно ответил Кас.

— Верно, но если ты узнаешь, что она использует тебя, и не убьёшь, мы убьём вас обоих…

— Справедливо, — Кас опустил голову. — Что скажешь Михаилу?

— А что я должен ему сказать? Он приказал уведомлять о проблемах, связанных с бизнесом, а то, с кем ты спишь, к бизнесу не особо относится. Но если вдруг что-то, хоть малейшее подозрение, пустим в расход обоих. — Габриэль схватил лицо Каса, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты понял?

— Я понял, брат мой. Знаю правила…

Их идиллию нарушил Бальтазар, который внезапно подскочил с широченной улыбкой на лице.

— Опачки! Вы чего это тут, целуетесь за углом? Я тоже хочу! — он состроил обиженное личико и вытянул губы, приближаясь к парочке.

— Уму разуму учу Каса, — отозвался Гейб, отпустив Кастиэля.

— Да брось, у него ума побольше, чем у нас с тобой вместе взятых, — захохотал Бальт.

— Оно и видно, — фыркнул Гейб, покосившись на Каса.


	32. Chapter 32

Мэг, толком не поужинав, улеглась спать. Но, невзирая на усталость, сон так и не пришёл. Пыталась считать овец, разглядывала потолок, накрывалась с головой, вставала попить воды — всё без толку. Валялась так до тех пор, пока не выдержала и, откинув одеяло, села на кровати, взявшись за голову. Часы показывали почти два ночи.

— Класс, — застонала она, встала и поплелась на кухню. Раскрыла холодильник, рассматривая его содержимое.

Всё не то, едой не спастись. Включила телевизор, забравшись с ногами на диван. Но вместо того, чтобы смотреть передачу, уставилась в одну точку и грызла краешек ворота от халата, натянув его почти до подбородка.

В такие моменты чувствовала себя бесполезной, никчёмной. Признаётся себе — хочет оказаться в объятиях того, кто позволит в своём присутствии быть слабой и не упрекнёт за это. «Вот же дура! Надо было набрать нужный номер сразу, как только пришла домой» — вздыхает Мэг. Дотягивается до сотового и нажимает всего две кнопки. Послышался щелчок соединения.

— Не разбудила? — мысленно чертыхается. Нет, блин, не разбудила, два часа ночи, какой дурак спит в это время.

— Нет, — радостным голосом отозвался Кас. — Я не дома.

— А где? — теперь Мэг расслышала какую-то музыку и посторонние голоса.

— Везу брата домой. Ты почему не спишь? Что-то случилось? — голос стал уже обеспокоенный.

— Ничего не случилось. Просто хреново, хочешь приехать?

— Хочу, уже давно хочу. Скоро буду, — он отключился.

Ждать долго не пришлось, спустя полчаса в дверь настойчиво постучали. Пока Мэг вставала и топала к двери, стук повторился. Она щёлкнула замком и впустила гостя, Кастиэль выглядел уставшим.

— Соскучилась? — он улыбнулся, с трудом стаскивая с себя куртку. Мэг, видя его мучения, помогла снять этот элемент одежды. Пока Кас освобождал руки из рукавов, морщился, стало его жаль.

— Тебе совсем плохо, зачем мотаешься по городу? Нужно лежать в постели, — заворчала девушка, вешая куртку на крючок. Кас, тем временем оперевшись о стену, стаскивал кроссовки.

— Я в норме, и не такое бывало.

— Нужно себя беречь! Что сказал доктор?

— Сказал, что я не подох, уже хорошо, и дал лекарство, — Кастиэль вынул из кармана джинсов маленький пузырёк с таблетками, пузырёк без всяких опознавательных знаков. Мэг скептически посмотрела на это «лекарство».

— Что за доктор выписывает такие странные рецепты? — девушка пошагала в гостиную.

— Квалифицированный, уже восемь лет лечит животных, — Кас следовал за Мэг.

— Что? Ты был у ветеринара? — остановилась и уставилась на него.

— Сейчас лечит животных, пока не отобрали лицензию, лечил людей, — Кас усмехнулся, видя, как Мэг хмурится.

— Отлично, пройдёшь курс лечения для морских свинок. Давай съездим в нормальную больницу, сделаем рентген… — её перебил Кастиэль, взял за плечи.

— Уймись, всё шикарно. Намажешь меня йодом, и через пару дней буду бегать. Мне не впервой! — он наклонился и поцеловал её в лоб, затем обнял, — А на счёт «лежать в постели» пойдём, полежим, я не против. Тем более ночь.

— Ну хорошо, просто полежим… — сдаётся девушка, уткнувшись ему в грудь, вдыхает такой родной запах, слышит стук сердца.

— Как на работе дела? — Кас отстранился и с нежностью провёл ладонью по её щеке и начинает подталкивать к спальне. Мастерс, поняв намёк сама, взяв Каса за руку, тянет в нужном направлении.

В комнате был полумрак, только светильник у кровати дарил тусклое освещение.

— Меня отстранили, — Мэг пожала плечами, уже в спальне принялась расстёгивать рубашку Каса.

— Как так? — он расстегнул ремень и джинсы.

— Всё нормально, стандартная процедура на время расследования, — Мэг осторожно сложила рубашку и повесила на спинку стула.

— Ясно. Стало быть, у тебя выходные? Ну, в смысле каникулы? — он хитро подмигнул.

— Что-то вроде того… — Мастерс задержалась взглядом на его плече: в полумраке свет так падал на рисунки, что изображённые там черепки и прочие мрачные образы выглядели особенно зловеще.

— Пойду умоюсь, а то пыльный, — Кастиэль проследил её взгляд, скинул с себя джинсы, оставив их валяться на полу, и в трусах, виляя задницей, отправился в ванную.

— Неряха, — упрекнула его Мэг, подняла джинсы, сложила и повесила рядом с рубашкой. Забралась под одеяло.

— Выпить, может, надо? — через несколько секунд появился Кас и остановился у кровати.

— Нет, хватит бухать. Иди сюда! — Мэг похлопала рядом с собой, стараясь не забивать голову ерундой.

— Ладно, тока снимай халат, а то ты как капуста, — усмехнулся Кас, устроившись рядом.

— Капуста? Что за сравнения, — девушка расстегнула халатик и, избавившись от него, бросила к остальным вещам.

— Вот, другое дело. Давай рассказывай, чего приуныла? — Кас легко поцеловал её и откинулся на подушку. Вопрос прозвучал, как ему показалось, отстранённо, но Мэг не заметила этого или предпочла не обращать внимания. Придвинулась ближе и положила голову Касу на плечо, вздохнула:

— Я убила человека.

Кастиэль хотел было ответить «И чё?» или «Я заметил», но вовремя осекся, понимая, что некоторых людей подобные инциденты могут травмировать. Пока он размышлял, девушка продолжила:

— И мне теперь скверно, чувствую себя ужасно и не знаю, как прогнать это ощущение: закрываю глаза, и передо мной снова его труп…

— Просто не думай об этом, — быстро ответил Кас, покосившись на девушку.

— Пробовала, не помогает, — Мэг приподнялась на локте, вглядываясь в черты лица лежащего рядом мужчины.

Всё ещё размышляла, стоит ли спрашивать то, что хотела, не воспримет ли Кас это как обвинение? Знала на вопрос «Убивал ли ты людей?» ответ будет положительный, но реакцию на «что ты при этом чувствовал?» она предугадать не могла. Хотя их мировоззрение и ценности этого мира значительно различались, но Мэг было важно узнать ответ. Пока она разглядывала его лицо, Кастиэль чуть поджал губы и нахмурил брови, словно чувствовал напряжение между ними.

— Хочу спросить, только не обижайся и не злись, — начала Мэг, все же решившись. Кас кивнул, и она продолжила: — Что ты почувствовал, когда впервые убил человека? Тебе было плохо так, как мне?

Кас почти не изменил выражение лица, только чуть заметно дёрнулись уголки губ.

— Не хочу тебя в очередной раз шокировать…

— За последнее время я постоянно пребываю в шоке, так что одним больше, одним меньше — значения не имеет, — Мэг спокойно наблюдала за его реакцией. Кас провёл языком по губам, затем ладонью по подбородку, как-то неопределённо мотнул головой и только потом встретился с Мэг взглядом.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал, что мою мать убили? Так вот, уже через час мы знали, кто, ещё через час, тот, кто это сделал, стоял передо мной на коленях. И я, глядя в глаза, дважды выстрелил ему в лицо. Что я почувствовал? Ничего, пустота, может, из-за возраста ещё не понимал всей трагичности произошедшего, но я считал и считаю, что поступил правильно. Жизнь за жизнь — справедливая плата. И, повторись это ещё раз, я поступлю так же.

Кас, говоря это, казался спокойным, пугающе равнодушным, а Мэг ёжилась от накатывающих волн дрожи от услышанного. На мгновение задумалась, испытывает ли он какие-нибудь эмоции вообще. В его словах не было сожаления, раскаяния или боли, сейчас перед ней словно зачитывали текст по бумажке.

Насколько они разные и насколько разно воспринимают ценность человеческой жизни! Мэг никогда бы не сравнила жизнь с платой за что-либо, пусть и за убийство, но Кастиэль был твёрдо уверен в том, что говорил. Жизнь человека, как разменная монета. Эти понятия укоренились в нём, бесполезно пытаться переубедить, это то, что навсегда будет сидеть . Это пугало, наводило первобытный ужас, но Мэг не сдвинулась с места, оставалась рядом, даже узнавая эти подробности. Странно, даже когда он позволил ей заглянуть в такие тёмные уголки своей души, с ним Мэг чувствовала себя в безопасности, не верила, что он может причинить ей боль…

Кас, не дождавшись от неё реакции, продолжил:

— Это может ужасать, но для меня всё предельно просто: убей или будь убит. Из крайности в крайность. Живу одним днём, сегодня всё супер, я радуюсь, а завтра могу оказаться в тюрьме, или меня пристрелят, когда буду идти в магазин. Ты поступила правильно, застрелив Кроули, в противном случае он бы прикончил нас обоих, обставив всё как торжество справедливости. Его бы всё равно вальнули, мои братья знают, что я не убивал Сандерса и отомстили , это лишь вопрос времени. Но скажи, разве стоит умирать ради того, чтобы потешить чьё-то самолюбие?

— Нет, — хрипло ответила Мэг.

— Тогда прекращай убиваться из-за такой херни. Он не стоит того, чтобы переживать и тратить нервы, ублюдок получил по заслугам, благодаря тебе раскрыли дело, а как именно — неважно. И ко мне не будут цепляться отныне.

Сам не знал, почему решился всё это рассказать, но хотелось донести до Мэг смысл того, что не стоит заморачиваться из-за случившегося и просто отпустить. Когда он замолчал, Мэг продолжала смотреть в одну точку, спустя какое-то время вздохнула и устало кивнула.

— Ты, наверное, прав, но как можешь так спокойно говорить обо всём этом, совсем ничего не чувствовать?

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Да, я плакал, рыдал, захлёбываясь собственными слезами, но в один прекрасный день оказалось, что мир, в котором живу, не прощает подобных слабостей. Привык не показывать эмоции. На глазах могут убивать человека, а я буду просто стоять с каменным выражением лица и смотреть. Но это не значит, что мне пофиг на всё. Даже сейчас я переживаю, не думай, что мне всё равно. Я беспокоюсь за тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты изводила себя из-за того, что этого не заслуживает...

Мэг после этой реплики, поддавшись непонятному порыву, заключила Каса в объятия, он кряхтел, но не отталкивал её. Его своеобразная словесная терапия помогла — девушка перестала хмуриться, отбросила все мысли о Кроули и работе. Прижимаясь к тёплому, ровно дышащему Касу, чувствовала себя сейчас уютно; его ладонь, скользившая по её спине, успокаивала, лёгкие прикосновения убаюкивали.

Сменили тему разговора, начав обсуждать фильмы, а потом Мастерс стала рассказывать о своей школьной жизни, на что Кас смеялся и подкалывал её.

— А ты был популярным в старших классах? — Мэг прислушивалась к биению его сердца и обводила пальцем шрамы на животе.

— Ага, очень популярным, на советах по дисциплине, как правило, — Кастиэль засмеялся.

— Хулиганил?

— Не то слово. Я был хулиганом и придурком в одном лице. Запугивал соседку по парте, когда та не давала списывать. На любой упрёк любил помахать кулаками, поэтому постоянно разгуливал то с подбитым глазом, то с разбитой губой. Одно время даже вымогал деньги у других учеников, но после разговора с директором и угрозы вызвать полицию пришлось с этим завязать.

— Ужас… — Мэг хихикнула, представив себе эту картину.

— Верно. Так что хорошо, что ты не видела меня в ту пору, — закончил Кас рассказ, целуя Мэг в щёку.

За окном начало светать, и парочка решила — надо бы поспать. Не беда, что поздно (или рано), Мэг на работу не нужно, а значит, можно валяться хоть целый день…

***

Время летело достаточно быстро. Спустя три недели после смерти Кроули дело об убийстве Сандерса было закрыто. Мэг за это время таскалась по бюрократической возне в суды на допросы. А когда всё закончилось, вновь вернулась на работу, засиживаясь допоздна с бумажками. Кас то пропадал на несколько дней, то появлялся, ночуя у Мэг. Но всегда старался в своё отсутствие звонить или писать смс.

Однажды он, разбудив Мастерс в три часа ночи, ввалится мертвецки пьяным и с грохотом повалился на пол, не дойдя до спасительного диванчика всего пары шажков. Мэг удивилась тому, как он в таком состоянии добрался сюда. Попыталась переместить эту тушу на диван, но, как оказалось, Кастиэль был намного тяжелее, чем всегда она думала. Поэтому бросила эту затею и, сунув ему под голову подушку и накрыв одеялом, оставила там, где он и валялся. К утру обнаружила, что Кас, оставив подушку, отполз к прихожей, а растормошив его, получила удивлённый взгляд и вопрос хриплым голосом: "Как я сюда попал?" В дальнейшем подобных инцидентов не случалось, так как он пообещал больше не пить и вообще не злоупотреблять.

Кастиэль, как и прежде, мотался с братьями по делам, таскался по улицам, выбивая из должников плату, общался с Винчестерами и остальными приятелями. Но в привычных местах он мелькал всё реже и реже, пропадая неизвестно где. Оправдывался тем, что у него тоже есть личная жизнь и на этом расспросы заканчивались, так как мало кто хотел нарываться на ссору…

***

Утро. Среда. Нужно собираться на работу, на часах уже четверть девятого, но Мэг до сих пор в пижаме сидит на краешке ванной и держит в руке тест, где на белом фоне видны две полоски. Сколько она провела в таком положении, не знает, но ещё час назад мысль подстраховаться заставила нашарить в шкафчике упаковку и достать этот незамысловатый предмет. Оказалось, страховаться нужно было раньше… А задержка в две недели вовсе не от нервов и стресса.

Что теперь делать? Нужно сказать Касу, а то мало ли как он отреагирует. Но он упорхнул ещё в пять часов утра после звонка Габриэля, подарив сонной Мэг лишь лёгкий поцелуй в щёку, и обещал приехать к вечеру, по дороге купить кексов. Мэг промурлыкала в подушку, что хочет малиновых и продолжила спать.

Вышла в спальню, взяла мобильный, набрала номер Каса — вне зоны доступа. Потянулась за визиткой Гейба, которую ей дал Кастиэль на случай, если вдруг что-нибудь понадобится. Но отказалась от задуманного. Позвонить, чтобы сообщать такую новость по телефону как минимум глупо.

Придётся дождаться вечера и рассказать Касу сразу же, как приедет, а там видно будет, как поступать дальше. Вздохнула и принялась второпях собираться на работу. В любом случае не стоит унывать, что не делается — всё к лучшему.

***

Черный джип катился по автостраде, возвращаясь в город. Издалека было заметно, как на Лос-Анджелес надвигается тёмное скопление туч. Рабочий день заканчивался, и поток машин становился плотнее.

— Будет дождь, — задумчиво протянул Габриэль. Он сидел, как обычно, на заднем сиденье с охранником.

— Ага, — Кас мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида на брата.

— А я люблю дождь, — отозвался сидящий рядом с Касом верзила.

— Романтик, что ли? — Кастиэль усмехнулся.

— Не, просто он успокаивает, — мужчина пожал плечами.

Кас промолчал, обгоняя плетущийся впереди автобус. Въехав в черту города, притормозил у какого-то магазина.

— Чего встали? — Габриэль удивлённо уставился на брата.

— Нужно кое-что купить, я быстро. — Кастиэль вышел из автомобиля и направился к магазинчику. Спустя минуту вернулся с пакетом в руке и занял своё место, отдав пакет назад. — Не сожрите только, не для вас!

— Ммм, что там у нас? — Гейб заглянул в пакетик. — Можно один? Хотя бы один кексик?

— Нет! — рявкнул Кас. — Ты и так ешь одни сладости, не для тебя это.

— Жадина, мой брат скупой, поверить не могу! — засмеялся Габриэль и положил покупки рядом.

Двинулись дальше. Миновав перекрёсток и свернув с главной улицы, Кас резко ударил по тормозам, так как из переулка вылетела легковая машина, перегородив им дорогу.

— Пригнитесь! — успел прокричать Кас, прежде чем выкрутить руль, разворачивая автомобиль боком, уходя от столкновения, на ходу выхватывая из-за пояса оружие.


	33. Chapter 33

Мэг в приподнятом настроении заполняла очередной отчёт. День выдался на удивление спокойным, и если не считать двух подравшихся свидетелей, то все прошло мирно и тихо. В очередной раз посмотрела на часы, стрелка ползла к пяти. Отлично, остаётся доделать отчёт и домой. Она уже придумала, что приготовит на ужин, Кас взял на себя ответственность купить кексов к чаю, поэтому ей осталось лишь приготовить спагетти и соус. Можно даже купить вина, но Кас предпочитает что-нибудь покрепче; лучше запастись виски. А учитывая, какую новость она ему припасла, то выпить он захочет непременно.

Взглянула в окно, совсем пасмурно и серо, вероятно, будет дождик. Но эта невзрачная погода была не в силах испортить Мэг настроение. Из раздумий её вывел старший офицер Диксон, который, проходя мимо стола, сообщил, что появилась работа и нужно срочно ехать. Мэг кивнула, схватила куртку с вешалки и, взяв оружие, последовала за мужчиной. Вот и пожалуйста, тихий день завершается громким вечером.

Уже сев в машину, Мэг задумалась, кабы не задержаться допоздна на месте преступления, иначе Кас в очередной раз влезет в окно. От этой мысли она не смогла сдержать улыбки. Если бы ей ещё год назад сказали что она будет желать, чтобы к ней в окно в любое время влезал тип из местной криминальной группировки, она рассмеялась и сочла говорившего ненормальным. Но это в прошлом, а теперь есть настоящее, которым она дорожит.

— А что собственно произошло? — обратилась Мэг к Диксону, который находился рядом.

— Перестрелка у сто пятой автострады. Поступил звонок в 911, женский голос сообщил, что у дороги устроили стрельбу две группы людей. Скорее всего, очередная бандитская разборка.

— Ясно. Вечно кому-то неймётся, — Мэг взяла протянутый ей лёгкий бронежилет с яркой надписью «Полиция» и принялась надевать. На лобовое стекло периодически падали одинокие капельки начинающегося дождя.

Доехали они до предположительного места стрельбы быстро, так как на встречной полосе образовалась огромная пробка и весь поток стоял; аналогичная ситуация была и на восточном направлении. Полицейские машины остановились неподалёку от места, где уже расположились поперёк дороги расстрелянные джип и пара машин. Около них лежали люди, кто-то убитый, кто-то раненый пытался шевелиться. У тротуара горел мотоцикл и перевернувшийся от удара мусорный бак.

Диксон приказал рассредоточиться и осторожно осмотреть территорию, хотя было и так ясно, что те, кто каким-то чудом остался жив, давно сбежали, бросив своих подельников. Мэг с оружием наготове медленно шла следом за офицером, который двигался к ближайшему автомобилю, где на переднем сиденье, склонив голову набок, сидел убитый мужчина в майке. Бедолага не успел даже достать оружие, когда словил пулю в шею. Они осмотрели машину, внутри было пусто, весь салон изрешечен отверстиями от выстрелов, битое стекло, разбросанное повсюду, кровь и гильзы. Другая пара полицейских также осмотрели соседний автомобиль, где обнаружили рядом двух застреленных человек. Нашли раненных у тротуара, Мэг поспешила в ту сторону. Офицер по рации срочно запрашивал скорую помощь, другой зажимал рану на теле мужчины. Когда Мастерс поравнялась с ними, то застыла. Перед ней на асфальте в крови лежал Габриэль Милтон с простреленным плечом и обеими ногами, он был без сознания. «Жить будет» — констатировал полицейский.

— Наверное, местная шпана решила проявить себя, но недооценила противника, всех нападавших положили, — констатировал Диксон, осмотрев убитых на вид мексиканцев.

«Я помогу брату, потом заеду к тебе на чай…» — в голове отчётливо всплыли последние слова Каса.

Мэг стала озираться, боясь, что в этот раз они были вместе. Слыша лишь стук собственного сердца, на дрожащих ногах двинулась дальше к джипу, на котором и места живого не было, капот дымился, видимо, пуля угодила куда-то во внутренности. Заглянула в салон через разбитое стекло, там, помимо пятен крови и какого-то пакета, было пусто. Мэг, изо всех сил сжимая рукоять оружия, обошла автомобиль, около переднего колеса лежал ещё один убитый. Чуть поодаль на асфальте валялась ещё пара застреленных в неестественной позе, перепачканные собственной кровью. Мэг подошла к ним, проверив пульс: без толку, они были мертвы.

Дождь пошёл сильнее, ударяя холодными каплями по лицу и барабаня по металлическим поверхностям и асфальту, создавал гул. Воздух наполнился запахом пыли, которую от нагретой поверхности асфальта, поднимал дождь.

Сколько раз она выезжала на места подобных перестрелок, стычек между бандами или отдельными бандитами, но даже отдалённо не допускала мысли, что, возможно, когда-нибудь, на очередном вызове она увидит среди убитых Каса. От этой мысли грудную клетку ещё сильнее сдавило.

Она повернула голову и обомлела, у изрешеченной телефонной будки на тротуаре сидел Кас, привалившись спиной к металлическому каркасу. Мэг бросилась к нему, по пути засовывая оружие в кобуру. Она опустилась рядом на колени, он дышал, прерывисто на выдохе, издавая хрип, голова была опущена к груди, а в руке зажат разряженный пистолет. Одежда перепачкана грязью и кровью.

— Кас? — одними губами проговорила Мэг. — Ты меня слышишь?

Она осторожно расстегнула молнию его куртки. Некогда белая футболка окрасилась, стала алой в районе груди и левого бока. На нём на этот раз не было бронежилета.

Кастиэль со стоном поднял голову и расфокусированным взглядом пытался рассмотреть, кто перед ним. Наверное, это мираж, появившийся, когда он уже собирался окончательно погрузиться в такую манящую темноту, без боли и без сожалений. Каждый вдох и выдох давались с трудом, словно внутри возвели заслонку, мешающую нормально дышать, а лишь отдаваясь нестерпимой болью. Странно, ног он уже не чувствовал, так же как и левой руки. Прохладные капли падали с неба, даря некое облегчение, пересохшие губы и металлический привкус во рту не сулили ничего хорошего. И тут он услышал её голос, дрожащий, взволнованный, потом почувствовал прикосновения к себе, кто-то потянул за собачку молнии и расстегнул куртку.

— Мэг… — прошептал он, — ты пришла?

— Да, да. Молчи, береги силы, врачи уже в пути.

Мэг обернулась, там офицеры помогали другим раненым. Она коснулась его щеки — холодная. Также холодно стало и у неё внутри, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Слишком больно видеть то, что она видит, и ещё больнее становилось от собственной беспомощности. Уже срываясь на крик, обратилась к ближайшему офицеру:

— Где скорая?

— Едут, говорят, попали в пробку, — ответил тот.

— Чёрт! — выругалась Мэг, повернулась к Касу, который уже более сосредоточенно смотрел на неё.

Всё верно, это не мираж, это она, пришла. Возможно, её присутствие ещё немного продержит его на плаву, не дав погрузиться в омут забвения. Она плачет, так как не хуже меня понимает, что последует далее, это и к лучшему, зачем строить иллюзии, которые потом ещё с большим звоном разобьются о реальность. Хотел пошевелиться, но боль сковала, кажется, все тело, застилала сознание.

— Не плачь… — Кас поморщился от очередного приступа, — Ммм…

— Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть.

— Холодно. Обними меня… — Кас попытался улыбнуться. И плевать, что каждое прикосновение отдаёт болью и приступом жгучего страха перед неизвестным, сейчас хочется побыть ближе, возможно, в последний раз. Коснуться её, ощутить запах волос, парфюма и её дыхание, совсем рядом.

Мэг придвинулась ближе, приобняла Каса, расположив его голову у себя на плече. Теперь она чувствовала его тёплое дыхание у себя на шее. Прерывистое, неровное, словно клочки воздуха сами вырывались из лёгких.

— Я так рад, что ты здесь, — запинаясь на каждом слове, шептал Кас. Сейчас не нужно двусмысленных реплик, хочется сказать так много, а времени и сил совсем не остаётся. Ну вот, она рядом, и теперь страх не кажется настолько сильным, а боль не туманит разум, или же он хочет в это верить? Наверное, просто этого достаточно, большего и не надо, вместе, сейчас, и навсегда, по крайней мере, для него именно так.

— Я так тебя люблю…

— Знаю. Береги силы, — Мэг уже не пыталась сдерживать слёзы, задыхалась от них, глубже старалась вдыхать. — И я тебя люблю...

— Малиновых кексов не было, я купил ванильные. Ты же не против? — из последних сил шепчет он. Никогда не думал, что умирать так больно…

— Конечно, нет... — Мэг поглаживала его по влажным от дождя волосам. Прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как тёплые слёзы не перестают скатываться по щекам.

Он хотел ещё что-то ответить, но это оказалось непосильной задачей, мысли растворились, так и не обретя чёткой формы. Пауза между вдохом и выдохом, с каждым разом увеличивалась. Затем Мэг вовсе перестала ощущать кожей его дыхание…

— Кас? — ответа не последовало.

Это конец. Сердце готово было разлететься на тысячи осколков, надежда испарилась, будто бы её и не было вовсе, оставив после себя нестерпимую боль, от которой хотелось кричать. От неё не хотелось больше существовать, желание прикрыть глаза и исчезнуть. Сильнее прижала к себе бездыханное тело, пытаясь в последний раз хотя бы чуточку почувствовать его тепло. Где-то отдалённо послышались сирены скорой помощи. Мэг подняла взгляд к небу, задавая лишь один вопрос:

— Почему? — процедила она сквозь зубы между всхлипами, ответом была тишина и стук дождя об асфальт. Капли падали на лицо, смешиваясь с солёными слезами, словно пытались смыть боль и тоску, которыми заполнилась каждая клеточка.


End file.
